Gold D Cage
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: Yaoi, AU. Luffy es un malcriado miembro de la realeza, Sabo un noble inconforme con un matrimonio arreglado y Ace el pirata que podría cambiarles la vida a ambos. Parejas SaboxLuffy AcexLuffy Advertencias: Yaoi, lemon, sadomasoquismo, maltrato, violación, parafilias. finalizado.
1. sabo 1

Bueno esta es una historia de Sabo, Luffy y Ace, ya que no hay suficientes por ahí para mi gusto

Espero les guste, hace mucho que no escribía nada.

Advertencias: Yaoi, Abuso, Sadismo, Mundo alternativo, posible violación (mención de violación)

Parejas del capitulo presente SaboxLuffy

En el fututo tambien habrá SaboxAce… quiza algo de AceXLuffy pero no prometo nada, aunque este capitulo es únicamente Saboxluffy y esta narrado mayormente desde la perspectiva de un narrador inclinado hacia el punto de vista de sabo.

AU. Luffy es un malcriado miembro de la realeza, Sabo un noble inconforme con un matrimonio arreglado y Ace el pirata que podría cambiarles la vida a ambos.

Capitulo 1

Sabo.

El rubio sabía que no valía nada en absoluto, entre sus padres y su "novio" se habían encargado de inculcarle muy bien aquella lección, desde que a la edad de 10 le hubieran comprometido con aquel caprichoso pelinegro su vida se había vuelto prácticamente una cárcel, una seductoramente deliciosa pero deprivada de la preciada libertad con la que tanto soñaba de cualquier manera, y como disfrutaba su futuro esposo recordándole aquello.- ¡Ne! ¡Sabo-chan! quiero jugar contigo...- escucho al pequeño murmurar contra sus labios, el rose cálido de estos sobre los suyos le había hecho sentir un leve escalofrió, bajando el libro que se encontraba leyendo dejo este a un lado, cuando el pelinegro quería "jugar" nunca significaba nada bueno y tampoco tenía opción a negarse, no era una petición si no una orden envuelta en azúcar de la misma manera que los grilletes que le ataban resultaban ser de oro

Sabía que era parcialmente responsable de su situación, si aquel día cuando solo tenía 10 años no hubiera golpeado al mocoso aquel, este no se hubiera encaprichado con hacer a Sabo "suyo" como solía decir, al principio el rubio había pensado que aquello pasaría, después de todo era ridículo que dos hombres contrajeran matrimonio, pero aquello no había sido impedimento alguno para sus padres que a la menor posibilidad de aumentar su estatus social habían saltado en el vagón de la loca idea del pelinegro, que por lo que había notado de la convivencia con sus padres estaba acostumbrado a tener todos sus caprichos cumplidos al pie de la letra.

Al inicio simplemente había sido molesto, los caprichos del menor iban desde que le llevase cargando a todos lados hasta que le cediera parte de su merienda pero eso no había sido realmente malo, después de algún tiempo se había acostumbrado a que el pequeño lo siguiera a todas partes eh incluso había llegado a agradarle un poco, a pesar de su fachada de prepotencia y el complejo de superioridad no tan raro entre la clase a la que pertenecía había un niño que podía llegar a ser bastante tierno eh incluso complaciente,  
Sabo en ocasiones le había sorprendido ayudando a algún animalillo indefenso o incluso dando comida en secreto a las personas de la terminal gray, jamás se habría imaginado aquello de él chiquillo si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, incluso con Sabo en ocasiones tenia uno que otro gesto agradable, no podía negar que le gustaba la forma como después de jugar en el jardín mientras Sabo leía algún libro el chiquillo cansado de corretear llegaba a sentarse al lado del rubio para recargar su cabeza en sus piernas y quedarse profundamente dormido, en aquellas ocasiones el rubio podía notar los 3 años en la diferencia de sus edades de forma particular, el chico casi parecía bueno estando dormido, aquello incluso hasta ese día no había cambiado.

Pero así como le agradaba que el menor acariciase su cabello y su rostro antes de despedirse había también comenzado a aprender a temer aquellas pequeñas manos, conforme los años iban pasando y el otro se volvía más curioso había podido notar un cambio que al principio no le pareció demasiado grave pero que  
después comprendería nunca debió dejar pasar a mayores, el pequeño había dejado de salir de su cuarto una mañana, al principio Sabo pensó que simplemente se trataba de algún resfriado, durante 3 días completos no había sabido nada del azabache, ni siquiera habían dejado que se acercara a su cuarto pero después del quinto día el pelinegro había mandado a buscar por él, Sabo había notado enseguida los vendajes y el fuerte olor a antiséptico que se destilaba de toda la habitación, en especial el cuerpo del menor, pero este no se había molestado en explicarle y el tampoco había preguntado nada pues más le había sacado de sus casillas que el moreno le mirara y antes de saludarle siquiera le informara que no saldrían mas de aquella habitación. Nunca.

Claro, al final habían terminado saliendo de cualquier forma, pero aquellas 2 semanas que le tomara al azabache comenzar a extrañar el exterior habían sido un infierno para el rubio que en aquel momento contaba con escasos 12 años.- Hey Sabo... vamos a jugar...- aquella había sido la primera vez que escuchase aquello,  
también habían sido las primeras palabras que el otro le dirigiera después de informarle de su encierro hacia 3 días, el tono de voz que había usado aquel niño de 9 años le había causado un tremendo escalofrió, ningún niño de la realeza o de cualquier otra clase social debería sonar de aquella manera, los ojos del menor tampoco habían ayudado a aminorar aquella sensación de angustia, era más fuerte que el chiquillo pero no podía hacerle daño sin que el sufriera el doble, amenaza que había comprobado como cierta en numerosas ocasiones, además de que las puertas y ventanas estaban selladas por dentro y por fuera, los únicos visitantes en esos días habían sido una criada pelirroja de confianza del pequeño y el médico familiar una vez al día, en la penumbra de la media tarde el calor del cuerpo del otro apegándose al suyo tenía un dejo obsceno que le había hecho sonrojarse apenas sentir los brazos del menor en torno a su cuello, los labios rosados y relucientes del pelinegro sobre los suyos eran un manjar, no podía negar que le había hecho bajar la guardia, se había dejado empujar a la cama mientras el menor se colocaba sobre el con las piernas en los costados de sus caderas, los roses en sus labios distrayéndole de cualquier otra cosa, muy a su pesar le encantaban las caricias y los besos que a veces el pelinegro le brindaba, le hacían olvidar completamente su situación eh incluso el mundo en el que vivía.

Hey Luffy... - viendo como el pelinegro se ponía en pie y se dirigía al armario trayendo una pequeña cajita consigo, el rubio de alguna manera se había conseguido sentar aun con las manos atadas.- Túmbate en la cama, ¿O también te tengo que amarrar a la cabecera? - fue la fría respuesta que recibió por parte del pelinegro, la sonrisa un poco maliciosa que recibiera por parte de su compañero le había puesto un poco nervioso pero aun así había obedecido, sabiendo que sería lo mejor, soltando un suspiro antes de ver como este se colocaba de nuevo sobre su cuerpo recostado en la cama , comenzando a retirarle el pañuelo de seda con el que adornaba su cuello y desabotonar la camisa blanca, dejando al descubierto el plano pecho del rubio, completamente liso y suave, la joven mano deslizándose por aquel había hecho que el rubio de nuevo sintiera un escalofrió, aun si el chico no parecía muy interesado en aquel contacto el solo sentir las yemas de los dedos del pelinegro le erizaba los vellos del cuerpo, después de todo aquello se parecía mucho a lo que alguna vez leyera en alguna novela erótica que por curiosidad había hojeado en la librería aunque no se atreviera a comprarla.-

lu...ffy... ¿qué es...?- sus palabras habían sido cortadas en seco por un punzante dolor en su pecho, no era que doliera realmente tanto pero aquella sensación le había cogido por sorpresa, haciéndole contraer su rostro en una mueca algo lastimera mientras un grito un tanto escandaloso se escapaba de sus labios.- ¿Realmente duele tanto?- Escucho al otro preguntar sin emoción aparente mientras sentía sus blancos dedos presionarse contra la herida que ahora podía ver había sido causada por una pequeña navaja de afeitar entre las manos del pelinegro, más que doler era una especie de ardor, el área junto al corte se sentía caliente, la mirada de ese mocoso en su cuerpo herido le había helado la sangre mucho más que el mismo acto de dañarle, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su sonrisa infantil le habrían parecido casi bonitas de no ser por aquellos ojos viciosos clavados por completo en la herida que sangraba apenas un poco, no había sido un corte profundo siquiera, no era que estuviera en peligro o algo parecido, pero la lujuria con la que el azabache observaba su cuerpo sangrar le estremecía, lo peor del caso era que no estaba seguro si le odiaba por aquello, lo único que sabía que odiaba eran las ataduras de sus manos, así que negando con la cabeza ante la pregunta del menor al poco rato había comenzado a suplicar.- n... no duele, pero... pero déjame ir por favor...-

-No.- la respuesta simple no daba pie a discusión, el rubio sabía que si se atrevía a discutir las cosas acabarían aun peor y en aquella situación prefería no arriesgarlo, las uñas del chico ya arañaban levemente la herida que este le había causado, haciendo que soltara de vez en cuando algún quejidito y que sus facciones se descompusieran levemente para deleite del menor -Eres mío...- escucho al moreno decir mientras enterraba un poco más sus dedos en la estrecha herida, como si quisiera desgarrar la blanca piel con sus propias uñas, aquello comenzaba a doler de verdad, - nhh...L...Lo soy... soy tuyo Luffy...- entregrito el rubio en un intento de aplacar al menor, aquello pareció servir al menos para que el pelinegro dejase de enterrarle las uñas en la herida, permitiéndole descansar un poco, la respiración un poco encarecida del rubio y la fina capa de sudor que perlaba su cuerpo eran cada vez más notorias, aquel sudor haciendo que la herida comenzara a darle comezón y arder al mismo tiempo.- Mío...Sabo es mío...- el pelinegro sonaba algo pensativo.- ¿Soy yo de Sabo?- murmuro mirándole a los ojos, no sabía que contestar, la forma algo inocente como lo preguntaba mientras se tocaba los labios con los dedos manchados por la propia sangre del rubio le tenía los sentimientos algo revueltos.

\- supongo que sí...- Se escuchó murmurar a sí mismo el aludido, notando con algo de sorpresa la sonrisa un tanto más sincera y amplia que el pelinegro había dibujado en su rostro, incluso podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse ante aquella sonrisa que nunca había podido observar en el rostro del menor anteriormente - Ok.- escucho al chico responderle alegremente mientras veía a este desabrochar su camisa negra, deshaciéndose de esta por completo, dejando al descubierto la enorme cantidad de vendajes que cubrían su cuerpo, haciendo que Sabo se preguntara justo que le había pasado a ese chiquillo para quedar en aquel estado, era la primera vez que el pelinegro le dejaba observar su cuerpo desde que se recluyeran ahí y cuando este se quitase las vendas había podido notar la gran cantidad de moretones, raspones, cortes y hematomas por todo su cuerpo, un enojo desconocido se había comenzado a apoderar de él, el chico no le había dejado verlo hasta entonces por lo que lo había estado tratando como si nada ocurriera, sin saber que cada rose o movimiento en aquel momento era probablemente una tortura para el pequeño.- Luffy... ¿en tus piernas...?- no se había atrevido a continuar, pero el pequeño parecía haber entendido a la perfección lo que había querido preguntar pues con una sonrisa un poco condescendiente había asentido.- shishishi, el único lugar que no tocaron fue mi rostro y mis manos... gracioso, ¿no?- ¿Gracioso? ¿Que podía tener aquello de gracioso? De pronto el corte en su pecho le parecía nada -Dijeron que no les gustaban las putitas con caras feas... así que no tocaron mi cara... aunque realmente no entiendo lo de las manos...-

A Sabo le hubiera gustado abrazar al menor y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero aquello seguramente solo serviría para lastimarle, quizá había sido buena idea por parte del chico amarrar sus manos, no entendía como el mocoso podía hablar de aquello como si nada, con aquella pequeña sonrisa en sus labios incluso, quería matar a alguien, solo que no tenía idea de a quien, el golpe en su mejilla le había traído de vuelta a la realidad -No me mires de esa forma.- escucho decir al menor con frialdad, estaba seguro que la bofetada había dolido pero estaba demasiado ensimismado como para sentirlo.- no necesito tu lastima.- podía sentir la navaja cortando su piel de nuevo, haciéndole removerse por el dolor en cada corte pero mordiendo sus labios para evitar quejarse simplemente había cerrado los ojos para evitar incomodar con su mirada al azabache.

Cuando el pelinegro se hubiere hartado de hacerle daño pudo sentir a este recostarse sobre su pecho, al parecer poco le importaba mancharse con la sangre del rubio, la respiración tranquila sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba de forma un poco pesada eh irregular por algún motivo no dejaba que se calmase, no era el dolor de los cortes, apenas si podía notar la incomodidad de ellos, si no el sentimiento de la piel desnuda del menor sobre la suya, quería tocarlo, aquella era la verdadera tortura.-Luffy... Desátame...- dijo el rubio en un pequeño susurro, como toda respuesta el pelinegro se había separado un poco de su pecho y comenzado a lamer la sangre de sus heridas como si se tratase de un cachorrito, la húmeda y cálida lengua en su piel le había hecho estremecerse de nueva cuenta, podía sentir cierta cantidad de alivio cuando el chico la pasaba por sus heridas y muy a pesar suyo cierta excitación ante el cálido musculo cuando este limpiara su piel sana de cualquier rastro de sangre, haciéndole soltar suaves suspiros y pequeños gemiditos que intentaba suprimir en sus labios, su cuerpo removiéndose mucho más que con los cortes anteriores.-

Lo siento Sabo...- no era propio del pequeño disculparse así que por inercia el rubio negó con la cabeza .- Esta bien...- Comenzó a decir pero fue cortado por las palabras del otro - lo siento Sabo, tu siempre serás mío...- sintió el murmullo sobre sus labios antes de saborear la sangre en su propia boca, el beso era mucho más profundo que cualquiera que hubiera compartido con el menor antes, la lengua del pequeño se había apoderado de su boca en un dominante y demandante beso que le había dejado aún más jadeante y excitado de lo que su pequeño cuerpo hubiera conocido alguna vez, las manos hábiles del chico deshaciéndose de sus ataduras, dejándole las muñecas adoloridas pero libres - sin embargo yo no puedo ser tuyo del todo mi amor...- la tristeza en su voz era palpable, la pequeña sonrisa a manera de disculpa que mostraba en sus labios tan adorable que el rubio había sentido encogérsele el corazón, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que significaban las palabras del otro pero a decir verdad tampoco le importaba demasiado, acercando una de sus manos a la mejilla del otro había susurrado con su encarecido aliento un "está bien" que no está sabía si el otro había escuchado antes de acercarse lo suficiente al otro para plantar un delicado beso en los labios del pelinegro, lamiéndolos suavemente.

Continuara…

Si llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco enormemente, El próximo capítulo será más bien de Luffy, si les gusto o no agradecería los comentarios.

Estaré subiendo la continuación en una o dos semanas a lo mucho.

De nuevo gracias por leer, Ja Ne.

P.D. Si alguien quiciera ayudarme con la ortografia seria genial, uso el corrector ortografico pero... bueno ya ven.


	2. Luffy 1

Notas: Bueno, aquí la segunda entrega de este fic... en realidad pensé que me tardaría más en completarle pero supongo que es mejor así...

Advertencias: AU, Yaoi, Abuso, Sadismo, mención o referencia a violación, shota, temas sexuales.

No sé si haya olvidado mencionar algo en las advertencias que pueda ser tema sensible... aun no hay lemon en este capítulo, aunque lo más probable es que en el siguiente si lo halla.

Resumen: AU. Luffy es un consentido miembro de la realeza, Sabo un noble inconforme con un matrimonio arreglado y Ace el pirata que podría cambiarles la vida.

Este capítulo está narrado desde una perspectiva de Luffy, Ace no aparecerá hasta el siguiente capítulo tampoco.

* * *

Capítulo 2  
Luffy

* * *

De alguna forma sus acciones parecían haber tenido tanto en el rubio como en el pelinegro un efecto curioso, en lugar de alejarles parecía que el mismo dolor les estaba uniendo, no, el moreno no quería aquello, pero el tocar la sangre del rubio, olerla, sentirla en sus labios, aquello era éxtasis puro, las facciones de su rostro y los movimientos de su cuerpo eran exquisitos, tan deleitable era todo aquello que sin darse cuenta había comenzado a disfrutar de eso, la mirada que le había dedicado Sabo a su cuerpo cuando se quitase la camisa sin embargo no le había gustado mucho .- Luffy... ¿en tus piernas...?- Entendía la pregunta, asintió sin darle mucha importancia, le habría gustado hacer un corte en su propio pecho en el mismo lugar que el que había hecho al rubio, nadie notaria un corte más en su cuerpo en aquel momento, quería presionar sus heridas juntas y fundir su sangre con la de su amado para que quizá Sabo pudiera comprender sus sentimientos, sería una boda de sangre... más profunda y duradera que cualquier papel.- shishishi, el único lugar que no tocaron fue mi rostro y mis manos... gracioso, ¿no? Dijeron que no les gustaban las putitas con caras feas... así que no tocaron mi cara... aunque realmente no entiendo lo de las manos...-

Quería que el otro supiera que no importaba lo que había sucedido pero la mirada del rubio había estado tan llena de piedad, de coraje, de lastima, de todas aquellas cosas que no necesitaba, realmente le había enfurecido, de manera que sin poder controlarse le había abofeteado. -No me mires de esa forma, no necesito tu lastima.- o tu amor... le hubiera gustado agregar, pero en verdad no quería decir aquello, necesitaba que el otro le odiara y al parecer algo hacia mal porque lograba justo lo contrario (hacia algunos días hubiera estado feliz por aquello, pero en ese momento le fastidiaba), el resto de los cortes los había hecho por pura frustración, para desquitarse de tantas cosas que el chico no podía saber, que no debía saber... quería ser odiado pero aquello que Sabo le daba era mucho peor, prefería verle con esa cara de dolor y suplica a observar aquella lastima en sus ojos, el pelinegro no era débil y no le gustaba que lo mirasen de aquella manera, aun con las cosas que habían sucedido lo superaría eventualmente, después de desquitarse le hubiera gustado pedir perdón, pero sabía que eso no tendría coherencia alguna así que simplemente se había dedicado a limpiar un poco las heridas de mayor con aquello que tenía, sus labios y sus manos, el sabor a sangre y sudor del cuerpo del rubio era realmente intoxicante y en cuanto terminase con él le vendaría con sus propias vendas pues era lo que tenía a mano ... Desátame...- Casi había olvidado aquello, hizo lo que le pedían, no había motivo para tenerle así ya, quizá ahora le odiara pero el realmente seguía amándole

-Lo siento Sabo...- no era normal que se disculpara así que entendía la sorpresa del mayor.- Esta bien...- le escucho decir pero no, no estaba bien, y no por las razones que el otro creía.- lo siento Sabo, tu siempre serás mío...- le beso de la misma forma que aquellos sujetos desagradables habían hecho con él, quizá con algo tan asqueroso Sabo consiguiera odiarle, con su lengua irrumpiendo en la cavidad del mayor pensaba en hacer aquello tan desagradable como le fuera posible, pero por extraño que fuera cuando tuvo aquel contacto con el mayor en lugar de asco había sentido más bien placer, no podía obtener suficiente de aquel delicioso sabor que había en la boca del mayor, sus labios y lengua devorando los del rubio con hambruna y desesperación, pero había tenido que separarse para obtener algo de aire - sin embargo yo no puedo ser tuyo del todo mi amor...- susurro de forma caliente y pesada en los labios del otro, esperando que el rubio se molestara de nuevo, que le dijera lo injusto que estaba siendo, lo que sucediera era lo único que no esperaba.

-Está bien.- escucho al otro decir antes de sentir sus caricias, el beso en sus labios siendo mucho más sorpresivo aun, era raro que Sabo iniciara un contacto de aquella clase... o de cualquier clase en realidad así que por un momento el moreno no había respondido, pero sonriendo ampliamente dentro del beso después se había echado encima de el rubio para profundizar el contacto, los dedos gentiles y cálidos del mayor en sus brazos y espalda le hacían suspirar suavemente, aun cuando su cuerpo estaba tan adolorido que el solo estar sobre el pecho del rubio era una agonía los roces de este no dolían en absoluto, el otro siempre había sido tan dulce y amable que costaba creer que fuera un noble, incluso desde la primera 'pelea' que tuvieran se había decidido a que aquel chico tenía que estar a su lado fuera como fuera, le habría gustado que aquello fuera por voluntad propia, pero en un mundo como el que vivían no existía aquella palabra para gente como Sabo, el rubio seria devorado por aquel sistema corrupto mucho más aprisa de lo que pudiera darse cuenta y si de cualquier forma iba a ser infeliz no veía razón para que no pudiera al menos ser infeliz a su lado. -Soy todo tuyo...- escucho al mayor susurrar contras sus labios y en seguida una punzada de culpa le había apuñalado el corazón, no se merecía aquello, Sabo era demasiado bueno para él, el rubio no se merecía que lo lastimaran o torturaran de la forma como él lo hacía, pero no podía evitar hacerlo y ahora ni siquiera podía ofrecerle al rubio aquello que por derecho le pertenecía, su cuerpo estaba manchado, todos y cada uno de aquellos moretones y heridas eran prueba de aquello pero aun así no dejaría que el otro se marchase, nunca,

así tuviera que convertirse en su propio celador nunca dejaría que se alejase de él, los 3 días que habían pasado sin poder ver su rostro habían sido los más tristes de su vida, pero en esos días apenas si podía moverse, o hablar y sus padres preocupados de que cualquier esfuerzo le pudiera hacer daño no habían dejado pasar a su habitación más que a los médicos, cuando por fin pudiera moverse y andar había pedido por Sabo en seguida, anhelaba tan fervientemente verle...  
y aun así sus primeras palabras al estar junto a él rubio habían sido tan crueles para un chico que deseaba más que nada su libertad... casi se arrepentía de ellas solo ver la expresión en el rostro del mayor, por unos días no se había atrevido a hablarle de nuevo o siquiera responder sus preguntas después de aquello, con una seña los sirvientes habían obedecido a sus órdenes y Sabo y el habían sido dejados solos y en penumbras.

Durante los siguientes tres días descansaba y se movía a intervalos irregulares, observando al mayor en todo momento, su sola presencia le reconfortaba pero al mismo tiempo despertaba en el sentimientos que sabía no estaban bien, quería lastimarlo hasta que se alejase de él aunque sabía que no era su decisión alejarse, no era por elección de Sabo que estaba ahí y sabía que si él lo hubiera pedido el otro chico se largaría para siempre, pero no podía dejarlo ir, no quería, no quería perderlo en verdad así que prefería alejarle de su corazón ya que nunca lograría soltarse de aquel cuerpo, justo ahora recostado sobre él y con el rubio acariciándole con tanta delicadeza sabía que jamás le soltaría, así muriera en aquel momento tendrían que arrancarle de sus fríos y tiesos brazos para separarle de él.- Sabo...- El moreno mordió su labio para evitar decir aquello que quería, no deseaba cargar al otro con el peso de sus sentimientos así que en lugar de eso intento alejarle de nuevo.- mañana me gustaría 'jugar' de nuevo.- murmuro refiriéndose a lo que acababa de hacerle al rubio, pensando que el recuerdo de aquel dolor le haría volver a alejarse al menos un poco, sintiendo como el cuerpo de él mayor se tensaba un poco, lo que no esperaba era que el otro había aceptado con la condición de que no le atase de nuevo, mordiéndose los labios mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de él rubio el azabache no había comentado nada y simplemente se había dejado mimar hasta conciliar un sueño que por primera vez no incluía pesadilla alguna.

Durante los siguientes días el moreno le había llenado todo el torso de pequeños cortes al mayor, lamiendo y curándolos torpemente después, las manos de Sabo acariciaban el cabello del azabache con suavidad en todo momento mientras este le dañaba y el sabor del cuerpo del rubio le hacían sentir a la vez que intoxicado en paz, la sensación de control era indescriptible, de manera que algo tan enfermo se había convertido en casi un rito de relajación para el pequeño. Después de curarle el pelinegro siempre buscaba sus labios, de manera que los besos profundos y un poco lujuriosos se habían convertido a su vez en parte de la rutina, no pasaba un día sin que Luffy no quisiera beber de la sangre de su amado, pero el ver como aquello le estaba dejando el cuerpo al rubio le hacía contenerse, el moreno necesitaba distraerse de alguna forma y debido a ello más que a cualquier otra cosa al cabo de unas semanas había aceptado salir de la habitación de nuevo, con la condición de que el rubio no se separase de el en ningún momento, y de esa manera es como era en verdad, incluso habían comenzado a dormir y tomar baños juntos, al menos hasta que el rubio había cumplido los 15 años.

Luffy podía sentir el cambio desde mucho antes, su sexualidad después de todo había sido despertada mucho antes que la del mayor debido a los incidentes de aquel día cuando tuviere apenas 9 años pero había decidido ignorarla en primera porque no le interesaban cosas como aquellas siendo aún un niño y en segunda por que los jugueteos que tenía con Sabo le eran más que suficientes para calmar sus ansias y hasta cierto punto su curiosidad, después de todo conocía cada parte del cuerpo del mayor de vista y algunas de ellas incluso las había llegado a tocar más de una vez, para el mayor por el contrario no parecía ser lo mismo, pues había notado que las miradas que le dedicaba habían comenzado a cambiar, el cuerpo del moreno aún era un poco infantil para contar con 12 años, pero definitivamente no era el mismo, sus caderas se habían comenzado a ensanchar y aunque su abdomen y pecho aun conservaban esa característica redondez de la infancia sus piernas y brazos habían tomado una forma mucho más torneada, los miembros ya más alargados y estéticos eran aun en extremo flexibles, dando la impresión de que estuviera hecho de goma aunque aquel pensamiento era un poco ridículo y el rubio en más de una ocasión le había comentado que aquello cesaría en algún momento, aunque tomando aquello como un reto el azabache había solicitado un entrenador personal que le ayudase no solo a conservar su elasticidad si no a aumentarla,

Lo cual al parecer no había tardado mucho en suceder debido a las habilidades naturales del pequeño, aquel pequeño golpe al ego del menor acabaría por darle al rubio 4 horas libres al día en las que podía hacer lo que le placiera excepto estar ahí con el pelinegro, pues este indignado ante el reto que se había propuesto superar no le permitía asistir a sus sesiones diarias de entrenamiento.

Lo que había comenzado como un par de horas poco a poco se había ido extendiendo hasta que los muchachos podían pasar todo el día alejados el uno del otro sin demasiados problemas, en realidad al azabache no le gustaba mucho aquello pero entendía que el rubio no se sentía tan cómodo alrededor de él ahora que la pubertad comenzaba a asaltarles a ambos, él mismo poco podía hacer por controlar sus sentimientos y en más de una ocasión había podido sentir a Sabo comenzar a excitarse entre sus piernas cuando se sentase sobre estas a darle alguno que otro beso de manera juguetona, no podía decir que aquello le desagradara, la verdad es que le ponía un poco incluso, el saber que el rubio le deseaba de aquella manera sin embargo le había tener sentimientos encontrados. Si bien deseaba entregársele por completo el recuerdo de las cosas que habían sucedido hacia algún tiempo aun le atormentaba de vez en vez, y aunque cualquier cosa que hiciera con el mayor para nada le evocaba las sensaciones que cuando le sucediera con los cerdos que manchasen su cuerpo aun no podía evitar recordarles levemente al hacer aquellas cosas, más que nada se preguntaba si el mismo no estaría forzando a Sabo a aquello que el tanto había odiado, no podía hacerse a la idea de forzarle a algo como eso, ya había impuesto su voluntad demasiado sobre la del mayor como para forzarle también en aquello, así que aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo con el rubio jamás hasta ese momento había llegado a sugerirlo siquiera.

A pesar de que no quería forzar nada tampoco podía evitar lo que sentía, los cortes que hacía en el cuerpo del mayor cuando 'jugasen' juntos habían ido virando un poco más hacia su zona baja poco a poco, de manera que el estómago y caderas del rubio se habían comenzado a llenar de marquitas blancas y rojizas por las cicatrices viejas y nuevas, le gustaba al pelinegro sentar al noble en la cama mientras él se ponía de rodillas entre sus piernas y desabrochando su camisa admiraba cada parte de su abdomen, cada marca pequeña o grande, desde la primera hasta la última, en ocasiones pasando la yema de los dedos por ellas para sentir la calidez de aquel pecho que comenzaba a marcarse cada vez más y no únicamente por sus juegos, aunque de manera un poco lenta la curva de lo que serían abdominales ya podía adivinarse bastante bien bajo la suave piel.

Al pelinegro le encantaba pasar sus labios y lengua por ellos, cuando por fin seleccionaba el lugar que adornaría el cuerpo del mayor con su nueva marca dedicaba una sonrisa un poco traviesa al mayor antes de realizar el corte, la expresión de ligero dolor en el rostro del rubio mientras podía sentir la mano que acariciaba su cabello tensarse y casi agarrarle con fuerza era tan excitante que podía sentir una leve sensación de enfermizo placer en la parte baja de su vientre mientras comenzaba a limpiar con su lengua la sangre del rubio, succionando de manera golosa en ocasiones para dejar además de aquellas marcas de cortes algunas un poco más fugaces que sabía desaparecerían con los días, cuando la herida nueva dejaba de sangrar el rostro de ambos estaba ya rojo y su respiración un poco más laboriosa, pero aun así adoraba levantarse del suelo para sentarse en las piernas del rubio, con una de las propias a cada lado de estas y dejando que su trasero quedase sobre la entrepierna del mayor para poder sentir esta crecer eh ancharse conforme le dejaba probar la propia sangre de sus labios, besándole con toda aquella lujuria y deseo que en ocasiones podía sentir compartir en los besos del mayor, pero entre aquellas sensaciones siempre percibía, sin falta, ser remplazadas por un sentimiento de pesadez eh incomodidad, por lo que por mucho que lo deseara no era capaz de forzar al otro a continuar, de manera que acababa levantándose con cualquier excusa y saliendo de la habitación, sin fijarse bien en el estado en el que dejaba al otro.

En los años que habían pasado poco a poco el azabache se había vuelto a aventurar a salir de su habitación, de la casa eh incluso de la zona de los nobles y la realeza, deambular por la ciudad ya no era más un sueño, muchas ocasiones había tomado paseos con Sabo por ella, pero el salir fuera de las murallas de esta... bueno, apenas ver la entrada a terminal gray se le helaba la sangre, no que fuera un gallina, simplemente las cosas no habían sido las mismas desde los sucesos de cuando cumpliera los 9 años, había intentado salir allí de nuevo más de una vez, siempre a solas, no le gustaba que alguien más pudiera ver su debilidad, en ocasiones en las que no podía soportarlo más bajaba hasta allí y parado al lado del marco de las puertas se dedicaba a observar aquel decadente lugar, reafirmando con aquello su resolución de dejar que las cosas fluyeran sin intervenir en ellas anqué poco sabía que había alguien observándole desde hacía algún tiempo cada vez que bajaba a aquel lugar... quizá de haberlo sabido las cosas no hubieran sucedido igual.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí por ahora, fue más rápido de lo que esperaba porque ya había escrito más de la mitad XD pero bueno, la próxima entrega probablemente si me tome un mínimo de 7 días, igual estén al pendiente, en el próximo capitulo regresamos al 'punto de vista' de Sabo... (Narrador deficiente con punto de vista preferencial) pero quien sabe, quizá también podamos ver un poco de Ace al final, prometo que después del siguiente capítulo ya comenzara a salir más

Muchas gracias a todos los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer y nos vemos en la próxima entrega, si te gusto o no te gusto déjame un comentario con tu opinión y tratare de mejor, de antemano gracias.

Ja Ne!


	3. Sabo 2

Notas: Nuevo capítulo, aun nada de Ace, lo siento por los fan de él... realmente quisiera escribir de él ya pero estos dos (Sabo y Luffy) se la pasan robando mi atención u.u por favor disfruten, intentare meter a Ace pronto.

Advertencias: AU, Yaoi, Sadismo, mención o referencia a violación, Lemon (¿Aun se le dice así?)

Capitulo 3  
Sabo. 2

Sabo apreciaba enormemente el tiempo libre que había obtenido, no era que no disfrutara los momentos al lado del pelinegro, pero también era agradable pasar tiempo a solas o con otras personas, le gustaba aprovechar esas horas libres para deambular por la ciudad y en ocasiones incluso aventurarse fuera de esta, el sentido de libertad que brindaba el encontrarse fuera de aquellas murallas era bastante agradable, pasando la terminal gray había un bosque cuyos arboles solía trepar desde niño, cada día excepto por el tiempo que había estado recluido con el azabache iba a aquel lugar a soñar y mientras hacía aquello solía ejercitar su cuerpo de manera continua pues el ejercicio alejaba su mente de temas burdos o desagradables...

y a últimas fechas también alejaba los sucios pensamientos que poco a poco se iban apoderando de su mente mas y mas, realmente se le había convertido en casi una obsesión el recurrente pensamiento de intimar con el pelinegro -Si supieras lo que me haces...- dijo para sí mismo sintiendo su cara un poco caliente ante las ideas que apenas tenerlas le hacían sentir la misma excitación que culpa, el cabello ya un tanto largo y desordenado cayéndole sobre los ojos, ¿Como podía pensar eso con un niño? no es que el mismo fuera mucho mayor, pero a Luffy siempre le había visto como un niño mimado y no podía dejar de verle de aquella manera, no deseaba lastimarlo, mucho menos después de todo lo que ya había pasado el chico en aquel ámbito. Si bien el pelinegro en ocasiones era fastidioso eh incluso insoportable debía admitir que había llegado a agarrarle un gran cariño.

Los días en su mayoría estaban repartidos entre lecciones (que tomaba junto con el azabache por petición de este mismo) y escapes al bosque, razón por la que salvo por breves momentos no estaba a solas con el menor tan continuamente como antes por lo que por la mayor parte del día no era tan difícil el ignorar sus sentimientos, el problema llegaba al caer la noche pues el pelinegro aun exigía que durmiera con él, siendo sinceros al rubio le habría costado conciliar el sueño a esas alturas sin que el chiquillo estuviera a su alrededor.

Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a los besos y mimos antes de dormir y al calor del cuerpo ajeno sobre su pecho, el problema era que últimamente tampoco podía conciliar el sueño estando cerca de él, el endemoniado mocoso tenía la costumbre de dormir completamente desnudo, el por su parte solo dormía con los pantalones del pijama puestos, cuando niños no había tenido problema alguno, pero ahora que su lívido parecía cada vez mas despierto el simple rose de el cuerpo del menor desnudo sobre el suyo era más que una tortura, a eso añadida la inocente expresión en el rostro del otro dormido en sus brazos y los suaves besos y caricias con los que era su 'deber' llenarlo antes de que este callera dormido... cada noche era una batalla por no ir mas allá de lo permitido, sabía que no era intención del chiquillo torturarle de aquella manera (o al menos esperaba que no lo fuera) pero incluso sus 'juegos' eran cada vez más sensuales y dudaba que fuera a resistir por mucho tiempo con eso sin propasarse con el pelinegro, por si aquello no fuera poco más de una ocasión se había despertado con tremenda erección después de un sueño húmedo con el pelinegro como protagonista, teniendo que escabullirse al baño antes de que el azabache despertase y lo pillara 'aliviando' aquel dolor en su entrepierna.

Le hubiera gustado escapar en más de una ocasión, ya no solamente por el sentirse encerrado, si no por el temor que sentía a que al fin parecía estarse acostumbrando a aquella jaula de oro donde le tenían encerrado, cada vez le parecía mucho más difícil estar por mucho tiempo fuera de su 'hogar' no en sí de aquella casona si no del espacio que compartía con el azabache, si este no hubiera estado ahí estaba seguro que jamás hubiera durado tanto tiempo en aquel horrible lugar, pues aunque en casa del pequeño poseía mas libertades que en la propia seguía siendo esperado de él que tomara el negocio familiar y puede que incluso esperaran que tuviera descendencia, aunque no estaba muy seguro como funcionaria aquello con otro hombre...

o de que quisiera averiguar siquiera las ideas que tendrían para ello, la clase alta podía llegar a ser tan retorcida que solo pensar en ello le causaba repulsión y maldecía su suerte por haber tenido que nacer como parte de esta, pero seguía ahí, todo por estar al lado del estúpido chiquillo, en ocasiones como aquella también deseaba huir de aquel chico que le confundía los sentimientos a tal punto de no saber lo que estaba bien y lo que no, sabía que no deseaba tocar a un niño pero tampoco podía sacarse de la mente la pervertida idea de hacerlo, solo pensar en eso hacía que le doliera la cabeza...  
entre otras cosas, así que prefería no pensar en ellos demasiado.

A veces, muy a veces, también deseaba huir junto con ese mismo chico eh iniciar una nueva vida junto a él los dos solos, pero aquel pensamiento le parecía incluso más imposible que todos los demás, había juntado algo de dinero a lo largo de los años con la idea de que quizá algún día saldría de aquel lugar pero dudaba que el azabache quisiera huir con él, eh incluso si decidía hacerlo sabía que no podría darle la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado, sin saberlo el moreno se había convertido en la mayor de sus cadenas, Sabo hubiera podido matar o morir por él con solo una palabra del pelinegro, y a pesar de que en los libros aquel sentimiento siempre se presentaba de manera romántica, aquello en ocasiones le parecía tan patético que acababa sumido en la autocompasión, cuando escribiera su libro de aventuras se aseguraría de que el protagonista nunca se enamorara.

Aun con todos esos planes de escape al final siempre volvía, el pelinegro le encontraba en la habitación que compartían hace ya 4 años (casi 5) esperándolo, y el rostro sonriente del azabache al verle después de un día entero de separación le derretía el corazón por un segundo, antes de que este se le echase encima en un enérgico y posesivo abrazo a llenarle de besos lentos y profundos o suaves y juguetones y entonces podía sentir su pulso acelerarse pues al chico le encantaba sentarse en sus piernas para aquello y Sabo por instinto comenzaba a trazar su cuerpo con las manos, haciendo que el pequeño soltara más de un suspiro complaciente que no hacía más que excitar al rubio aun más, haciendo que buscara profundizar los contactos cada vez mas antes de recordar que aquello no estaba bien. Como odiaba recordar que aquello no estaba bien.

Una tarde en particular no pudo aguantar más, el chiquillo se entretenía quien sabe con qué cosa sobre el pecho del rubio antes de colarse bajo los brazos del mayor y acercarse hasta su rostro- ¡Ne! Sabo-chan! quiero jugar contigo...- escucho al pequeño murmurar contra sus labios, el rose cálido de estos sobre los suyos le había hecho sentir un leve escalofrió, bajando el libro que se encontraba leyendo dejo este a un lado, cuando el pelinegro quería "jugar" nunca significaba nada bueno y tampoco tenia opción a negarse, no era una petición si no una orden envuelta en azúcar de la misma manera que los grilletes que le ataban resultaban ser de oro, no podía negar que disfrutaba enormemente con sus juegos, si, así era, por muy enfermo que sonase aquello le excitaba, sentir al otro sentado en su regazo, escudriñando su pecho para ver todas las marcas que le declaraban como suyo... jamás pensó que el ser objetivisado pudiera llegar a ser tan placentero, aunque últimamente cuando el pelinegro se arrodillaba entre sus piernas tenía bastantes pensamientos sucios también.

Sin necesidad de que el azabache tuviera que decir o hacer nada Sabo se había sentado en la cama dejando al otro sobre su regazo antes de desabotonar su propia camisa ante la mirada hambrienta del pequeño, casi podía sentirse sonrojar solo de sentir aquella mirada sobre su cuerpo, cuando el chico se retirara lo suficiente como para ver el espectáculo que Sabo le daba el mismo rubio podía sentir su respiración un poco más pesada ante la expectativa de aquellos 'juegos' aquella vez sin embargo cuando las manos del chico que ya se había arrodillado frente a él se posaran en el botón de sus pantalones casi podía sentir un vuelco en su pecho, un nerviosismo más que el usual le había hecho tensar su mano en el cabello de el menor, causando que este voltease de su examinación de aquellas marcas a el rostro del rubio, que tensase su agarre rara vez ocurría mas que cuando el otro ya había realizado el o las marcas de aquella ocasión por lo que en ese momento en el que nada había sucedido su reacción le había hecho sentirse aun mas embarazado.- l... lo siento...- susurró el rubio con la voz un poco mas temblorosa de lo que le hubiera gustado, la única respuesta que había recibido por parte de el pequeño fue una maliciosa sonrisa que poco le agradadara.

-Nunca eh tocado aquí... ¿Cierto Sabo?- escucho al pelinegro susurrar mientras desabrochaba la cremallera de sus pantalones, deslizando estos hacia abajo junto con su ropa interior lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto el miembro semierecto que con cada rose del aliento del pequeño tan cerca de el comenzaba a despertar mas  
.- mhhh... ¿También esta parte tuya es mía Sabo?- podía sentir una de las delicadas manitas del chico tomar su miembro para hacerle a un lado con suavidad mientras la mano del rubio se enredaba en los cabellos del moreno con mucha más aprensión que antes.- Si...- había dicho dejando salir un jadeo un poco más fuerte de lo que había esperado, el rose de los dedos del menor en esa parte y su cálido aliento le estaban volviendo loco, cuando el corte en su pelvis a unos centímetros de la base de su miembro sucediera pudo sentir una especie de alivio, la pérdida de sangre había hecho que su acelerado corazón se calmase ligeramente pero dudaba que aquello fuera a ser el fin del asunto.

La lengua de el menor sobre la cortada no se había hecho esperar, el cálido liquido carmesí había chorreado un poco mas de los normal, manchando los vellos dorados de aquella zona intima eh incluso escurriendo un poco hacia su escroto, un temblor le había recorrido al sentir el caliente liquido deslizarse entre su ingle y la piel suave y colgante de aquel saco, siendo seguido de cerca por la lengua del menor limpiando cada gota de aquel liquido, la mano del chico no sabía si por instinto o perversión podía sentirla moverse ligeramente en la extensión de su miembro cada vez mas despierto - Lu... nhh...- el ronco gemido que saliera de su garganta le había hecho sonrojar, el agarre que tenía en los cabellos del azabache le parecía demasiado fuerte pero por mucho que intentara relajar sus dedos no lo lograba, sentir el suave rostro del pequeño rosar contra la extensión de su miembro mientras terminaba de lamer la sangre de la herida que le había causado le estaba sacando de quicio, el cosquilleo del cabello obscuro y desordenado del otro era tan tortuoso, su respiración no había tardado en volverse mucho mas trabajosa y bajando la mirada hasta el pequeño había podido notar como el lento movimiento arriba y abajo de su mano en el miembro de el rubio no era parte de su imaginación, la sola imagen por demás erótica del chico había acabado por ponerle más duro de lo que cualquier sueño húmedo había logrado... lo que daría por sentir los labios del pelinegro en su falo...

-mhh... ya se ah puesto muy grande... shishishi- le escuchó decir con aparente inocencia, separándose de la herida que parecía por fin haber dejado de sangrar para contemplar aquella gruesa y excitada hombría que casi parecía palpitar en su manita -ah... ¿Que es esto?- susurro y antes de que Sabo pudiera reaccionar pudo observar y sentir la lengua del otro en la puta de su miembro, lamiendo las gotitas de liquido preseminal que comenzaban a brotar debido a lo excitado que estaba el mayor, los gemidos algo desesperados del rubio no habían tardado en llenar la habitación y el chiquillo alentado por estos  
había comenzado a lamer con mas ahincó la punta de el miembro del rubio que por inercia comenzaba a mover sus caderas en busca de mayor contacto, chocando contra los labios de el menor hasta que este decidiera separarlos.

Introduciendo la punta del miembro del rubio su boca el pequeño había comenzado a succionar esta mientras sus manos carentes de experiencia apenas si podían aliviar la desesperada excitación que le había causado al mayor, pero su boca en contraste se sentía tan caliente y estrecha que sin pensarlo Sabo había empujado al menor contra su miembro un poco más, la mano enredada en su pelo haciéndole subir y bajar por parte de su extensión en un ritmo aun algo lento para su gusto pero que al menos le daba un mayor alivio, la sola imagen de el menor en aquella humillante posición le ponía a mil y su boca era tan agradable que más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado había acabado por correrse dentro de ella sin aviso alguno, soltando el cabello del menor para dejar que este se separase- nhhh... lo... lo siento...-  
comenzó a decir entre pesados jadeos listo para ser reprendido por su comportamiento aunque en lugar de eso sintió los brazos del menor rodeándole cuando este se pusiera en pie para sentarse sobre su regazo, parecía que el chico poco le importaba manchar su ropa con los restos de la esencia que aun escurría por su semierecto miembro y cuando sus labios buscaran los del rubio este pudo notar como el pelinegro había guardado un poco de su semilla dentro de las mejillas de manera que podía probarse a si mismo dentro de la boca del menor, su sangre y semen entremezclados con la saliva del otro resultaban extrañamente excitantes, haciendo que volviera a despertar un poco contra el trasero del pelinegro casi enseguida.

\- shishishi, Sabo tiene una buena cara cuando se corre...- escucho al otro murmurar al separarse del beso y su rostro inmediatamente había comenzado a arder de vergüenza, haciendo que tirase al otro en la cama para colocarse encima de el.- Luffy! ¿Cómo puedes decir ese tipo de cosas?- pregunto haciéndose lugar entre las risas alegres del pequeño que le observaba con una sonrisa ligera y amplia, completamente complacido al parecer.  
-Simple. Porque me gustaría que me follases por favor.- la voz del menor sonaba como si estuviera pidiendo un simple vaso de agua por lo que sus palabras habían tardado más de 3 segundos en registrarse en la mente del rubio, haciendo que toda su cara se pusiera aun mas roja si aquello era posible, parecía que el azabache estaba disfrutando enormemente con su humillación, pero al menos aquella vergüenza había hecho que sus hormonas se calmaran un poco al parecer.

Recostándose sobre el pequeño cuerpo del pelinegro había escondido su rostro en el hueco del cuello de este, abrazándole de manera algo sobre protectora, como si temiera que alguien fuera a arrebatarlo de sus brazos - Luffy...- Dijo el rubio con la voz cargada de reproche y vergüenza, pero podía sentir que al otro poco le importaban sus reproches, el abrazo cariñoso que recibía en respuesta le calmaba un poco, pero aun así podía sentir su cara demasiado caliente para su gusto, pero la excitación en su parte baja se había calmado un poco y al menos aquello era bueno, no quería acabar haciendo lo que el otro le había pedido de forma tan burda y que estaba seguro solo había dicho para molestarlo.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños.- Aquellas palabras del pelinegro habían cortado en seco los pensamientos del rubio, mas aun por el tono seco e impersonal con el que habían sido pronunciadas por el menor, ¿por que de pronto estaba tan serio? no entendía como ese chico podía cambiar tan rápido sus emociones - 16 años, ¿No? dos años más y serás un noble en forma, ¿Seguirás aquí a mi lado cuando eso suceda?- Sabo había olvidado por completo su propio cumpleaños y no entendía el por qué de la pregunta, mil veces se había planteado escapar antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad pero dudaba que el pelinegro estuviera al tanto de aquello, el tono de su voz sin embargo no le agradaba del todo, le recordaba a el mismo tono que hubiera usado la primera vez que le pidiera 'jugar' con él, el pelinegro ignorando la tensión que se apoderaba del rubio continuo hablando.- Son 3 años de diferencia... en 3 años pueden pasar tantas cosas...- la mano del pequeño en su mejilla le había hecho levantar la mirada para encararse con el menor bajo su cuerpo, la tristeza en su mirada le había hecho sentir encogerse el corazón como sucedía cada que veía aquel rostro con otra cosa que no fuera una sonrisa.-

Son 3 años en los que no tendré poder alguno sobre ti, si decidieras dejarme...-  
a Sabo en ningún momento se le había pasado siquiera aquella idea por la cabeza, ni por asomo se le hubiera ocurrido una locura así, pero por la cara del chiquillo parecía que a este sí, y no solo aquello si no que en verdad este tenia razón, ahora que lo mencionaba no sería tan difícil, podía hacer mas de una cosa para deshacerse de su compromiso si así lo deseaba una vez recibido su titulo, aunque ya que Sabo nunca había planeado el recibirlo en si no era algo en lo que realmente hubiera reflexionado ¿Durante cuánto tiempo se habría torturado el menor con aquella idea? la voz del azabache le había traído de regreso apenas a tiempo para escucharle.- Te amo Sabo... - el sonrojo que había subsistido anteriormente volvió a adornar las mejillas del rubio de manera furiosa, su corazón latiendo casi tan fuerte que podría escucharlo, aquella era la primera vez que el otro le decía algo similar, aun después de tanto tiempo ninguno de los dos había expresado sus sentimientos frente al otro de forma tan abierta y hasta aquel momento no le había parecido extraño, simplemente lo había ignorado para no complicarse aún más las cosas, pero al parecer ya no tendría el lujo de hacer eso.

\- Lu...- El sonrojo en el rostro del pelinegro competía con el del rubio, el mayor ni siquiera sabía bien que contestar así que agachándose para poder rosar los labios del menor simplemente le había besado con todo el cariño que siempre había sentido por él, sintiendo al otro corresponderle a cada rose, sintiendo los brazos del azabache envueltos en su cuello mientras las piernas de este mismo se hacían a la cintura del rubio.- por favor Sabo... quiero ser el primero en hacerlo contigo...- escucho al otro susurrarle sobre los labios al separarse de estos, la voz suplicante y llena de añoranza que tenía el chico le hacían parecer aun más joven y por mucho que quisiera negarlo la idea de hacerlo suyo era algo que desde hacía mucho rondaba por su cabeza.

Sintió al azabache empujarle un poco y tomo aquello como seña de que se retirase de encima suyo, lo cual hizo al instante, mordiéndose los labios al observar como el pelinegro se quitaba la ropa para quedar desnudo sobre la cama, separando sus piernas sin preámbulos para que el mayor pudiera observarle completamente entregado a él, el miedo a lastimarle hacia que el rubio dudara pero la erótica imagen de el pequeño completamente sonrojado y dispuesto le hacía desearle aun mas, aquello no podía ser tan malo, después de todo en algunos años cuando Luffy cumpliera la mayoría de edad iban a casarse ¿No? que de malo podría haber en aquello... dejando de lado el que ambos fueran hombre inexpertos y no tuviera la menor idea de cómo hacer aquello y que el planeara huir antes de cumplir los 18 años, si claro, seguramente no había nada malo en aquello... removiendo la cabeza intento olvidarse de todos esos contras y concentrarse únicamente en la imagen del menor, para tener algo en lo cual distraerse Sabo se deshizo de sus ya desacomodadas ropas para quedar desnudo al igual que el menor, extrañamente el estar en condiciones iguales en lugar de hacerle sentir nervioso le había relajado un poco, ambos conocían el cuerpo del otro a la perfección de vista, no había nada que esconder ahí al menos... tocar al otro sin embargo, eso era asunto diferente.

Echando la razón a un lado de momento sin embargo se coloco entre las piernas del menor para hacer que sus cuerpos comenzaran a rosarse, su propio miembro ya llevaba un rato comenzando a despertar pero la del pequeño lucia tan apagado como siempre, no quería ser el único que disfrutase de aquello, así que con un suave vaivén había comenzado a rosar su propia hombría sobre la del menor, obteniendo como recompensa algunos suaves suspiros por parte del pelinegro que no sabiendo que hacer con sus brazos y piernas ahora que tenia al otro entre estas había acabado aferrándose a la espalda y el cuello del mayor de nuevo,  
atrayendo a este un poco más hacia el -Sa...bo...- la forma ligeramente entrecortada como el chico pronunciaba su nombre en aquel momento le había hecho sonreír, podía escuchar suaves gemiditos comenzando a formarse en la garganta de el azabache mientras su erección crecía cada vez mas aunque al parecer no al mismo tiempo que la del rubio que un poco desesperado por aquello había acabado por tomar con una de sus manos el falo del menor, comenzando a masturbarle a un ritmo al principio lento y después un poco mas rápido, haciendo que su mano subiera y bajara por completo por el miembro del menor mientras el mismo comenzaba a restregar el suyo contra la entrada del pequeño, no sabiendo nada de aquello tampoco había sabido lo mucho que eso dolería, y aunque el chico debajo suyo si lo sabia aquello había sido hace tanto tiempo que no le había detenido cuando pudiera.

Las uñas en su espalda le habían avisado que algo estaba mal, pero tanto tiempo acostumbrado a los maltratos físicos que el otro le hacía soportar habían dañado ligeramente su forma de percibir las cosas y al sentir el dolor en su piel como respuesta a este el Rubio solo se había puesto aun más duro y excitado, la punta de su miembro había irrumpido con algo de dificultad en la seca y estrecha entrada del menor, causando que este se tensara y contrajera en contra de su falo de manera dolorosa, pero no se había detenido ahí...  
\- nghh... Lu...ffy...- el Rubio no podía contener su excitación, el interior de el chico era tan caliente y estrecho que aquello dolía, la presión contra su miembro que ya se encontraba palpitando en el interior del pelinegro casi le había hecho correrse por segunda ocasión, pero no queriendo que aquello acabase tan pronto se había quedado quieto por un momento, cesando sin pensarlo también las atenciones en el miembro del menor, recargando su propia frente contra la de el otro, pudiendo sentirle perlado por una capa de sudor, al abrir los ojos que por la excitación había tenido que cerrar pudo observar la lastimera mueca de dolor en el rostro del chico y de nuevo la culpa le había asaltado, pero el otro viendo la duda en sus ojos le había sonreído y cerrando la distancia entre sus labios comenzó a devorarle en un torpe beso entremezclado de sollozos y jadeos, las lagrimas de el menor le mojaban los rubios cabellos que caían un poco sobre el rostro del chico, y cuando sintiera que el otro comenzara a mover sus caderas había tomado aquello como señal de que podía comenzar a moverse de nuevo, saliendo apenas un poco del interior del chico de manera lenta se había vuelto a enterrar en su interior unos segundos después, comenzando con un ritmo lento y tortuoso para ambos que les hacia ahogar los respectivos gemidos en los labios del contrario.

Con apenas un poco mas de brusquedad el rubio había terminado por correrse dentro del menor con bastante fuerza, aquella sensación de derramarse y fundirse en aquel cálido interior le había hecho continuar con los movimientos por unos momentos más, su miembro pudiendo moverse con mayor facilidad ahora que el menor estaba empapado con su esencia, saliendo después lentamente de él para evitar lastimarle más, ahora que había recobrado un poco de su juicio notaba que no debería haber sido tan brusco con el menor, pero no es como si alguno de los dos hubiera tenido experiencia como para saber aquello, no experiencia que contara de cualquier forma - l... lo siento...- comenzó, notando también que la mano con la que había estado masturbando al pequeño estaba apretando el miembro de este con demasiada fuerza, a pesar de que había reanudado sus atenciones en este una vez comenzara a moverse no estaba seguro que estas hubieran servido de mucho, pero relajándola un poco para comenzar a atender al menor de nuevo de forma más placentera había continuado hasta sentir que este se corriera en sus manos entes de separarse de nuevo de él.

continuara...  
-

Bueeeeeno, hasta aqui, no quería cortarle aun pero creo que ya va muy largo el capitulo y de cualquier forma prometo no hacer esperar tanto para el siguiente.

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor comenten.

Ja Ne. 


	4. Luffy 2

weeeeeeeeeee.  
Muchas gracias por los amables comentarios, aquí les dejo la nueva entrega. Ya no daré fechas de entrega, actualizare cuando actualice y punto u.u

Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon, Sadomasoquismo, un poco de lenguaje.

* * *

Cap. 4  
Luffy 2

* * *

Luffy había intentado relajarse, sabía que el tensarse solo haría las cosas más difíciles para él, al menos esa lección la tenia clara, y aunque había pensado que las cosas con Sabo no serian exactamente así ahora entendía que esto iba a doler igual o más que aquella vez hacia tanto tiempo... pero restándole importancia a aquello pues al menos en esta ocasión era con la persona que amaba había ahogado los lastimeros quejidos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta mordiendo sus propios labios, sus uñas por inercia encajándose en la espalda del mayor y causando una reacción que el menor no había podido anticipar, casi un momento después podía sentir al rubio en su interior por completo de manera bastante dolorosa, las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos amenazaban con derramarse en cuanto bajase la guardia, los gemidos de placer que el otro soltaba en su cara contestados con los jadeos y quejidos por parte del menor, ni siquiera la mano del mayor atendiendo su miembro lograba distraerle de aquel dolor y el hecho de que siguiera estando tan excitado a pesar del dolor le parecía casi un milagro, pero Sabo parecía estar disfrutando de aquello y eso le bastaba, cuando el otro se detuviera había tenido al menos unos momentos para acostumbrarse al grueso y largo miembro del rubio y aunque no podía decir nada coherente había forzado una sonrisa en su rostro cuando el otro le mirase con duda, no iba a echarse para atrás a esas alturas, mucho menos cuando Sabo parecía estarlo disfrutando tanto, pocas veces hacia algo por el mayor y el entregarle su cuerpo así manchado como estaba le parecía una minucia comparado con todo lo que este le brindaba, al sentir al otro comenzar a moverse pudo notar que el placer comenzaba a hacerse presente aunque fuera un poco y después de lo que pareciera una eternidad había sentido al otro correrse en su interior, aquella sensación cálida y viscosa no estaba del todo mal, cuando el otro saliera de dentro suyo había podido sentir algo de aquella esencia escurrirle entre las piernas y la mano del otro en su propia excitación un tanto adolorida relajarse, aquello le había brindado cierto alivio, aunque no esperaba que el rubio fuera a continuar con eso, por lo que cuando este no se había detenido el pelinegro decidió dejarse perder en esas caricias, la verdad es que ni siquiera el mismo había tocado su propio cuerpo de aquella manera antes, no era que no sintiera deseos, simplemente no se le daba, pero las manos gruesas y un poco toscas que cubrían casi toda su extensión y le arrancaban gemiditos cada vez más notorios se sentían bastante bien.

Después de algunos minutos pudo sentir la oleada de placer antes de correrse en la mano del mayor, manchando un poco el vientre de ambos con su propia esencia, se sentía tan cansado después de aquello que simplemente se había acurrucado bajo el mayor y caído rendido, dejando que el otro fuera quien se encargase de limpiar aquel desastre que habían dejado en la cama.

Después de la primera ocasión al menos las cosas no habían sido tan difíciles, aunque la persistente falta de experiencia o de a quien pedir consejo se hacía notar en cada ocasión, aparentemente en la alta sociedad temas como aquellos no eran tabú si se trataba de un hombre y una mujer pero la cosa cambiaba drásticamente cuando se trataba de dos chicos, en una ocasión había sorprendido a Sabo mirando la sección para adultos de la librería, el rubio se había puesto tan rojo como un tomate y le había dicho que solo había acabado ahí por error, sin embargo no mucho tiempo después pudo ver por la habitación uno de dichos libros, aquello le causaba un poco de gracia, ¿Qué tanto esperaba aprender el rubio de una novela? El pelinegro había leído ya una o dos que Nami (la sirvienta pelirroja que fuera su único confidente en aquel Caserón) le había prestado en secreto por una módica cantidad, la mayoría eran puras patrañas eh ideas fantasiosas, incluso las partes que incluían el acto sexual poco podían servir de referencia, El mismo podría haberle dicho al rubio mucho mas del sexo entre hombres que cualquiera de esas estúpidas novelas rosas, pero en realidad no era algo de lo que le gustara ni hablar ni presumir, por el contrario prefería más bien ignorarlo salvo cuando se trataba de molestar a su profesora de educación sexual.

Aquel vejestorio estaba obviamente amargado y se había opuesto tan fervientemente a que el tomase la clase junto al rubio que había terminado por odiarla, supuestamente y en sus propias palabras "Para proteger la joven eh inocente mente del señorito Luffy no debería estar permitido aquello hasta que este alcance la misma edad que el joven Sabo tiene ahora" se había opuesto y sus padres casi habían hecho caso, de hecho la educación sexual de Sabo se había visto retrasada casi un año por culpa de aquel incidente pues encaprichado por tomar todas las clases junto al rubio no había dejado que este asistiera a una sola de ellas sin que él estuviera presente y aquella no iba a ser la excepción, claro que había tenido que matarse estudiando para poder estar al mismo nivel que el rubio en algunas materias pues aunque la educación de la realeza fuera un poco más rigurosa eso no era suficiente para hacer valer por los 3 años de diferencia entre los muchachos, de cualquier forma aplicándose a ello lo había conseguido y no iba a dejar que sus esfuerzos se vieran echados por tierra por una simple vieja retrograda. Al final había prevalecido, pero aquello tampoco le hacía del todo feliz.

"Señorito Luffy!" una arrugada mano azotando contra el pupitre le había despertado, había estado teniendo un buen sueño en el que encontraba un botín de carne asada así que al despertar le había dedicado a la vieja la mirada más llena de odio que había podido "¿Si? ¿Señora acordeón?" le llamo el pelinegro con dulzura falsa por el mote que le había puesto, sus lecciones eran tan aburridas que casi se arrepentía de no haber dejado a Sabo solo en ellas, aunque el ver el tic en el ojo izquierdo que le había causado a la vieja aquella tras tantos corajes quizá valiera la pena." No debería dormir en clase, esto es importante para su futuro..." la risa de Luffy había llenado el lugar de inmediato ante el inicio de aquel sermón "oh vamos, si ni siquiera es como si nos enseñase a hacerlo de verdad..." Debía admitir que un principio había sentido curiosidad por saber que era lo que se les enseñaría en esa clase, pero tras un leve repaso de los aparatos reproductores y el ciclo de gestación y algunas cosas sobre embarazos y enfermedades el resto de las clases había estado mayormente dedicado a un canon entero de la diferencia entre las clases y por qué no podían relacionarse sexualmente con personas de clases inferiores, puras patrañas para acabar pronto, si le hubiera enseñado al menos como hacer que no le doliera tanto el trasero después de una noche con Sabo quizá le tuviera un poco mas de simpatía pero cuando había intentado tocar aquel tema la maldita vieja solo se le había quedado viendo como si estuviera viendo al demonio mismo "Esos no son temas a tratar por muchachos decentes..." le había escuchado decir llena de indignación "¿Y quién le ha dicho que yo sea decente? no es como si fuera virgen de cualquier forma." le había soltado el pelinegro con tanto desenfado como si hubieran estado hablando del clima, era obvio que se refería al secreto a voces de lo que le había sucedido en terminal gray, pero el sonrojo de Sabo había hecho a la vieja pensar de otra forma y no es que aquello fuera mentira tampoco pero el idiota no tenia por que ponerse así ante el tema.

La lección había terminado temprano aquel día pero el lio con sus padres esa misma noche no se había hecho esperar, estos sin embargo no eran tan idiotas y había bastado con recordarles que Sabo era suyo para hacer lo que a él más le placiera para que le dejaran en paz, la idea de que les hicieran dormir en cuartos separados ni siquiera les había dejado exponerla.

Sabo por su parte había estado callado durante toda la discusión, a veces le fastidiaba el que el otro se hubiera vuelto tan sumiso pero suponía que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer en aquella situación, mientras sus padres mas notaran la patética figura del rubio profundamente sonrojado y apenado menos le considerarían una amenaza, pero sintiéndose frustrado por todo aquello esa noche se había desquitado con el rubio de manera que no había sucedido en bastante tiempo, apenas regresaran al cuarto le había aventado contra la cama, la falta de resistencia de el mayor haciéndole enfurecer aun mas de manera que sin pensárselo le había soltado un golpe a la cara con el puño cerrado, esperando que el otro lo interceptara, sabía que el rubio no era ningún debilucho, en más de una ocasión lo había visto pelear pero cuando se trataba de él nunca se defendía y aquello había sido lo que había pasado en esa ocasión también, la mejilla de el rubio se había hinchado a tal punto que aquello no pasaría desapercibido el día de mañana, pero no conforme con eso le había ordenado al rubio quitarse la ropa mientras el rebuscaba en el ropero, volviendo con algunos cinturones y tiras de seda, el mayor ya estaba completamente desnudo cuando Luffy regresara, salvo por el paño que se encontraba usando para cubrir su miembro que cuando el moreno retirase en un movimiento algo brusco pudo notar ya estaba completamente erecto y listo para el.- hum... realmente te has vuelto una puta Sabo...- Murmuro el azabache en un tono un poco cruel, tomando los muslos del rubio para separarlos y colocarse entre ellos, restregando su miembro en la entrada del rubio por encima de la ropa, comenzando a despertar con aquellos roces.- ¿te gusta que te traten como a una? quizá deberíamos invertir las posiciones...- dijo malicioso, acercándose al oído el otro para morderlo suavemente, obteniendo del cuerpo del otro un suave escalofrió mientras buscaba las manos del rubio, comenzando a atar estas con las tiras de seda sobre su cabeza, podía sentir el cuerpo del rubio tensarse notoriamente ante las restricciones en sus muñecas pero aquel no había hecho gesto de detenerle aun, sabia lo mucho que el otro odiaba tener sus movimientos restringidos pero en aquellos momentos poco le importaba lo que le gustase al rubio o no, con los cinturones atando los muslos del chico contra sus tobillos para restringir aun mas sus movimientos mientras este aun permanecía callado y sumiso, fuera de las reacciones de su cuerpo parecía que estuviera jugando con alguna muñeca y aquello lejos de agradarle únicamente le molestaba aun mas ¿Qué tanta humillación estaba dispuesto a soportar el rubio? ¿Dónde había quedado su dignidad? ¿Dónde estaba aquel fuego del que se había enamorado? De haber sabido que se quebraría tan fácilmente no le hubiera escogido a él, pero seguramente aun debía haber algo que sirviera así que ignorando su enojo siguió adelante, colocando la última de las tiras de seda en el miembro del mayor, atando está en la base de manera un tanto apretada para al mismo tiempo mantenerle duro y evitar que pudiera correrse.

Pasando su lengua por la entrada de el rubio había podido escuchar la respiración de este fallar por un momento antes de que los gemiditos comenzaran a llenar la habitación, no quería hacerle aquello pero el otro lo había orillado, era su culpa, si no se hubiera descompuesto no habría tenido que recurrir a métodos tan extremos para hacerle despertar, pero por mucho que se empeñara en humillarlo el otro no parecía reaccionar, no había dicho palabra en todo el rato y mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a las atenciones y a los maltratos por instinto no estaba bien seguro de que Sabo siguiera ahí del todo, no había respondido a sus provocaciones verbales y mientras dejaba aquella estrecha entrada empapada por su saliva había llevado dos de sus dedos a los labios del mayor y aquel los lamia tan atentamente como si se tratase de su falo, casi podía haber pensado que estaba contento de entregársele de no ser por esa desagradable mirada vacía en sus ojos, como si aunque su cuerpo reaccionara nada de aquello le importara en realidad.- Realmente voy a hacerlo sabes…- el azabache se separó lo suficiente para ponerse de rodillas entre las piernas del rubio de nuevo, un par de sus dedos trazando ligeros círculos contra la virgen entrada del rubio, aun con todo jamás lo había tomado de aquella forma antes, la mirada que el otro le dedicase le había hecho morderse los labios, no había nada en ella y aquello era lo que más odiaba pero no podía detenerse, si ya estaba roto que mas daba... introduciendo lentamente uno de sus dedos en el estrecho interior del rubio podía sentir aquel palpitar con lo que podía adivinar como deseo pues el rostro de el mayor se encontraba en ese momento invadido por una mueca de profundo placer, estaba siendo en extremo cuidadoso con la entrada del chico y buscando que este pudiera disfrutar pero sabía que no importaba que tan cuidadoso fuera aquello tenía por fuerza que doler pero el otro ni se había quejado -Parece que realmente te eh roto Sabo ¿Debería buscarme un juguete nuevo?- había dicho aquello en el calor del momento y sin pensarlo siquiera, pero la expresión de miedo con la que el otro le mirase en ese momento le había hecho sonreír ligeramente, si, así estaba mejor, de nada le servía una mascota, eso no era lo que quería, no deseaba sumisión, deseaba todo lo que el otro tuviera para darle y al parecer aun había algo ahí pues justo cuando dijera aquello el mayor había comenzado a despertar del trance en el que había estado sumido hasta el momento.

Ahhh… aquello si podía llamarse un espectáculo pues mientras Luffy comenzaba a penetrarle con un segundo dedo el rubio cayendo en cuenta de la situación había comenzado a pasar del simple miedo al terror, la expresión bastante lastimera de su rostro que se veía algo distorsionada entre el dolor y el placer resultaba tan erótica que ya se había empalmado con mucha más fuerza de lo que anteriormente había logrado cuando el rubio le atendía –nhhh… Sabo…- restregando su miembro en contra de la mano con la que penetraba a el otro había logrado que sus dedos llegasen más adentro, buscando con estos el punto que sabia haría al otro gritar, la espalda arqueándose mientras podía sentir el interior del otro contraerse contra sus dedos le indico que había encontrado el lugar adecuado, se había acostado las suficientes veces con el rubio como para aprender lo que se sentía bien y lo que no, los descarados gemidos del mayor mientras este le miraba aun suplicante eran más de lo que podía soportar .- Luffy…- la voz algo quebrada del otro había hecho que se sonrojara un poco, aun en aquel débil susurro había podido percibir la vida del otro que aun estaba ahí, pero apenas y por unos segundos se cuestiono si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, pero con una punzada algo dolorosa en su miembro su propio cuerpo le había hecho olvidar cualquier buena intención, sacado los dedos del interior del rubio con brusquedad se separo lo suficiente como para admirar a el bien formado cuerpo de este.

Las piernas fuertes y bien formadas del rubio se veían algo tensas por la posición, haciendo que la musculatura de estas resaltase un poco más, su pecho y abdomen plano y ya delineados por los jóvenes músculos acaban en una delicada cintura que había sido sencillo rodear de manera que hiciera al otro darse la vuelta, por la forma como lo había atado el rubio debía arquear bastante la espalda para poder levantar un poco el trasero y aunque le gustaba observar su rostro sabia que aquella posición seria menos dolorosa, además de que le daba una buena vista de las nalgas del rubio. Una vez que se deshiciera de su propia ropa tomo ambos glúteos del mayor con sus manos para separarlos y escupir un poco de su saliva en la estrecha entrada del otro, colocando la punta de su miembro sobre esta y dándole al rubio tiempo de ver lo excitado que estaba antes de comenzar a penetrarlo tan lento como le fuera posible, dejando que el otro se acostumbrara al tamaño de su falo mientras le iba penetrando.

A pesar de que su propio miembro no era tan grande o grueso como el del mayor el interior del rubio era tan ajustado que había escuchado como este comenzaba a quejarse un poco pero sin importarle aquello había tomado sus caderas para poder empezar a embestirlo sacando casi la mitad de su miembro antes de volver a penetrarlo con mayor fuerza y rapidez, a pesar de lo que le había preparado y de que el rubio parecía disfrutar de aquella nueva clase de dolor los lastimeros gemidos que llegaban a sus oídos de vez en vez le indicaban que quizá estaba haciendo aquello más deprisa de lo que el mayor podía soportar, pero tan desesperado como se encontraba por aliviar su propia excitación no se había preocupado por aquello, el interior de el mayor sin embargo de pronto se había contraído con fuerza mientras el rubio arqueaba su espalda en un ángulo casi imposible, el orgasmo frustrado por las cintas de seda restringiendo el miembro del chico parecía haber sido incluso más doloroso que la forma como le estaba penetrando pues la suplicas no se habían hecho esperar.- Ahhh... Luffy... por... por favor...- podía sentir el temblor en la voz del rubio hacerle excitar aun mas de manera que había tenido que bajar el ritmo de las estocadas para evitar correrse en su interior de una vez, respondiendo a las suplicase de el mayor con sus uñas en la espalda de este, trazando un rojo camino desde uno de sus hombros hasta la espalda baja, el sensible cuerpo de el rubio reaccionando de inmediato con una segunda oleada de placer contenido, haciendo que las estocadas del menor cesaran por un momento -haaa... por fa... vor Luffy... deja... deja que me corra...- Saliendo por completo del interior del chico le había empujado para tenderlo boca arriba de nuevo, las ataduras forzándole a mantener las piernas flexionadas mientras el menor volvía a acomodarse entre estas, una de sus manos comenzando a estimular el adolorido miembro del contrario pero sin liberarlo de sus ataduras, volviendo a penetrarle al mismo tiempo que le masturbaba, el ver aquel rostro empapado por el sudor eh incluso algún leve rastro de lagrimas tan suplicante y lleno de tantas emociones conflictivas le había hecho comenzar a correrse dentro del otro pero sacando su hombría antes de acabar de correrse se había terminado de vaciar encima del otro, manchando sus piernas y su abdomen con la propia esencia antes de desatar el miembro del mayor, tocando este apenas con las yemas de sus dedos lo que al parecer solo había servido para desesperar aun mas al rubio pues ante cada suave rose se arqueaba y jadeaba con fuerza pero sin lograr correrse - Por... por favor Luffy...- con algo de indiferencia el aludido continuaba jugueteando con sus manos en el miembro del mayor, trazándolo por completo, pasando la yema de sus dedos por la punta hinchada y goteante del rubio que no podía mas que removerse y suplicar por mas - mhh... Luffy... mas... por favor... mas.-

El moreno comenzando a excitarse de nueva cuenta había decidido por fin atender a las suplicas de el rubio y acostándose sobre su cuerpo había comenzado a devorar los labios de el rubio de manera hambrienta, podía probar en estos un sabor algo metálico que reconocía como la sangre del mayor, probablemente con el golpe primero le había abierto el labio, su mano masturbando al mayor de manera rápida y fuerte, pudiendo sentir cuando este llegase a un violento clímax que junto con el beso del menor le había dejado sin aliento, apenas si pudo percibir cuando el pelinegro comenzara a quitarle las ataduras de los muslos y los tobillos, liberando por ultimo sus manos.

Después de liberar su cuerpo el menor se había puesto en pie para ir al baño por algunos paños y comenzado a limpiar el cuerpo del rubio con cuidado, curando un poco su mejilla ante la mirada un poco acusadora del otro -Así que al final serás tu quien solo va a desecharme Luffy...- escucho al otro murmurar con resentimiento mientras acababa de limpiarle, notando por primera vez un par de gotas de sangre entre las piernas del mayor, al parecer le había hecho un poco mas de daño del que esperaba, sentía la necesidad de negar la aseveración del rubio pero sabía que hacer aquello implicaría tenerle igual de sumiso de nuevo, realmente odiaba esa parte del mayor, prefería su rencor antes que eso. -...- no sabiendo que contestar había guardado silencio por un momento y poniéndose sus propias ropas se había dirigido a la ventana antes de contestar.- Necesito pensarlo...- musito en dirección a la cama y con una última mirada al rubio salto al árbol que se encontraba junto a su ventana, ya que su habitación estaba en el segundo piso aquello era lo que hacían cuando querían escapar de ahí, aquella noche no pensaba pasarla junto al rubio o en aquella casa, era verdad que necesitaba pensar las cosas, quería que el otro le odiara ¿No? Así que ¿Por que dolía tanto aquello?

Poco tiempo después y sin pensarlo siquiera sus pies ya le habían llevado a la puerta de la ciudad, no recordaba el trayecto hasta ese lugar pero al llegar al borde de aquel arco de piedra sus pies se habían detenido por si solos, estaba ahí tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no había notado a la persona que se le acercase por la espalda hasta encontrarse directamente detrás de él hasta que este había hablado -Es un poco tarde para que una señorita este fuera de casa ¿no lo crees?- escucho la voz grave y un tanto burlona y en seguida se volteo listo para defenderse si aquello era necesario, el tipo seguramente no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo y no había escogido bien su presa, ya no era un niño indefenso y se lo demostraría a cualquiera que quisiera comprobarlo.

\- No veo ninguna señorita por aquí.- Respondió algo irritado, dándose la vuelta para encarar a aquel sujeto pero al ver el rostro sonriente de aquel tipo un poco ensombrecido por el sombrero que portaba y el reflejo de las farolas una exclamación de sorpresa había dejado sus labios, era mayor y mas alto pero indiscutiblemente era ESA persona.- TU! - La risa suave del otro pelinegro había llenado la noche mientras el menor no podía evitar sentirse confundido, el otro chico se había quitado el sombrero y lo miraba de una manera extraña, sus negros ojos parecían incluso más profundos que la noche y las pecas que adornaban sus mejillas junto con aquella sonrisa le hacían lucir tan joven como la primera vez que le había visto, aunque no recordaba que su cuerpo fuese tan ancho o marcado, parecía que los últimos 5 años no habían pasado en vano para el otro -Me alegra ver que me recuerdas.- escucho las palabras suaves y amables mientras sentía una fuerte mano tomar su barbilla, obligándolo a cruzar sus miradas, el otro le sacaba mucho mas de una cabeza y verle así le ponía algo nervioso.- Supongo que ahora estarás en edad de saldar tu deuda conmigo, ¿no?- aquellas palabras del pecoso le habían hecho sonrojar un poco mas por el tono en el que el otro las había dicho que por el significado que podían tener -Ni siquiera se tu nombre...- murmuro el pequeño azabache desviando su mirada, eso era lo último que había esperado de aquella noche

-Ace. Me llamo Ace.- escucho al mayor susurrar y aquel susurro se había grabado a fuego en su mente junto con la sonrisa juguetona de otro.

* * *

Chan chan chan... ¡continuara!

Bueno pues espero que hayan disfrutado, este será el ultimo capitulo... ok no XD pero me daban ganas de decir eso, por fin pude introducir a Ace! el próximo cap. estará dedicado a él.

Gracias por leer, en verdad, muchas muchas gracias por leer, y aun mas gracias a quienes comentan, los comentarios me hacen feliz y la gente feliz escribe mas(?)

hablando de eso un agradecimiento especial a alegra77 que por sus reviews actualizo mas rápido...la verdad si no me guardaría los caps a uno por semana aunque ya los tuviera ahí XD


	5. Ace 1

Notas: por fin Ace entra en escena... muchas gracias por leer.

Advertencias: Yaoi

* * *

Capítulo 5

Ace 1

* * *

No era la primera vez que observaba aquello, el chico de la cicatriz en la mejilla que se paraba en la puerta este de la ciudad sin nunca decidirse a salir le había llamado la atención desde la primera vez que lo viera, al principio no había entendido bien por qué y simplemente le había parecido gracioso pero después de algún tiempo se había acordado de él, si estaba en lo correcto la cicatriz de su mejilla no era la única en el cuerpo del muchacho.- ¿Qué es lo que buscas más allá de esas puertas pajarillo?- se había preguntado el pelinegro mientras lo observaba, por alguna razón no podía dejar de observarle y notar los cambios año tras año "Te daré lo que tú quieras si me ayudas a escapar" En aquel momento aquello le había parecido la súplica desesperada de un chiquillo desesperado, y probablemente lo fuera de no ser por que dicho chiquillo había resultado ser uno de los consentidos miembros de la sociedad contemporánea, por regla no le agradaban aquellos relacionados con el gobierno mundial pero aquel chico no resultaba tan desagradable si acaso incluso parecía lindo, no, lindo no era la palabra adecuada, interesante, si, interesante quedaba mejor; de cualquier forma no habría considerado el ayudarle de no ser por aquellos ojos que a pesar de su tierna edad y las cosas que acababan de sucederle en ningún momento habían perdido el espíritu de pelea, estaba casi seguro que aquel chiquillo hubiera conseguido salir de aquello incluso sin su ayuda, pero no estaba de mas tener un favor bajo la manga así que lo había hecho, y aunque después de entregarle a las autoridades no había vuelto a saber del ahora que le había visto por casualidad no podía sacarse de la cabeza al mocoso, realmente era extraño pero no le había prestado demasiada atención hasta aquella noche.

El destino es una cosa curiosa, aquella noche se había encontrado cazando a un par de ladronzuelos que le habían conseguido robar parte del tesoro que cargaba consigo durante uno de sus ataques de narcolepsia cuando se había percatado del paso del pequeño por la ciudad, aparentemente no siendo el único que lo había notado pues los ladrones que perseguía se habían lanzado en seguida a la persecución de una presa aparentemente fácil, ellos solos habían revelado su localización de manera bastante descuidada, aunque tampoco era que supieran que Ace les estuviera dando caza, pero debido a esto al moreno no le había costado trabajo alguno despacharles, ni siquiera había tenido que usar los poderes de su fruta del diablo.

Una vez recuperado su tesoro se había dirigido a la puerta este de la ciudad, si había un lugar donde encontraría a ese pequeño embrollo que parecía atraer problemas como miel a las abejas era en aquel lugar -Es un poco tarde para que una señorita este fuera de casa ¿no lo crees?- la expresión en el rostro del menor había sido por demás graciosa, parecía que el muchacho había estado listo para darle una paliza al pobre que se atreviera a molestarlo antes de mirar la chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos, era extraño, ¿cómo era posible que ahora que lo tuviera enfrente le pareciera aún más pequeño que cuando le observaba desde lejos? pero bueno, las cosas eran como eran al menos podría divertirse un poco, de manera que le había escoltado de regreso a la parte alta de la ciudad aun contra las quejas del menor que parecía molestarse y sonrojarse a intervalos iguales, no que fuera completamente su culpa pero el molestarlo resultaba tan divertido que casi no podía evitarlo.

-¿Entonces te veré mañana?- Pregunto Ace un poco más serio que hasta ese momento pero aun con esa sonrisa un poco infantil y traviesa, habían estado caminado entre conversaciones y bromas y casi habían llegado a su destino pero en lugar de ir directamente a este se habían desviado un poco, después de todo y como el chico había mencionado sería extraño ver a alguien como Ace en esa zona a aquellas horas, no, extraño no era la palabra, sospechoso, si eso estaba mejor.

Ace se recargo contra la baranda del estanque, se habían detenido en los lindes de la muralla interna que separaba el pueblo de la zona privilegiada, cerca de un pequeño parque con un estanque que a aquellas horas estaba desierto excepto por ellos dos, la pálida luna reflejada en el agua era el único testigo presente mientras el pecoso alcanzaba el rostro del menor para hacer que le mirase a los ojos, era extraño que el otro continuara desviando la mirada pero que cada que estas se cruzaban podía sentir chispas saltar, había algo allí, ¿acaso lo estaba retando? aquello le gustaba, no solía alejarse de un buen reto.

-¿Por qué debería de verte? Te eh dicho que te daría lo que quieras, nombra tu precio y déjame en paz.- El muchacho parecía molesto de nuevo y aquello no hacía más que divertirle, sus dedos distraídos en aquella suave piel mientras su sonrisa en ningún momento le fallaba le habían hecho rosar casi por accidente los labios del otro, causando que el pequeño los separara apenas perceptiblemente, haciéndole fijarse en ellos, quizá era eso lo que quería... bueno, solo había una forma de saberlo -Porque lo que quiero no es dinero.- susurró acercándose al rostro del menor peligrosamente, sosteniéndolo quieto por la barbilla con firmeza pero no tan fuerte como para que no pudiera negarse si así lo hubiera querido.

Los labios del chico eran tan dulces como los había imaginado, ¿En qué momento los había imaginado precisamente? no podía decirlo, de hecho no se había dado cuenta de sus propios deseos hasta aquel momento, o quizá los hubiera sabido pero no se había detenido a pensar en ellos lo suficiente para darles una forma concreta, contra todas sus expectativas aquellos labios habían comenzado a moverse en contra de los propios, pidiendo profundizar aquel beso, ¿y quién era el para negárselo? separando los propios había podido sentir la húmeda y dulce lengua invadir su boca, y rosando aquella lengua con la suya la había invitado a pasar y conocer el interior de su boca antes de empujarla de regreso a su lugar, invadiendo esta vez la cavidad del menor, explorando está a su antojo, danzando plácidamente con ella, los brazos del pequeño invitándolo a acercarse más habían sido otra agradable sorpresa, con uno de sus fuertes brazos le había correspondido atrayéndolo por la cintura para sentir el calor de su cuerpo algo más cercano, casi podía ver al chico poniéndose de puntitas y aquello realmente le parecía adorable, tras un largo rato en que el único sonido era el procedente de su respiración cada vez más agitada por el plácido beso tuvieron que separarse al fin.

-Bien, vendré a verte.- el tono de deber en aquella afirmación tras separarse del beso le había hecho reír un poco, más aun cuando se fijara en la determinada expresión del pequeño, casi podría decirse que estaba enlistándose para la guerra, pero con una sonrisa le había dejado marchar tras aquella promesa.

El parque era tranquilo así que había decidido pasar la noche en el mientras el menor regresaba a su casa, acostándose en una banca se había quedado dormido con el sombrero anaranjado cubriéndole la cara y su mochila como almohada, el sueño que había tenido había sido tranquilo aunque no podía recordarlo bien.

Para su mala suerte sin embargo el lugar donde había despertado no había sido precisamente en el mismo, para empezar al abrir los ojos se había encontrado con un techo sobre su cabeza, al principio un poco desorientado por el estado de somnolencia en que se encontraba incluso había tratado de salir por la puerta pero dándose cuenta de que en lugar de puerta había unos barrotes pronto comenzó a caer en cuenta de su situación, probablemente mientras dormía le habían transportado a una de las celdas de la comisaria, fijándose en su alrededor pudo notar que esta probablemente se trataba de una de las estaciones al interior de la ciudad y un reloj de pared fuera de su celda le aviso que la hora para su "cita" ya estaba próxima. "¡Hey!" Llamó con descortesía pero no hubo respuesta.

Maldiciendo su suerte pues no parecía haber nadie con quien pudiera hablar en ese momento para que lo soltaran había resolvió a sentarse mirando a la ventana, con sus brazos extendidos fuera de los barrotes y observando algo aburrido a la gente pasar a la lejanía, todos aquellos tipos con sus ropas finas y sus mascotas o niños de casas de muñeca le parecían tan desagradables que casi había estado por meter su cabeza de nuevo de no ser porque algo llamara su atención- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Luffy! - sus gritos mientras agitaba las manos enérgicamente habían conseguido llamar la atención del pequeño que seguramente había estado dirigiéndose al lugar de su encuentro

-¿Qué demonios haces tú allí?- la expresión del rostro del otro más su tono de enfado le habían hecho volver la sonrisa a la cara, era bastante gracioso verle así -Fui capturado, sácame de aquí.- le había dicho al pequeño con una inocente sonrisa, estaba seguro que los guardias no sabían quien era o ya tendría a la marina encima de él, pero tampoco le apetecía quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo, la sonrisa algo altanera y maliciosa que se dibujara en la cara del menor no le había dado buena espina sin embargo.- Te sacare de ahí, pero en cambio aceptaras que nuestra deuda este saldada.- aquel pequeño bastardo... - Ehhhh?! Eso no es justo del todo, vamos no seas tacaño y sácame de aquí.- parecía que sus quejas solo le habían causado gracia, aquello estaba bien, una sonrisa divertida parecía sentarle mejor a aquel rostro infantil ¿Cuántos años tendría el menor? Sabia besar eso era más que obvio pero no parecía más que un niño a decir verdad- Lo haré si aceptas mis condiciones.- Le escucho decir y no pudo más que poner una mueca de enfado, no pensaba ceder tan fácil ante un mocoso y no iba a desperdiciar aquel favor que con su esfuerzo había ganado en una idiotez.- bien, me quedare aquí entonces.- dijo el pecoso para el enfado del menor, quedándose callado después.

Un buen rato paso en el que ninguno de los dos decía nada, podía sentir sobre el la mirada algo molesta del chiquillo que se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados frente a él pero decidiendo ignorarlo de momento simplemente pensaba como salir de allí, al final el chico parecía haberse casado y con un suspiro lo había visto desaparecer, bueno, tampoco era como que el chico tuviera alguna responsabilidad para con él.

Sentándose en el catre de la celda se había dispuesto a esperar a que los guardias se dignaran a decirle bajo que cargos le retenían ahí, pero cuando uno de ellos llegara y simplemente le dedicara una desagradable mirada no había tenido tiempo de preguntar cuando el gorila le había informado que alguien había pagado su fianza, al ver a el pequeño en la sala de espera de la comisaria y escuchar su "si bueno, no me gusta que me dejen plantado en la primera cita." no había podido evitar reír abiertamente, más aun ante el notorio sonrojo del chico que había salido de la estación hecho un huracán, con el pecoso siguiéndole de cerca pero a una distancia prudente por el momento, ya que se hubieran adentrado un poco más en la ciudad sin embargo se había acercado a este para pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros del menor -y bueno, ¿a dónde vas a llevarme en nuestra cita princesa?- había dicho en un tono burlón para atizar un poco más el notorio enojo del menor.-¿No se supone que deberías llevarme tu a algún lado? si es que te vas a empeñar en tratarme como si fuera una chica...- parecía que eso le molestaba bastante, pero era justo aquello lo que lo hacía tan gracioso, por nada del mundo dejaría de hacerlo mientras fuera así.

-Nop, tú tienes más dinero, no te costara mucho invitarme, además, solo por que seas una princesa no implica que deba tratarte bien.- tomando el rostro del menor lo había levantado un poco para acercársele y molestarle algo mas.- No es como si fueras MI princesa.- inclinándose un poco intento robarle un beso, pero el menor al parecer no estaba de humor pues empujándole un poco se había zafado de su agarre y continuado caminando como si nada, el único indicio de que había sentido diferente a el fastidio era el persistente sonrojo en su rostro. –Tienes razón, no soy Tuyo.- le escucho decir, bueno parecía que aquel chiquillo no se cansaba de retarlo, y con lo que él le gustaban los buenos retos, el reino de Goa de pronto se había vuelto un poco más interesante.

Continuara...

* * *

Y bueno, ¿Que les pareció Ace? espero que no resulte muy simplón... bueno, no sé, igual es solo el inicio, necesitaba un cap. más tranquilo creo yo…para aliviar la tensión, aunque ah sido algo corto, pero creo que hasta aquí esta bien por ahora, en el próximo cap. regresamos con Luffy y su cita, fufufufufu~

por cierto ¿A quién le gustaría que contase lo que le paso a Luffy a los 9 años? pensaba hacerlo, aunque no estoy segura, digo se entiende la idea pero no sé si deba contar los detalles... igual no sería en el próximo cap., opinen si pueden para ver si me decido XD

muchas gracias por leer y los reviews son altamente apreciados. Hasta la otra

Ja Ne.


	6. Luffy 3

Nuevo capítulo, gracias por leer y por favor disfruten.  
Advertencias: yaoi

* * *

Capítulo 6

Luffy 3

* * *

Regresó a su casa antes de la 1 am, el cielo aún estaba bastante obscuro y la fría humedad de la madrugada le golpeaba la cara, la ventana estaba abierta pero no se había atrevido a entrar, ¿Era eso miedo o vergüenza? No quería encarar al rubio después de lo que le había hecho, y ni siquiera era por la nueva tortura física o por todo lo que lo había sometido antes de marcharse, no, era por el estúpido beso que había compartido con aquel otro azabache, el solo recuerdo le hacía arder la cara de vergüenza, enterrando su rostro completamente rojo en ambas manos mientras aún se encontraba encaramado en el maldito árbol fuera de su propia habitación no dejaba de lamentarse por lo sucedido.

Aquel contacto debía haber sido solo una formalidad, cumplir con los caprichos de un idiota, se suponía que averiguaría que demonios quería el otro pelinegro, se lo daría y se desharía de él, así tendría que haber sido, entonces ¿Porque su corazón latía tan fuerte solo recordar los labios de Ace sobre los suyos? El tipo tenía un desagradable sabor a tabaco y sake en la boca, olía a polvo, sangre, humo y otras cosas que ni siquiera quería distinguir, seguramente no habría tomado una ducha en días y un cambio de ropa habría sido mucho pedir, su cabello desaliñado parecía sucio también y sus labios eran demasiado anchos, igual que sus hombros, su cuerpo en general era bastante más ancho y alto que el propio, sin mencionar los músculos que se dejaban ver por aquella camisa desgastada que el otro no parecía tener interés en abrochar, y cuando lo había atraído por la cintura pudo perfectamente sentir la fuerza de estos, dios, había tenido que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no estremecerse y gemir entre sus brazos.- ¡Nrghhh!- una especie de gruñido nacido en el fondo de su garganta había salido de su boca, aquello lo tenía tan cabreado, le hubiera gustado gritar y estampar la cabeza contra el árbol que en ese momento usaba como asiento pero aquello habría llamado demasiado la atención y no le apetecía despertar a Sabo que seguramente a esas horas ya habría caído rendido en la cama ¿Lo habría estado esperando siquiera? que estupidez, era obvio que la respuesta era no, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? pero considerándolo nuevamente, se trataba de aquel idiota rubio, genial, otra culpa más con la cual cargar.

Sabo… estúpido y hermoso Sabo, el recuerdo del rubio le había hecho sentir una cálida punzada de culpa en el pecho, no solo le había lastimado bastante aquella noche sino que también le había traicionado, por mucho que odiara admitirlo aquel beso le había gustado y ahí residía la traición, ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera atraído por alguien que no fuera su futuro esposo? y no solamente el beso, la misma sensación de proximidad del pelinegro le había dejado deseando por mas, aquello le tenía realmente asqueado de sí mismo, sabía que las infidelidades entre esposos no era algo poco común eh incluso se había planteado que hacer en caso de que el rubio le engañase, pero en ningún momento se había imaginado a él como el traidor, aquello solo le demostraba lo asquerosamente retorcido que era ¿Cómo era posible aquello estando al lado de Sabo? independientemente de si aquel deseo fuera únicamente carnal ello no quitaba el hecho de que nunca antes hubiera considerado siquiera mirar a otro hombro o a otra mujer de la manera que había mirado al rubio, pero ahora venía aquello ¿Cómo iba a mirar a su prometido a la cara ahora? después de un buen rato de odiarse intensamente a si mismo volteo a la ventana de nuevo.

Soltando un pesado suspiro se decidió a dejar de prolongar lo inevitable y entro a la habitación, el rubio parecía dormir profundamente así que con cuidado cerro la ventana y comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa, al desprenderse de la camisa pudo notar el leve aroma impregnado en esta y casi por inercia la llevo a la nariz, recordando la sensación de calidez en el cuerpo del otro, aquello era tan impropio del pequeño, pero en verdad le debía la relativa libertad que tenía a él pelinegro, aquello tenía que ser la causa raíz de aquellos sentimientos impuros, seguramente se trataba de aquello, gratitud, simple gratitud, se forzaba a pensar el pequeño... aunque en ocasiones se preguntaba si no habría estado mejor quedándose en aquella otra jaula, la que no tenía aquellos finos barrotes de oro.

Con algo de reticencia se acercó por fin al lecho, por alguna razón no se sentía cómodo desnudándose por completo y metiéndose en la misma cama que el rubio, aquello nunca antes le había importado pero en aquel momento le parecía casi una aberración.

Sabo, durmiendo plácidamente en aquella amplia cama, entre los finos almohadones y las sabanas de mil hilos parecía estar justo en el lugar que pertenecía, cada rubio cabello caía con perfección etérea sobre la porcelana de su piel, sin embargo él se sentía un intruso dentro de su propia habitación. A pesar de lo que pareciera Luffy nunca había sido muy bueno con ese mundo, si bien había vivido toda su vida en él y se había adaptado hasta cierta medida a este no podía evitar cierto sentido de alienación, como si realmente no perteneciera a aquel lugar, nunca le había parecido aquello tan evidente como después de tratar con alguien como Ace, los contrastes entre este último y el chico dormido en la cama eran más que obvios y el estar tan cerca del rubio solo le hacía recalcarlos aún más en su mente.

Sabo y Ace, bien hubiera podido estar comparando al día y la noche. Y no solo por el cabello rubio y la tez clara que contrastaban obviamente con el negro de los cabellos del otro y la piel tostada por el sol, pero en si tanto la constitución física como el carácter parecían polos opuestos, mientras que el cuerpo algo ancho de Sabo tenía una presencia y porte evidentemente masculino pero refinado, moldeado a base de ejercicio y disciplina, la tosca hombría de Ace podía notarse moldeada por el trabajo duro de la clase que ellos dos no habían tenido que sufrir un día en sus vidas, el moreno además lucia como un verdadero adulto mientras que Sabo... bueno le costaba admitirlo pero al lado del otro probablemente no luciera más que como un adolecente larguirucho, no sabía a ciencia cierta la edad de Ace, pero seguramente era mayor que ellos dos, así que eso ultimo no era culpa del rubio si no de la diferencia de edades, de la misma forma que él al lado de Sabo lucia más joven, aquello le hizo soltar un gruñido, si Sabo que era la perfección en persona (a su parecer) lucia de aquella forma cuando le comparaba con el otro moreno él estaba seguro que luciría como un simple niño, lo más fastidioso del asunto es que aquella noche se había comportado justo como tal, aquello no le agradaba, si bien nunca se había quejado de no haber tenido una infancia precisamente feliz tampoco pensaba que le hiciera falta una, aquella clase de pensamientos eran una especie de debilidad a su parecer y él no tenía el tiempo para darse el lujo de ser alguien débil.

En el mundo de los nobles y más en el de los allegados a la realeza si bien estaban rodeados de lujos y comodidades aquello no era gratuito, desde muy pequeños era esperado de ellos que estudiaran y se prepararan para dirigir compañías o negocios familiares, el tiempo de recreo u ocio era algo que solo aquellos realmente privilegiados podían permitirse y aun en este tiempo solían estar bajo estricta vigilancia, cualquier rastro de una naturaleza amable, sincera, caritativa o humanitaria eran sistemáticamente eliminados desde la más temprana infancia y consideradas como defectos o anomalías. Debilidades según palabras de su propio padre, aquel que anhele algo diferente al camino trazado para él será encarrilado de manera brusca y el único cambio aceptable es para obtener mayores ganancias y mayor estatus, ese era el mundo en el que vivían y aunque pareciera incongruente la única forma de ser libre era sometiéndose a aquellas reglas, Luffy había aprendido desde pequeño a tomar aquello que quería sin reparar en sus emociones o escrúpulos, únicamente después de obtenido su cometido se pararía a pensar en las consecuencias y se permitiría sentir algo, aunque fuera un poco, aquella era su propia forma de libertad y aunque no era mucho le bastaba para vivir el día a día, pero Sabo era mucho más puro y frágil y aquel espíritu combativo que tanto le había gustado de él hacia las cosas más difíciles para el chico, y aunque Luffy se había esmerado por granjearle algo de libertad el precio de esta sabia era demasiado caro y estaba consiente también que estas pequeñas dosis jamás serían suficientes para sanar al rubio.

Viéndolo dormir se había quitado los zapatos para subir por completo a la cama y acercarse un poco más a aquel rostro que le parecía el de un ángel.

Sentándose al lado del rubio se había dedicado a contemplarle durante un buen rato, tratando de no pensar en nada que no fuera el, no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había pasado pero el cielo comenzaba a tornarse plomizo cuando el rubio se removió, haciéndole dar un pequeño respingo, por inercia había llevado su mano al cabello del mayor, acariciándolo suavemente en el único gesto de cariño que había conocido de sus padres cuando muy pequeño pues a pesar de que ellos le daban todo cuando podía desear rara vez le dirigían siquiera la palabra más que por asuntos de importancia, aquello pareció calmar al rubio y el pelinegro suspiro aliviado, soltando un bostezo se acurruco al lado del mayor y se dejó arrastrar a un sueño un tanto intranquilo en el que se encontraba encerrado en una extraña jaula, siendo observado por un par de penetrantes ojos negros.

A la mañana siguiente se había despertado solo, ni siquiera el calor del cuerpo del otro permanecía en el colchón pero girándose para quedar recostado boca abajo sobre el lugar que ocupara el rubio la noche anterior había aspirado profundamente para embriagarse del olor del cuerpo del otro que aun podía percibirse en la cama, un leve tono carmín apoderándose de sus mejillas mientras pensaba en su amado, podría haberse vuelto a dormir envuelto en aquel aroma, pero entre los molestos rayos del sol y aquel desagradable recuerdo en su mente de que se hacía hora de su cita le habían obligado a ponerse en pie.

Yendo al armario había comenzado a seleccionar lo que usaría para aquel día y después de probarse una y mil cosas se había regañado mentalmente por su estupidez al actuar como si aquello fuera a ser un evento de gran importancia cuando se trataba de una salida informal con alguien con quien le tenía una deuda de gratitud y nada más y tirando aquella ropa que escogiera con tanto cuidado al fondo del armario como si esta hubiera tenido la culpa de su propia idiotez había cogido unos pantalones algo viejos y una camisa de vestir rojo vino, zapatos negros algo desgastados y cinturón a juego, después de un baño rápido que había sido más para despejar su mente que realmente para limpiar su cuerpo había cogido una chaqueta cualquiera y salido a paso apresurado de ahí, Nami le reprendería al ver el desastre que había dejado en el armario pero ya lideraría con ello después, por lo que había visto en el reloj de pared ya estaba tarde así que ni siquiera se había molestado en peinarse los cabellos aun un poco húmedos.

.

.

.

Por un momento creyó estar alucinando cuando escucho al pecoso llamarle pero cuando lo viera asomándose por la ventana de la comisaria había sentido algo entre molestia y alivio, pensando que quizá podía sacar algo de aquella situación, pero el pecoso era imposible así que había terminando pagando su fianza, la confianza con la que se comportaba aun después de aquello no sabía bien como tomársela.

El hecho de que intentara besarlo de nuevo le hacía sentir entre incómodo y feliz, no sabía bien por qué, pero tampoco podía dejar que pasase lo mismo de la vez anterior y mucho menos en público a plena luz del día, Sabo no solía pasar tanto tiempo en la ciudad (que el supiera al menos) pero ¿y si aquella vez sí? Prefería no arriesgar así que empujándolo un poco había conseguido separarse de su agarre sin muchos problemas, el tipo era un pesado pero al parecer aún tenía algo de consideración pues al menos por un rato habían podido caminar en silencio, dejando que el menor se tranquilizara un poco antes de escuchar su propio estomago rugir, no había desayunado, y aquel ruido le había granjeado una alegre risa por parte del pecoso que le había hecho enfurecer y sonrojar evidentemente.

"Supongo que las princesas también comen" le escucho decir divertido y entre risas, por un momento se había negado a contestar pero sabiendo que su estómago no se callaría hasta que lo alimentara comenzó a caminar hacia el área restaurantera de la ciudad dejando que el otro simplemente le siguiera, si de cualquier forma no tenían planes en realidad no estaría tan mal comer algo, pero mientras iban caminando pudo escuchar un rugido que no provenía de su propio estómago, aquello era karma, sonrió un poco, menos avergonzado ahora que estaban en condiciones iguales "hum, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una comida decente? " dijo le pequeño con una media sonrisa, el pecoso sonriendo ampliamente solo había prorrumpido en risas de nuevo, aquella risa fácil no estaba tan mal... pero aún no sabía si odiarla o amarla.

Luffy había sugerido algunos restaurantes pero el otro chico se había negado rotundamente a cada uno de ellos señalando en unos que eran demasiado ostentosos, que no parecían de su gusto o simplemente que no le daba la gana, la más que obvia diferencia entre ellos, a pesar de que el menor estaba vestido con ropas que para él eran algo menos que aceptables comparadas con las del mayor parecían demasiado nuevas, el chico de las pecas llevaba el mismo sombrero anaranjado de hace 5 años, una camisa azul con puntos rojos y chaqueta que en algún momento habría sido negra pero ahora parecía mas bien alguna especia de gris, pantalones a juego y botas bastante raspadas y desgastadas por el uso, la mochila blanca con verde que cargaba a la espalda era probablemente la única pieza de su vestimenta que parecía prácticamente nueva "Bien, si no quieres que yo escoja ¿Por qué no escoges tú?" le dijo el menor algo exasperado, el hambre comenzaba a hacer que se pusiera de malas y a punto estaba de entrar a el siguiente restaurante que se les pusiera enfrente le gustara a el otro o no, el pecoso sonrió triunfalmente, haciendo que el pelinegro del cabello lacio girase los ojos en una expresión que a su acompañante parecía haberle divertido "Vamos a comer ramen!" le escucho canturrear como niño emocionado, comenzando a caminar con el chico de la cicatriz detrás de él. ¿Ramen? ¿Qué clase de comida seria aquella?

Cuando Ace entro en un restaurante en el que él nunca había reparado levanto una ceja pues el lugar lucia bastante decente, de hecho se notaba incluso en el aroma que la comida de aquel lugar era de bastante buena calidad, escucho a el más alto pedir una habitación privada y le sorprendió que ese lugar incluso contase con esos lujos, pero sin tomarle demasiada importancia siguió a la camarera hasta la habitación, esta había estado por darles la carta pero el mayor amablemente la había rechazado antes de pedir "Dos de cada uno del menú, con extra de todo" dijo con una sonrisa inocente que parecía haber dejado incluso más perpleja a la chica que parecía buscar la mirada del menor en busca de aprobación a pesar de que este parecía un niño al lado del otro aun así infundía mayor respeto que el desaliñado pirata.

Luffy únicamente había suspirado y al parecer el mayor aun no había terminado con sus demandas "Ah y Sake, un barril, ¿Tu qué quieres tomar?" escucho al pecoso preguntar por fin poniéndole atención al menor "Supongo que té helado está bien, una jarra debería ser suficiente." Contestó eh hizo una seña a la sorprendida camarera para que se retirase a cumplir con su orden, no le importaba que su acompañante pidiera tanta comida, aunque no sabía exactamente cuanta había pedido dado que no conocía la carta del lugar, pero suponía que en caso de que fuera demasiado siempre podían regalar el resto a la gente de terminal gray, después de todo desperdiciar comida no estaba bien. Aquello era un extraño pensamiento después de tanto tiempo…

Al poco rato la chica regreso con su jarra de té y acompañada de un cocinero cargado con el barril de sake del mayor que no tardo en servirse y comenzar a beber, la comida fue llegando unos minutos después, primero las entradas crudas o que requerían de poca preparación, después las sopas, parecía haber más de 15 diferentes a juzgar por el número de platos pero a el menor la mayoría le parecían iguales, los acompañamientos eh incluso los postres habían llegado al poco rato, entre dos trabajadores habían tenido que introducir otras dos mesas para que cupiera todo, pues el pecoso a pesar de que se encontraba babeando ante la vista y el olor de la comida había insistido en que esperaran a que llevasen toda esta antes de comenzar a comer, Luffy no le había hecho mucho caso y se encontraba picoteando de uno de los platos de entradas crudas que según le informara uno de los meseros era sashimi de salmón con salsa de jengibre, tenía un buen sabor, picante y dulce. El moreno a su lado no le había reprendido y él tampoco había hablado aun, estaba más concentrado en su comida.

En cuanto toda la comida estuviera servida los trabajadores se habían retirado con una reverencia y el pecoso había comenzado a atacar la comida de manera que pareciera que esta era la primera vez que la probase esta en días, las copiosas cantidades de sake con las que pasaba los enormes bocados de comida eran un poco perturbadores, aunque no tanto por el apetito voraz si no que a el pequeño le preocupaba que el mayor fuera a ponerse borracho, aquello no era algo de lo que quisiera ser testigo de momento "¿Cuál es el Ramen?" preguntó el chico de la cicatriz haciendo que el otro lo mirara de pronto a medio atiborrarse de una de esas extrañas sopas de fideos largos de las que habían traído tantas, sorbiendo estos masticando un poco mientras parecía meditar si el otro preguntaba enserio o no, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara ligeramente - jagjagahga nusgcha ash pobdtardo eldb dramhern?- un poco divertido ante los malos modeles del otro el pequeño había soltado una pequeña risa a pesar de no haber entendido una sola de sus palabras.

-Nunca has probado el ramen?- repitió el pecoso sin malicia en la voz una vez hubiera pasado el bocado que tenía en la boca, parecía sinceramente curioso así que el menor había contestado moviendo la cabeza en negativa, el mayor sonriendo de manera que se mostraran un poco sus dientes había tomado un poco de comida de su plato y acercado está a los labios del pequeño -¡Bien! ¡Esta será tu primera vez, vamos prueba!- le apremio sin que su sonrisa disminuyera, observando como el menor separaba los labios lentamente y tomaba un bocado de los fideos que le ofrecía, parecía que no estaba muy seguro de como comerlos así que había intentado imitar al mayor al sorberlos un poco pero se sentía algo incómodo haciendo aquello pues le parecía de muy mala educación, la mueca del más alto sin que lo notara había ido cambiando de aquella sonrisa feliz a una un poco más traviesa.

La forma como el pequeño lamia sus labios tras cada bocado era un tanto sugerente así que sin pensarlo había comenzado a dedicarse a darle de comer un poco más, disfrutando cuando el caldo del ramen escurría ligeramente por la comisura de aquellos labios para ver como el menor los lamia, aquello pequeños labiecitos rosados parecían estar hechos para besarlos, del momento en que había estado fuera de la comisaria había tenido ganas de besarle de nuevo, pero la reciente negativa del chico lo había desanimado un poco por aquel momento, ahora sin embargo ya con su apetito algo calmado empezaba a tener otra clase de apetitos surgir, cuando el plato de ramen se encontrase por completo vacío lo había dejado en la mesa, a pesar de que el delicioso olor de la comida inundaba el lugar de pronto había perdido todo interés en esta.- ¿Te gusto?- susurro Ace tomando el rostro del menor en una de sus manos y acercándose a lamer sus labios antes de que el menor pudiera reaccionar, el sabor algo salado de la comida que acababa de darle se mezclaba deliciosamente con la calidez de su piel y de pronto había comenzado a pensar formas mucho más interesantes de ingerir aquella comida.

La lengua del mayor contra sus labios le había agarrado desprevenido, podía sentir la caliente respiración del otro sobre su rostro y el aroma más que evidente y pesado del alcohol que el mas alto había consumido ¿Ya estaría este haciendo efecto? no es como si no lo hubiera esperado desde el momento que el otro había pedido una habitación privada, ¿Se habría dado cuenta que no estaba dispuesto a ese tipo de cosas en público o simplemente pensaba hacerle más de lo que hubiera podido en un lugar regular? - si... estuvo... bueno...- murmuro correspondiendo a aquel contacto con sus propios labios, dando pequeños besos a los labios del mayor de forma un tanto fortuita, de alguna manera a la luz del día a pesar de estar en un espacio privado aquello le parecía aún más malo, y extrañamente aún más excitante. El peligro de ser descubiertos que en la calle le pareciera tan agobiante en aquel espacio cerrado le hacía acelerar el corazón con cada nuevo beso.

¿Era aquello lo que el pecoso quería? como respuesta a la pregunta no formulada había podido sentir una de las manos del mayor en uno de sus muslos mientras la otra bajaba de su rostro a su cuello, atrayéndole en un beso un poco más profundo, haciendo que inclinara su rostro para brindarle al pecoso mejor acceso a sus labios, la mano que recorría su pierna subiendo poco a poco a su cintura le había hecho sentir un ligero escalofrió de manera que había acabado soltando un suave gemido de placer en la boca del mayor, brindándole a este el acceso a su boca, la pesada lengua de el otro no había tardado en penetrarla con aquel fuerte sabor a sake y especias invadiendo su boca, a pesar de lo que había esperado no era del todo desagradable.

La boca del otro tenía una especie de calidez que nada tenía que ver con el alcohol y que ya había podido experimentar la noche anterior, su cuerpo parecía emanar una energía que le cosquilleaba aun por encima de la ropa y mucho más en donde el contacto era directo con su piel. Podía sentir la toscas manos acariciando su cabello con una delicadeza increíble mientras con el otro brazo se sentía atraer cada vez más al cuerpo del mayor, hasta quedar de pie con una de sus rodillas en la silla del otro, sus brazos jugueteando en el grueso cuello del moreno, al separarse un poco había podido ver claramente un fuego reflejado en las negras pupilas del pelinegro y este le había hipnotizado por un momento, haciéndole incapaz de separarse más de unos centímetros de él, de manera que un hilo de saliva conectaba sus labios a centímetros el uno del otro hasta que el menor se decidiera a hablar- eso también estuvo... bueno.- susurro y pudo sentir más que ver la sonrisa algo traviesa del mayor - y eso que apenas empezamos princesa...- le escucho decir con aquella voz ronca y profunda, causando que el menor se le erizara la piel, antes de volver a sellar sus labios con un beso igual de lento y sensual que el anterior, era increíble que con tan sencillos roces el otro consiguiera ponerle así de dispuesto. Aquello le molestaba. Aquello le encantaba…

* * *

Hasta aquí por este cap., probablemente en uno o dos capítulos más regrese el drama, gracias por leer y comentar, Ja Ne.

Para aclarar aquí Ace tiene 20, Sabo acaba de cumplir 17 pero Luffy aún tiene 13, hay 3 años de diferencia entre cada uno, pero dado que el cumpleaños de Sabo es antes del de Luffy por 2 meses la fecha donde se desarrollan el capítulo anterior y este es entre marzo y abril.


	7. Ace 2

Hola, aquí de nuevo les traigo una actualización, esto me parece muy corto para ser un capitulo por si solo pero tampoco lo quiero juntar con la parte que sigue de la historia así que lo dejare como un 6.5 ósea, la segunda parte del capítulo anterior.

* * *

Capitulo 6.5

Ace 2 (Cita, Segunda parte)

* * *

El nuevo beso había comenzado a subir de tono rápidamente, colocando sus manos en la cintura del menor había guiado a este hasta que se colocara sobre sus piernas, el peso del pequeño era tan poco que casi había considerado detener aquello ¿Cuantos años tenía aquel niño? porque a pesar de lo bien que besaba estaba seguro que no era más que un niño, la idea de que aquello estaba más que prohibido le excitaba bastante pero no podía dejar de preocuparse si aquello no le haría daño al pequeño, después de todo no quería forzarle a nada, si bien se había aprovechado de la deuda de gratitud que el chico tenia hacia él para que aceptara verle de nuevo no quería que este malinterpretase las cosas y pensará que hacia eso únicamente por aquel motivo, si bien estaban relacionados por aquel pasado común a sus 20 años Ace no tenía necesidad alguna de buscar ese tipo de atenciones mediante la extorción, aquello no era su estilo y si el pequeño le pedía que parase lo haría de inmediato pero aquellas palabras un poco entrecortadas haciéndole saber que lo disfrutaba lo habían puesto bastante a tono, ligeramente se preguntaba si el otro podría sentir la creciente excitación bajo sus piernas.

A pesar de estar disfrutando de aquello enormemente después de unos minutos había separado al menor de él cargándolo por la cintura para dejarlo sentado frente a él sobre la mesa, observando con cuidado el delicioso tono carmín de sus mejillas y sus labios que húmedos con la mezcla de sus salivas centellaban entreabiertos aun, el chico aun siendo tan joven era todo un deleite a la mirada, casi podía entender a sus captores unos años atrás... incluso en ese entonces le había atraído y era por eso que se le había acercado, pero aquello era aquello y esto era esto y ahí le tenía ahora dispuesto para él, aquella idea había hecho que el pecoso sonriera relamiéndose los labios, separando las piernas del menor acerco su silla más a la mesa de manera que era el quien debía levantar la mirada ahora, por la mirada un poco prepotente que se encontrara en los ojos del menor pudo notar que aquello le agradaba, claro aquello no podía ser de otra forma, siendo un noble y todo seguro que el pequeño bastardo tenía más de un defecto desagradable, aunque aquello lejos de desalentarle le hacía sentir aún más interesado en el chico - ¿Disfrutando de la posición?- pregunto el pecoso con la sonrisa ligeramente torcida mientras sus manos recorrían las piernas del menor en una lenta caricia.- Si.- fue le seca respuesta seguida de un suave suspiro de placer de los labios de aquel demonio disfrazado de ángel antes de verle echar su cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás, colocando el peso de este en sus manos sobre la mesa de forma que sus hombros sobresalieran un poco, sus labios entornando una sonrisa entre maliciosa y sugerente, el maldito realmente sabia como lucirse.

Bueno, si el chiquillo iba a ser así de descarado quizá no era necesario el guardarle tantas consideraciones pensó el pecoso comenzando a desabrochar el cinturón que ceñía la cintura del pequeño antes de jalar su camisa para abrirla por completo, dejando al descubierto el blanco pecho manchado por aquella enorme cicatriz en forma de cruz.- Así que esto es lo que quedo al final.- dijo con una de sus manos comenzando a trazar la cicatriz mientras la otra se posaba en la espalda del menor, acariciando por la cintura la piel del borde de su pantalón -podría haber sido peor.- escucho al menor decir con un tono algo amargo -podría haber sido mi cara.- la voz del pequeño en aquel segundo comentario no parecía reflejar emoción alguna ante aquello que el mismo decía. -¿Hubiera hecho alguna diferencia que fuera en tu cara?- le preguntó el pecoso atrapando entre sus dedos uno de los rosados pezoncitos del menor, jugueteando con este hasta que aquel comenzara a ponerse duro y el sonrojo en el rostro del menor que se mordía el labio inferior para evitar gemir era más que notorio.- No realmente...- pudo escucharle decir en una trémula voz que le había hecho sonreír.

Dejando en paz el pecho del pequeño había subido hasta acariciar su mejilla, trazando con el pulgar la cicatriz en esta.- Creo que aun lleno de cicatrices serias bastante atractivo.- le murmuro sin llegar a sonar adulador, no es que el otro fuera lo más lindo que había visto, no, en realidad probablemente había tenido mujeres y hombres más hermosos en su cama, más delicados o más seductores, pero aun entre ellos parecía que le era difícil encontrar uno por el que se hubiera sentido más atraído, los ojos del otro pelinegro calvados en los suyos escrutando si lo que había dicho era verdad o palabras vanas le habían hecho sonreír y aquellas tremendas ganas de besar sus labios aparecieron nuevamente.

Conteniéndose apenas de devorar los labios del menor de nuevo tomo con sus dedos de un plato cercano un pequeño trozo de carne en salsa agridulce (no es que quisiera escoger eso en verdad, solo era lo que había estado a la mano) y lo llevo a los labios del menor, este captando enseguida había separado los labios para dejar que lo alimentara, lamiendo también aquella salsa pegajosa y dulce de los dedos del mayor de manera glotona hasta dejarlos limpios, cada movimiento de sus labios y su lengua era tan cuidadoso y cargado de sensualidad que había repetido aquello un par de veces - Ace... ten cuidado, acabare con el cuerpo todo pegajoso...- le escucho decir después de algunos bocados, fijándose por primera vez desde hacía unos momentos en otra cosa que no fuera su rostro se dio cuenta que tan concentrado había estado viendo el vaivén de la lengua y los labios del otro mientras lentamente engullía y tragaba que no había notado las gotitas de salsa que habían manchado la barbilla y pecho del menor por la manera algo descuidada como le estaba alimentando hasta que este mismo los había señalado.

-Lo siento...- susurro el mayor dejando que el chico terminara de limpiar sus dedos por última vez, ya le había dado un buen espectáculo de lo que podía hacer con su boca así que debía retribuírselo de alguna manera, pensó mientras se acercaba a lamer aquella salsa del pecho del menor, comenzando a succionar un poco a la vez que lamia para dejar una que otra marquita roja en su cuerpo, escuchando como la respiración del otro iba encareciéndose, al tiempo que subía a su cuello le abrazo por la espalda y la cintura para atraerle de nuevo a sentarse sobre sus piernas, dejando que las piernas del menor colgaran a los lados de su propia cadera para poder sentir el peso del chico completamente sobre el mientras le sostenía con una mano en su trasero y la otra recorriendo lentamente su espalda antes de comenzar a lamer su barbilla y sus labios, de forma cada vez más hambrienta, podía sentir las manitas del chico debajo de su propia camisa que para ser honestos poco había hecho por ocultar su pecho estando abierta, no le gustaba demasiado la ropa pesada por lo que normalmente no usaba más de lo necesario y con lo que le estaba gustando el contacto de la piel del pequeño casi deseaba que aquel tuviera aquella misma costumbre, o al menos que se encontrase usando ropa más fácil de accesar, aunque agradecía que al menos no hubiera ido vistiendo alguna de la ridícula ropa que le había visto usar a los nobles en ocasiones.

Separándose de los labios del menor apenas terminara de lamerlos le había dedicado a este y una mirada de reproche, con un ligero puchero dibujándose en sus labios -¿Que voy a hacer contigo Luffy?- la mirada de desconcierto que le había dedicado el menor al pecoso le habían dado a entender a este que no entendía sus palabras, así que acercándose a la oreja del pequeño había sonreído suavemente antes de susurrar sus siguientes palabras - Cada vez que te beso siento la imperiosa necesidad de secuestrarte.- separándose para poder observar el efecto de sus palabras había visto al otro abrir los ojos en sorpresa, su labio inferior temblando como si buscara que decir antes de tornarse completamente rojo, aquella reacción le gustaba, haciendo una nota mental de provocarla más seguido había sellado los labios del menor con los suyos antes de darle tiempo a responder.

Continuara…

* * *

En el próximo capítulo puede que comience a mezclar varias perspectivas, gracias por leer y a los que comentan un agradecimiento especial.

Los reviews siempre me hacen feliz :)

Ja Ne


	8. Se acerca la tormenta

Nuevo capítulo, se acerca la tormenta... uhh... ese es un buen título XD

Gracias por leer y por favor disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 7,8

Se acerca la tormenta

* * *

El chico había salido huyendo aquel día, había sido casi graciosa la forma como poniéndose de pie se había disculpado y dejado una cantidad de dinero más que generosa sobre la mesa antes de arreglarse un poco la ropa y salir apresurado, el adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas casi brillaba cuando le viera salir.

Aquello no se quedaría así, obviamente, pero el pecoso sabía que debía darle tiempo al menor a pensar las cosas, aunque no demasiado, terminando el resto de la comida se había dedicado después a preparar las provisiones que aún le faltaban antes de dirigirse a buscar la información que necesitaba si quería hablar de nuevo con el menor pues con lo apresurado de su salida sabía que el otro no tendría idea de cómo contactarle.

.

Con la camisa toda mal abotonada había salido casi corriendo del lugar, no quería ni saber la mirada que le habían dedicado los trabajadores del restaurante, la sonrisa divertida del mayor le había acompañado hasta estar de regreso en su casa haciendo que el sonrojo poco a nada se calmara en todo el camino, casi sin notarlo el más pequeño había recorrido toda la ciudad hasta llegar a casa, se había metido en esta y una vez cerrada la puerta comenzó a desvestirse por el camino a su habitación, metiéndose a la ducha sin hacer caso de la pelirroja que le gritaba siguiéndolo mientras recogía el desastre que había dejado a su paso.

Sabo aún no estaba allí pero tampoco era algo raro a esa hora, él había faltado a todas sus lecciones de la mañana y no planeaba acudir a las de la tarde así que no había visto al rubio desde la noche anterior, cuando Nami entro a la habitación para reprenderlo le encontró sentado en el baño bajo el chorro frio del agua, preocupada hasta parecía que se había olvidado incluso de los coscorrones que a veces le propinaba cuando Luffy se portaba mal, a pesar de su joven edad Nami era una de las empleadas más antiguas de la familia, su madre había servido en la casona antes que ella y cuando Luffy naciera la pequeña pelirroja de 5 años había sido el primero de los sirvientes (después de la partera y la nodriza) en cargarlo, claro aquello era un secreto, no se suponía que nadie más que ellos dos lo supieran.

Cerrando la llave de la regadera la pelirroja había tomado una toalla y ayudado a que el chico se pusiera en pie, envolviéndole con aquella sin preguntarle nada aun, ella sabía que si el chico quisiera hablar así lo haría, no había porque presionarlo.

\- Lo siento...- escucho murmurar al chico en una pequeña voz tan propia de aquel niño cuando algo andaba mal -Está bien cariño, no hay por qué llorar, ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto pacientemente la pelirroja, secando el cabello del menor mientras este se decidía a hablar, el leve temblor en su cuerpo le preocupaba pero seguramente solo era por el agua helada con la que se había estado bañando.- No es nada...- le escucho decir un poco triste y pudo saber que aún no era "nada" si no algo probablemente muy importante pero no estaba aún listo para hablar, y aunque aquello le entristecía profundamente la chica únicamente había terminado de secar el cuerpo del menor y ayudándolo a dirigirse a la habitación le había ayudado también a vestirse, viendo que el otro no se encontraba muy animado aun le sentó en la cama junto a ella y dejando que se recostara en sus piernas comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos suavemente.

\- Nami... - La pelirroja escucho su nombre en aquella voz que solo para ella mostraba, su lado infantil y vulnerable, únicamente cuando estaban a solas podía verle así, aquello le prendía el pecho a la vez con orgullo y con angustia pues la muchacha había esperado que al menos con su prometido el pequeño pudiera mostrar esa parte de él pero eso no había sucedido hasta ahora.- ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado de alguien?- escucho al pequeño en un susurro apenas audible.

Aquella pregunta le sorprendía, siempre había estado bastante segura de que el menor se encontraba perdidamente enamorado del rubio y no veía razón para que el chico se cuestionara sus sentimientos, los comentarios de terceros nunca le habían importado la única posibilidad era ... -¿Sabo te hizo algo?!- Pregunto asustada.- ¿EH?!- el rostro del menor parecía molesto, aquello la calmo -¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Sabo nunca me haría nada malo!- Escucho al pequeño defenderlo completamente indignado y supo que había metido la pata -Serás idiota...- escucho al pequeño bufar, molesto con ella.- ya, ya, pues, lo lamento, es solo que me sorprendió la pregunta...- intento tranquilizarlo la pelirroja pero al parecer lo había perdido, con lo voluble que era aquel muchacho probablemente tomaría más tiempo del que disponía sacarle la sopa, pero ya lo haría tarde o temprano, aunque al menos el chico parecía de mejor humor ahora así que lo había dejado de momento para ir a atender sus deberes.

.

El resto del día lo había pasado en el ocio, hacia tanto que Luffy no tenía un día libre para el solo que casi había olvidado como se sentía... sinceramente era aburrido, no sabía cómo Sabo lo conseguía. Había leído, hecho sus ejercicios para aumentar la flexibilidad (ya podía incluso tocar su cabeza con los pies por detrás de su espalda), incluso había intentado estudiar un poco por su cuenta pero nada lograba retener su atención por mucho rato así que al final había intentado quedar dormido aunque aún con lo cansado que estaba eso no había sido tarea fácil.

Una vez que se le acabasen las ideas para distraerse su mente le regresaba una y otra vez a aquel endemoniado restaurante y el sonrojo volvía a sus mejillas, su cara estaba tan caliente que ardía aunque extrañamente también tenía mucho frio en el cuerpo, pensando olvidarse del asunto intento conciliar el sueño varias veces, pero aquel sueño era bastante ligero eh inconstante, aun así debido a lo agotado que estaba física y emocionalmente no había abierto los ojos hasta que escuchara la puerta del dormitorio abrirse, el muchacho rubio al que amaba entrando por la puerta le había hecho sonreír ampliamente aun algo adormilado.- Bienvenido.- había dicho sorprendiendo al otro visiblemente aunque el casi ni lo había notado, con un bostezo y frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano era difícil notar algo realmente, había comenzado a desperezarse pero no tenía muchas ganas de despertar. -hey...- escucho la respuesta no muy animada del rubio, este parecía algo incómodo, sobre todo cuando apenas se hubiera sentado sobre la cama el pelinegro se le hubiera echado encima abrazándolo por la cintura y frotando su rostro contra el torso del rubio, por toda su cintura y abdomen cual si se tratase de un pequeño gatito, aquello era tan curioso que el rubio no había sabido cómo reaccionar, era más que obvio que el otro aún estaba demasiado adormilado pues el "te extrañe tanto Sabo" había surgido entremezclado con el siguiente bostezo, haciendo que el rubio se preguntara si el otro no estaría soñando o algo así, pues no había forma de que de otra manera se comportase tan cariñoso después de lo que acababa de suceder la noche anterior, aunque pensándolo bien se trataba del chiquillo aquel así que no había forma de saber lo que pasaba por aquella cabecita muchas veces, su naturaleza tan cambiante a pesar de lo cansada que podía resultar era parte de lo que más le gustaba de aquel chico así que soltando un ligero suspiro rápidamente se había resignado a ser usado de almohada para el pequeño que quedándose quieto parecía haberse dormido de nueva cuenta.

Luffy apenas sintiendo el calor del cuerpo contrario se había podido por fin relajar un poco, a pesar de lo mucho que ya había dormido no había descansado casi nada por lo tenso que le tenía la situación de todo lo que había ocurrido en esos dos días, pero el solo estar al lado del otro de nuevo le hacía perder cualquier duda, y aunque sabía que le había lastimado no podía evitar el querer estar junto a él aun, después de lo que para el parecieran unos minutos se había despertado mucho más animado y repuesto solo para encontrarse con que el rubio se había quedado dormido junto con él, sonriendo ampliamente se había acercado a el rostro del mayor con cuidado de no despertarlo hasta que comenzará a llenar su rostro de pequeños besos, trazando sus mejillas, su nariz, sus parpados y todo lo demás con labios., cual si quisiera grabar la geografía de su rostro con estos.

El leve cosquilleo en el rostro del rubio había hecho que comenzara a despertar, aquella sensación era tan cálida y agradable que incluso cuando había comenzado a volver en si no había abierto los ojos, cuando sintiera que el menor comenzaba a rosar la comisura de sus labios y eventualmente estos mismos, solo había pasado uno de sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza del pelinegro para hacer que repitiera aquel contacto, haciéndolo cada vez más largo y profundo, escuchando el suave chasquidito de sus labios cada vez que se separaban de los propios.- Hey Sabo...- escucho su nombre en un susurro, como si el pequeño aun temiera despertarle aunque ya estaba más que despierto- hummm?- no quería hablar, quería seguir disfrutando de aquellos tiernos besos que el menor rara vez le regalaba, normalmente sus besos eran mucho más pasionales o lascivos o incluso impersonales, rara vez podía sentir tanta delicadeza y cariño en ellos y aunque si se le preguntara lo negaría, aquello le gustaba, si eso era un sueño como se lo temía quería que durase un rato más. El siguiente susurro sin embargo era algo que no esperaba.

\- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- aquello le había hecho abrir los ojos, el sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas del pelinegro junto con aquella expresión preocupada era una cosa rara de ver, no entendía a que venía la pregunta y más que nada el que esta pareciera una proposición más que una pregunta le extrañaba.- Ya estamos comprometidos Luffy, no tiene mucho sentido que me preguntes eso...- le dijo el rubio con aparente tranquilidad, incorporándose un poco en la cama con sus antebrazos para poder encarar mejor al menor que ahora se encontraba sentado en esta con una mirada entre consternación y frustración en su rostro, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba últimamente a ese mocoso?

El moreno mordió su labio inferior preguntándose si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, ni siquiera lo había planeado, pero el pensar en sus propio sentimientos le había hecho cuestionarse los del rubio, sabía que Sabo no estaba ahí por elección, jamás le había dado la libertad de elegir pensando que este de cualquier manera tomaría su decisión, buena o mala, después de cumplida la mayoría de edad, pero quizá aquello no había sido lo mejor, quizá y solo quizá no tenía que esperar tanto para saberlo... - Lo sé, pero ¿y si no lo estuviéramos?-

El rubio no sabía bien como tomarse aquello, el recuerdo de la noche anterior aún fresco en su mente le hacía cuestionarse si lo que el chico intentaba decirle era precisamente que no quería estar con él, pero entonces ¿Por qué le preguntaría si quería casarse con él? el muchacho pelinegro a veces era demasiado complicado para su gusto, había estado comprometido con el la mitad de su vida y vivido con este casi el mismo tiempo y aun le costaba comprenderlo en ocasiones... ¿Intentaba darle una elección o era solo una prueba? dado que no había forma alguna de saberlo decidió responder con sinceridad - Supongo que bajo las condiciones "normales" no estaría tan mal...- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado vago, la expresión del otro era inescrutable por lo que no sabía si había contestado bien o mal y desvió su mirada, estaba consiente que aun si no era con Luffy hubiera acabado comprometido con cualquier otro en contra de su voluntad (aquello ero lo normal para ellos) y para ser sinceros el pequeño no estaba tan mal, por lo menos el sexo era bueno, y a pesar de sus defectos el chico no era tan desagradable como la mayoría en aquel lugar... pero de eso a que le hubiera aceptado por voluntad propia... bueno, no estaba muy seguro de que siquiera hubiera seguido en aquella ciudad si esta fuera su elección, su sueño siempre había sido el viajar y tener aventuras después de todo... y el estar ligado a alguien de por vida, en realidad el matrimonio nunca le había llamado la atención si nos remontábamos un poco más a el fundamento de aquella pregunta -No creo que este hecho para la vida en matrimonio, sinceramente.- murmuro esperando a que el otro descargase su furia, pero al ver que esta no llegaba se había forzado a mirar al pequeño de nueva cuenta.

-Podrías irte si realmente lo deseas, ¿sabías? No te detendría.- La frialdad en la voz del moreno le había hecho estremecer ligeramente, en aquellos ojos obscuros no parecía haber el mas mínimo atisbo de duda respecto a su afirmación, a pesar de lo voluble de su carácter la firmeza de sus decisiones era algo admirable, por un segundo había contemplado la posibilidad casi como algo tangible, cualquier cosa que aquel idiota dijera era dicha con tal seguridad que hacía casi imposible dudar de ella, pero sabía que por muy cierto que aquello fuera para el moreno a Sabo no podían aplicarse las mismas medidas y mucho menos en cuanto a la incertidumbre... sabía que lo único que le retenía en aquel lugar en realidad eran sus miedos, quizá si hubiera habido alguien a su lado... pero salvo por el menor siempre había estado solo, antes de conocerle no había tenido amigos y aun si dudaba de todo lo demás sabía que como mínimo le agradecía a el otro su compañía. -Lo sé...- Murmuro el rubio completamente consiente por primera vez de su propia situación, durante mucho tiempo había echado la culpa a una u otra cosa de que aun siguiera ahí, bueno pues ahí estaba el pelinegro abriendo la puerta de aquella jaula donde vivían y aun así él no quería marcharse ¿Habían sido todos sus sueños las mentiras de un niño torpe? -Lo sé...- repitió aquella vez para sí mismo, el suspiro que escucho no salió de sus propios labios pero era como si surgiera de él, los cálidos brazos rodeando su cintura por la espalda y el rostro del pequeño hundido entre sus hombros le habían hecho sonreír un poco - Podrías ser libre Sabo...- Aquella voz parecía un poco triste ¿Era a causa de él esa tristeza? -Pero no soy yo quien puede darte tu libertad.- posando una mano en las que se apoyaban en su pecho apretó estas suavemente, él no era un esclavo o un cautivo como para que alguien le diera la libertad, nadie tenía derecho a dar o negar que el rubio era un hombre libre y sin embargo mejor que nadie comprendía que los supuestos "hombres libres" eran mucho más presos de todo aquello que los rodeaba que cualquier otro, pues no era una cadena física la que los retenía, miedo, al final todo se resumía a eso, ese cobarde sentimiento.

.

.  
.

La noche era tranquila y clara, el frio primaveral se volvía más agudo a aquellas horas pero esa noche era increíblemente cálida, de hecho hacía ya varias noches que la calidez parecía ser parte del ambiente como si la primavera se hubiera pasado por alto su tiempo y el verano llegase con antelación el suave golpeteo en la ventana había hecho que el rubio se levantase y viendo al pelinegro profundamente dormido a su lado había estado a punto de dormir de nuevo antes de que un nuevo sonido en la ventana le había llamado la atención, poniéndose en pie se había asomado a esta pero a pesar de la claridad de la noche de luna lleno había podido ver nada en el jardín, ni siquiera el viento soplaba y aunque con la leve sensación de que alguien había estado ahí se había quedado observando el exterior unos momentos después de un rato simplemente cerro el ventanal de nueva cuenta y regreso a la cama.

.

¿Se había equivocado? Comprobando el lugar un par de veces pudo ver que estaba en el ala correcta de la casa, sin embargo la persona que había salido de aquella habitación no era quien el esperaba, ¿Quién demonios era aquel rubio? desde el escondite que se hubiera procurado tan pronto viera que no era Luffy quien asomara por la ventana el pecoso se había escondido observando con curiosidad a aquel chico que por la escasa luz no había podido distinguir si era rubio o castaño, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, no era a quien el buscaba así que un poco molesto había esperado a que este se volviera a meter a su casa antes de ir en busca de la pelirroja que le había vendido aquella falsa información.

.

.

.

Los cuartos de los sirvientes estaban separados de la casa principal por una extensión algo considerable de patio pero lo suficientemente cerca para que cualquier llamado desde la casa principal pudiera ser atendido de manera pronta y oportuna, La pelirroja en aquel momento ya había terminado con sus quehaceres del día y se disponía a descansar cuando un chico de lo más curioso se le había presentado preguntando por el joven amo de la casa, decía ser un viajero y aunque no le daba demasiada confianza al principio entre coqueteos y sonrisas le había sacado la información sin que siquiera se diera cuenta, y aunque se reprendía una y otra vez en ese momento intentaba calmarse con la idea de que el joven amo no correría ningún peligro pues el rubio estaba con él y siempre había algún guardia en las cercanías de su habitación, seguramente solo se preocupaba de mas pensó la chica antes de que una mano en su hombro le hiciera saltar en su lugar, el corazón sentía palpitarle en la garganta, al ver al pecoso de nuevo le había gritado hasta dejarlo casi sordo, reprendiéndolo por haberla asustado.

-De cualquier forma me mentiste.- Escucho a el pelinegro acusarla con algo parecido a un puchero ¿Que le pasaba a ese chico que se comportaba como niño encaprichado siendo por lo menos de su edad por lo que podía ver? - No tengo idea de lo que me hablas - dijo la pelirroja sinceramente perpleja, la mirada escéptica del otro haciéndola enfadar ligeramente.- Dijiste que Luffy estaría en esa habitación, pero en su lugar había otro tipo, un tipo de cabellos claros.- el pecoso parecía fastidiado ante aquello, cruzándose de brazos casi podía verlo inflando las mejillas, y no sabía si encontrarlo divertido o simplemente inmaduro pues todas aquellos gestos hacia a aquel hombre parecer bastante infantil.- Ah, debe ser Sabo- Dijo la chica pensativa y viendo como el otro levantaba la ceja en señal de interrogación se había apresurado a continuar.- Es su prometido.-

-¿Prometido?- la sombra que viera atravesar el rostro del mayor había hecho que a la pelirroja se le pusiera la piel de gallina pues contrastaba en demasía con las actitudes infantiles que había estado teniendo apenas hacia unos momentos atrás.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegamos por ahora, muchas gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer hasta aquí... más de 25000 palabras... ni yo me creo que haya escrito ya tanto en tan poco tiempo XD a los que comentan también les doy un agradecimiento muy especial, los comentarios me hacen feliz y me alientan a continuar... y aunque la personita a la que le escribo esto quizá no lo lea aun quiero decirle a ese gatito lindo que lo amo con todo mi corazón y espero que un día lea esto y se sonroje.

Y bueno ya a quien haya leído eso y no le interese una disculpa XD

Ja Ne


	9. Tardanza

Nuevo capítulo... las cosas se desarrollan un poco más lentas de lo que esperaba... pero bueno, supongo que hay que darle su tiempo a los chicos para que se acoplen u.u

Advertencia del capítulo: Lemon

* * *

Capítulo 9

Tardanza

* * *

Los dedos del pecoso tamborileaban contra la mesa de la taberna hecha de madera vieja, su otra mano cubría su boca mientras recargaba su codo en la superficie de dicha mesa, sus piernas cruzadas, impaciente, no estaba realmente seguro de que la pelirroja hubiera entregado su mensaje, o de que el chiquillo fuera a asistir a su encuentro, después de todo según se había enterado la noche anterior el pequeño no solamente tenía un "prometido" si no que por lo que podía apreciar de la situación este compartía su lecho, al parecer no era de sorprenderse entonces que el pequeño pelinegro fuera bastante bueno besando y quien sabe en otras cosas, el solo imaginarlo le hacía ponerse irritable, no sabía bien porque, no era como si el chiquillo le perteneciera o algo parecido y tampoco era normal en el ponerse celoso, no era su primera vez como amante de alguien y seguramente tampoco sería la última, era la simple incertidumbre de no saber si aquel compromiso significaba algo para el pequeño o no ¿Y si significaba algo para el habría alguna diferencia? no probablemente no. el pecoso sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, después de todo nunca se había detenido ante nada para conseguir algo que quería y aunque las cosas no siempre resultaban como esperaba normalmente siempre tenía lo que deseaba, la pregunta entonces era ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería en aquella ocasión?

.

.

.

Esa noche habían hecho el amor... o al menos al pequeño así se lo parecía, no estaba seguro aun de los sentimientos de el rubio hacia él, pero sabía que aquella noche había sido un poco diferente de las demás, cuando por la mañana la luz diera de lleno sobre sus cuerpos desnudos el azabache se había permitido una sonrisa completamente complacida y sincera al observar el rostro de su amante, quien resultaba ser el mismo que su futuro esposo, no podía haberse sentido más afortunado en aquel momento, incluso el carmín que poco a poco encendía sus mejillas mientras suspiraba para recostarse en el pecho del rubio no había hecho que se desvaneciera aquella sonrisa, sabía que las cosas lejos estaban de resolverse pero la leve tregua de aquella noche le daba cierta esperanza.

Aquella noche Sabo le había tocado con un abandono que lejos de herir resultaba enormemente complaciente, sus manos le habían recorrido todo el cuerpo y él se le había entregado sin reservas ni temores, todo había comenzado con un suave beso, el rubio había volteado a verle cuando él lo abrazara por la espalda y acomodando su cuerpo le había hecho recostarse de nuevo, sellando sus labios con un tierno beso para que no pudiera seguir hablando, ¿Por qué no quería hablar? Poco importaba, a pesar de que sabía que quizá jamás escucharía de aquel lo que quería escuchar no le preocupaba demasiado en aquel momento, la calidez del beso lento y calmado que el otro le daba comenzaba a robarle el aliento y hacerle desear no pensar en nada más.

Los cálidos labios del rubio sobre los suyos eran miel y quería comerla toda, habían comenzado con un pequeño rose que se iba haciendo más profundo por momentos, con sus rostros moviéndose al compás de la respiración tranquila, la lengua del mayor pidiendo por acceso siendo recibida con placer por los labios del menor que separándolos ligeramente había comenzado a acariciar aquel húmedo musculo con su propia lengua, dejando que el rubio tomara posesión de su boca entrando y saliendo una y otra vez hasta que sus labios estaban completamente húmedos y su respiración era mucho más pesada y difícil, y las caricias que Sabo comenzaba a repartir por su cuerpo debajo de la ropa le causaban más de un suspiro.

Las grandes manos del rubio se colaban bajo la camisola que Nami le había hecho ponerse, entrando en contacto de inmediato con sus muslos desnudos que el pequeño había comenzado a separar para poder acomodar al mayor con más facilidad entre sus piernas, habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que sus cuerpos se acoplaban con facilidad el uno al otro, una vez retirada la camisola el pelinegro había quedado casi desnudo bajo la mirada del otro, le gustaba la forma como el rubio se tomaba el tiempo para observarlo antes de comenzar a besar su cuello, sus clavículas, sus hombros, de forma delicada, trazando con las yemas de los dedos su cintura hasta el borde de la ropa interior para deshacerse de esta rápidamente al tiempo que sus labios recorrían un camino de besos hasta su abdomen blando y suave, el contacto con su piel en cada momento le hacía derretirse, removerse, descomponerse y volverse a recomponer de la nada, y así sucesivamente en una interminable serie de sensaciones y sentimientos que le hacían henchir el pecho y el abdomen, se sentía amado y deseado al mismo tiempo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza cada rose del rubio le provocaba un hormigueo continuo.

Cuando sintió la lengua cálida y mojada recorriendo su miembro por completo se había arqueado al tiempo que soltaba un descarado gemido, aquello era hacer el amor pero también era carnal, deseaba ser suyo con cada fibra de su cuerpo y cuando la lengua del rubio trazara en dirección sur hasta su entrada ya estaba rendido a sus pies, los años no habían pasado en vano y Sabo sabía exactamente donde tocar para volverle loco, uno de los largos dedos de él mencionado introduciéndose en su pequeño interior le había hecho erguirse ligeramente, intentado que se diera prisa, no quería ser el primero en correrse pero si el rubio seguía así de calmado y complaciente acabaría haciéndolo. Temía que las cosas terminaran si lo hacía, temía que aquello no fuera más que un placentero sueño que acabaría si se corría, el segundo dedo en su interior había sido más doloroso, no le molestaba, el dolor le recordaba que aquello no era un sueño, podía sentir al otro separar los dedos en su interior, dejando espacio para que comenzara a penetrarlo con la lengua mucho más hondo que antes, haciéndole morderse los labios para no gritar, aquello se sentía demasiado bien.

Cuando Sabo saco sus dedos de aquel estrecho interior ya estaba en su límite, el flexible y delicado cuerpo del pelinegro siempre le había parecido un manjar y el tenerle tan entregado y sumiso cuando ese chiquillo siempre había sido la persona más dominante que conociera resultaba tan extraño como excitante, liberando su propio miembro de la prisión de sus pantalones no había perdido tiempo en palabras dulces o en más preparativos, si bien no era muy dado a las palabras cariñosas le gustaba hacer sentir todo su deseo por el cuerpo del otro de forma física… una acción vale más que mil palabras, bueno, pues esperaba que aquella acción fuera más que clara pues le deseaba desesperadamente, el interior del pequeño se había estrechado por la fuerza de la penetración, nunca había sido muy suave con el niño, no veía motivos para serlo y aunque le excitaba "preparo" esto simplemente hacia que a la hora de tomarle siempre fuera más salvaje de lo que esperaba, no es que lo hiciera a propósito, su cuerpo no estaba hecho para resistir tanta excitación y acababa desfogándose más fuerte y brusco de lo que le gustaría, en aquella ocasión se había reprimido ya bastante intentando hacer que el pelinegro disfrutase al máximo, pero al momento de penetrarlo se había dejado llevar demasiado, el dolor reflejado en el rostro del menor se lo había indicado.

Deteniéndose lo suficiente para recuperar el aliento y que el otro se acostumbrara un poco dio una nueva mirada a su compañero, realmente era hermoso con ese sonrojo y esa cara de placer, las piernas enredadas en sus caderas y el delicado cuerpo que bajo el suyo pedía aún más atención le habían hecho sentir una punzada de doloroso placer en su miembro, el solo verle ahí gimiendo bajo su propio cuerpo le hacía estremecer, con una de sus manos comenzó a rosar la hombría del otro para masturbarle al mismo ritmo un poco torpe y desesperado con el que lo penetraba, el chico no duro mucho y con el orgasmo pudo sentir aquel estrecho interior volverse aún más apretado, un par de estocadas después ya había acabado por derramarse en su interior con un excitado gruñido, aquel chico era tan maravilloso en la cama, realmente le amaba, si no en otro lugar al menos en ese pequeño universo donde solo existían los dos le amaba.

La mañana siguiente había sido por demás tranquila y agradable, las cosas entre Luffy y el aún estaban un poco tensas pero sabía que aquello no duraría mucho, nunca lo hacía y realmente no habían tenido de que preocuparse, por muy bizarro que pareciera los altos y bajos eran parte de su rutina. Aquel día siendo domingo no había mucho que hacer y simplemente se había quedado acariciando el cabello del pelinegro.

Sabía que el otro estaba despierto desde hacía un buen rato pero se negaba a moverse de encima de su pecho y para ser sinceros él no tenía ninguna intención de moverle de ahí tampoco, así podrían haber seguido buena parte de la mañana pero un repiqueteo en la puerta les había hecho romper el silencio, había visto al otro ponerse en pie y colocarse una bata con un suspiro antes de dirigirse a la puerta, la chica pelirroja que el rubio había reconocido como uno de los sirvientes de confianza del menor le había dado a este un mensaje y por el semblante del menor había sabido que no se trataba de nada bueno -Tengo que salir.- le había escuchado decir simplemente antes de ir a el armario para escoger algo de ropa y meterse al baño antes de que pudiera cuestionarlo, el tono repentinamente serio en su voz le había descolocado por un momento pero regresando en si tras verse solo le había seguido al baño.

El azabache ya se encontraba en la ducha y ver su cuerpo mojado y el cabello ligeramente ondulado por el calor del agua de nuevo había despertado el libido del rubio.- ¿A dónde es que tienes que ir tan aprisa?- susurro al tiempo que metía a la ducha con el pelinegro, abrazando al pequeño por la cintura y pegando su pecho con la espalda del menor, dejándole sentir su creciente excitación mientras le llenaba el cuello de besos.- mmm...a ningún lugar por ahora...- escucho al pequeño contestar con lujuria en la voz, y olvidándose de cualquier pregunta que tuviera se dedicó a devorar aquel chico de nuevo ahí mismo en la ducha.

.

.

.

Era tarde, no es que le importara, la pelirroja le había dado el mensaje horas antes, habría tenido tiempo de sobra habitualmente, pero por alguna razón Sabo había estado demasiado cariñoso aquella mañana y a punto había estado Luffy de no ir a la cita con el otro pelinegro, pero pensando que sería mejor aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas con una excusa medio mal hecha había logrado que el rubio le dejase ir a regañadientes, a él tampoco le agradaba demasiado la idea de dejarle solo cuando la estaban pasando tan bien pero el deber era el deber y con algo de suerte aquella sería la última vez que vería a ese sujeto. Debido a su mentira incluso había tenido que usar algunas de sus ropas buenas.

El pecoso había estado esperando ya un buen rato y casi pensaba que el menor no iría cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a aquel chico que tan fuera de lugar resultaba en aquella taberna, la camisa blanca impecable y abrigo rojo hasta medio muslo sobre los pantalones y zapatos negros parecían repeler toda la mugre y suciedad que los demás que se encontraban en ese lugar parecían atraer de manera inconsciente pues las ropas del pequeño estaban tan pulcras comparadas con los de cualquiera en aquel lugar que parecían tener brillo propio, aquello le hacía sonreír amargamente, no por cómo se viera a el chico si no por no poder reprimir el pensamiento de que su "prometido" seguramente luciría de la misma manera, había pasado más de media hora del tiempo en el que había citado al menor pero recordándose de que quizá este habría estado ocupado no se había marchado y al menos de momento se alegraba de no haberlo hecho. A pesar de los pensamientos que le había estado amargando todas aquellas horas el ver al diminuto moreno ahí se le habían pasado los pensamientos desagradables y estos comenzaban a ser remplazados por otros más… bien, simplemente por otros.

Poniéndose en pie había hecho una seña a el menor para que le siguiera escaleras arriba a las habitaciones, la taberna constaba de dos pisos, el primero era el bar y comedor y el segundo dos hileras de habitaciones separadas por un largo pasillo, los números de hierro colgando de cada puerta siendo la única distinción entre una y otra. Habitación 9. El pecoso se detuvo en esta y volteo.

Asegurándose apenas llegase a la puerta de la habitación que había alquilado de que el otro chico estuviera tras él, el pecoso le vio unos pasos atrás inspeccionado el lugar con una leve mueca que parecía de desprecio y aquello le hizo sonreír, recordándole de nuevo lo diferente que eran el uno del otro y haciendo que se cuestionara si aquello realmente valía los problemas -No es precisamente de 5 estrellas, pero está limpio.- dijo Ace sosteniendo la puerta abierta para su acompañante, esperando a que este entrase y cerrándola tras él.

Las habitaciones todas eran iguales, así que lo mismo hubiera dado una que otra, cama de madera con colchones desgastados, una pequeña mesa de madera y silla a juego, una cajonera que hacía de mesa de noche con una lámpara de aceite sobre ella y una lámpara incandescente colgando del techo, la electricidad no era un lujo en la ciudad, pero al parecer si en aquella taberna pues a pesar de las instalaciones la lámpara del techo no parecía funcionar, aunque al menos el pecoso parecía tener razón y el lugar se encontraba limpio. El chico de la cicatriz en la cara sabía que estaba tarde, podía entender la impaciencia que demostraba el otro, no había contado con esa improvisada cita por lo que le había costado un tanto deshacerse de su prometido, más cuando estaba teniendo un día tan placentero en su compañía, razón por la que había tenido una expresión un tanto fastidiada durante todo el trayecto hasta aquel lugar, el mismo humor que había podido sentir del otro no había ayudado en mucho, pero en cuando la puerta se cerrara tras de ellos había podido sentir a el mayor acorralándole contra esta, forzándolo a levantar el rostro si quería verle a los ojos, no le gustaba aquello, el levantar la mirada para ver a alguien le hacía sentir inferior y eso le desagradaba, pero no había mucho que se pudiera hacer con la diferencia de alturas - y bueno...- comenzó el pequeño queriendo acabar con aquello lo más pronto posible pero las palabras habían muerto en sus labios al sentir los del mayor sobre estos, sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa por un segundo.

Ace había pensado en hablar con el chico pero entre la espera y el desastre en su cabeza se había impacientado bastante y para deshacerse de aquella desagradable sensación de desasosiego apenas estuvieran en la habitación había comenzado a comerle la boca a besos a el pequeño, apenas dejándolo respirar o responder antes de tomarlo en brazos para cargarle hacia la cama, echándolo en esta con poca delicadeza -Llegas tarde.- Acusó el pecoso sin darle tiempo al otro a responder, colocándose entre las piernas del menor mientras seguía devorándole los labios con desespero, mordiendo y lamiendo estos hasta dejarlos un poco hinchados.

La respiración de ambos era un desastre cuando por fin se separara y el furioso sonrojo en el rostro del menor mientras le observaba con algo más que lujuria resultaba realmente adorable. Acariciando la mejilla del menor lentamente comenzó a trazar la cicatriz de su mejilla con el pulgar de manera inconsciente, intentando recobrar el aliento mientras observaba con atención el cuerpo bajo el suyo que intentaba hacer lo mismo.- ¿Solo es esto para lo que me necesitas?- escucho a el pequeño preguntar con una voz entre irritada y dolida y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente para el.- No, te quiero para mucho más princesa...- susurro en un tono mucho más obsceno y lujurioso de lo que el menor jamás hubiera escuchado antes de comenzar a desbrochar su camisa con maestría, el pecoso hubiera preferido arrancársela a girones, pero por mera consideración no lo había hecho, una vez con aquel estorbo fuera del camino se había sacado su propia camisa, el sombrero naranja y esta habían quedado tirados por algún lugar impreciso de la habitación y por fin el menor podía apreciar a sus anchas el bien definido cuerpo del mayor.

Con algo de timidez el pequeño había alargado una de sus manos hasta rosar los prominentes pectorales, su piel tostada por el sol era tan cálida y casi podía sentir chispas mientras deslizaba aquella mano hacia abajo para poder trazar los perfectos abdominales, el musculo duro y fibroso se sentía tan diferente a cualquier cosa que el chico hubiera tocado que casi ni se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, el más alto por su parte tenía una sonrisa más que complacida ante la mirada que el otro le brindaba a su cuerpo, si bien no se consideraba vanidoso al menos si podía decir que estaba orgulloso de la musculatura que había obtenido, después de todo aquel físico no era fortuito si no el resultado de muchas horas de ejercicio, trabajo duro y peleas, le hubiera gustado tener alguna que otra cicatriz como recuerdo de estas últimas, pero debido al poder de su fruta cualquier daño era borrado, quizá era por eso que sentía tanta fascinación hacia las marcas del pequeño cuerpo bajo él, eran las marcas de un sobreviviente, aunque su cuerpo no pareciera exactamente fuerte el solo hecho de que poseyera aquellas marcas hablaba de una fortaleza que el jamás llegaría a conocer.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

y bueno, creo que hasta aquí está bien, en el próximo cap. habrá más lemon... y quizá un poco más de desenlace. También puede que los capítulos empiecen a tardar un poco más pues por situaciones fuera de mi control no podré estar escribiendo tanto como hasta ahorita, pero bueno, supongo que eso es lo normal, gracias por leer y estaré actualizando en una o dos semanas.


	10. Engaño

Después de una larga espera (a mí me pareció larga, no se a ustedes) les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer.

Advertencia: lemon (yep, este cap es más que nada lemon la verdad sea dicha )

Sin más por favor disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Engaño.

* * *

Las cosas habían pasado demasiado a prisa como para pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, Luffy ni si quiera noto cuando el mayor le desabrochara el cinturón y sin esperarlo a qué procesara aquello el pecoso se había deshecho también de los pantalones y el resto de la ropa del pequeño de un tirón, estaba prácticamente desnudo en la cama de una taberna cualquiera siendo observado de pies a cabeza por un chico al que no sabía si volvería a ver al día siguiente, aquello era desesperante a la vez que excitante. Toda su vida había tenido una falsa sensación de control, de que si manipulaba o pedía o exigía se le daría lo que deseaba, de que las cosas eran como tenían que ser, pero cada momento al lado del otro moreno le demostraba lo contrario; Ace sabía dónde encontrarlo pero si el necesitase verle de nuevo no había forma de contactarlo. Aquel pensamiento le habría dejado ligeramente triste de no ser por la forma brusca como su compañero tirando de su cintura le había hecho sentarse en la cama el tiempo suficiente para acabar de sacarle la camisa y gabardina y después haciéndole darse la vuelta de nuevo para quedar boca abajo en la cama le hacía caer en cuenta en parte de su realidad, en aquel momento su opinión poco importaba, el pecoso haría con el cómo mejor le pareciera, y aunque hubiera podido quejarse no lo hizo.

El más alto tenía razón, al menos el lugar estaba limpio, podía oler el jabón barato en las sabanas cuando por la posición tuviera su rostro hincado en estas, el pecoso lo manejaba cual si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo y él se dejaba hacer, ¿Por qué? A pesar de lo humillante que aquello pareciera no dejaba de ser sumamente excitante, con lo tosco de las manos del otro y sus movimientos se sentía casi frágil… pero el hecho de que lo tratase con tanta falta de delicadeza también le hacía pensar que el otro no lo consideraba frágil en lo absoluto y aquello era reconfortante de cierta forma, podía sentir las manos del mayo recorrerle y rasparle la piel de la espalda un poco, haciendo que soltara un suave gemido de anticipación, dios aquellas manos se sentían tan bien en su cuerpo, hacían que un placentero estremecimiento se apoderara de él.

Nunca se había sentido atraído por nadie más que su prometido, mucho menos un extraño y el entregarse por completo a dicho extraño, bueno, su lívido nunca había estado tan despierto como en aquel momento, su corazón palpitaba sin cesar y al voltear ligeramente el rostro para ver lo que hacía su compañero tras él la mirada de hambruna que aquel le dedicase a su cuerpo le había hecho sonrojar un poco mas aunque deseando darle una mejor vista de sus dotes no había dudado en colocarse de rodillas con el trasero bien levantado para darle una espectacular vista de su entrada. Las manos del pecoso no se habían hecho esperar, y trazando en inversa su espalda pudo sentirlas bajar una a cada uno de su glúteos, separándolos y haciendo que se inclinara un poco más para dejarle bien expuesto ante la lengua que comenzaba a pasearse en círculos alrededor de aquel pequeño orificio.

-Mmm… así que es verdad que no eres del todo inocente…- pudo escuchar aquel murmullo ronco antes de sentir la cálida lengua penetrándole hasta donde le era posible, era demasiado caliente, casi quemaba y aquello había hecho gemir al pequeño como toda respuesta, no estaba en condiciones de pensar si la afirmación del mayor era algo de lo que tuviera que responder o si al otro solo le gustaba hablar sucio en la cama, el lento vaivén con el que aquella húmeda lengua le penetraba le tenía completamente excitado, al punto de comenzar a mover sus caderas en busca de más de aquel contacto, se sentía tan bien… tan desesperadamente bien que si no se hubiera estado deshaciendo en gemidos estaría pidiendo por más.

Cuando el mayor estuvo satisfecho con la humedad de aquel interior, lo cual había sido más pronto de lo anticipado debido a substancias en las que prefería no pensar de momento se separó del cuerpo del otro lo suficiente para deshacerse del resto de sus propias ropas, después de todo teniendo ahí tan rico manjar completamente desnudo hubiera sido grosero el no quitarse la ropa también, aquello le había dado tiempo a admirar un poco su trabajo, el pequeño azabache era más que apetecible, a pesar de su innegable "experiencia" Ace no podía encontrar una sola marca del amante de este fuera de la semilla que aun manchaba su interior, su piel tersa y blanca no portaba otras cicatrices que las obtenidas años atrás, ni mordidas, ni chupetones, ni siquiera rastros de uñas, quería encontrarlas y borrarlas pero al parecer la única marca de aquel sujeto en SU pequeño era en su interior, por alguna razón aquello le hacía hervir la sangre y con un poco más de brusquedad de la que le hubiera gustado para su primera ocasión con el menor había comenzado a introducir uno de sus dedos en el interior de este, pudiendo sentir como el chico se tensaba por un segundo – Lo siento…- susurro el pecoso dejando salir un suave jadeo de excitación, dejarse llevar por los celos no era prudente y lo sabía, pero aquel mocoso le tenía tan embobado y desesperado. Y aun así estaba dispuesto a hacerle gemir mucho más que hasta ahora.

Con un ritmo más lento y cuidadoso continuo penetrándole con aquel dedo, buscando rosar en su interior los puntos sensibles del pequeño, sonriendo socarronamente cuando le hacía gemir cada vez más alto, cada gemido del otro le hacía recordar su propia erección palpitante y necesitada, pero quería hacer disfrutar al otro primero, ya le daría tiempo a complacerse el cómo deseara después.- A…Ace… ba.. basta… por favor…- como si el otro le leyese la mente la mirada de súplica que observara en el rostro del menor le parecía una invitación difícil de rechazar, los ojos del chico parecían al borde de las lágrimas, vidriosos por el deseo y la excitación, pero en lugar de complacer sus suplicas había retirado de su interior aquel dedo, llevando en lugar de esto un par de ellos a la boca del menor quien había volteado el rostro en negación.

-N-no… Te deseo a ti Ace…- La lujuria en la voz del pequeño le indicaba que aquello no era mentira y nada más le hubiera hecho tan feliz como complacer aquella suplica, pero no en esa ocasión, no, en esa ocasión iba a destrozar el maldito ego del mocoso hasta dejarlo hecho un esclavo de aquel deseo de la forma como este ya le había convertido en su mismo esclavo sin saberlo siquiera, y es que eso era lo peor, el chiquillo seguramente no tenía ni idea de las sensaciones que causaba en él. Tomando con su mano libre los cabellos de el niño le forzó a abrir la boca y mojar sus dedos con aquella saliva.- Nghhh…- valla si era placentera esa boquita de puta que tenía el chiquillo, la forma como se tragara sus dedos y los succionara ligeramente le habían hecho desear poner algo más en aquella boca, con la mano que sostenía los cabellos del menos había comenzado a marcarle un ritmo algo lento para que los empapara por completo, subiendo y bajando por sus dedos como si tratara de su falo, sin poder aguantarse ya se encontraba restregando la extensión de su miembro viril entre las nalgas del otro para que este sintiera lo duro y excitado que ya le tenía sin siquiera tocarlo – Vas a volverme loco…- susurro el pecoso antes de sacarle los dedos de la boca, colocándolos de nuevo sobre la entrada del pequeño azabache para comenzar a masajear está un poco de nuevo.

-Ahh… por… por favor Ace…- No podía creer que estuviera suplicando por aquello, todo su orgullo había quedado botado en algún lugar de la habitación en un embrollo junto a su ropa seguramente, pero es que cada falange del pecoso dentro de él se sentía tan bien que no duraría mucho, estaba seguro que se correría de un momento a otro y no deseaba aquello, cuando el mayor comenzara a masajear su entrada había podido sentir esta palpitante de deseo, una punzada en su propio miembro avisándole de lo que estaba por venir lo quisiera o no, quizá su cuerpo estaba más sensible de lo normal por la agradable mañana con su prometido, se forzaba a creer que era eso pero muy en el fondo sabía que Sabo jamás le había hecho sentir la clase de placer obsceno y tan lleno de morbo que experimentaba en aquel momento, no solo el pecoso lo tocaba con una maestría de la que tanto él como el rubio carecían, también estaba el hecho de que se encontraba violando todas y cada una de las malditas reglas que siempre le habían tratado de imponer. No solo estaba acostándose con un pirata sino además con un hombre de tal reputación… aquella mañana ojeando el periódico había podido ver su fotografía, no había duda, Portgas D. Ace, valla ironía, un nombre tan elegante para una simple rata de mar, aunque no se trataba de cualquier rata de mar, Puño de fuego Ace… aunque en aquel momento bien podría haberle llamado otra cosa…

Los dedos chocando al fondo de su interior lentamente le habían cortado cualquier rastro de pensamiento racional que pudiera estar experimentando en aquel momento, golpeando con saña aquel punto sensible, aquello era éxtasis puro.- Ahhh… Ace… no… no pueeedo… mhhhh…- ni siquiera había terminado de decir aquello cuando sintió su semilla derramarse por toda la cama, su interior contrayéndose contra ese par de dedos que quedándose quietos por un momento había podido sentir encajándose un poco en sus paredes de manera placentera. Aquel orgasmo había sido tan bueno que era una lástima que solo hubieran sido los dedos del otro en su interior.

-Lo… lo siento…- Hundiendo su rostro en la almohada Luffy había esperado que el otro le reprendiera por haberse corrido primero pero en lugar de eso había podido sentir la mano del otro en su interior comenzar a moverse de nuevo.- ¿Lo disfrutas princesa…?- el tono algo bajo y ronco de las palabras del otro hacían que todo lo que dijera le sonase obsceno, y el reciente orgasmo le había dejado tan sensible que no podía contestar con otra cosa que no fuera un suave gemido de placer, cuando el mayor comenzara a acariciar su vientre con una mano mientras la otra con los dos dedos ahora completamente en su interior empezara a moverse de nuevo había sentido la excitación volver a hacerse manifiesta mucho antes de lo que le hubiera gustado, la nueva erección resultando un poco dolorosa para su cuerpo poco acostumbrado a tantas atenciones pues si bien era cierto que el sexo no le resultaba ajeno aquello en poco se podía comparar con cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes.

El pecoso de nuevo buscando con sus dedos aquel punto que haría a el chiquillo gritar de placer comenzaba a moverse de manera un poco más torpe eh instintiva, cuando sintiera al mocoso correrse y contraer su interior tan placenteramente le hubiera gustado estar estimulándole con algo más que sus dedos, pero aquello no era precisamente algo que hubiere planeado desde el principio y como tal solo tenía a la mano aquello de lo más rudimentario, su mochila estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance como para ir por ella sin arruinar el momento y realmente no quería arruinarlo, a pesar del dolor en su entrepierna la estaba pasando de maravilla, después de comprobar que su compañero de cama estuviera a tono de nuevo había comenzado a envestirle con aquel par de dedos con mayor ferocidad, podía sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo subir de manera peligrosa y el sudor que perlaba el cuerpo del pequeño tras el orgasmo hacia que sus dedos entraran y salieran con relativa facilidad, de manera que había comenzado a penetrarle con un tercer dedo, girando aquel trio en su interior en un intento de prepararle lo suficiente para que cuando lo penetrase no sintiera otra cosa que no fuera placer, separándolos un poco para estirar sus paredes lo más posible.- Como quisiera poder dejarte escurriendo con mi esencia yo también princesa…- murmuro el pecoso sin pensarlo mucho mientras sacando aquellos dedos del interior de él chico con una de sus manos sacaba un pequeño envoltorio gris de la cajonera al lado de la cama, al menos aquello tenía que hacerlo, por mucho que le desagradara la idea.- pero no te preocupes, ya la probaras después…- continuo sin hacer caso a la mirada un poco confundida que le dedicaba el menor, no es que tuviera mucha cabeza para pensar en sus propias palabras de cualquier forma así que colocándose esa molesta barrera sobre la punta de su propia hombría tiro de esta hasta cubrir por completo toda la extensión de su falo hasta la base.- ¿Estas…listo?- preguntó colocándose tras el chiquillo de nuevo, rosando la punta de su miembro contra la entrada de este, la calidez de ese estrecho interior le estaba llamando a gritos pero aun así se había tomado su tiempo para disfrutar de esta.

La tortuosa lentitud con la que el pecoso le penetraba lo tenía al borde de la locura, solamente no había comenzado a moverse porque sabía que cualquier movimiento brusco podía acabar haciendo que se corriera por segunda ocasión antes que el mayor acabara de penetrarlo y no quería humillarse aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Las fuertes manos sosteniendo sus caderas para que no pudiera moverse aunque así lo hubiera querido le separaban los glúteos un poco, dejando que el falo del otro le empalara con mayor facilidad, se sentía tan grande y grueso que casi le sorprendía que cupiese en su interior, pero el mayor se había preocupado por dejarle tan bien preparado que casi no sentía dolor, aunque en un inicio había pensado que no lo necesitaba ahora notaba su error, jamás hubiera podido acomodar una cosa de ese tamaño sin romperse si el otro no hubiera tenido tanto cuidado, no sabía si agradecerlo o maldecirlo por hacer aquello tan delicioso.

Y al final solo había gemido incontrolablemente, ni maldiciones ni palabras cariñosas, su cerebro parecía fundirse en cada estocada lenta y profunda, los gruñidos de placer que el mayor soltaba tras de él le hacían notar que no era el único que estaba disfrutando. La forma como sentía la carne de su cuerpo palpitar y estrecharse con cada intrusión era maravillosa.- Ahhh… Ace…- podía sentirse a punto de explotar, no quería hacerlo tan pronto pero ni siquiera era capaz de hacérselo saber al mayor, cada que intentaba hablar no hacia más que gemir con mayor fuerza mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas cual su vida dependiera de ello.

Pero el pecoso al parecer había sentido el cuerpo del pequeño comenzar a tensarse debido a sus esfuerzos por contener el orgasmo al tiempo que con su falo golpeaba una y otra vez aquella zona que hacía a el menor estrecharse y estremecerse violentamente.- Mhhh… no hagas eso princesa… anda y córrete…- le escucho murmurar antes de sentir aquella mano ajena y tosca estimulándole, haciendo que terminara viniéndose con mucha más fuerza que antes, apretando aquel intruso en su interior de manera dolorosa.

Ace se detuvo un momento para dejar que el otro se vaciara en su mano, disfrutando de la deliciosa presión que a punto había estado de hacerle correr también , pero no estaba dispuesto a que aquello terminara tan pronto, con algo de cuidado comenzó a salir del chico, no esperaba que este se lo impidiera, pero cuando le vio aquella mirada tan decidida se quedó quieto por unos momentos, solo quería que se diera la vuelta y al parecer el menor había captado el mensaje pues sin separarse de el en ningún momento comenzó a hacer justo aquello, el mayor no pensó que fuera posible pero al parecer aquel chico era mucho más flexible de lo que hubiera podido imaginar… mmm… aquello le daba más de una mala idea y ya habría tiempo de probarlas todas después, pero por el momento solo quería disfrutar.

En cuanto le tuviera boca arriba comenzó a penetrarle de manera mucho más violenta, disfrutando de ver el rostro completamente rojo y abrumado del menor que dándose cuenta de que aquello lejos estaba de terminar parecía por fin haberse entregado a ese exhaustivo placer por completo, dejando que su cuerpo fluyera y se retorciera en ángulos casi imposibles con cada estocada, era un verdadero espectáculo observar su espalda arquearse con cada penetración para tragarse su falo hasta que sus testículos chocaban con aquel blanco y delicioso trasero, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, parecía que el cuerpo del menor apenas si podía soportar más de aquello pero el pecoso le forzaba a continuar, con una de sus manos apoyándose en uno de los muslos del menor para mantener sus piernas bien abiertas mientras con la otra estimulaba el cansado miembro del pequeño al ritmo cada vez más desenfrenado de las estocadas.

Cuando se sintió estallar por tercera vez entre el cuerpo de ambos, manchando la mano y el abdomen del contrario tanto como el suyo, la piel le escocia por el candor y la fricción. El deseo aun desatado de aquella manera sin reservas quemaba su interior en más de una manera, y aquel mismo deseo se reflejaba en las pupilas del mayor haciéndolo sonreír complacido. Nunca había pensado que después del hastió de deseo carnal pudiera surgir aún más deseo, cada rose de la piel del mayor le quemaba y dejaba una estela de sensaciones tan placenteras que resultaban dolorosas eh insoportables, para alguien como el que solo sabía causar una clase dolor aquello era incomprensible, se sentía mover desesperado y el aliento le faltaba cuando el mayor comenzara a devorar su cuello, mordiendo y marcando su blanca piel con flores rojas, aquella sensación de ser marcado era tan extraña que de momento ni siquiera había asimilado las consecuencias que aquellas marcas en su cuerpo podían traer. Sabo nunca le marcaba. No, en el momento aquello ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza, de hecho ni siquiera se le ocurrió aquello hasta que tuviera al rubio cuestionándole a donde había ido, pero para aquello aún faltaba demasiado.

El mayor se había corrido con tal fuerza que sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, y aun así no había calmado ni de cerca sus ansias por poseer al menor.- Luffy…- el nombre del pequeño en sus labios le parecía sacrilegio, quizá por eso insistía en llamarle burlonamente 'princesa', aun el llenarlo con aquellas marcas no era suficiente, sabía que estas se borrarían más pronto de lo que a él le gustaría ¿Y si nunca pudiera volver a dejarlas ahí? De pronto se le ocurrió que no quería que nadie más poseyera aquel blando tesoro, que se haría a la mar con él por la fuerza si fuera necesario y lo encerraría en un camarote vistiéndole con sedas finas y joyas preciosas. Sonriendo mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del pequeño para plantar otra diminuta marca rojiza junto a las muchas que el menor le había 'dejado' hacer por todo su cuerpo se reprendió mentalmente por su idiotez, sabía que aquellos pensamientos eran estúpidos y fantasiosos, ¿Qué podría darle al menor que no tuviera ya? Pero aun así resultaba agradable fantasear, mucho más agradable que lo que realmente debía revelarle al menor; saliendo por fin del interior de este se había retirado aquel molesto pedazo de látex tirándolo a la basura y tumbándose en la cama un poco agotado.

Sintiendo la pesada respiración del menor a su lado le atrajo en un cariñoso abrazo para dejarle descansar sobre su pecho, acariciándole el cabello de manera distraída mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de su propio corazón palpitando pesadamente por todo su cuerpo, después de tal actividad podía sentir la sangre caliente recorrerle hasta la punta de los pies y de regreso.-Llegas tarde.- murmuro de manera torpe en un intento de iniciar conversación y la suave risa del menor inundo la habitación, era un sonido tan agradable y curioso que el pecoso incluso había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar plenamente de él, aquella risa alegre le sentaba bien al pequeño.- Si este es el castigo por llegar tarde no quiero ni imag inarme el de una falta mayor.- Escucho al otro azabache comentar mordaz, animado, aquello también estaba bien.- No era un castigo, - respondió el pecoso.- y si lo hubiera sido…- tomando la barbilla del pequeño continuo hablando, forzando a el otro a mantenerle la mirada mientras sonreía ladino para el.- tampoco te hubiera dejado zafarte tan fácilmente princesa.-

El tono obsceno de las palabras del mayor le habían causado al pequeño un escalofrió pero antes de que pudiera responder ya tenía los labios del más alto sobre los suyos, besándolo con tal suavidad y dulzura que casi le resultaba increíble que se tratase del mismo hombre y entregándose a aquel agradable beso había rodeado con sus brazos el cuello del mayor para disfrutar del cálido contacto.-Realmente voy a extrañar tus besos princesa.- le escucho susurrar sobre su boca aun mojada con la saliva del otro y aquello le hizo alejarse, alerta.- ¿A dónde iras?.- aquello le había sobado a despedida y era la primera noticia o indicio de que el otro se marcharía, claro que lo había estado esperando todo el tiempo pero era más una idea vaga eh imprecisa que podía poner de lado sin preocuparse tanto por ella o por sus sentimientos hacia esta, no algo que tenerse en cuenta, no una certeza… no como ahora. El gesto de ignorancia que el mayor había hecho con los hombros en nada le había reconfortado.- ¿Volverás? ¿Cuándo te marchas?- había una nota de preocupación y decepción en su voz que el menor habría deseado no estuviera ahí, siempre le enfurecía la debilidad, más cuando esta venia de sí mismo, pero dada la situación prefería redirigir aquella molestia.

Sentándose en la cama el pequeño se encontraba de pronto bastante molesto con el pecoso por no haber mencionado aquello antes de acostarse con él.- Hey, hey, ¿No deberías estar contento? Al fin te desharás de mí.- la sonrisa algo forzada en el rostro del mayor no sobrevivió mucho ante la mueca de enojo del pequeño.-Podrías venir conmigo si tanto me echaras de menos.- dijo el pecoso mitad en broma mitad en serio, la falsa alegría que aun intentaba mantener en su voz le dolía a el pequeño sin saber por qué.- No puedo.- se escuchó a si mismo decir el menor y de pronto ya no pudo sostener la mirada del otro, aunque lo que había visto en esta lejos de reproche parecía más bien resignación, parecía que él ya lo sabía, pero merecía que mínimo se lo dijera de frente, ¿No era así?- Tengo a alguien con quien debo estar.- susurro Luffy como quien no quiere la cosa, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior.

-Lo se.- La respuesta seca pero tranquila del mayor había sido inmediata, haciendo que el pequeño le mirara de nuevo de manera furtiva, la sonrisa triste y la sombra en su mirada que antes mostrara tanto fuego le habían hecho morderse los labios con mayor fuerza.- Mañana, me marcharé mañana.- comentó el pecoso con un suspiro algo pesado.- debería haberme ido mucho antes.- le escucho continuar al tiempo que sentía la mano de este acariciarle el cabello suavemente.- y si, volveré.- pudo sentir más que ver la sonrisa algo más natural pero aun triste en el rostro de Ace.- en un mes o dos quizá.-

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, espero que le guste y muchas gracias por leer y comentar, muchas gracias en especial a Luki-chan por su amable review u.u son ese tipo de comentarios los que me animan a continuar, más adelante pondré lo que paso con Luffy realmente, pero no en el siguiente cap, un poco más enfrente quizá.

Supongo que es un poco tarde para ello pero debería aclarar que las personalidades de los chicos son algo diferentes debido a que tienen experiencias diferentes tratándose de una realidad alternativa… igual espero que eso no moleste demasiado. Gracias por leer y comentar, los comentarios son muy muy muy apreciados.

La historia está llegando a su punto crucial… aunque aquí quizá aún no se note, pero no falta tanto para que las cosas comiencen a desarrollarse un poco más. Prometo que será bueno cuando llegue XD espero me tengan paciencia como hasta ahora con mis locuras, gracias de nuevo por leer.

Ja Ne.


	11. Un paso atrás

Bueno, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, es un poco largo pero espero que lo disfruten, debido a este capítulo eh tenido que agregar parafilias a la lista de advertencias y bueno, ya saben que sobre aviso no hay engaños.

Advertencias: Zoofilia, Fetichismo, Dominación-Sumisión, (y por si aun no se han enterado) yaoi.

* * *

Capítulo 11

Un paso atrás.

* * *

-Volveré en un mes o dos, quizá.- escucho a Ace decir y el pequeño no sabía que pensar, era cierto que no debería afectarle la partida del pirata pero parecía que lo estaba haciendo, no podía creer que en apenas unos días se hubiera 'encariñado' con el.- Hum, supongo que no estarás para mi cumpleaños entonces.- murmuro el joven azabache intentando no pensar en todo aquello que realmente era importante en aquel momento, como el hecho de que acabara de engañar a su prometido con un hombre que quizá nunca en la vida volvería a ver ¿En que posición le dejaba aquello? peor aún era el hecho de que estuviera deseando volver a ver a dicho hombre. -Te traeré un regalo.- escuchó al mayor decir mientras sentía las suaves caricias en su cabello, aquello era como querer sobornar a un niño que estaba llorando con un dulce y odiaba a el otro por intentar aquello.- No lo necesito.- dijo un poco más cortante de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero no creía en las palabras del otro, no tenía motivos para volver, ¿Por qué lo haría? no parecía tener motivos y no estaba dispuesto a hacerse falsas ilusiones ¿Cobrarse el favor que le había hecho hace tanto? no parecía que tuviera prisa por ello y dudaba que lo que acababan de hacer contase como pago, pero el mayor solo había reído y revuelto sus cabellos de manera traviesa, aparentemente divertido ante su enojo .- Bien, entonces haré algo que tú me pidas a mi regreso.- Escucho al otro ofrecer, ¿sus oídos le engañaban o había podido escuchar a el mayor más animado ante la excusa perfecta para volverle a ver? seguramente eran solo ideas suyas, no había forma de que eso fuera verdad concluyó pero igualmente acepto esta última propuesta.

-¿Harás cualquier cosa que yo te pida?- Dijo el chico de la cicatriz de pronto serio, la misma seriedad que años atrás cuando le prometiera compensarle por su ayuda si le facilitaba el huir de aquella situación, y por ello el mayor adquirió la misma seriedad del pequeño que en ese momento le parecía mucho más respetable que cualquier adulto así como estaba desnudo y con los cabellos revueltos ¿Cómo es que ese mocoso conseguía aquello? Pero bueno, si a esas íbamos había otras muchas cosas que no entendía como el pequeño lograba pero no entraría en nimiedades -Cualquier cosa que tu pidas.- sentenció el pecoso sin atisbo de duda en su voz.- Bien, no vayas a arrepentirte después.- escucho y sabía que aquella sería una promesa de la que no se zafaría pero tampoco le importaba demasiado pues sabía que cuando el cobrase su propio favor el menor cumpliría cabalmente, además, ¿Qué tanto podría pedir un niño mimado que ya lo tenía todo? La sonrisa un poco maliciosa del chico sin embargo le dejaba un poco incómodo sin saber bien por qué.

.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba sin demasiados contratiempos, al menos no para el pequeño azabache, a pesar de que aquella noche cuando volviera de la posada había tenido que responder a varias preguntas un poco incomodas por parte de su prometido el chico había logrado más o menos salir bien librado, claro que Sabo tampoco era estúpido y si le hubiera visto aquellas marcas por todo el cuerpo lo que ya sospechaba se habría visto confirmado irremediablemente, pero quizá por orgullo o negación parecía que no había querido confirmarlo pues tampoco le había presionado tanto y tras unas semanas las cosas casi volvían a la 'normalidad' a tal punto que el pequeño comenzaba a preguntarse si aquello no había sido más que una aventura a la cual no prestarle importancia, aunque las repercusiones de esta en sus emociones no las había podido prever, y no tardo demasiado en que aquellas se hicieran notar tampoco.

Los primeros días las marcas de su cuerpo habrían hecho imposible el negar cualquier cosa, razón por la que se había pasado evitando al rubio al punto de levantarse antes que él y no volver hasta que este estuviera dormido, si bien le dolía aquel alejamiento tampoco se sentía con ánimos de dar explicaciones o soportar dramas (que aunque los sabía bien merecidos poco le importaban) a punto había estado de sugerir habitaciones separadas pero aquello habría resultado demasiado sospechoso hasta para alguien que al parecer se esforzaba por no ver la verdad ante sus ojos, pues el rubio si bien sospechaba algo no le había buscado demasiado tampoco.

Después de que los chupetones hubieran desaparecido y las marcas en sus caderas, provocadas por el fuerte agarre del otro, ya no fueran tan notorias había podido relajarse un poco pero no olvidar el tema. El feroz interrogatorio por parte del rubio en cuanto empezaran a pasar un poco más de tiempo a solas no se había hecho esperar, al menos en un principio, pero haciéndose el molesto o indignado lograba zafarse de la mayor parte de aquello, en especial por que las reacciones de su prometido cuando se pretendía molesto realmente lograban irritarlo, motivo por el que no le costaba tanto fingir aquel sentimiento, en realidad lo peor no era que le estuviera ocultando la verdad a Sabo, probablemente podría haberlo dicho y el rubio le habría 'perdonado' si es que siquiera le importaba lo que Luffy hiciera realmente, no, lo peor era que ni siquiera sentía el mas mínimo atisbo de culpa por lo que había sucedido, si acaso había una parte de él que incluso estaba esperando a que sucediera de nuevo.

El alejamiento físico que había sufrido tanto de su amante como de su prometido le dio sin embargo tiempo más que suficiente para poner sus ideas en claro, aunque aquello no era tarea fácil, más que nada porque nunca se había preocupado por hacerlo, por lo general solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos o caprichos, y no es que estuviera buscando una solución a su supuesto problema, por el contrario únicamente le importaba saber lo que realmente sentía, el que sintiera una u otra cosa no tenía por que cambiar su comportamiento, nunca lo había hecho, pero al menos le daría una clara idea de donde se encontraba su corazón para así poder mantener a este bajo un control más estricto, después de todo como ya había comprobado aquello de las emociones no era ni útil ni grato, ya había malgastado bastante de su tiempo en cosas inútiles y reacciones humillantes como para seguir permitiéndose aquello, después de todo eran estas las que le habían llevado a hacer lo que había hecho ¿Iba a dejarle Sabo cuando cumpliera los 18 en poco menos de un año? Sinceramente había dejado de importarle ¿Cuál era el punto de mortificarse por aquello? Casi un mes tras la partida de Ace, Luffy se había dado cuenta de que había caído en un estado de indiferencia bastante grave, no le importaban un bledo las cosas que antes le carcomían por dentro. Aquella indiferencia era marcadamente similar a la que había experimentado durante todos los días de su corta vida antes de conocer a Sabo, aunque si ahora tenía al rubio… ¿Cómo es que se sentía entonces de esa manera? Sencillo, la respuesta es que no le tenía en realidad, nunca lo había tenido, solo su estúpida mente infantil le había hecho creer que podía ser de otra manera, por mucho que se hiciera ilusiones aun de más joven sabía que el su prometido nunca había sido suyo del todo, y a pesar de estar tan cerca el uno del otro y de lo mucho que compartían el pelinegro sabía que las cosas entre ellos jamás cambiarían si los sentimientos de el otro no eran libres y recíprocos. Aquello le fastidiaba y le entristecía al punto de buscar no sentirlo (De ahí la indiferencia) o de distraer su mente con otras cosas.

Sin darse cuenta aquellas distracciones se habían vuelto en el rumbo de cierto pecoso, comenzando a extrañar su presencia y aquellos encuentros furtivos de los que había gozado tan efímeramente, con frecuencia se sorprendía a si mismo mirando a la mar y rememorando su último encuentro, sus manos, su caricias, su forma de hacer el amor... quizá le estaba extrañando más de lo que debía, o quizá únicamente usaba aquello como excusa para no pensar en las cosas que realmente dolían, un dolor más soportable para cubrir otro más profundo, por muy idiota que sonara funcionaba bastante bien. Sin mencionar que la otra alternativa resultaría en lastimar al rubio de nuevo… y si algo había estado intentando hacer era precisamente el no lastimarle de nuevo.

Así entre esas distracciones recordaba por ejemplo que aquel día hacía ya casi un mes había observado con curiosidad y atención la amplia espalda del pecoso mientras este se levantaba en busca de sus ropas, al pequeño no le apetecía vestirse o ponerse en pie pero tenía hambre, y dudaba que aquella taberna tuviera servicio a la habitación; La espalda del mayor estaba adornada por un precioso tatuaje purpureo en forma de calavera con un curioso mostacho sobre una suástica, el más alto le había explicado que se trataba del símbolo de su 'padre' el pirata "Barba blanca" y para delirio y deleite del pecoso el menor enarcando una ceja señalo renuente que aquello no tenía sentido ¿Cómo iba a llamarse Barba blanca un hombre con tan prominente bigote y ni un pelo de barba?

El pecoso simplemente se había echado a reír, le gustaba aquella risa y esa sonrisa fácil y casi infantil del mas alto, le hacían sentir una extraña calidez, entre conversación y conversación se había enterado de que los ataques físicos no podían herir al mayor, lo cual le había parecido bastante injusto pues mientras el lucia sendas marcas ahora que reparaba en ello los rasguños que deberían haber dejado sus uñas en la espalda del pirata no aparecían por ninguna parte. Bastante tentado estuvo a sugerir la misma clase de juegos que a veces (muchas veces por no decir siempre) practicaba con Sabo únicamente para ver como reaccionaba el otro pelinegro pero realmente no le atraía la idea de aquello sin la sangre o el dolor así que lo había dejado pasar de momento, aunque ahora cada vez más su curiosidad vencía a aquellos pequeños 'inconvenientes' de manera que quizá si volvía a verle algún día lo sugeriría.

Mientras aun ignoraba ligeramente a su prometido (más para protección de este que porque realmente deseara hacerlo) además de las actividades diarias también se había comenzado a entretener buscando información acerca del pirata y las 'frutas del diablo' como había dicho el otro se llamaba aquella cosa que hacía que el cuerpo del mayor no pudiera sufrir daño y aunque en su mayoría la información referente a estas era tediosa y difícil de entender había podido aprender al menos que había 3 tipos básicos y se había preguntado a que clase pertenecería la del pecoso y que es lo que haría realmente, su apodo, puño de fuego, le daba una idea, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que podría hacer, pues antes de su primer encuentro estaba seguro que el pirata no la había poseído, no, si lo hubiera hecho seguramente el escape de hacía unos años habría resultado más sencillo.

Aunque había múltiples argumentos, inentendibles para él, en cuanto a la fuerza real de cada fruta comparada con otras aquello le hacía doler la cabeza así que no le dedicaba demasiada atención, simplemente sabía que el pecoso probablemente poseyera algo muy útil. También había aprendido que con una clase de metal o piedra (no estaba seguro bien que era) que se encontraba en el fondo del mar se podía neutralizar aquellos poderes al igual que si se les sumergía bajo el agua, ya que, por razones fuera de su comprensión de nuevo, los usuarios de estás frutas eran débiles ante el agua.

Quizá solo necesitaba meter a él pecoso a una tina para tenerlo a su merced, aquello le resultaba casi divertido a la vez que ridículo.- ¿Por qué un pirata, que vive su vida en el mar, se comería una fruta del diablo por voluntad propia? - Cuestionó llamando sin proponérselo la atención del rubio que se encontraba en aquel momento en la misma habitación, sentado sobre la cama mientras el pelinegro ocupaba un lugar junto a la ventana.- Supongo que depende del poder que esta tenga.- Escucho al rubio responder y apenas entonces noto que había hablado en voz alta. Sonrojándose ante su descuido pretendió devolver su atención a la lectura aunque podía sentir la mirada del otro en su nuca, valla si este podía llegar a ser fastidioso en ocasiones ¿Acaso no notaba que estaba tratando de ignorarlo?

A últimas fechas mientras el investigaba Sabo leía sus propios libros en la misma habitación, creía que este se habría librado de aquel habito tras el breve alejamiento que habían tenido, pero al parecer no había corrido con suerte... 'Es para pasar más tiempo juntos' le había dicho el rubio en alguna ocasión cuando aún hacia lo que fuera para estar con el rubio y él había sonreído como el idiota que el otro seguramente pensaba que era aunque en realidad no veía el punto en absoluto de pasar el tiempo juntos si en realidad no iban a hablar o a convivir... entendía que a veces el silencio estaba bien, para alguna gente, pero a él no le gustaba el silencio, no en aquel entonces, y aunque ahora no le molestaba tanto también se había dado cuenta de que el rubio solo hacia aquello por costumbre, no le interesaba estar con el otro si solo iba a ser de aquella forma y lejos de ponerle feliz como antes ahora solo le molestaba.

En otros tiempos si no era junto a Luffy el mayor no habría podido leer a gusto pues si no eran cosas de negocios los padres de Sabo consideraban cualquier otro tipo de lectura como una pérdida de tiempo y le prohibían estrictamente esta, en especial aquellos libros de fantasías y crónicas de travesías y aventuras por los que el rubio tanta fascinación sentía, pero si se encontraba en compañía del moreno nadie le molestaba, ni siquiera sus propios padres, sabía que en aquellos momentos Sabo no buscaba su compañía si no la propia conveniencia y aunque lo hiciera de forma inconsciente aquello no dejaba de parecerle bastante desagradable, lo peor del caso es que el mismo azabache en su búsqueda de cercanía y afecto por parte del rubio se lo había permitido sin poner pero alguno con tal de estar a su lado y ahora que se le había vuelto costumbre a pesar de que le molestara no se sentía con derecho a negárselo, después de todo era su propia culpa que las cosas hubieran llegado a ese punto.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.- había concedido con una pequeña sonrisa el menor esperando que aquello fuera el final de la conversación, pero al parecer no sería así ya que sin saberlo había tocado un tema que le interesaba a el rubio, este incluso había bajado el libro que estuviera leyendo hasta entonces y lo había comenzado a bombardear con historias de un millar de héroes, piratas y exploradores que se habían encontrado con aquellas frutas. Le agradaba ver a el rubio tan emocionado por algo y por ello había escuchado pacientemente sus historias, incluso había reído con algunas que le parecían graciosas pero por mucho que lo intentara no lograba contagiarse con aquella emoción del otro, cosa rara ya que por lo general le gustaban mucho las historias que el otro le relataba cuando se las pedía... quizá era el hecho de que él no hubiera solicitado aquellas historias del rubio, o quizá que aquel tema nunca lo había relacionado con su prometido, o quizá, y solo quizá que el hecho de que Sabo y Ace pudieran tener algo, por ínfimo que fuera, en común, de alguna manera le ponía celoso eh irritable, fuera como fuera realmente no quería seguir escuchando aquellas historias eh incluso se había sorprendido a si mismo esperando que el otro se callara la boca de una buena vez.

-No sabía que te interesara el tema.- escucho al rubio decir aun emocionado, con esa radiante sonrisa que en otro tiempo le habría hecho suspirar, era tan raro verla y ahora que la veía ni siquiera podía disfrutar de ella a gusto, su corazón había dado un vuelco, como si se le saliera del ritmo que debía marcar pero a la vez algo más obscuro y perturbador también se había hecho presente, dios si el rubio supiera lo que le hacían sus sonrisas- No me interesa.- mintió el pelinegro un poco más seco de lo que le habría gustado, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver la expresión un poco triste en el rostro del mayor ante su respuesta, aquello era algo que no había esperado y tampoco era bueno, las cosas se le saldrían de las manos de nuevo a aquel paso.- oh... ya veo...- el rubio ahora sonaba nervioso, como si hubiera comprendido de pronto que había cometido algún error, aquello era casi gracioso ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso? quizá sabía lo que se avecinaba, tanto tiempo juntos seguramente ya se lo habría enseñado, aunque al parecer aun con todo ese tiempo juntos no había aprendido que era poco recomendable mostrar ese tipo de expresiones ante el pequeño pues estas únicamente alimentaban aquel lado sádico que la mayor parte del tiempo intentaba por todos los medios controlar, a pesar de lo que el otro podría pensar realmente se estaba esforzando por dejar de hacerle daño de una vez por todas a su prometido, aunque mientras más se esforzaba el por dejar de hacerlo parecía que el rubio más se esforzaba por tentarle ¿Era acaso idiota o solamente masoquista para provocarle así? -No es necesario que pongas esa cara.- murmuró el azabache en un esfuerzo por disculparse y calmar al rubio antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor, aunque aquello no había salido exactamente como lo esperaba pues en lugar de relajarse podía sentir el ambiente mucho más tenso, el rostro del rubio teñido con aquello que había podido identificar como miedo, ah, aquello era malo

¿Había creído Sabo que estaba enojado? gracioso... comenzaba a disfrutar con aquello aunque sabía que eso no estaba bien. Soltando un suspiro algo pesado dejo su libro sobre la mesita de centro, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba el rubio con pasos calmados, lentos, podía sentir al mayor más tenso con cada paso que daba en dirección a él; Aquello comenzaba a fastidiarle.

Aquello comenzaba a gustarle.

Si bien era cierto que los primero días después de dejar de evitar al rubio se había fingido molesto con él en ocasiones que no lo ameritaban no pensaba que le hubiera hecho al otro nada lo suficientemente malo como para obtener una reacción así por unas cuantas palabras... no aún.

Pero si el rubio quería jugar a la víctima no sería el quien le negase el placer.- Te dije que no pusieras esa cara amor.- murmuro con algo de molestia real, podía sentir su corazón palpitar en anticipación mientras tomaba el rostro del mayor en una de sus pequeñas manos, sonriendo maliciosamente.- Lo lamento...- escucho murmurar al rubio de manera rápida, en un tono casi patético, la chispa de furia contenida que brillara en los ojos del azabache ante aquel tono habían hecho que el rubio se estremeciera, odiaba escuchar aquel tono de voz en el rubio, realmente lo odiaba, era aquel mismo maldito tono de voz que siempre le hacía perder la razón. Su autocontrol ya había salido por la ventana.

Dedicándole una sonrisa casi tierna beso la frente del rubio con suavidad, acariciando su cabello de forma gentil antes de sujetar aquellos rubios rizos con tal firmeza que sabía lastimaría a el mayor un poco.- y lo lamentaras aún más mi amor...- murmuro el pelinegro en un tono peligrosamente dulce, casi empalagoso.- Supongo que sabes lo que viene, ¿No?- continuó el pequeño con una ligera sonrisa, la suave afirmación que el más alto hiciera con su cabeza había sido suficiente para hacerle sonreír aún más. Aquello sería divertido.

.  
.

A últimas fechas el pequeño pelinegro se había convertido en algo más que un tirano para Sabo, se había vuelto al mismo tiempo más huraño pero más necesitado, como si tratara de compensar los prolongados periodos de alejamiento y soledad con los fugaces momentos que compartían en privado, no es que no se vieran constantemente, ya que compartían todas sus clases y dormían juntos, pero en cualquier momento libre era fácil que el más pequeño le buscara o evitara a capricho, de manera tal que la cuidadosa rutina que había seguido durante los últimos años había quedado destrozada, con lo cual el rubio se veía forzado a pasar más tiempo del que le gustaba en aquella casa pues era casi insoportable el humor que se cargaba el pequeño si le hacía esperar demasiado cuando a este último se le antojaba u ocurría estar con él; incluso el mismo humor del pequeño se había vuelto más impredecible y radical, los desplantes de ira se turnaban a las palabras amables y casi arrepentidas, casi. El arrepentimiento probablemente no era algo que aquel chico conociera.

La tristeza y la felicidad batallaban en aquello ojos cafés que últimamente parecían no encontrarse del todo ahí... pero nada le causaba tanto temor como aquella falsa dulzura con la que le trataba el menor cuando realmente iba a hacerle algo doloroso o humillante. Aquel tono de voz le reservaba exclusivamente para él.

No era que no estuviera acostumbrado ya desde antes a los castigos que el pequeño le imponía de vez en cuando, si no que estos se sentían diferentes, mientras que anteriormente podía sentir que estos de cierta forma aliviaban al pequeño y había podido disfrutar hasta cierto punto con ellos también ahora la sensación era completamente diferente, la calidez y el arrepentimiento que el otro le demostraba tras hacerle daño no solo eran escasos si no que les sentía inclusive falsos

¿Había hecho algo para merecer aquello? no estaba seguro, y más aparte estaba aquella terrible duda de que Luffy ya no sentía nada por él, pues incluso en los momentos cariñosos o agradables parecía haber en el chico una furia contenida que al no saber cómo desfogar acababa haciéndole explotar a la mas mínima provocación.

El pelinegro se había convertido en un demonio sediento que se alimentaba mediante su dolor, parecía que ningún otro sentimiento podía calmarle o satisfacerle más que aquel (o quizá lo había pero aquello que el otro buscaba no podía proveerlo) pues ya fuera sumiso o se revelara el resultado siempre era el mismo. A veces se preguntaba el motivo por el que seguía en aquel lugar pero la respuesta era tan simple, tan dolorosamente simple que prefería no pensar en ella. Sabía que "lo siento" no era lo que el chiquillo quería escuchar, "Te amo" hubiera sido lo correcto pero no quería usar palabras en las que no creía, no era que no las sintiera, simplemente no creía en esas nociones idiotas, o quizá el idiota era el por pensar de aquella manera, quizá todo hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera sido sincero desde el principio cuando aún podía pensar que el cariño que llegaba a sentir en ocasiones por el menor era otra cosa, pero ahora eso ya no era posible, sabía que si estaba ahí no era por amor por que no creía que este existiera, pero tampoco insultaría al otro mintiéndole, por ello si no por cualquier otra cosa sabía que se merecía cualquier cosa que el chiquillo le tuviera reservada, una sonrisa amarga solía cruzar su rostro al pensar en aquello, lo que en un principio había aceptado para ayudar a que el otro desquitara su dolor ahora se había tornado en una forma de tortura personal que casi gustoso aceptaba, era como un estúpido cordero que iba directo al matadero, él no era nadie, tampoco tenía a nadie más que a aquel chiquillo y si el mocoso que tenía como prometido se aburría de él y decidía dejarle seguramente se encontraría irremediablemente solo. Alguien así no tenía derecho a sentir otra cosa que no fuera lo que el ya sentía.

.

.

.

.

El collar de castigo se clavaba en su cuello si se movía en alguna manera que a su "amo" no le agradara, desnudo y con la mirada en el piso no se le permitía hablar o moverse hasta que el otro lo autorizara, sentado sobre sus propias rodillas y con las manos en el piso no sentía del todo el frio de la noche debido al calor de la vergüenza ¿Cómo es que había acabado ahí? no tenía ni idea, denigrado al nivel de una simple mascota sentía su cara arder pero se había tragado ya el orgullo mucho tiempo atrás, no era nadie, solo quería acabar con aquello lo más pronto que le fuera posible. Las manos acariciándole el rubio cabello como se acaricia a un simple perro intentaban 'calmarle' mientras el verdadero animal le rondaba, olfateándolo con curiosidad, un Golden retriever de pelaje color miel, dócil, amigable, precioso, pero aun así la fría nariz del sabueso en contacto con su piel desnuda le ponía la carne de gallina, el collar se encontraba relajado, indicándole que podía moverse y aprovechando aquello había dedicado una última mirada de súplica al pelinegro solo para estremecerse aún más al notar que a quien suplicaba podría bien haber sido un completo extraño.

La frialdad y crueldad en el rostro del pequeño bien podrían haberle hecho parecer varios años mayor y sabiendo que no conseguiría nada bueno prolongando aquello por más tiempo se había inclinado para quedar a la altura del otro animal, sintiendo como este cariñosamente le lamia la cara no había podido evitar una sonrisa amarga, casi triste.- Parece que le agradas,- escuchó al azabache decir en aquel dulces y peligroso tono haciendo que el rubio mordiera su labio inferior.-¿Por qué no se lo demuestras tu también Sabo?- continuó el pequeño y debió contenerse para no soltar algún suspiro indeseado, comenzando a repartir de manera un poco renuente algunos besos por el rostro del animal, pero la suave risa sin humor que había escuchado nacer de la garganta del otro lo habían hecho apretar los ojos esperando lo peor.- No amor.- el moreno parecía casi paciente.- un poco más... usa tu manos.- la sugerencia parecía inocente más el tono algo obsceno no dejaba duda a lo que el menor esperaba y sabiendo que al chico no le gustaba esperar sin demasiados rodeos comenzó a tentar entre las patas traseras del sabueso con cuidado, no quería que el animal tuviera la idea equivocada y acabara mordiéndolo pero tampoco tenía duda alguna de lo que debía hacer. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba comenzó a estimular a aquella bestia con caricias suaves. Al parecer al animal aquel no le molestaba en nada el contacto pues enseguida se había tumbado boca arriba para facilitarle el trabajo al rubio y recibir más fácilmente aquellas caricias.

Era un poco perturbador ver a aquel animal tan feliz que incluso comenzaba a mover la cola mientras tomaba su miembro con mayor descaro, sintiendo el falo de aquel can comenzar a tomar forma y tamaño entre sus manos, comenzando a salir un poco viscoso desde el saco donde regularmente se guardaría de no estar ya tan excitado, una ligera sensación de asco se apodero de Sabo pero continuo con aquello a sabiendas de que si se detenía las cosas podían acabar pero.- mhh...- el suave suspiro o gemido ahogado (no sabía distinguir bien) que escuchara a sus espaldas comenzaba a dar un toque más obsceno a las caricias lentas en sus caireles rubios, las manos pequeñas del azabache bajaban ya a sus hombros, ya a su espalda y muy a su pesar podía sentirse incluso a si mismo despertar al sentir la excitación del menor por lo que había incrementado el ritmo de las caricias que le brindaba a aquel cachorro con sus manos inconscientemente, subiendo y bajando con mayor fuerza por toda su extensión como si estuviera atendiendo a el otro chico o a sí mismo, aquello sin embargo en lugar de agradarle al sabueso parecía comenzar a desesperarlo pues sin previo aviso se había levantado y subido sus patas a los hombros del rubio para comenzar a restregarse contra cualquier pedazo de piel del rubio que encontrase mientras el asustado muchacho intentaba alejarse solo para recibir un fuerte y doloroso tirón al collar de castigo que le había hecho quedarse quieto, de nuevo sentado sobre sus propias rodillas mientras escuchaba al sabueso quejarse y gruñir cerca de su oreja, su peludo cuerpo comenzando a moverse para frotar de nuevo ese miembro húmedo y caliente contra su cuerpo, esta vez entre las rodillas del rubio, como si esperase que lo siguiera atendiendo, el gruñido molesto que saliera de su propia garganta estaba un poco atenuado por el dolor ¿Qué tanto más planeaba humillarle el pelinegro?

-Calmado amor, no es necesario que te agites.- escuchó al pelinegro murmurar más como una advertencia que cualquier otra cosa antes de soltarle un poco el collar, dejando de lastimarle por el momento aunque aún podía sentir su piel punzar ligeramente en las áreas donde se le clavaban los picos del collar. -Sigue atendiendo a nuestro amiguito.- escucho ordenar a Luffy tras él, hincándose para estar a su altura, el rose de la ropa del menor sobre su piel desnuda causándole un leve escalofrió y el cálido aliento del moreno en la parte de atrás de su cuello opuesto a el pesado y enrarecido aliento del sabueso en su cara le habían estremecer.

.

.

Sonriendo aunque sabía que el rubio no podía verlo comenzó a besar el cuello y la espalda del mismo de forma lenta y cariñosa, en una mano sostenía la cadena que conectaba a el collar de castigo que había hecho ponerse al rubio y con ella comenzaba a rosar su propia excitación sobre la ropa mientras que con la otra recorría el cuerpo del contrario, trazándole el pecho desnudo hasta el vientre donde apenas si rosaba el miembro semierecto del otro con descuido antes de subir de nuevo a su pecho y su cuello.- Anda amor...- le apremió en un tono casi amenazante al sentir que el rubio no se movía.- ¿O necesitas que te enseñe cómo?- preguntó el azabache algo divertido, comenzando a rosar con mayor descaro el miembro del rubio con caricias furtivas y lentas, sintiéndole despertar cada vez cada vez más en su mano.

La negativa por parte de la cabeza del rubio había llegado unos segundos antes de que sintiera a este comenzar a moverse, atendiendo de nuevo con su mano al perro que el pelinegro le había llevado para 'jugar' con el.- Así está mejor...- susurro un poco pesado continuando con las propias atenciones en el miembro del rubio, el mismo no se encontraba precisamente tranquilo y sentir al rubio comenzar a ponerse cada vez más duro en sus manos a pesar de la situación le ponía todavía más excitado.

.

Las manos del pequeño eran una deliciosa tortura en su miembro que empezaba a empalmarse cada vez más, hundiendo su cara en el pelaje de aquel animal la respiración de Sabo era cada vez más entrecortada, al punto que incluso para el mismo le era difícil diferenciar esta de los jadeos que ahora soltaba sobre él, el excitado can que con desespero propio de aquel animal le envestía la mano con la que se encontraba atendiéndole, casi había comenzado a disfrutar de aquella humillación, la suavidad y parsimonia con la que el pelinegro atendía su ahora palpitante erección desde la base hasta la punta eran desesperadamente sensuales y le forzaban a soltar más de una gemido ahogado mientras su propia mano apuraba el ritmo en el falo del animal como si intentara que el menor hiciera lo mismo, aunque en lugar de eso aquel condenado mocoso simplemente seguía con sus lentas caricias ¿Acaso esperaba que le suplicara por ello?

\- Nhh... Sabo... dios, parece que esto te gusta más de lo que había pensado...- el tono morboso y un poco siniestro en la voz del menor debería haberle alertado que eso no acabaría así de fácil, pero estaba tan fuera de sí en aquel momento que las siguientes palabras del pelinegro le habían tomado desprevenido.- Si tanto te gusta supongo que no te molestara usar tu boquita amor...- las náuseas le invadieron al instante, los movimientos de su mano deteniéndose en seco aunque podía sentir el viscoso miembro del canino moviéndose contra su mano, la pesadez de su pecho le gritaba que se detuviera, que no se dejara denigrar de esa manera, pero el recuerdo del intenso dolor en su cuello si llegaba a desobedecer (pues sabía que el menor no dudaría en jalarle del collar de castigo hasta hacerle sangrar y forzarlo a lo que quería de ser necesario) le habían hecho resignarse prontamente.

Colocándose a gatas por debajo del cuerpo del sabueso se acercó hasta poder sentir aquel rosado falo chocarle contra los labios, tragando saliva con algo de dificultad entreabrió la boca para dejar entrar el miembro de aquel animal, sintiendo como desde el principio este comenzaba a invadir su boca de manera rápida y violenta pues el sabueso al parecer más excitado por la humedad la boca del rubio no había tardado en montarlo como si se tratara de una hembra y enterrar sus patas en las caderas del mayor para comenzar a follarle la boca con brusquedad hasta que el chico podía sentir el falo de aquel animal golpearle la garganta, provocándole arcadas que hacían que su boca se encontrase aún más estrecha. Entre las piernas del rubio las manos del menor apretaban y masajeaban sus genitales de manera mucho más complaciente y menos gentil, causándole una mezcla de sentimientos entre el placer y el asco pues aquellas atenciones se volvían cada vez más rápidas y deliciosas con el pequeño apretando y acariciando sus testículos y su miembro al mismo tiempo, de manera que cuando comenzó a sentir los espasmos de placer que preceden al orgasmo no pudo más que ahogar sus gemidos en el miembro de aquel sabueso, sintiendo algunas tímidas lagrimas cristalizarse en sus ojos, no sabía que era más humillante, el hecho de que el pequeño le estuviera haciendo atender a aquel animal con su boca o el que fuera a hacerle correrse mientras hacía aquello.

El orgasmo le había llegado antes de lo que esperaba, el pequeño clavando sus uñas ligeramente en la sensible piel de su miembro había hecho que se corriera con más fuerza de la que le gustaría admitir, dejándole la mente en blanco por algunos segundos. Para cuando había podido reaccionar el sabueso se encontraba en algún lugar incierto de la habitación mientras el menor le jalaba a él por la cadena levemente para que le siguiera hasta la cama, Sabo había hecho el ademan de levantarse pero la mirada del azabache le había advertido que aquello aun no terminaba y solo de pensar lo que el otro tendría planeado hacer ahora comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, el pequeño no podría... no, no, definitivamente no podría... intentaba convencerse cada vez más frenéticamente, presa del pánico hasta que una vez al borde de la cama el menor se sentase en esta liberando de entre sus pantalones una prominente erección justo frente a la cara del rubio que aún se encontraba a gatas en el piso.- Es mi turno de disfrutar amor...- le escucho decir con la voz destilante de lujuria y el sonrojo en las mejillas del pelinegro le hacían lucir casi adorable.- si me complaces lo suficiente prometo no hacer aquello que tanto temes...-

La caricia en sus cabellos mientras el menor le guiaba no había hecho nada por relajarlo pero la esperanza de que aquello terminara si hacia un 'buen trabajo' le había hecho latir el corazón con más fuerza, o quizá solo era el mirar aquel miembro ajeno que tan bien conocía, se le quedo viendo por unos segundos ¿Estaba así de duro y excitado por él? de alguna enferma manera aquello le hacía sentir ligeramente feliz... se preguntaba cómo era eso posible pero sabiendo que si seguía dándole más vueltas al asunto solo descubriría más cosas que no le gustarían simplemente lo dejo de lado mientras se relamía los labios, el regusto del preseminal de aquel canino seguía en ellos y aquello le había provocado una mueca de desagrado pero esta se había borrado en cuanto probara la cálida y suave piel de la hombría ajena, comparado con la experiencia anterior saborear aquella parte del azabache le parecía un manjar y cuando el pequeño comenzara a soltar aquellos deliciosos gemiditos ahogados casi se había vuelto loco.

Comenzando a succionar con mayor fuerza y rapidez le atendía con desespero para obtener más de aquellos gemidos.- Nghh Sabo... No... No tan rápido...- escuchaba a el menor quejarse entre jadeos y gemidos, aferrándose a sus hombros con fuerza, las uñas de este clavándose en su piel solo le excitaban más.- Sa...Sabo...- su propio nombre en labios del pelinegro le obligaba a desobedecerle y cuando sintió su boca invadida por aquella cálida y dulce semilla se permitió sonreír un poco, engullendo cada gota de aquel liquido de manera glotona eh incluso succionando un poco la punta para tomar cualquier resto de semen del menor antes de sacarle de su boca.

-Sucio perro...- Siseó el pelinegro con fingido enojo, colocando su pie sobre la hombría del rubio de manera dolorosa, presionando con fuerza aquel miembro ya excitado de nuevo pues con los dulces gemidos del azabache al rubio se le había puesto completamente dura de nuevo, el mayor quería echársele enzima a aquel mocoso y hacerle la ropa girones para violarlo salvajemente, pero aún tenía el collar de castigo puesto y sabía que hasta que el otro no se lo retirara no era dueño de su propia voluntad, si el otro le había permitido 'desobedecer' era únicamente por que estaba disfrutando pues en ningún momento había dejado ir la cadena de Sabo de entre sus manos.

Cuando el pequeño se puso en pie para quitarse toda la ropa no pudo evitar soltar un suave gemido gutural que casi había sonado como un gruñido, el hermoso cuerpo ahora completamente desnudo frente a él le había hecho empalmarse aún más y cuando el azabache le acercara un par de dedos había lamido estos cual si se tratara de un cachorro lamiendo la mano de su amo y es que no era más que eso en aquel momento. El menor lo había forzado a mirar sin permitirle tocarlo siquiera mientras se preparaba el mismo con aquellos dedos y su saliva, poniéndose en cuatro frente al rubio y dándole una excelente vista de su trasero mientras mancillaba su pequeña entrada primero con un dedo y después con los demás hasta que tenía ya 3 de aquellos dígitos en su apretado interior y Sabo estaba casi al borde de la desesperación, removiéndose en aquel lugar en espera de que el otro le permitiera participar.

-Ven amor…- Cuando por fin escucho la excitada voz del menor llamarle como si se tratase de una mascota bien podría haber sido un verdadero perro pues se había lanzado de un salto a la cama y abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo con un deseo bestial había comenzado a lamer su entrada hambrientamente, el pequeño sosteniendo sus propios glúteos bien separados con sus manitas había comenzado a gemir al instante dándole permiso a penetrarle de una vez; si en cualquier momento no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en tomar aquella invitación menos lo haría ahora.

El collar en su cuello tintineaba con cada fuerte y desesperada envestida, mezclándose con el sonido de la carne contra la carne y los gemidos y jadeos entremezclados de ambos, Sabo le había penetrado en una sola estocada, llenándole por completo y gruñendo de placer al verse envuelto por las estrechas paredes del menor pues aquellos delgados dedos no le habían preparado lo suficiente para su miembro de manera que con cada enviste el menor se contraía sobre el en una mezcla de dolor y placer, cuando la adrenalina de su cuerpo estuvo al límite el rubio pudo sentir su semilla derramándose en aquel apretado interior, escurriendo un poco entre las piernas del pelinegro por los embistes que seguía dándole pues a pesar de haberse corrido un poco aún seguía duro, aquel liquido haciendo que las penetraciones aunque ahora fueran algo más torpes y lentas también fueran más fáciles por lo que continuo envistiendo al chico todavía un buen rato, con una de sus manos comenzando a estimular el miembro del contrario para ayudarle a correrse también, sintiendo como este se contraía exprimiendo cada gota de su semen en el interior del cuerpo ajeno mientras el pelinegro se derramaba por segunda ocasión pero esta vez entre su mano y la cama, el rubio terminando por correrse con fuerza de nuevo dentro de él.

Tras unos segundos de recuperar el aliento el pelinegro empujo al rubio para hacer que este saliera de su interior, retirándole el collar de castigo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos para devorarle la boca de manera un poco desesperada, con sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas del rubio de manera que su trasero un poco mojado con la semilla de su prometido quedara directamente sobre la entrepierna expuesta de este, sintiendo los brazos y manos del mayor recorrerle la espalda y el trasero con el mismo desespero de aquel beso, como si fuera la primera vez que le tocara.- Luffy…- el rubio se había separado de sus labios únicamente para besarle el rostro, el cuello y los hombros como si quisiera probar cada parte de este, repartiendo pequeñas mordidas y lamiditas furtivas por su piel, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara suaves suspiros, aquellas muestras de posesividad que comenzaban a dejar una que otra marca en la piel del moreno eran raras en el rubio y le hacían sentir triste y feliz a la vez, lo que en otro tiempo le hubiera complacido profundamente ya no le era suficiente, el necesitaba mucho más que aquello, ya no podía soñar bobamente con que el otro le pertenecía cuando de lo único sobre lo que tenía cierta clase de control era sobre su cuerpo, podía sentir la excitación del otro crecer bajo su cuerpo junto con la propia, por mucho que odiara aquello el rubio seguía poniéndole bastante a tono con el más simple de los roces pero no era solo sexo lo que deseaba, últimamente se había vuelto mucho más exigente y avaricioso, ya no le bastaba con que el otro lo deseara sexualmente, ya no le bastaba con el cariño incierto y la obsesión de aquella estúpida codependencia, quería mucho más y no tenía la más remota idea como obtenerlo y esto no hacía más que desesperarle.

Tomando con una de sus manos sus miembros había comenzado a apretar estos de manera casi dolorosa, sintiendo los espasmos del placer hacerle olvidad por un momento sus preocupaciones y mientras el rubio se corría propinándole una buena mordida en el hombro el moreno había dejado caer su frente en el pecho del mayor para descansar un poco, la poca fuerza que tenía el otro le había sorprendido pues tras el orgasmo le había sentido desvanecerse en la cama, al parecer había llevado el cuerpo del rubio a su límite por aquella noche y tendría que tragarse todos aquellos sentimientos eh inquietudes que se agolpaban en su garganta y que no necesitaba sentir. Amaba a Sabo pero aquel mismo amor era lo que le hacía desesperar.

Bajándose de encima del rubio había deshecho la cama para cubrir sus cuerpos, el rubio aunque semiinconsciente en aquel punto se movía por instinto para facilitarle su tarea, pero en cuando sintiera al moreno sobre su pecho se había dejado caer en un sueño profundo, al notar aquello el pequeño había esperado solo unos cuantos minutos antes de escabullirse fuera de la cama, aunque estaba bastante agotado vistiéndose rápidamente salió en silencio de la habitación y se llevó consigo al sabueso para regresarle a las perreras pues no sería bueno que notaran su ausencia.

Sin embargo después de dejar al can en su respectivo lugar no se había sentido con ánimos de regresar a su cuarto así que sus pasos se encaminaron por si solos al lugar de siempre, pero al llegar a la puerta Este de la ciudad no se había detenido ahí como siempre, cruzando esta sin atisbo alguno de duda eh introduciéndose en la terminal gray para seguir la senda que se dirigía al mar, podría haber ido al puerto por la puerta sur pero no era el puerto lo que buscaba si no el mar abierto, tampoco es que "él" fuera a estar ahí, simplemente aquella noche no era la mejor para estar cerca de las cosas conocidas.

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, espero que hayan disfrutado y no haber traumado demasiadas mentes jóvenes(?) puede que vuelva a mi ritmo de antes, este capítulo sale pronto en comparación al anterior pero no garantizo nada, de hecho incluso más pronto de lo que esperaba siendo que son 3 hojas más de mi usual cuota de escritura para un capitulo XD gracias por leer mis incoherencias y a los que comentan un especial agradecimiento, no me canso de decirles lo feliz que me hacen los reviews u.u casi empiezo una campaña de "adopten a un autor" o algo así XD ok no, pero ya saben cómo hacerme feliz.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Cuyo título les adelanto será "quiebre". Ja Ne.


	12. Desaparición

Bueno, después de un capitulo un poco intenso les traigo uno mas light, en realidad quería abarcar un poco mas pero creo que es mejor de esta manera, después de todo supongo que hay que dar un respiro antes de que las cosas cambien de rumbo, pero debido a los cambios el titulo de este capítulo también cambio. Sin más muchas gracias por lee y por los reviews aun mas.

Advertencias: lemon.

* * *

Capitulo 12

Desaparición

* * *

Para cuando llegara a la bahía era bien pasada la media noche, quitándose los zapatos y arremangándose los pantalones por encima de las rodillas había dejado que las olas le comenzaran a mojar los pies, la frialdad del agua haciéndole tiritar ligeramente cuando al chocar con su cuerpo saltaran algunas gotas de aquel liquido mojándole las piernas y la ropa, pasada media hora se había dejado de preocupar por aquello, ya tenía los pantalones empapados y la camisa algo húmeda pues cada vez se adentraba más en el obscuro cuerpo de agua helada, aunque su cuerpo ya un poco entumecido por el frio apenas lo sentía, el oleaje era tan relajante que apenas si podía percibir como este le jalaba cada vez más hacia el interior de aquel mar, tal vez si se dejaba llevar por el podría hundirse tranquilamente y entonces todo acabaría, claro que no pensaba hacerlo pero el imaginarse flotando a la deriva no dejaba de parecerle una idea hasta cierto punto buena, no sabía nadar pero podía flotar al menos. Después de tono no planeaba morir, simplemente sería una forma de escapar a todo aquello que le anclaba en ese lugar, sabía que mientras siguiera donde estaba las cosas no cambiarían jamás, mientras él y Sabo siguieran juntos como hasta ahora no había forma de que fuera mejorar.

Sabía que mientras siguiera ahí las cosas no cambiarían… Sabía que mientras siguiera ahí las cosas no cambiarían… Sabía que mientras siguiera ahí las cosas no cambiarían… Sabía que mientras siguiera ahí las cosas no cambiarían… Sabía que mientras siguiera ahí las cosas no cambiarían… Sabía que mientras siguiera ahí… -¡Hey! ¡Hey!- escuchó una voz familiar pero no se volteó, el mar ya estaba por su cintura.- ¡Hey princesa! ¡¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?!- el rose en su cintura podría bien haber sido otro golpeteo de una ola, pero aquella misma le había atraído hacia el amplio pecho de el otro moreno que le observaba un poco preocupado, una mano demasiado gentil para su gusto levantaba aquel pequeño rostro para obligarle a mirar en aquellos ojos tan obscuros como las aguas de aquel océano nocturno, no había en ellos fuego si no consternación.- ¿Luffy? ¿Estás bien?- Cerrando sus ojos por un segundo para escapar de aquellas aguas desconocidas que eran las pupilas del mas alto el aludido soltó un profundo suspiro, no quería ahora hundirse también en aquel otro mar.- Estoy bien.- dijo apenas audible y cuando abrió los ojos ya tenía una pequeña sonrisa altanera en su rostro.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí de cualquier manera?- pregunto algo brusco pues después de los dos meses había decidido que aquel pirata idiota probablemente no volvería pronto.

Separándose del cuerpo ajeno el pequeño empezó a caminar hacia la orilla, podía sentir ahora el peso de su ropa empapada, la risa calmada que le seguía los pasos le habían hecho volver aquella sonrisa un tanto más amplia, - ¿Es esa forma de recibir a tu amante tras tanto tiempo?- la preocupación que antes hubiera en la voz del mayor estaba ausente por completo ahora, parecía que esta se había disuelto junto con su risa en aquel tono juguetón que a el menor tanto le gustaba. Cuando salieran por completo del agua y el menor se volteara a ver al pecoso este ya portaba aquella sonrisa eterna que le hacía lucir un poco infantil y el pequeño no había podido evitar corresponder a esta con gusto.- Supongo que no es la correcta…- concedió el pequeño dejándose caer sentado en la arena sin importarle que sus ropas mojadas se llenaran de esta.- No, no lo es.- escuchó al pecoso concordar y el ligero tono de lascivia en su voz le hicieron estremecer con algo que no tenía nada que ver con el frio pues súbitamente la noche se había vuelto sorprendentemente cálida.

Cuando el pequeño comenzara a salir del mar Ace había sentido un terrible alivio, si bien el mar era su vida este bien podría convertirse en su tumba si se lo permitía, pero tampoco era como si le apeteciera dejar que el pequeño se adentrara mas en aquel obscuro cuerpo de agua salada, aun tan cerca de la bahía el mas era una cosa traicionera y no quería que el menor acabara ahogándose por un descuido, de cualquier forma con la diferencia de alturas el agua no le llegaba tan arriba, no sería algo que no pudiera manejar aun, intentó llamarlo pero aquel parecía estar en su mundo, había sido necesario ir hasta su lado para sacarle de ahí.

El pirata había regresado ya hacia unos días pero sus deberes de capitán entre otras cosas le habían mantenido ocupado y aun no había planeado ir en busca del menor pero aquella noche por casualidad había visto al pequeño vagando por ahí y sin poder resistirse le había seguido a la distancia, mal habito de parte de los dos, el chico no debería estar fuera de la seguridad de su hogar tan tarde y el mayor no debería de observar a el niño sin hacerse notar pero le gustaba observar a aquel muchacho y el hecho de que hubiera atravesado las murallas exteriores de la ciudad le había llamado en demasía la atención, pues eso era algo que hasta donde el sabia no había ocurrido en los últimos años; razón por la que no se le acercara de inmediato aun cuando le viera meterse al mar (además de la leve esperanza que había tenido, por muy tonta que fuera, de verle desnudarse para bañarse así en el mar, aquello le hubiera gustado verlo) sin embargo el verle adentrarse aun mas con la ropa todavía puesta no le había agradado en lo absoluto, la expresión un poco extraviada de sus ojos cuando por fin lo alcanzara le había alarmado un poco pero parecía que no había sido nada, quizá solo su imaginación jugándole trucos pues el muchacho seguía tan altanero como siempre, aquello le había hecho reír, aunque al verle echase sobre la arena con las ropas mojadas pegándosele al cuerpo y dejando muy poco a la imaginación otra clase de sentimientos eran los que habían comenzado a hacerse presentes.

Quizá no había sido tan buena idea el no irle a ver de inmediato tras su regreso, tanto tiempo en la mar sin otra cosa que sus fantasías le habían dejado un poco sensible así que viendo de esa manera a aquel pequeño que a últimas fechas poblaba la mayoría de dichas fantasías se le antojo que este era la cosa más sensual que había visto en toda su vida.

Colocándose sobre el azabache menor se apresuro a besar sus labios tan suave como le fuera posible a pesar de la hambruna que sentía por aquel mocoso y su cuerpo, el aroma a sal y sudor con el que estaba impregnado el chico lejos de desagradarle solo hacía que se sintiera incluso más atraído hacia él, podía notarse en su aroma que el chiquillo no había estado haciendo nada inocente aquella noche, su cuerpo apestaba a sexo y aquello le excitaba mucho más de lo que podía haber imaginado la primera vez que se enterara de la relación que sostenía su pequeño con aquel rubio del cual estaba prometido.- ¿Te estuviste divirtiendo hoy? - murmuró el pecoso de manera algo obscena sobre aquellos rosados labios mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar los pantalones del menor, no estaba para juegos o rodeos.-¿O esperabas que viniera a verte y te estabas preparando para mí?- la divertida risa del menor le había sido respuesta suficiente, era obvio que no esperaba algo demasiado diferente, después de todo su segundo comentario no había sido más que para que el pequeño no se sintiera tan amenazado por el primero, ambos sabían bien donde se hallaban en esa relación, lo habían dejado en claro antes de la partida del mayor pero por el momento poco le importaban las formalidades o precauciones, quería tomarle ahí, a la vista de cualquiera que pudiera o quisiera verlos.-te extrañe...- escucho a el pequeño admitir mientras sentía sus delgados brazos rodearle el cuello y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente complacido, bien podían haberle hecho una declaración de amor.- y yo a ti.- murmuró el mayor en el mismo tono cariñoso y algo cómplice que el otro había usado, aunque sin distraerse de su tarea de retirarle los pantalones al chico, dejando estos bajo el cuerpo del mismo, pues a pesar de lo mojados y sucios que estaban le servirían al menos un poco para que la arena no fuera tan incómoda para el menor quien ya había comenzado a llenar sus labios con cortos y suaves besos.- no me mientas.- escucho al chico ordenar y la adrenalina le recorría ante la autoridad de aquella joven voz, la sonrisa en su rostro tornándose algo más divertida, el quitarle la ropa al menor resultaba un poco difícil siendo que este se negaba a soltarle el cuello y apenas si daba momentos de respirar o contestar entre beso y beso, no que aquello le incomodara, al contrario le parecía sumamente tierno y excitante.

-Jamás lo haría.- Escucho Luffy la voz del moreno de manera cantarina, parecía feliz de verlo, aquello lo concedería, pero no confiaba en sus palabras, había estado casi seguro de que jamás volvería a ver moreno, después de que se había acabado el plazo de los dos meses se había hecho a la idea para que la espera no se hiciera tan tortuosa pues prefería esperar lo peor, de esa forma no dolería tanto cuando aquello llegara.

Si esto era un sueño o la realidad no le importaba mucho, estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de aquello sin preocupaciones, el escuchar que el pirata le había extrañado encendiendo en él una pequeñísima chispa de orgullo aunque no se lo creía del todo, aun si seguramente había sido una mentira piadosa o algo dicho en el calor del momento para no arruinar aquel reencuentro le hacía feliz el pensar que el mayor había guardado al menos algún pensamiento de él en esos largos meses, no le exigiría fidelidad, eso sería absurdo ¿Como pedir algo que el mismo no podía darle? pero el que pensase en él o lo extrañara aun estando con otros le hacía curiosamente feliz.

Se había dejado retirar la ropa sin protestar aunque no queriendo soltarse del cuello del más alto este le había dejado con la camisa abierta como única prenda que aun pendía de su cuerpo, acariciando los negros y ondulados cabellos ajenos como en trance había comenzado a volver los cortos besos un poco más largos, la lentitud de aquellos se le aparecía deliciosa, lánguidamente pidiendo acceso a aquello boca con su lengua y sonriendo dentro del beso al no encontrar resistencia alguna por parte del otro, el pecoso le permitía explorar su boca a su antojo, el característico sabor algo amargo del sake le había llenado la propia boca junto con la saliva caliente del mayor, embriagándole en aquel mar de sensaciones placenteras mientras las manos del pecoso en su espalda y piernas comenzaban a hormiguearle la piel, la calidez de aquellas manos en contraste con el frio de su cuerpo mojado era enloquecedor, todo el cuerpo del pirata parecía emanar aquel extraño calor de manera tan distintiva que podía sentir aquella calidez prendida a su pecho, incluso sin que el otro le poseyera aún podía sentir todas sus inseguridades derretirse en el calor de aquel abrazo... si tan solo las cosas pudieran ser así de fáciles con el rubio.

Si las cosas fueran así de fáciles con Sabo para empezar no se encontraría en ese lugar, si bien le agradaban las sensación que el pelinegro le provocaba sabía que eso estaba completamente mal, pero aun así se lo permitía ¿Por qué? por que aquellas manos en su cuerpo se sentían terriblemente bien y por al menos unas cuantas horas le hacían olvidarse de todo por completo.- nghh... Ace... - el suave gemido que dejara su garganta al sentir los dedos del mayor introducirse de manera mucho más brusca que la primera vez que lo habían hecho le habían hecho regresar al presente, su distracción no había pasado desapercibida por su compañero quien le observaba con lujuria evidente en su rostro.- aquí estoy cariño.- escuchó al otro canturrear en su oído, lamiendo desde su cuello al hombro, sintiendo los labios del mayor detenerse justo sobre la marca algo dolorosa que había dejado el rubio con sus dientes en aquel lugar, besando aquella de forma tan delicada que el menor no había sabido si el estremecimiento en sus piernas era por aquellos dedos mancillándole el interior con fuerza o por aquel beso.

Las uñas del menor clavándose en su cabello y su espalda le habían hecho sonreír, a diferencia de su primer encuentro las pequeñas y numerosas marcas que podía ver en el cuerpo del chico le podían contar la historia de aquella noche hasta cierto punto, al haber visto ese mismo cuerpo tan limpio de marcas hacia unos meses atrás no sabía bien que sentir ante estas pero sin tener demasiada cabeza para pensar en aquello simplemente se había dedicado a hacer lo que con cualquier amante, besando y trazando aquellas como si fueran suyas, poniendo manos a la obra para tomar posesión y autoría de ellas, cubriéndolas con sus propias marcas, sus dedos trabajando en el húmedo interior de el chico que a pesar de lo que seguramente se encontrará haciendo antes le parecía bastante estrecho le intentaban prepara a un ritmo algo rápido y es que a pesar de lo excitado y necesitado de su cuerpo no quería lastimarle.

-¿Crees que estés listo?- preguntó el pecoso con una sonrisa ladina antes de comenzar a prepararse el mismo, no quería hacer aquello por el mero morbo de saber que se sentiría tener al menor escurriendo de su semen pero era lo mínimo que le debía a cualquiera de sus amantes antes de estar seguros, de manera que dejando al pequeño unos instantes sobre la arena húmeda se retiro la mochila que portaba y saco de aquella ese molesto pedazo de látex que en el envoltorio metálico parecía un dulce y abriendo este con cuidado comenzó a colocárselo ante la mirada un poco molesta del menor, la mirada casi furiosa que el pequeño le dedicara a su miembro completamente rígido siendo cubierto con cuidado era un poco gracioso.- No es necesario que hagas eso, estoy limpio.- le escucho murmurar al menor con un notorio sonrojo pero el mayor le ignoro y con una sonrisa que parecía de disculpa continuo con lo que hacía.- Te creo princesa, pero preferiría esperar un poco mas antes de hacerlo así.- uno de los motivos por los que aun no había ido a buscar al pequeño a pesar de haber llegado varios días entes es que estaba esperando los resultados de su último examen sanguíneo, no que esperase que algo estuviera mal, simplemente era mejor estar seguro.

(*N/A y si, encima de los traumas que les provoco con capítulos anteriores les dejo tips de como tener sexo seguro, por que yo sepa las Akuma no mi no te protegen de las ETS)

Cuando terminase con aquello le dedico una última mirada lujuriosa a aquel pequeño que sonrojado y encaprichado como lucia le parecía aun más hermoso, ya que tenía su mochila a mano saco de esta también un pequeño tubo de alguna substancia que el menor no llego a ver y tomando un poco de esta la froto contra la entrada del menor, haciendo que sus dedos se deslizaran con suma facilidad y desperdigándola por todo el interior de el chico pues estaba deseando que aquel no sintiera otra cosa que no fuera placer. jalando a aquel otro pelinegro hacia su cuerpo de nuevo le tomo con un brazo por la cintura mientras con su otra mano guiaba su falo a colocarse contra la entrada del menor, dejando que este fuera quien se penetrara a sí mismo, disfrutando de la manera como el pequeño se había sentado en el por completo, aparentemente tan listo para aquello como él pues desde un principio había comenzado a dar saltitos un tanto bruscos sobre su entrepierna, soltando sus gemidos de manera un poco descarada y el pecoso le había seguido en aquello, si alguien se encontrara viéndoles no haría mucho por ellos el mantenerse callados, sus cuerpos semidesnudos estaban casi completamente expuestos ahí y no había nada que los escondiera de cualquier ojo curioso si se hubiera dado la casualidad de que alguien hubiera decidido salir a pasear por la playa, ante los ojos de la noche, el cielo y el mar no había mucho que esconder y la pálida noche sin luna hacia que las luces destellantes de la ciudad lejana fuera lo único que iluminara sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor que comenzaban a destilar sus cuerpos ante aquella actividad de amarse arduamente.

No sabía bien que era aquello que el pecoso le había ungido en su interior, solo sabía que se sentía maravilloso el poder hacer aquello de esa manera tan salvaje sin tener que preocuparse por el dolor de la fricción indeseada, pues su cuerpo resbalaba con tal facilidad en contra de aquel grueso miembro que había comenzado a cabalgar sobre la entrepierna de el mayor cada vez más fuerte y rápido, desesperado por sentir el choque de aquella hombría en su interior hasta donde le fuera posible, las manos del pecoso en sus caderas le habían ayudado a llegar aun más profundo y cuando el otro chocara contra su próstata por error o a sabiendas no se había podido contener, derramándose entre el cuerpo de ambos sin que el mayor siquiera le hubiera tocado otra cosa que su interior, el no saber si el otro se había corrido o no era un poco desesperante, le había sentido un poco más grande y casi de manera dolorosa cuando sus paredes se contrajeran en contra de aquel grueso falo que parecía no perder consistencia -mhh... lo siento...- susurro un poco cansado el menor, sus movimientos ahora apenas si eran perceptibles, sabia por los jadeos del otro que este lejos estaba de acabar pero su cuerpo demasiado cansado ya lo respondía bien y la única razón por la que seguía moviéndose encima del otro era la ayuda de las manos del pecoso en sus caderas moviéndole con ligereza.

\- está bien...tu solo... relájate princesa...- el aliento cálido del mayor contra su piel le habían hecho estremecerse y dejarse ir, sus brazos apenas si se sostenían en el rededor del otro y entre los suaves gemidos que aquel miembro aun en su interior le arrebataba se había sentido bostezar un poco, estaba realmente agotado y las embestidas del otro le mecían de forma casi relajante, aquello mezclado con el placer que le hacía sentir en aquel vaivén que le hacía mantener aquella hombría por completo en su interior era indescriptible, se abrazaba al moreno como si estuvieran fundiéndose.

La forma calmada como ahora le hacía el amor a el pequeño tras el acelerado inicio no le desagradaba, si bien le hubiera gustado aprovechar su reencuentro un poco más al sentir el cansancio del otro no había podido más que resignarse, la somnolienta sonrisa que el menor le dedicara tras su disculpa le había hecho besarle de nuevo, calmado aunque hambriento, aquello no había sido suficiente para calmarle pero aun así se había terminado corriendo en aquel estrecho y caliente interior tras unos minutos más, cruzando su mirada con el pequeño para perderse un poco en esos adormilados ojos cafés, viendo como el pequeño irremediablemente iba cayendo dormido entre sus brazos cuando saliera de él, de no haber sabido lo exhausto que el muchacho seguramente estaba le habría tomado por narcolépsico al igual que el.

Suspirando un poco el pecoso le acomodo la ropa interior al menor y después echándoselo al hombro comenzó a camina por la bahía un buen tramo, había pensado en llevarlo a la taberna donde se estaba hospedando mientras estuviera en aquel pueblo pero no se vería bien que entrase con el menor semidesnudo (con el estado en el que habían quedado sus pantalones no pensaba ponérselos) eh inconsciente en aquel lugar así que le había llevado al único otro lugar que podía, su barco.

La tripulación no se encontraba, los muchachos obviamente habían salido a beber y celebrar, el único en aquel lugar era el vigía y este no le molestaría, después de todo quizá no todos le amaran en aquel barco pero tenía el respeto de cada tripulante, todos sabían que si no estaban conformes con su capitán no había mas que quedarse en tierra, no era su practica el dar caza a los desertores (a menos que estos estuvieran huyendo por romper alguna regla o robando sus tesoros, entonces era otro caso completamente.) y aunque era un capitán ligeramente intransigente cada hombre en aquella nave contaba con su apoyo en caso de ser necesario, entre los tripulantes de aquel navío probablemente no había ninguno que osara ir en contra de las ordenes de su capitán y como tal el vigía al verle regresar no había hecho preguntas y únicamente le había dado las buenas noches con una seña que el pelinegro respondiera con un movimiento de su sombrero naranja.

Llevando a el menor al baño de su camarote le había desvestido mientras llenaba la tina de baño con agua caliente, limpiando el agua salada y la arena del cuerpo del pequeño con cuidado, al parecer el sueño del menor era bastante pesado, o quizá había estado más cansado de lo que esperaba pues aquel un tanto somnoliento apenas si le había ayudado a asearse entreabriendo los ojos de vez en cuando. Cuando terminara el baño le había secado un poco el cabello y dejádole en la cama desnudo, no veía motivo por el que debiera privarse de la agradable vista y casi había demorado más de lo necesario contemplándolo antes de regresar al baño para darse una ducha rápida que acabo tomando un poco más de lo que esperaba pues el vapor de el baño se había impregnado con el olor del pequeño azabache y ante aquello el pecoso no había podido evitar el acabar masturbándose pensando el chiquillo que en aquellos momentos dormía desnudo en su cama, levemente se preguntó cuántos años tendría aquel muchacho, la torcida sonrisa de agregar pederastia a la lista de sus pecados acompaño al anticipado orgasmo que el agua fría corriendo por su cuerpo había terminado por llevarse drenaje abajo.

Saliendo del baño desnudo mientras con la toalla se secaba el cabello se había quedado observando al menor dormir por un rato antes de decidir que este no parecía muy dispuesto a despertar de nuevo así que vistiéndose con una bermudas negras y un cinturón café con una "A" marcada en la hebilla se había puesto las botas negras y sin preocuparse realmente por tomar su sombrero pues no tardaría se había dirigido a la puerta aunque al llegar a esta un extraño sentimiento le había detenido y por no sabía que se había regresado a tirarle una cobija encima a el chico profundamente dormido, no es que la necesitara, sabía que con el ahí el muchacho no pasaría frio alguno pero por alguna razón no quería que nadie le viera así más que él, ni por accidente, después de aquello había retomado su rumbo fuera del camarote y hacia la cocina.

Una vez en la cocina había saqueado la alacena de algunas cosas para comer y beber y regresando al cuarto con rapidez se había dedicado a beber hasta perder la conciencia al lado del menor.

.  
.

La luz de la mañana colándose por aquella ventana redonda y sin cortinas le había despertado mucho antes de lo que quería, aunque al parecer no era el amanecer si no ya bien entrado el día pues la luz amarilla que le daba de pleno en la cara se colaba a raudales dentro de aquel camarote de otra forma en penumbras, el tipo de las pecas roncando sonoramente a su lado le hacían preguntase como era posible que hubiera estado dormido tan tranquilo por tanto tiempo, aunque su estomago rugiendo con más fuerza en ese preciso momento le advirtiera que no era la luz lo que realmente le había despertado, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada había podido observar varias botellas vacías desperdigadas por el suelo, al parecer el otro había estado bebiendo, no entendía aquella necesidad de emborracharse pero suponía que era normal pues por lo que sabía en viajes demasiado largos el agua se echaba a perder y era necesario usar ron o alguna otra bebida embriagante para sustituir a esta, sin embargo aquello no acababa de convencerlo.

El camarote lucia limpio salvo por aquellas botellas, constaba de una cama con su mesita de noche, un escritorio y un par de sillas, no había mayor decoración en las paredes más que un librero repleto de libros y mapas y una bandera pirata que suponía era la del mayor, una puerta con una cortinilla estaba casi seguro daba al exterior mientras otra por lo que podía entrever se trataba del baño y un par de puertas que parecían mas bien parte de la construcción serian probablemente un armario, soltando un suspiro había estado a punto de despertar al mayor antes de reparar en la comida sobre la mesa de noche y pensando que al otro no le importaría mucho había tomado algunos bocados grandes, el hambre le había hecho olvidarse incluso de los modales y tras unos minutos ya había devorado toda la comida en la mesa de noche, tomando un gran trago de la botella junto a esta al terminar pues moría de sed había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no escupir aquel liquido ambarino tan desagradable ¿Como era que los adultos podían beber aquella cosa? dando un par de sorbos mas impulsado por la sed lo había dejado a un lado al sentir como ligeramente comenzaba a marearse, recostándose de nuevo sobre la blanda cama se giro en esta hasta quedar sobre uno de sus costados observando a el hombre que dormía desnudo junto a él.

La piel tostada por el sol parecía resplandecer ligeramente bajo este y el menor no pudo evitar quedársele viendo intensamente, si bien ya había observado aquel cuerpo con anterioridad ahora podía mirarlo a sus anchas mientras el otro tumbado boca arriba solo estaba tapado de la cintura hacia abajo por una delgada sabana y eso muy a penas pues una de sus piernas asomaba por la orilla de esta. acercando una de sus manos poco a poco había comenzado a trazar los brazos y el pecho de el moreno, delineando sus músculos hasta comenzar a bajar por el abdomen de este, cuando sus manos rosaran el borde de la sabana su rostro se había visto cruzado por una maliciosa sonrisa, su mejillas teñidas ligeramente de escarlata mas por el alcohol que por algún pudor o vergüenza.

Un cosquilleo comenzaba a recorrerle en sueños al pecoso, la noche había sido tranquila y cuando se quedara dormido contemplando el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante había pensado que aquello no estaba para nada mal, aunque nunca había llevado a ninguno de sus amantes a aquel camarote definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a aquello, su forma de 'despertarle' tampoco le había desagradado, el placer que comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo poco a poco se concentraba de manera más que placentera en la parte baja de este, haciendo que se removiera inconscientemente, soltando suaves suspiros entre sueños aunque cuando el placer se volviera un poco más intenso la erótica imagen que contemplaran los ojos entreabiertos le había hecho cerrarlos de nuevo con fuerza, dejando salir un jadeo de excitación pues lo primero que había visto con su adormilado mirar era la deliciosa boca de el niño con el que había dormido tragándose su miembro por completo.

En un principio solo había querido mirar, pero después de retirar las sabanas Luffy no se había sentido satisfecho solo con eso y recordando que la noche anterior a penas si le había dado una penosa 'bienvenida' al mayor se había decidido a enmendar aquello, además, aun tenia 'sed', comenzando a besar y lamer aquel trozo de carne entre las piernas del mayor para hacerle despertar poco a poco (en más de un sentido) sonrió complacido cuando escuchase a el otro removerse en busca de mas, metiéndose el miembro ya duro del pecoso en la boca lo mas que le cavia mientras con sus manos apretaba la base y los testículos de este.

La deliciosa felación que el pequeño le brindara habían hecho que acabara corriéndose en la boca de este, con las manos enredadas en las cobijas y el aliento un poco pesado le había sido incluso un poco mas difícil de lo normal despejarse la cabeza al abrir los ojos para recibir los buenos días de aquel pequeño demonio.- No sé si amarte o odiarte por esto.- jadeo colocando una de sus manos en su propia frente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, escuchando la risa del pequeño llenar la habitación.- si quieres podría repetir, para ayudarte a tomar una decisión mas fácil.- escuchó al menor decir con malicia mientras el reía sin muchas ganas con los dientes apretados.- valla si serás mi perdición princesa.- con un movimiento rápido apreso el cuerpo de el menor bajo el suyo, la piel desnuda del menor bajo la suya le empezaba a despertar de nuevo.- ¿no deberías haberte ido a tu casa? supongo que estarán preocupados por ti a esta hora.- dijo el pecoso mirando por la ventana sin muchos ánimos. - en realidad me preguntaba si podía quedarme aquí por algún tiempo.- le escucho decir al menor y no supo bien que pensar al respecto, no era que tuviera algo en contra de ello, simplemente había sido una petición inesperada.- ¿es ese el regalo de cumpleaños que vas a pedirme?- preguntó el pecoso con una amplia sonrisa, divertido al ver la expresión de fastidió en el rostro del menor.- si piensas tomarlo como eso prefiero irme.- una extraña sensación de dejavú le asalto.

-supongo que no hay problema en que te quedes.- respondió el más alto rosando sus labios contra los de el menor suavemente.- solo espero que para cuando quieras regresar no me decida a no dejarte ir.- la amenaza en su voz no era del todo falsa.

.  
.

.

.

Aquella mañana Sabo se había despertado con un gran vacío en el estomago, el menor no estaba de nuevo, claro que aquello no era demasiado raro a últimas fechas, el pelinegro no se presento a las clases de la mañana o la tarde y tampoco le había visto por la noche, en otro tiempo le habría preocupado pero en esa ocasión solo le había causado ligero fastidio, no le gustaba que el otro hiciera aquellas cosas y después le evitara, sinceramente le sacaba de quicio. Al segundo día de ausencia sin embargo había comenzado a preocuparse, parecía que nadie había visto al pequeño en aquella casa desde el día anterior, le había tomado casi todo el día averiguar que uno de los empleados de las perreras era el ultimo que la viera la noche anterior, al parecer el menor había salido por un 'paseo' nocturno y nadie le había visto regresar, el que la seguridad de aquella casona fuera tan relajada a en ocasiones como esa le jodía bastante.

El rubio intentaba mantenerse tranquilo pero pensando que quizá algo malo podría haberle pasado al mocoso se había pasado la tarde del segundo día deambulando por la ciudad en busca de cualquier indicio del maldito chiquillo, no importaba si le estaba evitando, no era normal que este desapareciera de la casa por más de 24hrs y ahora que sabía que desde la noche anterior no había regresado no hacía más que preocuparse por él, aquel chico no era más que un niño de 14 años, aunque las circunstancias se lo habían hecho olvidar por algún tiempo ahora que se ponía a pensar en todas las terribles cosas que podían pasarle a un muchacho de esa edad por la noche se daba cuenta de lo irresponsable que había sido hasta ese entonces con el menor, si bien cuando pequeños había sentido la necesidad de cuidarle tras el incidente en terminal gray parecía que esa idea había pasado a segundo plano con los años, pero ahora con la repentina desaparición del pelinegro cada minuto que pasaba se planteaba todas las horribles cosas que podrían haberle pasado, ya cayendo la tarde sin embargo y sin resultado alguno había regresado a la casona con la esperanza de que el menor quizá estuviera ahí, que quizá hubiera regresado mientras el salía a buscarle, al llegar sin embargo su decepción no solo había sido mayor al descubrir que el menor no había regresado si no que también los padres de este parecían haberse dado cuenta de su desaparición para ese instante. Sabo había sido ordenado a su habitación y tras varias horas sin sueño había intentado salir a buscar a él azabache de nueva cuenta solo para encontrarse con uno de sus peores temores, se encontraba encerrado en esa habitación, las puertas y ventanas cerradas con llave y el ahí, solo.

* * *

Hasta aquí con la historia por ahora, ¿Qué tal les va pareciendo el desarrollo? Sé que mucho prefieren a Ace pero también es importante recordar que a él no le ah tocado pasar por todo lo que a Sabo u.u piensen en eso.

Como dije al principio quería abarcar un poco mas pero creo que de momento hasta aquí lo dejo, ya en el próximo cap me preocupare de el drama de nuevo xD

Por cierto muchas gracias a las personitas que dejan reviews, hacen que mi corazoncito se ponga feliz :)

Y bueno, ya que no puedo responder por mensaje privado les dejo la respuesta aquí.

Luki-chan: normal que te saltaras parte, se que la clase de Lemon que trate en el cap anterior no es para todos, y además creo que no es algo muy común de ver en un fic xD pero si, su relación está mal, aunque a veces mientras más bajo se cae más cerca se está del verdadero cambio (bueno, eso creo yo) si ese cambio es para bien o para mal eso si no lo sé. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

aiwo175: muchas gracas por leer y por todos los comentarios, espero alcances a leer esto y no te asustes demasiado con el cap anterior xD sabo como uke de Luffy fue algo de única ocacion, dudo que se vuelva a repetir, aunque quien sabe, soy yo y yo soy bastante rara con las parejas, pero bueno, a Ace no le ponen el cuerno, el es el amante que no? xD y bueno, de nuevo muchas muchas gracias por leer y comentar, tanto aquí como en el otro fic :3


	13. Quiebre

¡Nuevo capítulo! ¿Quién esta emocionado? ¡Yo sí! Tanto que les vengo a dejar esto aquí cuando para mí son las 2am XD Pero es por todos los amables reviews u.u la verdad que asi sea uno solo el que reciba aun así me emociono. Y bueno, en este capítulo no hay lemon pero si muchas sorpresas. Por favor disfruten.

Advertencia: leves escenas de violencia.

Por cierto que se me está haciendo costumbre esto de los capítulos un poco más largos XD

* * *

Capítulo 13

Quiebre.

* * *

Durante la noche parecía haberse regado el rumor de que el capitán había llevado un "invitado" no que aquello fuera malo simplemente fuera de lo común, pues si bien el capitán tenía varios amigos que le frecuentaban estos no solían llegar en las condiciones que los rumores relataban, si bien era normal que un chico de la edad del pecoso tuviera algún amante no lo era tanto que el otro los llevase a aquel recinto pues en lo que respetaba a esas cosas aquel chico siempre había sido bastante discreto, por lo cual el silencio que se hiciera cuando el pelinegro bajara a la cocina por el "desayuno" se percibía casi palpable y el rio de murmullos que le siguiera casi había hecho que el pecoso se echara a reír, sus hombres en ocasiones podían ser bastante obvios.

Tomando algo de comida para él y el menor había salido tan en silencio como había entrado, sin dar oportunidad a que nadie preguntara nada, ya sabía que tendría que lidiar con las preguntas después pero por el momento aquello no le apetecía, pensando en aquello por un momento incluso había agradecido que el menor no aceptara su invitación a desayunar fuera del camarote pues en el comedor había habido muchas más personas de las que esperaba, no se había enterado hasta ese momento de que tan cotilla podían ser esos piratas, después de todo a él nunca le habían interesado mucho los chismes.

Luffy se encontraba algo inquieto, vestido con una camisa roja algo vieja y descolorida que le quedaba demasiado grande (a pesar de ser lo más pequeño en el guardarropas del mayor) y bermudas negras igual de sueltas esperaba a que el mayor le llevase la comida, era el tercer día que pasaba en aquel barco y aunque no le desagradaba estar ahí también comenzaba a aburrirse, si bien todo el día y parte de la noche anterior las habían pasado desfogando sus pasiones (mas cuando el día anterior al chico le llegara por correo la carta que le declaraba limpio de cualquier enfermedad) ahora que estaba a solas se daba cuenta de lo mucho que comenzaba a extrañar su hogar y en especial la compañía de cierto rubio, de manera vaga se preguntaba si Sabo le echaría de menos o si siquiera se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia, el por su parte le echaba demasiado de menos en apenas esos días, de manera que lo que en otro momento le habría emocionado en demasía, ¡se encontraba en un auténtico barco pirata por todos los cielos! en ese momento no le llamaba en absoluto la atención, gracias a dios en aquel momento la puerta del camarote se había abierto mostrando al otro pelinegro salvándole un poco de tener que ahondar más en sus pensamientos.

El pecoso enarco una ceja al entrar a la habitación pues el pequeño se encontraba haciendo un split perfecto justo en medio de esta eh intentaba tocar la punta de uno de sus pies con las manos, aquello le había impresionado, ya había notado las noches anteriores que el chico era bastante flexible y neumático pero no sabía que tanto, solo imaginar las posiciones en las que podría ponerlo hacían que se le subiera un poco el lívido.- ¿Así que ahora me confesaras que no eres un humano normal?- dijo el pecoso cerrando la puerta tras de sí, viendo a el pequeño comenzar a ponerse en pie, sacudiéndose de la ropa.- ¿A qué te refieres?- contesto el menor tomando la bandeja las manos del pecoso y llevándola a la mesita de noche para que pudieran comer más a gusto, sentándose al borde de la cama.- No sé, nunca había visto a alguien poner sus piernas así sin dislocarse.- el mayor tomo una silla y la coloco de espaldas a la cama, sentándose de manera que sus piernas quedasen a los lados de esta y sus brazos se posaran en el respaldo, cruzados -shishishi, se nota que nunca has ido a un circo.- dijo el menor riendo alegremente, haciendo que el pecoso sonriera -¿Y tú si princesa?- aquello le causaba algo de curiosidad, el pequeño no se veía de la clase que saliera mucho, o al menos esa impresión le había dado pues no había querido salir del camarote en los 3 días que llevaban ahí, no que le molestara, se la había pasado de maravilla desquitando todas las ganas que se había tenido que aguantar durante los dos meses y días de separación y casi se preguntaba si volvería a aguantar tanto. No era necesario que lo hiciera, lo sabía, sabía que bien podría conseguir otro amante en otra ciudad pero de momento no le apetecía aquello.- sip, en una ocasión, con Sabo... – lo había dicho sin pensar y la alegre sonrisa que portara el menor hasta aquel momento había desaparecido.

Ace conocía aquel nombre, aunque le hubiera gustado mas no conocerlo, la pelirroja que trabajaba para la familia del pequeño se lo había hecho saber, el que el prometido del otro hubiera salido a colación no le agradaba mucho, pero no era algo que pudiera evitar así como tampoco la punzada de celos -La semana que viene partimos de nuevo.- dijo aprovechando el momento desagradable pues no le gustaba pensar en su partida cuando acababa de llegar.- ¿Tan pronto?- el tono algo infantil en el que había hablado el pequeño le había hecho regresar un poco la sonrisa.- Será un viaje rápido, una o dos semanas a lo mucho.- prometió el mayor sin tantos ánimos, tampoco el deseaba separarse pero el puchero que generase aquella noticia en el menor le parecía adorable.

-Supongo que está bien.- dijo Luffy resignado, soltando un pequeño suspiro mientras jugaba con el plato de comida que el mayor le había llevado, no era buena pero estaba pasable y al menos el pecoso le había conseguido algo para beber con mejor sabor, no se había quejado en esos días pero a decir verdad tampoco quería acostumbrarse a aquello, además de que ahora que había mencionado en voz alta al rubio se había dado cuenta de que tampoco soportaría mucho tiempo alejado de él y no sabía si era por habito o por amor pero en nada era lo mismo dormir junto al pecoso que junto a su prometido.- También yo debería ir a casa pronto.- dijo el pequeño como quien no quiere la cosa, comenzando a comer con tranquilidad, no tenía demasiada hambre ahora.- supongo que tendrás otras cosas que hacer además de follar conmigo.- bromeó el menor intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente, la suave sonrisa un poco desganada del pecoso le hizo morderse el interior de la mejilla, aquella expresión no le quedaba bien al mayor.- Puedo acompañarte a la ciudad si gustas.- el mayor parecía no querer separase de él, y el pequeño tampoco quería hacerlo tan pronto pero sabía que probablemente a esas alturas ya se habría notado su ausencia en casa y aquello tampoco era bueno.- está bien, puedes mandarme un mensaje con Nami cuando quieras verme.-

El pecoso asintió, recordaba a la chica, querría haberle dicho que deseaba verlo ahora pero no quería sonar infantil, además de que sabía que el menor ya había pasado demasiado tiempo ahí, ya le vería otro día, aunque quien sabe si con aquel escape por parte del pequeño no sería más difícil, después de todo el chico no había regresado a casa en 3 días, seguramente habrían consecuencias pero aquello no les había importado mucho en los últimos días, comieron en silencio, ninguno de los dos parecía tener ánimos para alejarse el uno del otro, quizá hubiera sido mejor no llevar al menor allí, de haber sabido que el despedirse le resultaría tan difícil no lo habría hecho, y es que la verdad era que el pecoso era un verdadero cobarde cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, aquella era la razón por la que nunca había formalizado nada con nadie, le gustaba tener muchos amigos y era agradable pasar tiempo con la gente, incluso podía decir que amaba a su tripulación y su "familia" y su "padre" pero el estar demasiado tiempo al lado de alguien de forma intima le era imposible, por eso no mantenía mas que relaciones fugaces, quizá debería irse y no volver después de las 2 semanas, aquello probablemente sería lo mejor, pero había algo dentro de él que sabía no se lo permitiría. Se estaba haciendo ilusiones con un caso perdido, tantos lugares y tantas personas y tenía que venir a enamorarse de un mocoso comprometido y que encima no parecía muy dispuesto a deshacerse de su prometido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El interrogatorio al día siguiente le había hecho sentir mucho más inútil de lo que ya se sabía, los padres del chico al parecer habían esperado que Sabo se hallase encubriendo la desaparición del menor de alguna forma y mientras los sirvientes ponían la casa boca arriba y los padres del chico daban aviso a las autoridades al rubio no se le había permitido participar en la búsqueda, aquello era frustrante ¿En qué concepto le tenían como para ni siquiera dejarle ayudar a buscarlo? La furia y las irremediables ganas de escapar de aquel lugar se habían manifestado con una fuerza que no había experimentado en años.

Cuando el pequeño pelinegro llegase a casa por su propio pie con las mismas ropas del día en que se marchó con unas grandes manchas de sal y aun algo de arena era más que obvio donde había estado por ultimo pero aquello no explicaba donde se había metido aquellos últimos días, después de abrazarlo y asegurarse que estaba bien cuando este negase dar más explicaciones el rubio había perdido la paciencia. - No necesitas saber dónde estaba, ya dije que estoy bien, no es como si te interesara saber...- las palabras altanera y desconsideradas del menor habían sido cortadas por el rubio plantándole una fuerte bofetada al moreno, le había observado de manera furiosa ante los ojos atónitos de varios empleados y del mismo menor.

A Luffy le costó varios segundos reaccionar a lo que había pasado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par mientras su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente, llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla que el otro había golpeado, estaba caliente. Con una seña había hecho que los empleados se retirasen, sus padres no tardarían en llegar, sin duda alguien comentaría el incidente, no le importaba, contra toda lógica el menor sonreía ampliamente, el rubio le observaba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, el enojo en su mirada no hacia más que fascinarle aún más, acercándose a pasos lentos le había sostenido la mirada al mayor que por una vez parecía no estar dispuesto a ceder.- ¡¿Sabes lo que me hiciste pasar idiota?!- el reproche y la preocupación en la voz del mayor le habían enternecido pero más que todo aquella agresividad lo tenía en vilo, al borde del anhelo, rodeándole el cuello al más alto se le había echado encima, besándole con necesidad, dios como había extrañado aquellos labios.

Por inercia el rubio había tomado al menor por la cintura con una mano y debajo del trasero con la otra para soportar su peso pues sin aviso alguno este se le había lanzado encima abrazándole por la cintura con las piernas y por el cuello con los brazos, plantándole un beso que si en un inicio había dudado en responder ahora correspondía de la misma manera hambrienta y desesperada, peleando lentamente con el menor por la dominación de aquel beso tan intenso que les había hecho ahogar más de un gemidito en la boca del contrario a ambos, sus lenguas entrelazándose y empujando con fiereza para reclamar como territorio propio la boca del otro, aquel beso había durado una eternidad y a la vez demasiado poco, para cuando se separasen ambos están jadeantes y completamente rojos.- no vuelvas a preocuparme de esta manera…- aun con ese espectacular beso el enojo del rubio no había subsistido y el tono autoritario de esa petición lo demostraba, aquello hacia que el menor sonriera ampliamente.- está bien, está bien.- le escucho decir con ligereza y aquello le había hecho fruncir más el entrecejo ¿Es que acaso todo eso no era más que un juego para ese maldito mocoso? - ¿Dónde estabas?- Exigió de nuevo el rubio mientras dejaba al menor sentado en uno de los sillones de aquella sala, manteniéndose el de pie frente a este.

El menor comenzaba a encapricharse, le podía ver haciendo una mueca de fastidio mientras movía sus pies impacientemente, por unos momentos pensó en decirle toda la verdad.- No es necesario que lo sepas.- continuó terco, retando al más alto con la mirada, si bien le encantaba ver a Sabo así tampoco iba a perder contra él, pero antes de que aquello pasara a más la puerta que se abrió mostrando a los padres del menor lo que hizo que ambos se voltearan y mientras los padres del chico portaban caras bastante molestas a el pequeño aquello parecía no inmutarlo.

Poniéndose en pie el azabache se dirigió a la figura de sus padres antes de hacer una gran reverencia y disculparse, sabía que para que sus padres se inmiscuyeran era que estaba en verdaderos líos, pero en aquella ocasión las disculpas no parecía suficiente para los mayores pues sin previo aviso el bastón de caoba obscura que portaba su padre había dado de lleno contra su costado, haciéndole tambalear un poco por el impacto y apenas si había tenido tiempo de ahogar el grito de dolor mordiendo sus labios con fuerza – Luffy, realmente eres un mal hijo ¿Sabes lo humillante que sería si causaras otro escándalo como el de hace unos años?- la voz fría y monótona de su madre acompañaba el segundo golpe por parte del bastón de su padre, ahora en su espalda, haciéndole caer de rodillas mientras sostenía su costado, parecía que habían perdido el "pudor" de castigarle frente a su prometido, no estaba seguro si aquello se debía a que estaban molestos o solo empezaban a considerar a Sabo una "verdadera" parte de la familia tras que seguramente algún empleado chismoso les informara del suceso de la bofetada.- Seré más consiente la próxima vez.- dijo en un tono terriblemente firme el pequeño, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para que su voz no se quebrase.- Es lo mínimo que esperamos.- la voz de su madre de nuevo acompaño aquella patada que sin piedad alguna se impactara contra su estómago, sacándole el aire un poco antes de sentir el tacón de la mujer sobre uno de sus tobillos, enterrándose de manera dolorosa.- Te amamos Luffy, no nos decepciones de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?.- el aludido había asentido levemente pero aquello al parecer no era suficiente pues podía sentir la presión y el dolor sobre su tobillo aumentando, aquello dejaría un moretón.- De acuerdo…- dijo el menor por fin intentando que el dolor no se notase demasiado en su voz… sus padres siempre le cumplían todos sus caprichos al pie de la letra, siempre eran comprensivos y amables con él, siempre le daban todo lo que pudiera querer o necesitar, pero a cambio pedían absoluta obediencia y perfección. No era mucho lo que exigían, no tenía derecho a recriminarles nada.

Sabo no había tenido tiempo a reaccionar, lo que estaba viendo seguramente no podía ser cierto, de repente algunas cosas comenzaban a cobrar cierto sentido, y otras en las que no quería reparar le exigían que lo hiciera, aun se negaba a creer aquello cuando la mujer de los cabellos obscuros le dirigiera la mirada.- Tú, cariño, debes ser más cuidadoso con su rostro, no queremos que se arruine antes de la boda.- la pequeña sonrisa cómplice que le dedicase aquella mujer le había helado la sangre, ¿Acaso esperaban que él le hiciera algo como aquello al menor? Sabía que había perdido su temperamento por un instante pero eso no se acercaba en nada a lo que el algún día podría hacerle al pequeño, no, ni en la más remota de sus fantasías más retorcidas se imaginaba haciéndole alguna clase de daño, sabía que el menor no era débil y por ello no sentía remordimientos de haberlo abofeteado, además de que bien merecido lo tenía, pero eso y aquello eran dos cosas completamente diferentes pero antes de que el rubio pudiera salir de su estado de shock los padres del menor ya se habían marchado.

-Lu…Luffy…- Escucho al rubio llamar su nombre preocupado y sabía que la mirada de este estaría llena de lastima, no necesitaba su lastima, ¿Que parte de aquello no comprendía el rubio? –Estoy bien.- Zanjó el azabache rechazando la ayuda del mayor para ponerse en pie, sacudiéndose el polvo como si simplemente hubiera tropezado y caído.- Iré por algún ungüento con Nami, no es necesario que vengas.- La primera parte era para que el rubio no le molestara, la segunda una orden implícita de que no deseaba estar a su lado en aquel momento, pasando una mano por sus labios tras saborear algo ligeramente metálico había maldecido para sus adentros, al parecer se había mordido con demasiada fuerza, aquello seria más molesto que los golpes en su cuerpo, las heridas en la boca tardaban más en sanar también.- Espérame en la habitación.- murmuró un poco más tranquilo, no le gustaba que el otro le tuviera lastima por cosas innecesarias, pero tenía que recordarse que el corazón de Sabo era demasiado blando y probablemente este estaría sufriendo al verle de aquella manera, aunque no era nada fuera de lo común para el azabache el recibir esa clase de castigos después de todo era un niño demasiado inquieto, solo que hasta ahora le había ocultado la verdad a el rubio de sus moretones al decirle que se caía o le había buscado pleito a alguien en el pueblo, no era tan difícil de creer aquello después de todo, conociéndole. Dirigiéndose a la puerta se detuvo al estar en el marco de esta para voltear a ver a su prometido con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro.- Bienvenido a la "Familia" amor.- y con aquello se había marchado el también en busca de cierta pelirroja.

.

.

.

Había esperado unos buenos 40 minutos antes de que el azabache regresara a su habitación, el rubio un tanto más repuesto de todos aquellos extraños acontecimientos se carcomía la cabeza a dudas, no podía mantenerse quieto más de 5 minutos y aunque sabía bien donde estaba el otro no se encontraba para nada tranquilo, a punto había estado de irle a buscar cuando la puerta se abriera mostrando a la única persona que quería ver en esta, el alma casi le había regresado al cuerpo y debió notarse en su rostro la gran sensación de alivio pues incluso el menor le había sonreído un poco.- Supongo que realmente no perteneces a este lugar, ¿ No es así Sabo? – las palabras del menor le habían dejado perplejo, no tenía idea a que podría estarse refiriendo.- ¿Por qué lo dices?- como única respuesta había estado aquel suspiro pesado por parte de menor quien sin dar más explicaciones de había metido al cuarto de baño alegando que le hacía falta una buena ducha, cerrando con llave por dentro.

.

.

.

Estaba haciendo algo inmoral y malo pero no sentía culpa por ello, no, lo único por lo que sentía ligera culpa era el haber decepcionado a sus padres de nuevo, estaba llevando a la persona que amaba a la destrucción y ni siquiera era capaz de sentir culpa, sabía que tenía que alejarse pero si se quedaba el mismo seria el verdugo y si se marchaba dejaría al rubio a la merced de otros, Sabo no estaba preparado para estar solo pero a esas alturas dudaba que el rubio se marchara por su propio pie, de seguir así las cosas necesitaría tomar medidas más drásticas.

Desvistiéndose lentamente se había quitado aquellas ropas un poco impregnadas con el aroma del otro azabache, sabía que acabarían en la basura, no podía ser de ninguna otra manera pero tampoco le importaba mucho, no era como si perdiendo aquellas perdiera al moreno, el enorme espejo del cuarto de baño le había devuelto la sonrisa un poco torcida que le dedicase a su cuerpo, hacía ya bastante que no tenía moretones de esa clase, su costado y su estómago lucían marcas verduscas y amarillas que con los días se tornarían de un lindo tono morado, no podía ver su espalda pero esperaba que fuera algo parecido, al menos no le habían roto las costillas... el moretón en su tobillo ya estaba negro, soltando un suspiro desvió su mirada hacia la ducha, le dolía un poco el caminar, pero ya pasaría.

Metiéndose a la ducha sin demorarse demasiado se había lavado del cabello aquella salinidad que en los días anteriores no había podido eliminar, se sentía bien poderse dar un baño de verdad pues aunque el mayor le calentase el agua de la diminuta tina en el camarote no era lo mismo que sentir el agua caliente correrle por la espalda a raudales, limpiando con cuidado cada parte de su cuerpo se había encontrado con aquellas pequeñas marcas rojizas que también le adornaban, no podía recordar si eran de Sabo o del pirata pero su sola presencia le hacia sonreír ligeramente, la idea de pertenecer a algo que no fuera ese lugar frio y vacío le hacía feliz.

Los recuerdos no llamados amenazaban con asaltarle si se distraía, quería distraerse pero podía recordar con claridad aquel día, demasiada claridad, había intentado no llamar mucho la atención, la capucha gris cubría por completo sus ropas que a pesar de ser solo un niño sabia eran mucho más caras que lo que cualquiera en aquel lugar podría costear en toda su vida, no quería que nadie se sintiera mal por ello, no se le permitía entrar a aquel lugar tampoco así que aquello también ayudaba a ocultarle no solo de las personas a las que planeaba 'ayudar'... llevaba una canasta de pan en las manos, no era mucho, no podía cargar con mucho en realidad aunque podría haber comprado toda la panadería sabía que no debía llamar la atención, el que la gente de aquel lugar o de cualquier lugar en general pasara hambre le parecía un crimen terrible, aun se lo seguía pareciendo pero ya no iba más por allá, no había mucho que pudiera hacer y ahora lo comprendía, pero en aquel entonces no había sido más que un mocoso estúpido eh ignorante, iluso, inútil... se tenía bien merecido lo que le había pasado, se tenía completamente merecidos los regaños y las golpizas ¿Cómo iba a entender un niño tan idiota como el de otra manera? se tenía bien merecido lo que había pasado aquella vez hacia tantos años por que no debió dejar que el reflejo de su cinturón brillase al sol, porque no debía haber ido a repartir pan entre la gente que igualmente moriría de hambre al día siguiente o al siguiente, porque no se podía poner un curita para salvar a alguien herido de muerte, tampoco era culpa de aquella gente, era su culpa, culpa de su idiotez, de confiar en que nada pasaría cuando perfectamente bien sabía que lo que hacía estaba prohibido.

Las manos de aquellos tipos le habían tapado la boca antes de que pudiera gritar, las manos de aquellos tipos le habían atado y arrastrado a las entrañas del infierno, las manos de aquellos tipos le habían toqueteado y humillado y mancillado, manchado, torturado, llenándolo de marcas imposibles de borrar, las manos de aquellos tipos... y sus bocas y sus... y sus...

El pequeño sintió la fuerza faltarle a las piernas, cayendo de rodillas bajo el chorro de agua caliente que escondía sus lágrimas, temblaba ligeramente a pesar de la calidez del agua, abrazándose a sí mismo, con esfuerzos intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, era su culpa que aquello hubiera sucedido, no tenía por qué quejarse, no tenía por qué afectarle así… a lo lejos escucho a alguien llamarle, Sabo tocaba la puerta, debió haberse demorado más de lo que esperaba.

Poniéndose en pie cerro la llave del agua a pesar de sentirse más sucio ahora que cuando se metiera a bañar, enredándose una toalla en la cadera con repentino pudor fue a abrir la puerta, la cara preocupada del rubio le había hecho sonreír levemente, siempre tan amable, seguramente se preocuparía por cualquiera, el que el otro sintiera lastima por él no lo hacía especial, seguramente sentiría lastima por cualquiera que hubiera pasado por lo mismo. -¿Estas bien?- aquella pregunta comenzaba a sonarle repetitiva a el menor, el rubio se había metido sin pedir permiso y con una toalla le comenzó a ayudar a secarse, no necesitaba su ayuda pero igualmente la acepto.- Estoy bien, no es la primera vez que sucede.- la sombra que había visto en los ojos del rubio no sabía cómo interpretarla, ¿Le gustaba? quizá no... quien sabe.- Luffy...- La consternación en aquella voz, la duda, ¿Por qué le trataba como si fuera de cristal?- Aquella vez...- el menor sabía que vez, no era necesario aclarar.- Aquella vez... tus heridas... no eran por lo que te paso.- No era una pregunta, no, solo alguien lo suficientemente idiota o lo suficientemente ciego para negar lo que estaba ante ellos habría pensado de otra manera, la sonrisa vacía del pelinegro le confirmaba lo que desearía fuera un error, una mala interpretación, un fallo en sus habilidades deductivas.- No todas, no.- la calma en la voz del menor y la falta de vacilación en sus palabras solo hacían mas inminente la confirmación, no había necesitado que lo confirmasen pero el menor lo había hecho de cualquier forma.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- el rubio se sentía abatido, todo ese tiempo había vivido bajo el mismo techo de los monstruos que habían dañado tanto al pequeño pues si este era de la forma que era no era únicamente culpa suya.

\- ¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho? no había nada que pudieras hacer, eras apenas mayor que yo.- la voz del menor era cruel, fría. no había nada que el rubio hubiera podido hacer diferente a lo que ya había hecho, aquella noche tras su regreso no había estado herido del todo, su orgullo y su cuerpo habían estado manchados en más de una forma pero lo superaría, había escapado con la ayuda de un joven desconocido de quien únicamente podía recordar las pecas y los ojos y cabellos obscuros como la noche, o quizá solo era porque fuera de noche, un joven flacucho, no sabía cuántos años tendría, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había ayudado en verdad... aun ahora no lo sabía. -¿Que podrías hacer aun ahora?- La desesperación en el rostro del rubio era palpable, sabía que estaba siendo cruel, no le importaba, simplemente decía la verdad, la verdad pura y llana.

Tan verdad como que aun después del secuestro y las violaciones sus padres en lugar de preocuparse por él le habían encerrado y torturado durante un día entero para enseñarle lo doloroso que había sido aquella humillación para ellos, que aquello no debía bajo ningún motivo saberse o causaría un escándalo, para enseñarle que ser un idiota ingenuo no estaba bien, que debía responsabilizarse de sus actos de alguna forma y ya que lo único que poseía que fuera suyo realmente a aquella edad era su cuerpo lógicamente tendría que pagar con el... -Podríamos haber huido, aun podríamos.- lo que escucho al rubio decir le hizo sonreírse pero negó con la cabeza, dejando que el otro le aplicase el ungüento en los moretones, sabía que lo ocurrido había sido culpa suya, no tenía por qué recriminarle nada a sus padres, no tenía por qué huir -Este es mi lugar.- el pequeño sonrió suavemente, acercándose al rubio para rosarle el cuello con un suave abrazo, necesitaba saber que no estaba solo aunque quería estar a solas más que nada en ese momento.- Tú puedes marcharte si lo deseas Sabo, tu_**deberías**_ marcharte.- haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras sonrió tristemente ante la negativa que recibiera por parte del rubio- No podría dejarte.- el azabache mordió su labio con suavidad al escuchar aquellas palabras, no quería que el rubio se sintiera atado a él, pero quizá era muy tarde para pensar en eso, también era culpa suya que Sabo estuviera ahí, de alguna forma se haría responsable- Aun así lo harás.- esas palabras no sonaban a reproche sino a orden, aquello había descolocado al rubio de momento.- No.- su respuesta había sido firme, sabía que aún había algo que el menor no le estaba diciendo, algo que no tenía nada que ver con los maltratos o las relaciones furtivas (no era idiota, no se engañaría a si mismo por más tiempo) simplemente no sabía qué, pero con un suave beso que el menor depositara en sus labios la situación había quedado zanjada, aunque no estaba seguro de haber ganado aquel argumento, cualquiera que este hubiera sido.

.

.

Después de unos días las cosas se habían calmado un poco pero el pirata aun no había hecho intento por contactarle, tras casi una semana el menor comenzaba a dudar que lo hiciera, quizá era lo mejor, después de todo entre Sabo y los nuevos guardias que sus padres habían contratado apenas si tenía un momento a solas, cuando la pelirroja por fin le llevase el ansiado mensaje el rubio había estado ahí pero importándole poco se había alistado para salir.- ¿A dónde vas?- había preguntado su prometido, sujetándole por el brazo al verle listo para salir por la ventana

-No te interesa.- contesto el azabache fastidiado, no le gustaba que el otro intentase controlarle ahora cuando nunca antes lo había hecho, era irritante más por el hecho de que sabía que solo se preocupaba por su propio bienestar y nada más.

-Vas a verle.- la certeza en la voz del rubio le había hecho imposible negarlo por más tiempo -si.- contestó el menor, Sabo no era idiota y seguramente se había dado cuenta mucho antes, pero el que no trajera el tema a colación en esos días seguramente era más por lo sucedido con sus padres que por que no quisiera hablarlo.

-No lo hagas.- El moreno sabía que si no asistía al encuentro no tendría oportunidad de ver al pirara de nuevo por al menos dos semanas, quizá más... no había forma de que el rubio lo supiera y tampoco planeaba decírselo -Por favor Luffy...si aún sientes algo por mí no vallas...- aun con el tono de súplica en su voz aquello había sido un golpe bajo y el rubio lo sabía pero había funcionado a la perfección, el menor dejando de resistirse se había dejado abrazar por el rubio que atrayéndolo a él comenzara a besar sus labios con fervor y cariño, llevaban días sin tocarse pero sabía que si quería retener al menor a su lado no le quedaba más que jugar sucio.- Te amo Sabo, pero... - escucho al menor susurrar tras separarse del beso -shhh Luffy.- colocando uno de sus dedos en los labios del menor lo callo antes de rosar aquellos suavemente una vez más.- También te amo.- mintió sonriendo ampliamente, sin inmutarse o dudar ante la mirada anhelante que podía percibir del menor, sabía que aquello era algo que el chico había estado esperando escuchar por demasiado tiempo, y deshaciéndose por completo de sus escrúpulos mientras retiraba la mano del brazo del menor para colocarla en su cintura le atrajo a su cuerpo posesivamente – Sabo…- el temblor en la voz del muchacho le indicaba que había caído. Se sentía como un completo maldito pero seguía sonriéndole al pequeño.

-No tienes idea como te eh estado deseando estos días Luffy.- aquello, al menos, era verdad.

Su nombre en los labios del rubio seguidos de aquella declaración le había hecho sonrojarse profundamente, aquello era un truco, un vil truco y su cerebro se lo gritaba junto con los miles de insultos que le dedicaba por dejar plantado al pelinegro para quedarse con alguien que le mentía de aquella manera, pero su corazón se había ensanchado de tal forma que dolía y no le dejaba razonar, palpitando en sus oídos hasta casi ensordecerlo de manera que no podía escuchar más que su acelerado pulso y las dulces mentiras de su prometido, pues aunque todo fuera una mentira era una por la que estaba dispuesto a dejarse embaucar.- mhh…Sabo...- No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el, al escuchar que este le deseaba un leve escalofrió le había recorrido, el rubio jamás había manifestado tanto interés en aquello más que la primera vez, por tanto cada contacto le derretía, los labios lujuriosos sobre los suyos y las manos que ahora no tan faltas de experiencia le recorrieran cada parte sensible de su cuerpo le estaba volviendo loco, no había impedido que el mayor le llevase cargando a la cama, o que le quitara la ropa o que le devorara los labios una y otra vez... no había impedido que le envolviera con esa mentira y el comenzar a hundirse en esta porque por mucho que quisiera negarlo aquella mentira le hacía feliz.

Continuara…

* * *

Y bueno, ¿Qué opinan del capítulo? ¿Se esperaban algo así? Sean sincer s u.u

Muchos giros y lo mejor todavía está por venir, gracias por leer y comentar :3

P.D. No sé si solo soy yo pero me parece significativo el número y título del capítulo en combinación.


	14. Quiebre, segunda parte

Chan chan chan… capítulo 14, quizá sea un poco pronto pero podría considerarse una extensión del cap anterior por tanto no me molestare en escoger otro título… eso y otras cosas más adelante, gracias por lo comentarios en el cap anterior y por leer todas mis incoherencias.

* * *

Capítulo 14

Quiebre, segunda parte.

* * *

El rubio se había tomado el tiempo para desvestir al pequeño con calma, para retirar cada prenda de ropa y besar cada centímetro de piel expuesta, sentándolo en la cama le desato los zapatos y retirando aquellos junto con los calcetines comenzó por besar los pies del menor de manera sumisa y devota, subiendo hasta el moretón en el tobillo del chico para delinear la sombra de este con su lengua, si bien el menor le había dicho que ya no dolía tampoco quería lastimarle siendo demasiado brusco, aunque el suave suspiro del azabache le había hecho morderle un poco, obteniendo un gemidito como recompensa, sus manos subían un poco por las pantorrillas del menor hasta donde los pantalones de este le permitían, apretando con fuerza la firme curva de estas -Sabo...- el rostro completamente rojo y suplicante del chico le hacían lucir exactamente de la edad que tenía, tan joven y delicado, apenas catorce, todavía no entraba siquiera a la adolescencia, no que la diferencia fuera tanta a sus diecisiete... el mencionado le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas antes de colocar una mano en el pecho del contrario, haciendo que se recostase en la cama, desabrochando su cinturón para después quitarle aquellos pantalones de un tirón, acariciando las piernas del chico con la yema de sus dedos cuando volviera a subir hasta quedar sobre el muchacho con su cadera entre las piernas de este.- ¿Si Luffy?-

La voz del rubio sonaba tan calmada a pesar de lo que le estaba haciendo, aquello le había hecho estremecer con anticipación ¿Cómo sería hacer el amor con una persona así? porque aquello seria hacer el amor, ¿No? el pequeño apenas si podía respirar normal y la sonrisa de su prometido ante cada sobresalto y jadeo le hacían acelerársele mucho más el corazón, -n... nada...- podía sentir al otro quitarle la corbata y desabotonarle la camisa con calma, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer aquello ¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso no sería maravilloso poder vivir en un mundo solo para los dos? pero las cosas no podían ser así, tenía que detener aquello, tenía que marcharse, tenía que... aquella lengua trazándole la curvatura del cuello antes de tomar el lóbulo de su oreja le había hecho olvidar los 'tenía qué' ¿Que más daba el mundo cuando aquello se sentía tan bien? se dejaba hacer cual si no tuviera fuerzas para negarse o cooperar, simplemente flotando a la deriva en aquel mar de sensaciones. Y es que realmente no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para negarse a aquello.

El rubio inspeccionando el moretón del estómago del pequeño con la yema de los dedos se había quedado observando este por un momento, los tonos verdes y morados comenzaban a ser cada vez menos notorios pero aunque anteriormente nunca le habían importado los rasguños o moretones que el pequeño mostraba en ocasiones, en aquel momento un fuerte sentimiento de enojo eh impotencia se había hecho con él. El menor no tendría que haber pasado por aquello y el no debía haberse quedado ahí como un idiota, pasando sus yemas por la cicatriz en cruz del pecho del menor escucho a este suspirar, cerrando sus ojos, el menor parecía estar disfrutando de aquello y el sentimiento de culpa tras una extraña felicidad se mezclaban con los sentimientos anteriores, no sabía ni como podía mantener la fachada, quizá por lo absorto que estaba en recorrer el cuerpo del menor por completo- Eres precioso...- se escuchó murmurar sin pensarlo detrás de esa sonrisa, probablemente su cerebro no funcionara bien por todo el caos en este pero la reacción del menor abriendo los ojos en sorpresa y sonrojándose aún más furiosamente le habían hecho sonreír de verdad, aquella expresión no era tan mala. Le sentaba bien, le hacía lucir bastante lindo.

-Me gustaría que algún día me contases todo.- El rubio se comportaba de manera por demás extraña, ya no le era posible distinguir entre ficción y realidad, entre lo que le decía sinceramente y lo que solo era parte de aquella treta así que se decidió a dejar de pensar, acariciando la mejilla del pelinegro lentamente, concentrándose en la cicatriz del chico bajo su ojo.- Esta no la hicieron ellos, ¿cierto?- la sonrisa del pequeño había sido amorosa y cómplice, casi como si estuviera feliz de que el rubio hubiera podido descubrir aquello por el mismo.- Ninguno de ellos quería tocar mi rostro.- dijo tranquilo el pequeño, tomando la mano del rubio para besar el interior de su palma, ah sí, el pequeño había mencionado aquello varias veces, nuevamente se sorprendía de lo que la mente podía llegar a ignorar cuando uno no quería darse cuenta de la realidad ante sus ojos.- Sabo... dilo de nuevo...- murmuro el pelinegro un poco bajo, casi apenado, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

El rubio sabía lo que el chico le estaba pidiendo, solo había una cosa que podía ser, sonriendo un poco más si aquello era posible se inclinó sobre el pequeño hasta dejar su frente sobre la del otro.- Te amo Luffy.- las palabras fluían tan naturales que casi podía creerlas el mismo, jalando un poco el cuerpo del chico para que se sentase de nuevo en la cama mientras rosaba sus labios cariñosamente, le deslizo la camisa lentamente por los brazos, acariciando estos al tiempo que lo hacía.- Mucho...- teniendo al pequeño ya solo con la ropa interior puesta se separó de el para observarlo nuevamente, la tierna expresión un poco expectante en su rostro le hacían lucir casi inocente y por un segundo le había parecido percibir algo parecido a la vergüenza cuando le retirara la ropa interior y el pequeño desviara la mirada aún bastante sonrojado, con una expresión casi contrariada en su rostro se veía realmente adorable, casi podría haberse hecho pasar por un chico virgen.

-¿Desde cuándo aprendiste a ser así de tierno?- le molesto Sabo acercándose a su cuerpo de nuevo para mordisquear la parte superior de una de las orejas del chico, obteniendo un gemido como toda respuesta, colocándose entre sus piernas mientras con una mano le acariciaba los muslos y con la otra tomaba un poco del preseminal que ya escurría por la punta del miembro ajeno, a pesar de la inocencia que el otro parecía haber ganado de alguna forma se notaba que aquello le estaba gustando de maneras no tan inocentes, aquello le había hecho sentirse extrañamente contrariado, a pesar de todo había una idea desagradable y molesta que no le dejaba -¿Fue con él?- había intentado no sonar molesto pero aquello era imposible, los celos le carcomían de manera irracional y aunque intentara ir lento al llevar sus dedos a la entrada del menor en un movimiento un poco brusco le había comenzado a penetrar con dos de ellos, la sonrisa en sus labios volviéndose un poco torcidas ente los leves quejaditos que soltase el menor cuando comenzara a moverlos en su interior sin esperar a que se acostumbrase a ellos.

El pequeño pelinegro estaba tan feliz que se sentía avergonzado de ello, cuando el otro le preguntase si aquello lo había aprendido con el otro azabache le hubiera gustado negarlo pero la violenta intrusión en su interior se lo había impedido- nghhh... Sa... Sabo...- un par de lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, casi había olvidado que aquel rubio siempre era un poco brusco al intimar con el de manera que no estando bien preparado para ahogar sus quejidos, se había aferrado a las ropas del mayor con fuerza, no se sentía mal, pero tras sus actos tan gentiles le había tomado un poco por sorpresa.- ... Sabo...- el nombre del mayor parecía ser lo único que podía recordar y mientras sentía a este penetrarle cada vez más dentro con sus dedos ni siquiera se había contenido para gemir cada vez más desesperado por obtener más de aquellas caricias, el entrar y salir de los dígitos del otro torturándole deliciosamente cuando el tercero de aquellos se uniera a los otros dos se sentía demasiado bien, moviéndose y abriéndose un poco en su interior para prepararle le torturaban deliciosamente.

A pesar de la ligera molestia el que el menor estuviera gimiendo su nombre y el de nadie más le había hecho calmarse un poco, intentando volver las estocadas con sus dedos un poco más gentiles mientras escupía un poco de saliva sobre la entrada del menor para ayudar a que al añadir el tercero de sus dedos este pudiera entrar más fácilmente.- nhhhg... Luffy...- a decir verdad el chiquillo ya le tenía bastante excitado desde hacía un buen rato pero intentaba ignorar aquello de momento, concentrándose en preparar al pequeño lo mejor posible para que este pudiera olvidarse de cualquier otra cosa salvo ellos, solo ellos, nadie más merecía estar ahí con ellos en ese mundo.

Cuando el menor estuviera los suficientemente dilatado le había sacado los dedos de un tirón, desabrochándose los propios pantalones para liberar su propia hombría de aquella prisión, la mirada del menor parecía reprocharle el que no se hubiera quitado el resto de la ropa, pero estaba demasiado desesperado ya como para preocuparse por ello.- Luffy...- al comenzar a introducirse en la apretada cavidad del menor un estremecimiento le había recorrido, soltando una pequeña cantidad de semen en el interior del menor sin quererlo, pero al menos con eso había sido más fácil penetrarle por completo, hundiendo sus dedos en uno de los redondeados glúteos del menor mientras sentía a este abrazársele a la espalda, escondiéndose en su pecho.

El ritmo lento y calmado con el que iniciara el rubio le había hecho comenzar a suspirar incontrolablemente, sus gemidos quedos ahogándose en la camisa del mayor a la que se aferraba cual si su vida dependiera de aquello, la tela de esta rosando contra su entrepierna excitada mas aquellas deliciosas estocadas le tenían completamente extasiado, las lágrimas que antes soltara aun hacían que sus ojos estuvieran algo húmedos, el poder sentir al rubio fundiéndose con su cuerpo de aquella manera era delicioso aunque no había pasado mucho antes de que se encontrase a si mismo deseando por mas.- nhh... sa... Sabo... mas fuerte...- murmuraba de manera queda entre jadeos y el mayor no había tardado mucho en conceder su petición, penetrándole con mayor rapidez y fuerza, pronto pudo sentir las manos del mayor en sus muslos casi en las rodillas, forzándole a flexionar esta para atrás y usando su cuerpo de soporte mientras le penetraba más hondo que antes, golpeando su punto más sensible con cada estocada.

-Ahhh... si... ma... mas...- los descarados gemidos del menor le habían hecho sonreír, normalmente nunca le escuchaba pedirle más así que no había dudado en responder enérgicamente para satisfacer sus demandas, desfogando todo aquel tiempo en el que no le había tocado hasta que sintiera a el menor apretarse contra su cuerpo, jalándole para fundirse en un beso apasionado y hambriento mientras en su falo le sentía apretar con la fuerza del orgasmo, haciendo que el rubio acabara por correrse dentro de él casi al mismo tiempo.- te amo...- había escuchado al pequeño susurrar y sin poder evitarlo le había besado efusivamente antes de contestar con un quedo "y yo a ti" que se perdiera entre los suspiros y jadeos en aquel intento de recuperar el aliento.

.

.

.

.

.

Ace había estado esperando durante un buen rato al menor, quizá había sido muy pronto para intentarlo pero no quería marcharse sin ver al muchacho aunque fuera una vez, sabía que no asistiría a la cita, era lo más probable, sabía que no debería buscarlo, era lo más sensato, pero lo que sabía no le hacia desearlo menos. Sin reparar en su seguridad (rara vez lo hacía) se había infiltrado en la casa aun a plena luz del día y acercándose a la ventana del chico había podido ver a este retozando de manera bastante placentera con quien solo podía adivinar como su prometido, los gemidos de este aun retumbaban en sus oídos desagradablemente causándole sensaciones que iban de la molestia a la excitación en dos segundos, el estar celoso no era lo suyo, nunca antes lo había estado aunque había intimado con personas comprometidas antes ¿Por qué tenía que ser diferente ahora? Sabía la respuesta a la perfección por más que intentara ignorarla.

Sabía que el chico tenía un prometido (aunque el prometido no era en si el problema) sabía debía olvidarse de él, la pregunta era ¿Cómo iba a lograr justo aquello? quizá el que partiera ese día no era tan malo, quizá y solo quizá, si su voluntad era lo suficientemente fuerte no volvería.

.

.  
.

* * *

Y bueno sé que fue algo corto pero por cuestión de fluidez en el corte de los capítulos no quería poner esto con el capítulo siguiente pero tampoco me gusta editar capítulos anteriores así que se quedara él solito para que lo lean :)

Luki-chan: creo que esto contesta tu pregunta, la cuestión no era tanto que lo dejara plantado o no, la cuestión era el por qué… y por qué creo que ya le quedo claro XD por cierto no odies a Sabo él es un amors(?) nah, la verdad todos tienen cola que les pisen en este cuento, Ace también pa' que anda metiéndose con hombres casados u.u ok no XD pero igual tienes razón con lo de sus padres, y con lo demás veremos qué pasa.


	15. Peticiones

Y bueno….los amo tanto que les traigo nuevo capítulo un día después del anterior, no les prometo que no odien a nadie aquí… pero si les prometo un final algo inesperado para el capítulo… bueno al menos por como eh manejado las cosas espero que nadie lo halla previsto XD y si alguien lo adivino háganmelo saber en un review y les daré un premio(?) un drable gratis de la pareja que escojan(?) pero deben ser sinceros y dar pruebas, si no no se hará valido (?)

Advertencias: lemon, bondage ligero... ataques al corazón(?)

* * *

Capítulo 15

Peticiones

* * *

Las dos semanas siguientes Ace se la había pasado con un humor de los mil demonios, ni siquiera sus subordinados se habían atrevido a cuestionarle nada de su relación con el pequeño como lo habían hecho durante los días que aun estuvieran en la ciudad donde entre bromas y risas se había negado a revelarles la verdadera identidad del chico, para ser sinceros ni siquiera se había preocupado realmente por averiguarla completamente, sabia su nombre pero ni siquiera había preguntado su edad y las pocas conversaciones aisladas sabían no eran suficiente para conocerle bien, pero aun así no esperaba aquello, no esperaba verle así, no esperaba... bien no sabía realmente que había esperado pues no era tan raro el encontrara a alguien que ya estaba comprometido intimando con aquella persona, pero no esperaba enamorarse, no le conocía lo suficiente para eso, lo había estado evitando hacer de tantas personas y ahora bajaba su guardia ante un niño (porque pensaba que no había forma de enamorarse de un simple niño) y ¡Zaz! ¡En toda la maldita cara! eso era lo que menos esperaba y lo que peor le tenía. ¿Pero era eso amor o un simple enamoramiento? No estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta, pues si llegaba a saberla ya no habría vuelta atrás.

La cara sonrojada del chico y aquellos dulces gemidos los conocía muy bien, demasiado bien como para saber que no eran fingidos, el pequeño había estado disfrutando de aquello tanto o más que cuando él se los hubiera estado provocando y aquello además de ponerle celoso le hería el orgullo pues esperaba que al menos el menor no disfrutara aquellas actividades con el otro hombre, no era tan inocente como para pensar que no las practicara pero en su mente siempre se había imaginado que el pequeño era forzado a ellas, que no quería, que no le gustaba ser tocado por aquel rubio, o que este mismo rubio siendo seguramente un mocoso mimado como todos los otros de su estatus no tendría ni idea de cómo hacer aquellas cosas para hacer disfrutar al menor, el hecho de que todo eso fuera un error le disgustaba. Más de lo que quería admitir, y ahí radicaba parte de su mal humor.

La misión se había llevado acabo a la perfección, a últimas fechas algunas islas cercanas se habían visto atacadas por piratas de bajo calibre que sabiendo que la mayoría de los encargados de protegerlas estaban en aquel momento en el Grand line habían tomado esa oportunidad para hacer lo que les pareciera mejor, claro que eso no se podía permitir y aunque no había necesidad de que el comandante de la segunda división en persona fuera a poner orden su "padre" había pensado que sería bueno para Ace el regresar a mares conocidos, después de todo el East blue era su hogar, el reino de Goa le había visto nacer en uno de los pequeños pueblos a las afuera de este que nada tenían que ver con aquella desagradable ciudad, la ciudad misma contenía buenos y malos recuerdos para él, aún más ahora... Las cosas sin embargo ya estaban mucho más calmadas, pronto ya no sería necesaria su presencia en aquel lugar y regresarían al Grand line, casi había decidido que regresaran directamente después de aquella misión, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba lejos de aquella ciudad más empeoraba su humor, sabía que su conciencia no le dejaría tranquilo si no hacia un último esfuerzo aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

Regresaron. A por provisiones para un viaje largo había dicho Ace, pero nadie lo creía, regresaron, pero aun así no se animaba a ir en busca del menor de nuevo, no le había mandado ningún mensaje y no le había buscado por las calles, es más, incluso había rehuido a salir del barco por los primeros días, el aventurarse en la ciudad le había costado más de lo que esperaba y aunque nadie le preguntase ya todos sabían que algo malo había de haber pasado para ponerle así, pues aquel muchacho no solía preocuparse por las cosas más de algunos días.

Al cabo de unos días sin embargo y sabiendo que el tiempo era escaso el pelinegro se había aventurado a la ciudad, no quería ir a la casona aquella aun así que se había metido en un bar, pero el día era demasiado sofocante y decidiendo beber en la terraza de este había visto el fantasma de lo que quería evitar, el muchacho de sus sueños y pesadillas paseaba felizmente tomado del brazo de su prometido, sus miradas se cruzaron solo un segundo y aunque la ferocidad y el reproche teñía la del pecoso el leve sonrojo y nerviosismo del menor no había dejado de parecerle hermoso, haciéndole sonreír un poco. Desearía que eso hubiera sido todo, pero los dioses nunca son tan benevolentes.

Sabo había notado el cambio en el rostro del menor, sabía que solo había una cosa que le pudiera provocar esa reacción si no era el, de manera que le hubiera también gustado saber quién era la otra persona para encararla pero el menor no se lo diría por mucho que lo presionara, aunque aún había otras cosas que podía hacer, tomando el rostro del menor entre sus manos había detenido su paso para besarlo de lleno en los labios, sin importarle que estuvieran en una calle bastante concurrida, las miradas de incomodidad y asco no se habían hecho esperar, no solo porque fuesen hombres si no por el desplante de afecto tan descarado.

\- Estas conmigo cariño, no tienes por qué mirar a otros.- le susurro el rubio al separarse de aquellos pequeños labios, el menor por vergüenza al verse descubierto evito su mirada, pero al hacerlo también había conseguido un vistazo a la expresión del pecoso que al parecer no se había perdido un segundo de aquel beso.- lo... lo sé, lo lamento.- murmuro un poco nervioso comenzando a caminar de nuevo mientras tomaba una de las manos del rubio con la suya para que le siguiera, no fuera que se le ocurriera hacer algo más frente al pecoso que con cara de pocos amigos y mirada asesina les seguía con los ojos, la botella en su mano se había roto de la fuerza con la que la sostenía, algunos pedazos de vidrio clavándose en su mano, pero poco le importaba aquello, no tardarían más que unos segundos en sanar envueltos en llamas, el verdadero dolor estaba en otra parte.

.

No había esperado que el pequeño azabache regresara en realidad, pero una corazonada le había dicho que debía esperarlo, después de ir por algo más de tomar el pecoso había intentado desahogarse de alguna manera en una de las casa de burlesque locales pero por más que intentara centrar su atención en algún chico o chica del lugar nada, incluso le había pagado la noche a un muchacho menudo y hermoso que al principio llamase su atención pero al ir a la habitación privada y comenzar a quitarle la escasa ropa había caído en cuenta de que no le apetecía hacer aquello.

El pequeño pelinegro que iba por el nombre de Ren le recordaba un poco al otro muchacho al que había ido a buscar, sus miembros esbeltos y blancos y su cuerpo flexible eran una delicia pero por más que besara sus labios o acariciara su cabello no podía sentirse cómodo con aquellos ojos grises que como vacíos le miraban desde el rostro de marfil de aquel pequeño infeliz.- Lo siento... no podre divertirme contigo hoy...- murmuro sobre los labios del pequeño con una sonrisa algo derrotada antes de despedirse con un beso, el chico al menos tendría la noche libre, pero de verdad que Luffy iba a ser su perdición, si ahora no podía tocar a otros definitivamente no le quedaría de otra más que secuestrarlo, aunque no pensaba que fuera tan grave, probablemente solo era por la extraña sensación que tenía esa noche.

El chiquillo estaba ahí, esperándolo como si supiera que vendría, la sonrisa en su rostro al verlo había sido imposible de evitar, mas al notar que el nerviosismo que el chico reflejara en la tarde no parecía hallarse por ningún lugar, su actitud altiva y sonrisa un poco autosuficiente cuando le viera llegar le habían hecho hervir la sangre en una forma que no sabía si era sana o no, pues no podía distinguir muy bien entre enojo y pasión en aquel momento.- llegas tarde...- le susurro el pequeño como si de una broma privada se tratase y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya se encontraba correspondiendo al beso suave que el pequeño había posado sobre sus labios.- estaba ocupado.- murmuro el pecoso lo más seco que le era posible pero el solo estar cerca de aquel muchacho le derretía, casi estaba dispuesto a disculpar lo de aquella tarde, de no ser porque sabía que aun si le hacía suyo esa noche irremediablemente volverían a separarse para que el pequeño callera en brazos de aquel idiota que seguramente no sabía lo que tenía, si no hacía algo así acabarían las cosas por seguro.- eso veo, shishishi.- la respuesta del pequeño mientras limpiaba un poco de lápiz labial de su cuello con uno de aquellos pequeños pulgares le había hecho sonrojarse, sentía la necesidad de disculparse, más aun al ver la suave sonrisa condescendiente que el otro le dedicase, pero no lo haría, no tenía por qué.- y bien, ¿nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche? no tengo mucho tiempo, Sabo se preocupara si demoro mucho.- un súbito enojo se apodero del moreno más alto, El tono de voz del pequeño no le agradaba mucho, sus palabras menos ¿Era eso solo un juego para él? probablemente.

.

.

.

Luffy no había podido dejar de pensar en cierto pirata todo el día y aquello no había pasado desapercibido por el rubio, si bien Sabo trataba de paciente tampoco iba a permitir que su prometido fuera por ahí libremente con cualquiera, en realidad había tomado muchas, muchas, muuuuuchas horas de convencimiento el que el rubio le dejara salir a solas aquella noche, en realidad podría haberse escabullido a escondidas también, pero desde el incidente 3 semanas antes las cosas eran un poco más difíciles de sobrellevar en cuanto a vigilancia se refería, y aunque la relación con su prometido había "mejorado" un poco el alto grado de posesividad que el rubio había desarrollado lejos estaba de agradarle, si bien le gustaba que al sentirse inseguro y celoso el rubio le prestase mayor atención también tenía que admitir que había cierta aura de resentimiento que nada tenía que ver con su infidelidad y aquello no le agradaba, así pues de alguna forma le había convencido de que le dejase salir un par de horas a solas con la condición de que regresaría antes del amanecer y de que aquel seria su último encuentro con el pirata, no sabía si aquello lo cumpliría pero bien valía aceptar con tal de lo que tenía que hacer. Después de todo la decisión la había tomado ya tres semanas atrás.

No sabía bien donde buscar así que se había recorrido el lugar donde le viera en la mañana y sus cercanías, pero no encontrando pista del pelinegro y no sabiendo bien a quien preguntar por él se había decidido a esperar ahí, sabía que era un poco tonto el estar de pie en la calle solo, esperando a que otra persona que ni siquiera sabía que él estaba ahí llegara, pero no era como si tuviera otra idea mejor, el ver a el mayor llegar casi le había salido el corazón pero había logrado disfrazar sus emociones con aquel aire de superioridad que tan bien aprendido tenia (aunque no se considerase a si mismo de aquella manera) el solo tener a el mayor cerca parecía hacer que las cosas fueran más sencillas de pronto y aunque al salir de casa posiblemente tuviera la leve idea de cortar todo contacto con el ahora aquello le parecía una mala idea y por el contrario su resolución inicial le había parecido aún más viable, el mayor parecía un poco molesto, aquello estaba bien, así sería mucho más fácil.

.

.

.

Entrando en el cuarto de hotel al que el menor había insistido en ir se sentía ligeramente incomodo, las miradas que algunas personas en aquel lugar les dedicasen no eran muy difíciles de descifrar, después de todo no era poco común que ricos o nobles comprasen esclavos para su disfrute personal, las personas que les habían visto probablemente pensaran algo así, no era que le importara lo que los demás pensaran, solo que de pronto se había recordado que aquel pequeño azabache también pertenecía a aquella clase, si bien habían decidido por acuerdo mutuo ser amantes no estaba seguro de que forma o hasta qué punto podían ellos tener el mismo concepto de aquel termino. Mientras que él estaba con alguien de aquella forma no solo por el disfrute sexual si no también buscando cierta forma de compañía no estaba seguro si el menor también pensaba aquello o no. sentándose en el borde de la mullida cama esperaba a que el chico cerrase la puerta. Normalmente no dormía en lugares como aquel, los asaltaba.

La habitación era grande y lujosa, mucho más de lo que fuera necesario, la amplia cama king size estaba vestida con almohadones de plumas y mantas decorativas en blanco con bordados rojos y dorados, la alfombra roja y los muebles de caoba adornaban el piso de aquel mismo material mientras del techo colgaba un elegante candelabro de cristal, flores frescas en todos los jarrones, lámparas de noche con tallados de bronce, incluso las paredes eran de color blanco impecable, las cortinas del gran ventanal que daba a la calle se encontraban recogidas, dando una decente vista de las luces de la ciudad al encontrarse en el tercer piso.- Así que esta es la vida a la que estás acostumbrado.- murmuro el pecoso sin realmente ver nada en específico, por alguna razón no quería encara al otro, no estaba seguro si por lo que había visto aquella tarde o por el propio "engaño" que había estado a punto de cometer, sabía que no le debía fidelidad en lo absoluto a aquel chico, pero por alguna razón no se sentía cómodo con otra gente de aquella manera desde la primera vez que intimara con el mocoso, era extraño, no creía que fuera a aguantar así cuando su separación fuera mayor pero de momento no parecía que pudiera soportar estar con alguien más.

-Más o menos.- Ahora que estaban en privado el menor comenzaba a ponerse un poco nervioso, podía sentir la incomodidad del mayor y aunque le había parecido buena idea llevarle a aquel lugar en un principio ahora no le parecía tan bueno, no esperaba que aquello resultara "demasiado lujoso" a él apenas si le parecía un lugar decente, pero ignorando aquello se acercó al mayor sin dar muestras de aquel nerviosismo, tomando la mano de este para comprobar algo que aún le carcomía - Así que es verdad, no puedes sufrir daños.- murmuro examinando la mano con la que le había visto romper la botella aquella tarde, la sonrisa que el pecoso le dedicase ante esa afirmación no había sabido cómo interpretarla.

-¿Planeabas intentarlo?- Él mayor parecía decir aquello de broma, pero Luffy le había sonreído con un poco de malicia y extrañamente eso casi le había provocado un ataque al corazón, haciendo que su pulso se acelerara ligeramente.- habría sido divertido dejar alguna marca mía en tu cuerpo.- ahora era el turno del pecoso de no saber cómo interpretar aquello, si bien era normal cierta posesividad entre amantes aquellas palabras no le habían sonado precisamente a eso, no, aquello iba más allá, ni siquiera sabía bien porque podía comenzar sentir a sonrojarse de nuevo, el pequeño tenia aquella mirada seria y algo fría que tanto le había atraído en un principio, aun antes. -Así serias mío aun si no volviéramos a vernos.- Si él era fuego, el pequeño era como el hielo, la clase que quema al tacto y Ace no hacía más que desear quemarse con él.

A pesar de la insinuación a dejarse el pecoso tenía la impresión de que no era aquello lo que el menor le propondría esa noche, no era tan ingenuo como para esperar que se quedase a su lado después de ver el tipo de convivencia que tenía con el rubio pero tampoco sentía que el otro estuviera listo para dejarle ir, el por su parte no lo estaba y aunque sabía que pronto partiría en un viaje tan largo que no estaba seguro que el otro le recordase a su regreso por ese momento no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir. El menor sentándose sobre su regazo no le había causado demasiada sorpresa pero el sentir sus uñas en la espalda de manera violenta mientras el pequeño parecía tan tranquilo como si no hicieran nada le había hecho estremecer de una manera que no sabía si amar u odiar.- ¿Que fue eso?- murmuro el pecoso en un pesado jadeo sobre los labios del menor, apenas conteniéndose para besarle.

-Una prueba.- esa voz tan tranquila le descolocaba y le hacía sentir casi estúpido por desear que las marcas de su espalda no desaparecieran instantáneamente dejando apenas un sutil rastro de calor en él, aquel muchacho sobre sus piernas casi parecía otra persona, pero aquello no hacía más que excitarle, podía sentir el peligro de estar con aquel azabache que corría más allá del ser descubiertos y aquello le encantaba -Ace... ¿me dejarías atarte?- el tono de aquella pregunta parecía más bien una orden pero no le incomodaba aquello.- ¿Es acaso alguna clase de fetiche tuyo?- pregunto sonriendo divertido, colocando una mano en la cintura del menor mientras la otra la usaba para dar soporte a su cuerpo mientras se reclinaba un poco hacia atrás en la cama.- Si.- no había una ápice de duda en la voz del menor, el chico era demasiado directo en ocasiones y aquello le había hecho reír suavemente.

.

.

.

El chico le había atado los brazos a la cabecera de manera que tenía que permanecer sentado, desnudo como estaba había observado a el pequeño quitarse la ropa con calma, estaba a la merced de los deseos de aquel muchacho, lo cual irónicamente (o al menos así se lo parecía a él) no distaba mucho de la realidad, cuando las manos del chico comenzaran a recorrer su cuerpo no había podido evitar soltar un suave suspiro, más aun cuando sintiera a el chico sentarse sobre su regazo y comenzar a moverse para estimular su hombría entre sus glúteos, dejando sus rostro lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus pesados alientos chocaran el uno con el otro.- Ace... te estas poniendo duro bastante a prisa.- escucho al otro susurrar de manera pesada mientras se seguía restregando sobre su cuerpo, era su culpa que se pusiera así y el menor lo sabía, las manos del pequeño podía sentirlas clavadas en sus hombros, el sonrojo en el rostro del chico más su enorme sonrisa le habrían hecho pensar que este no estuviera haciendo algo como lo que hacía en aquel momento de no estarlo sintiendo sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole despertar de manera demasiado rápida, en una forma que resultaba desesperantemente deliciosa, cuando el chico llevara dos dedos a su boca no había dudado en lamerlos.- mhhh... ¿qué te gustaría que hiciera? tu cuerpo ya está listo... ¿Qué te gustaría?- podía sentir los dedos del menor ahora entre sus cuerpos, rosando con la punta de su glande mientras los metía y sacaba de aquel hermoso y delicado cuerpo, preparándose a sí mismo, dios si aquello le excitaba...- Dime Ace...¿Quieres que lo ponga dentro?- el tono obsceno aunado a la mano del pequeño ahora sosteniendo la longitud de su falo contra aquella estrecha entrada le habían hecho soltar un pesado jadeo.-mphhh... si...- el pequeño empujo un poco, haciendo que sus glúteos envolvieran la punta del falo del mayor.- dilo amor, no lo hare si no lo pides.-

Solo sentir el estrecho y caliente interior sobre su miembro había sido suficiente para tenerle suplicando -Ahhh... Luffy... hazlo, métetelo... por favor...- el placer era tal que había tenido que echar la cabeza hacia atrás, jalando con sus brazos con fuerza, quería tocar al chico, recorrerlo, atraerlo hacia su pecho y besarlo profusamente, las ataduras le escocían las muñecas, trataba de contenerse para no comenzar a arder pero aquello estaba siendo demasiado, al sentirle dejase caer por completo sobre su hombría con un satisfecho gemido mientras sus uñas se le calvaban de manera cruel a propósito el pecoso había gruñido ligeramente.- nhh... Ace... estas tan... tan... mhhh... grande… - el pequeño se movía deliciosamente lento sobre su miembro, montándolo con calma a pesar de los sonoros gemidos que descaradamente soltaba en su oído.-... mas rápido... - suplico el pecoso y la sonrisa del chiquillo le había producido un estremecimiento anterior a sentirle moviéndose apenas un poco más aprisa, aquello era desesperante, deliciosamente desesperante.

El humo no había sido muy perceptible, no con lo distraídos que estaban, aunque el personal del hotel seguramente notaria aquellos agujeros que casi parecerían quemaduras de cigarro, ya no pudiendo soportarlo por más tiempo el pecoso había hecho arder las ataduras y los girones de estas habían caído a la blanca colcha que por pura suerte no había ardido, sus manos aferrándose de inmediato a las caderas del menor para forzarle a aumentar el ritmo, sintiendo las manos de este enredarse en su negro cabello y tironear de manera desesperada a forma de reclamo pues con las fuertes estocadas lo único que salía de aquella garganta eran ruidosos gemidos y jadeos.

sintió al menor correrse, aquella esencia que por el calor de su propio cuerpo un poco más elevado de lo normal casi le había parecido fría mientras su propia semilla hirviendo se derramaba en el interior del cuerpo ajeno, llenándolo hasta desbordarse por entre las piernas del menor que ahora que estaban quietos le miraba con reproche.- lo... lo lamento...- se escuchó murmurar, aquello había sido fuera de lo común, por lo general no era así de desesperado, ni así de violento al hacer el amor, ahora que se paraba a pensar con la cabeza un poco más fría le entraba la preocupación de si habría lastimado al pequeño con tan bruscas envestidas pero este tras recuperar su aliento simplemente había suspirado cerrando sus ojos y retirándose de su cuerpo.- Esta bien.-

Era una sensación extraña, el cuerpo del mayor había comenzado a sentirse cada vez más caliente, las áreas que rasguñaba cosquilleaban de la misma manera que si acercas tus dedos demasiado a una cerilla, sin llegar a resultar doloroso pero podría haberlo sido, cuando el pecoso se corriera en él había sido como tener un chorro de agua bastante caliente dentro, era extrañamente placentero, querría estar molesto con el pero no lo estaba, si acaso estaba un poco confundido, sabía que amaba a Sabo y que no debería haber hecho aquellas cosas de nuevo, pero solo estar cerca del otro pelinegro le hacía sentir irremediablemente atraído por este.

Sentándose al borde de la cama observo un poco absorto las luces del exterior, el cielo ya no lucia tan obscuro, pronto tendría que marcharse ¿Cuándo volvería a ver al pecoso y que era exactamente lo que sentía por él? ¿Lujuria, deseo, pasión? Si, definitivamente sí, pero también había algo más, algo que hacía que no pudiera olvidarse de él, que le hacía quedarse prendido de su mirada, los fuertes brazos que le rodeaban los hombros en aquel momento le hacían sentir protegido de una manera en la que nunca antes se había sentido, recargándose sobre el pecho del mayor se dejó abrazar tranquilamente, entre los brazos del otro nada podía hacerle daño.- ¿Estas bien princesa?- el tono burlón y relajado que seguía a las sonrisas y el buen humor que el otro siempre parecía tener le hacían tan afable y reconfortante que entendía bien por qué se había encariñado con él, era como esa figura protectora y fraternal que jamás había tenido, como un padre o un hermano mayor. Sabía que podría haber estado con él para siempre pero también que aquello no podría ser, pues sus caracteres eran lo suficientemente fuertes para interponerse el uno al otro, si chocaban ninguno de los dos cedería, él nunca se iría, Ace jamás se quedaría. -Solo pensaba... ¿Cuándo volverás a marcharte?-

Ace sintió un vuelco en su corazón ante la pregunta, el chico a veces era fastidiosamente directo -En unos días.- pensó por un momento no decir nada acerca de cuánto tiempo estaría ausente pero sabía que el otro se lo preguntaría eventualmente así que no había motivo para callárselo.- Puede que esta vez no vuelva, partimos para el Grand line y aunque se supone que regrese en algunos años...- no era necesario acabar la oración, además de que los labios del pequeño sobre los suyos no se lo permitieron, besándole con dulzura y cariño casi podía sentir a el menor entregársele de nuevo y no había tardado en ser así realmente, recostando al chico boca arriba tomo una de sus piernas para colocarla sobre su hombro y comenzar a penetrarle nuevamente, el solo contacto de la piel desnuda del otro le había puesto a tono y mientras iba entrando y saliendo a un ritmo mucho más tranquilo que la primera vez podía sentir a el pequeño excitarse también, tomándolo con una de sus manos le estimulo hasta dejarle igual de duro que él y atendiéndolo al ritmo de las estocadas se dejó correr por segunda vez dentro del menor, sin preocupaciones ni reproches ni arrepentimientos, haciendo el amor como si el mañana no amenazase con venir con cada segundo.

Tras el segundo orgasmo los dos habían quedado recostados en la cama, el menor girándose para quedar frente a el recargo su cabeza en uno de sus brazos.- Ace, quiero que cumplas tu promesa antes de irte.- el pecoso enarco una ceja en forma de pregunta para indicarle que continuara.- mi regalo de cumpleaños...- el chico había hecho una pausa para que el pecoso pudiera asimilar completamente sus palabras, no porque realmente hubiera duda en ellas.- Quiero que secuestres a mi prometido y le lleves contigo.-

.

Continuara

* * *

Fin del capítulo y ahora díganme si alguien se esperaba eso… a decir verdad ya de aquí en mas no le queda mucho al fic para terminarse, a lo muuucho unos 5 capítulos más. La última escena de este cap la tenía planeada desde que inicie la escritura del fic, igual que el final, aunque no esperaba que se fuera a extender tanto la historia, la verdad que pensé que serían a lo mucho uno capítulos, pero bueno, supongo que estuvo mejor explayarse para que las cosas se desenvolvieran de mejor manera. Y bueno, creo que el nombre del siguiente capítulo obviamente debería ser "secuestro" pero ya veremos cómo va, que a la mera hora si no me gusta lo cambio XD


	16. Festival

Capitulo nuevo, ¡chan chan chán!, creo que no es muy largo, no sé, no conté las paginas esta vez ya que salió de a una, pero cubre lo que me interesaba cubrir de este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

Advertencias: violencia / maltrato físico

* * *

Capítulo 16

Festival

* * *

-¿Estas bromeando?- La cara de Luffy le confirmo al pecoso que era completamente serio y cualquier esperanza que hubiera tenido porque aquello fuera una broma de mal gusto se disipo, con un pequeño gruñido se maldijo a si mismo por nunca huir de un compromiso adquirido.- bien, lo haré, solo no me culpes si acaba muerto o algo.-

-Si muere es que no era lo suficientemente fuerte.- la pequeña sonrisa un poco siniestra después de la respuesta del menor le había hecho estremecer, si bien sabía que aquel chico no era precisamente condescendiente el grado de aquella crueldad le había sorprendido un poco, lo peor es que no acababa por parecerle desagradable, el chico tenia razón, no le estaba mandando realmente a su muerte, no aun al menos, y el rubio seguramente tendría oportunidad de decidir en algún punto, siempre podía dejarle en alguna isla abandonada tras algunas semanas de travesía.- realmente no me importa el cómo lo hagas, ni siquiera es necesario que seas gentil con él en realidad, aun si le lastimas un 'poco' no sería un gran problema.- El pecoso sabía que el tema de si iba a hacerlo o no no estaba abierto a discusión y si él no lo hacía algo le decía que el chico conseguiría a alguien más que lo hiciera, así que por lo menos aprovecharía a cobrar algo de venganza con el dichoso rubio, el permiso inherente a lastimarle en las palabras del pequeño no le había sorprendido mucho y tampoco era como si pudiera evitarse ya que si el menor le estaba pidiendo que lo secuestrara era que el chico no iba a ir por su propio pie.

-Tú también podrías venir.- las palabras del pecoso se encontraron con la sonrisa ahora un poco triste del menor.

-No, no por ahora, lo siento.- No es que no quisiera irse, realmente ahora que le había pedido al pirata llevarse a Sabo no había otra cosa que quisiera mas en el mundo, pero ¿Cuál sería la diferencia entonces? solo con un cambio de ambientes no era suficiente... Sabo necesitaba estar lejos para aclarar su propia voz y si aquello le llevaba a él a perder a las dos personas que más quería en aquel mundo así tendría que ser.- pregúntamelo de nuevo en 3 años, ¿Quieres?- la pequeña sonrisa que había nacido en los labios de Luffy se ensancho tanto como le fue posible aunque sentía que las lágrimas que no habían sido llamadas comenzaban a amenazar con salir, nunca antes como ahora se había sentido tan desesperado por pedirle a alguien que ignorase sus peticiones, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y lo que tenía que hacerse tenía que hacerse.

El pequeño comenzó a llorar mientras aun sonreía, por inercia el pecoso le atrajo entre brazos y le acuno cual si se tratase de un infante, y es que mostrando aquella flaqueza realmente lo parecía, no entendía muy bien su llanto y aunque sabía que algo tenía que ver con su petición no lo comprendía, sentía ganas de golpear a alguien y casi sabía quién era ese alguien, de hecho lo sabía bastante bien, el sentir el cuerpo del menor temblar y agitarse con los espasmos del llanto mientras se dejaba abrazar le partía el corazón, no entendía como es que un rubio idiota podía haberse ganado a aquel chico de la cicatriz de tal manera que este ahora estuviera derramando sus lágrimas por él, pero ya tendría tiempo de juzgarlo y bueno, si no juzgaba que fuera digno el mar siempre había sido un lugar peligroso lleno de muertes inexplicables... no sería tan difícil deshacerse de una pequeña molestia.

El rostro de Luffy estaba un poco caliente y la humedad de sus mejillas le incomodaba, escondido en el pecho del mayor había llorado sin pudor alguno por varios minutos, no un llanto lindo como en los libros de historias si no uno estridente y ruidoso y sucio, los mocos le escurrían para cuando termino y sus ojos habían quedado un poco hinchados y rojos.- lo... lo siento... debería irme...- murmuro el menor para cuando recobro la compostura, sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo antes de limpiarse un poco las lágrimas con sus manos y antebrazos, el mayor simplemente le abrazaba, al parecer reacio a dejarle ir, el cielo comenzaba a tomar un color plomizo y las luces en el exterior ya eran escasas.- Ace, necesito irme.- forcejeando un poco intento zafarse de aquel apretado abrazo, sin mucho resultado, parecía que el mayor no tenía intención alguna de dejarle ir.- Ace... por favor...- No sentía deseos de discutir con el mayor si es que ahora este se pondría terco con no dejarle ir, se estaba haciendo cada vez mas tarde y aunque puede que Sabo no le dijese nada no le apetecía que sus padres se enteraran que andaba vagando por ahí de nuevo, si bien los moretones de la última vez ya habían desaparecido no quería nuevos, en ese momento sin embargo el otro parecía haberse apiadado de él y relajado su agarre, algo que escuchara como un gruñido le había hecho sentir ligeramente culpable, quizá el estar un poco más con el otro valía la pena a pesar de los golpes, después de todo quien sabe cuándo le pudiera volver a ver...

-Bien, como sea.- había dicho ya más resignado pero al levantar su rostro para poder besar al mayor había visto que lo que interpretara como un gruñido eran en realidad los ronquidos del otro, aquello le había hecho molestarse un poco, si se iba a quedar dormido así ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en pensar en arriesgarse por ese gran idiota... aunque debía admitir que hubiera valido la pena, cada segundo de ello.

Tomando su tiempo para vestirse por si el pecoso decidía despertar le había tapado con una sábana y cerrado las cortinas para que el sol de la mañana no fuera a molestarle, robando un último beso casto de los labios del mayor antes de dejar una nota sobre las ropas de este y marcharse, la habitación estaba pagada, incluso había incluido el costo de la colcha y dejado indicaciones para que se le llevase el desayuno a la habitación después del mediodía, no quería que le molestaran temprano después de todo.

.  
.

Al despertar Ace se encontraba solo, el enojo creció dentro de él, no quería que el pequeño se marchara pero su maldita narcolepsia lo había traicionado, el desayuno olía bien, no iba a desperdiciarlo, pero estaba seguro que lo hubiera disfrutado aún más en compañía del otro.

La petición del pequeño le había sorprendido un poco, no sabía bien que hacer de ella, si el chico quería deshacerse del rubio había más de una manera, pero no era solo eso, no solo debía secuestrarlo, también debía llevarlo con él, ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? el chico no lo había dicho y en aquel momento ganas no le faltaban a echarlo por la borda en cuanto Goa desapareciera de la vista, pero se arriesgaba con eso a que el otro sobreviviera y volviera demasiado pronto, no no, las cosas no se las iba a poner así de fáciles. Se aseguraría de que si el rubio quería regresar no lo hiciera ni pronto ni fácil.

.  
.

Luffy había regresado pasadas las 3am, Sabo se había quedado dormido esperándole junto a la ventana, parecía que no había dormido mucho así que el menor casi se sintió culpable de despertarle para que fuera con él a la cama, una vez en esta el rubio se le había abrazado posesivamente ¿Que pasaba aquel día con la gente y sus abrazos? - Tardaste demasiado.- Escuchaba el reproche en la voz del mayor, sabía que no era la tardanza la que le reprochaba.- Fue necesario.- dijo intentando zanjar el asunto, no quería hablar de ello aunque su prometido probablemente querría hacerlo.- ¿No volverás a verlo, cierto?- el tono de duda en la voz del rubio había sido ligeramente hiriente, pero no podía reprochárselo.- No mientras estés a mi lado.- No era una mentira del todo y aunque el rubio no sonriera le podía notar al menos un poco más relajado, sintiendo como este tomaba su mano no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara un poco como cada vez desde que el otro le dijera aquello que tanto había estado queriendo escuchar.

\- Luffy, no sabes lo importante que eres para mí.- murmuro el rubio besando los pequeños dedos del menor suavemente.- No quiero que nada malo vuelva a sucederte...- aquello le había hecho encogerse el corazón un poco, no quería que el otro se sintiera así pero tampoco podía hacer nada para evitarlo y el mismo no sabía si sentirse triste o feliz de que el rubio se preocupase por él, aquella noche probablemente sería una de las ultimas que pasaría a su lado, no sabía que día llevaría acabo Ace su petición así que debía disfrutar de cada momento junto al rubio como si fuera el ultimo, sin embargo solo se habían besado suavemente y caído en su sueño habitual, con el menor reposando sobre el pecho del rubio tranquilamente.

.  
.

Los días se habían suscitado uno tras otro en un tiempo que casi había parecido eterno, no sabía si por la expectativa de lo que iba a pasar o porque algún dios benévolo los había alargado en un acto de piedad para que estos no llegaran a su fin, las clases eran tan aburridas como siempre, los paseos por el jardín o por la ciudad en compañía del rubio parecían durar horas, también estaban los preparativos para el festival de verano, probablemente no alcanzara a ir con el rubio pero aquello el otro no lo sabía así que no podía reprenderle que se preocupara por ello, a Luffy siempre le había gustado el festival y casi era tradición fugarse junto con Sabo aquella noche y colarse con máscaras entre los barrios de la ciudad para disfrutar junto con la gente común mucho más que las aburridas presentaciones en la zona alta. Nadie notaba que estaban ahí, después de todo la gente no ponía atención más que a las festividades durante aquella noche, casi le hubiera gustado pasar aquel evento feliz no solo con el rubio, pero ni una ni otra cosa serían posibles aquel año... al menos no pensaba que lo fuera, después de todo el pirata había dicho que partirían en unos cuantos días y el festival no sería hasta la siguiente semana.

Los días sin embargo no solo le habían parecido demasiado largos si no que demasiados en sí, tras el final de la semana casi estaba con el corazón saltándole del pecho de los nervios tras cada breve separación que tenia del rubio, no quería perderlo, por mucho que el fuera quien estaba planeando aquello no quería, después de una semana y media casi había comenzado a creer que el pecoso faltaría a su promesa, que se había marchado para siempre y olvidándose de él y de sus ridículas peticiones, después de todo, que motivo tenia para hacer lo que se le había solicitado? quizá debía haberle pagado por ello... ¿Era eso? después de todo no era como si los piratas trabajasen gratuitamente, quizá fuera eso...

La noche anterior a el festival sin embargo Nami le había llevado una nota cuidadosamente doblada, cuando le preguntase por el remitente la chica se había levantado de hombros, no sabía, nunca en su vida le había visto, no era del pecoso, o al menos eso le había dado a entender la pelirroja.

Después de leer la nota sin embargo le había prendido fuego y abierto la ventana para que el viento se llevase aquellas cenizas, guardando en su bolsillo la tarjeta vivre que el pecoso le había dejado, era extraño como un pedazo de papel en blanco podía hacerle sentir tan reconfortado.

.  
.

La noche del festival las calles estaban todas adornadas con hermosas lámparas de papel iluminadas, las papeletas de colores y demás adornos vividos llenaban las calles entre casa y casa, dando un aire mágico a la noche, los vendedores ambulantes de comidas o juegos venían de todas partes del país justo para aquel festival y las máscaras se veían por doquier, había tanta gente de aquel reino y de otros que era fácil perderse entre la multitud si no se tenía cuidado, Sabo y Luffy siempre caminaban mano en mano para evitar justo aquello, cada año se vestían con aquellos trajes tradicionales del lejano oriente y las sandalias de madera o paja, las máscaras de dragón y mono eran reliquias de su primer festival juntos, mientras Luffy se ataviaba con la yukata roja con negro Sabo ya le esperaba en el marco de la puerta, luciendo esplendido con aquel atuendo que dejaba ver parte de su pecho en donde la tela negra adornada de nubes azul obscuro se partía ligeramente. -¿Quieres que te ayude?- Pregunto por fin algo divertido el rubio pues el azabache tras rechazar la ayuda de las sirvientas encargadas de vestirlo con la excusa de que si Sabo no las había necesitado tampoco el lo haría se había hecho un embrollo el mismo con su ropa, sin lograr atinar a atar el obi correctamente. El azabache le había dedicado una mirada casi asesina aunque la fuerza de esta había sido disminuida considerablemente por las mejillas infladas del menor en una adorable expresión encaprichada ante la que el rubio no había podido menos que reír un poco.- Vamos ya, no seas necio o nos perderemos las mejores partes.- dijo el rubio sonriendo suavemente mientras se le acercaba para ayudarlo, el pelinegro resignado se había dejado hacer y cuando el mayor terminase pudo sentir su rostro levantado por las manos del otro para envolverlo en un suave y cariñoso beso.

El beso duro apenas unos segundos, pero había sido suficiente para que el sabor de la saliva ajena cosquilleara los propios labios, el calor de los dedos del rubio dejando sus mejillas para tomarle de la mano mientras cada cual tomaba la propia mascara de la cama, todo parecía perfecto.

La gente ya atiborraba las calles para cuando salieron, incluso en la zona alta de la ciudad los amplios bulevares y explanadas estaban rebosantes de actividad, las calles en la parte baja de la ciudad seguramente estarían mucho peor pero el pequeño le arrastraría hacia ellas de cualquier forma, ir a aquel festival era más bien como un maratón, nunca conseguían ver todo para desconsuelo del pelinegro pero eso no les impedía ir por ahí chocando con un montón de gente para disfrutar de aquellos shows, de la comida, la música, la bebida, a el pequeño le encantaba aquella festividad y a él le fascinaba verle corretear y observar su espléndida sonrisa tras la máscara cada que la levantaban para beber o comer algo, raras veces podía ver aquella expresión tan iluminada y feliz como aquella noche así que por nada del mundo, ni por acabar muerto de tanto correr se perdería de aquello.

Una música extraña inundo de pronto el lugar, el pequeño enseguida había detectado de dónde provenía esta y era más que obvio que debían averiguar de qué se trataba, no habían tardado mucho en llegar a un rellano bastante concurrido y hacerse paso entre la gente, en una plataforma apenas un metro de alto había un chico ataviado con una especie de falda de paja sin camisa, descalzo, con adornos en sus tobillos y brazos mientras la máscara roja de medio rostro permitía observar una sonrisa confiada, el chico dejaba ver un cuerpo tostado por el sol bastante marcado de brazos y pecho, por un segundo se sintió celoso de la mirada anhelante que su prometido le dedicaba, no queriéndose quitar la máscara para no delatar esta pues no quería arruinar aquella noche con sus celos. El moreno portaba dos bastones con algunos aditamentos extraños cuando el espectáculo iniciara varias de las linternas de al rededor habían sido apagadas, el muchacho había prendido fuego de alguna manera a  
aquellos bastones y comenzado a hacer acrobacias y piruetas con ellos de pormedio al ritmo de aquella música extraña, tenía que admitir que era bastante impresionante, en cierto momento todas las luces de la calle estaban apagadas pero las brillantes llamas que seguían prendidas creaban figuras fantasiosas con la estela de sus rápidos movimientos a manos de aquel danzarín que en un último movimiento había soplado algo de su boca para crear una enorme flama sobre ellos, sacando gritos y exclamaciones de la impactada multitud para después sumirlos en el negro total.

El danzarín había desaparecido, pero no había sido el único, El rubio había sentido un tirón en su mano cuando algo había hecho que el azabache la soltara pero encandilado con las llamas de aquel espectáculo ahora la negrura de la noche parecía aún más espesa, no había habido gritos que le guiaran pero sabía que algo estaba mal, intento ubicar a el menor entre la multitud mientras las luces se volvían a encender poco a poco, consiguió ver la máscara de mono del chico tirada a la entrada de uno de los pocos callejones que no participaban de la luz y la alegría de aquella noche, sin pensarlo dos veces se introdujo en este a la búsqueda de quien fuera que estuviera detrás de aquello, solo para sentir un seco golpe detrás de su cabeza, haciéndole perder el conocimiento al instante mientras en su mano aferraba aquella mascara ajena.

.

.

Su cabeza dolía terriblemente, la penumbra no le dejaba ver bien en qué lugar se encontraba, el ambiente olía a humedad y podredumbre, querría haber tocado el sitio en su cabeza donde había recibido aquel golpe pero las ataduras de sus manos se lo impidieron, se removió ahora nervioso, sus ojos abriéndose por completo, la respiración se le hacia rápida, el corazón desbocado, sus pies también estaban atados, no sabía dónde estaba, apenas si uno que otro girón de luz blanca se colaba por los hoyos y las grietas de las tablas, donde quiera que estuviera estaba hecho de madera, ¿Donde era que estaba? ¿Que habría pasado con Luffy? poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaban a llegarle, la danza de fuego, la desaparición del menor, el callejón...- Luffy...- buscando desesperadamente al pequeño entre los bultos obscuros había comenzado a gritar su nombre, inconsciente de que las personas fuera de aquel lugar podía escucharlo. Poco le importaba cualquier cosa, necesitaba saber si el otro estaba ahí, necesitaba saber si estaba bien.

-Parece que se ha despertado, ¿No vas a despedirte de él?- La voz del pecoso era casi burlona, parecía que estaba disfrutando de aquello demasiado.- Es mejor si no lo hago.- El menor se había negado a entrar a el lugar donde habían colocado a el rubio, en el rellano de las escaleras solo estaban el pecoso y él, el mayor había insistido en llevarle ahí y el más bajo no entendía cuál era el afán, con que solo le hubiera dicho que estaba ahí le habría creído pero al parecer aquello no era suficiente para el mayor, en aquel momento había podido escuchar a el rubio llamándole, era imposible que este supiera que estaba ahí, pero su voz le hacía imposible negarse a lo que el pecoso había sugerido.- Maldito seas Portgas.- Masculló tomando la antorcha que el más alto ofrecía antes de entrar en aquel cuarto, solo.

La húmeda bodega se había iluminado con aquella luz naranja, y cuando esta se acercara sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la repentina luz pero el rostro de aquel a quien había estado llamando se había hecho más que claro después de unos segundos.-Luffy.- Sabo estaba más que aliviado de ver que el menor no había sufrido daño alguno, aunque una nueva incomodidad iba abriéndose paso entre esos sentimientos de alivio iníciales, el extraño brillo en aquellos ojos cafés y el juego de sombras que la antorcha causaba daba un semblante casi demoniaco al más joven.

La feliz exclamación del rubio le había hecho encogerse el corazón de culpa, quería decirle que se calmase, que todo estaría bien, que las cosas se arreglarían y que el podría al fin ser libre y feliz como siempre lo había deseado, pero nada de eso salió de sus labios, en lugar de ello solo se hinco junto a él rubio para poder rosar sus labios por última vez, acariciando la mejilla ajena, el pelinegro tratando de que la desesperación no se hiciera notar en él había recurrido a la parte más obscura de su ser.- Perdóname amor, aun al final no puedo hacerte otra cosa que daño eh incluso mi último regalo no será más que dolor.- la sonrisa dulce y aquellas palabras melosas habían hecho que Sabo sintiera un leve escalofrió, el miedo reflejado en su mirada por primera ocasión no le había hecho sentir molesto al pequeño, solo triste, triste de que aun al final siguiera siendo nada más que un monstruo enfermo que desquitaba sus inseguridades contra el rubio.

El grito desgarrador que se escuchara al interior de aquella bodega había hecho que el pecoso se estremeciera, no podía pensar que el menor pudiera hacer algo para generar aquellos sonidos en una persona y por primera vez había experimentado cierta clase de temor hacia aquel pequeño, al verle salir de aquel lugar con la antorcha apagada y el olor a carne y pelo chamuscado impregnado en su cuerpo se había quedado estático, lo que su mente le decía que acababa de suceder no podía creérselo.- Te dije que sería mejor que no le viera...- podía ver las lágrimas correrle por las mejillas al pequeño, la fuerza con la que sostenía la antorcha ya apagada hacia que sus nudillos se le blanquearan.-Ahora tiene algo para recordarme de por vida lo quiera o no.-

El rubio se había desmayado del dolor, la rabia, la impotencia, no sabía que pasaría al despertar pero de algo estaba seguro, la marca en su rostro sobre el ojo izquierdo de la misma manera que el rostro húmedo de quien la había hecho no desaparecerían nunca.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí por ahora, en el próximo capitulo veremos un poco de la vida de los chicos ya separados, espero que no les haya causado demasiada impresión el capítulo :) muchas gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar, no me canso de decir lo feliz que me hacen los comentarios. Creo que está de más decirlo, pero Sabo en esta historia no tenía su cicatriz hasta ahora

Luki-chan: odio los resúmenes, nunca se cómo hacer uno para que suene interesante y no haga spoiler .-. Pero bueno, eres la primera que me dice que más o menos se lo esperaba XD si gustas hare valida mi oferta (?) digo si es que te interesa un drable de la pareja que ti quieras házmelo saber en tu próximo review y te lo dejare en un capitulo extra :) o algo. Muchas gracias por leer hasta ahora y por tus amables comentarios

Laura: hubiera sido interesante de verdad ver la reacción de Ace ante los moretones, pero lamentablemente ya habían pasado más de 3 semanas u.u y los moretones suelen desaparecer después de las 2 semanas. Realmente Ace es mucho más tierno que cualquiera de los otros dos en respecto al amor, pero también es porque ha tenido más experiencia u.u y sí, creo que habrá bastantes discusiones entre ellos XD aunque no creo que todas sean así de lindas, pero me gusta la que planteas :) te la plagiaré (?)

También ya que este fic está por terminar aprovecho a promocionarles mi nuevo trabajo(?) es o será una historia un poco más dramática que esta XD si tienen tiempo les agradecería que se dieran una vuelta por ella y me dejen también sus comentarios. story/story_ ?storyid=11267799


	17. Mascaras

¿Quien quiere ver como se llevan Sabo y Ace? ¿Quién quiere ver como esta y que hará Luffy ahora que los dos ya se han ido? bueno, pues si su respuesta es positiva a alguna de estas por favor sigan leyendo XD

Advertencia: Heterosexualidad (oh si, ¿desde cuándo eso se convirtió en advertencia?)

* * *

Capitulo 17

Mascaras.

* * *

Luffy regreso a casa ya de madrugada, el festival seguía celebrándose en las calles en aquel momento pero el pequeño no tenía motivos para celebrar, en cuanto llegara a su pieza se había recargado en la puerta y dejado que su cuerpo resbalara lentamente hasta el suelo, en sus manos la máscara de dragón que el rubio había usado pareciale algo ajeno, como si no perteneciera a aquel lugar más, le habría gustado quemarla, romperla, deshacerse de ella, pero en lugar de eso solo la había abrazado y echándose a llorar, el era un pequeño monstruo, no merecía tener a alguien como Sabo a su lado, aun en su deseo de dejarle libre no había podido evitar hacerle un último daño que le atara a él de por vida, y cuando el pecoso viera lo que había hecho con su propio prometido seguramente este también le odiaría.

Rodeado por todas aquellas cosas familiares que ahora le resultaban ajenas por primera vez en años dormiría solo, nunca había notado lo grande y frio de aquel cuarto o aquella cama.

.

.

El rubio se encontraba echado boca arriba, observando el techo bien iluminado de aquella habitación que por lo que podía adivinar se trataba de alguna especie de enfermería, cuando recién despertara había intentado ponerse en pie, pero debido a cierto mareo y viendo que estaba esposado a la camilla por una de sus manos había desistido, aun portaba la yukata negra con nubes de la noche anterior aunque algo desacomodada, dejando entrever parte de su pecho y abdomen casi hasta la cintura, no se había molestado en cerrarla, luciendo al descubierto las pequeñas cicatrices blanquecinas que el pequeño azabache le había hecho a lo largo de los años, el siempre decía que desaparecerían con el tiempo, pues no eran demasiado profundas, pero eran tantas que Sabo había llegado a dudarlo, pensaba que aun si las primeras hubieran desaparecido hace mucho tiempo su cuerpo jamás estaría limpio de esas cicatrices que le marcaban como propiedad del menor, pero ahora que estaba ahí en ese lugar desconocido no sabía si realmente quería que desaparecieran y con una de sus manos las trazaba como fantasmas que evocasen algún recuerdo enterrado. La máscara de mono que no había soltado durante todo aquel incidente seguía cerca de sus alcance en la camilla aunque ya no le sostenía tan aprensivamente como antes.

Aquel cuarto carecía de espejos, aun si quisiera haber visto la nueva marca en su rostro no lo hubiera podido hacer, sabía que estaba ahí bajo los vendajes únicamente debido al dolor pero no se haría real hasta que pudiera verla.- Así que despertaste.- Un muchacho apenas unos años mayor que él había entrado en la habitación, la voz impersonal y varonil de aquel chico no parecía impresionada si no todo lo contrario ¿Acaso esperaba que hubiera sido de otra manera? aquello había hecho que el rubio sonriera de medio lado- Lamento decepcionarte.- comento el menor mirando a él pelinegro con su único ojo disponible, un extraño fulgor refulgía en él, no le había costado reconocerle como el danzarín de la noche anterior, la quijada, el cuerpo, incluso el cabello era igual, no se había esmerado demasiado en ocultar su identidad, suponía que si Sabo no le conocía eso no era demasiado necesario entonces, y ahora tampoco lo era.

De manera aislada el rubio se preguntaba si habría perdido la vista, se preguntaba dónde estaría en aquel momento, pero aquello no le importaba tanto en ese instante, sabía que no estaba en 'casa' y aun tenía un ojo aquello era suficiente, permitió que el azabache se sentase en la otra camilla antes de continuar hablando.- ¿Donde está Luffy?- preguntó Sabo sin rodeos, la risa sin humor de el otro sonaba casi burlona y le había molestado, haciéndole fruncir el seño un poco, aquello dolía.

El rubio era un caso completo, casi empezaba a entender por qué el pequeño pelinegro se había enamorado de él, si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras puede que hasta le hubiera caído bien, pero como estaban las cosas el solo verlo no hacía más que enfurecerle, los celos y el coraje llevándose lo mejor del pecoso.- No está aquí.- no había motivos para dar rodeos respecto a eso y si el otro iba a ser directo al menos podía devolverle el favor.- ¿No crees que si le importaras algo ya estaría a tu lado con esa herida? aunque pensándolo bien fue el mismo quien la causo, ah... ya sé, quizá no le importe lo que te pase... él fue quien nos dijo que te trajéramos después de todo, ¿No lo adivinas aun? Realmente te odia.- el pecoso parecía casi feliz de decir todo aquello pero la falta de respuesta por parte del rubio ante sus palabras le fastidiaba ligeramente, el otro parecía estarle casi ignorando y por la expresión casi aburrida eh incrédula en su rostro no se había tragado mucho las palabra del pelinegro después del "no está aquí" aquella apatía resultaba un poco desesperante.

-Tú no lo conoces.- Aquello le había hecho enfurecer y si el otro no hubiera estado aun recuperándose de el incidente en las bodegas le hubiera roto la cara, pero tal como estaban las cosas no había hecho más que tirarle la llave de las esposas en el regazo.-A menos que te apetezca seguir como prisionero el resto del viaje más vale que en cuanto estés en condiciones pases a mi camarote, te asignare alguna actividad, en esta nave no hay lugar para bocas inútiles.- Gruño el Capitán saliendo de la enfermería a paso rápido, sin darle tiempo al rubio para responder aquellas afirmaciones o preguntarle donde estaba su camarote.

Le hubiera gustado preguntar a donde se dirigían, por lo que podía deducir realmente se encontraba en un barco, tomando la llave de las esposas apretó esta con fuerza en la palma de su mano, acercándola a su corazón antes de cerrar los ojos, no había notado lo cansado que estaba, sin poder remediarlo cayo dormido.

.

.

.

La usencia del rubio en aquella casona se había empezado a hacer notar desde el primer día, el chico nunca faltaba a clases más que por influencia de el pelinegro, pero dado que este se encontraba ahí algo tenía que estar muy mal o muy raro, sin embargo los empleados no habían reportado su ausencia hasta pasada una semana, eh incluso cuando esta fuera reportada a nadie parecía haberle extrañado demasiado, unos le habían excusado con que por fin se había hartado de aquel chiquillo mimado, otros más pensaban que el muchacho no había querido casarse con un hombre y antes manchar la reputación de su familia se había desaparecido… algunos otros más osados incluso culpaban su desaparición a los padres del azabache, claro que estos se habían desentendido del asunto tras una breve charla, la verdad es que nunca habían estado demasiado de acuerdo con esa unión pero el rubio tenía el suficiente potencial y linaje para ser una buena adición a la familia, la suficiente incluso como para ignorar su género; ahora sin embargo no se le volvería a tolerar que tuviera aquel tipo de relación públicamente de nuevo. Públicamente siendo la palabra clave, pues a decir verdad la sociedad por muy casta y puritana que quisieran hacerla ver no reprobaba de aquellas practicas bajo las sombras, era bien sabido aquello y al menor no habían tardado en lloverle propuestas indecorosas que una a una había tenido que rechazar, siempre con la mayor de las discreciones, parecía que lo único que la había mantenido a raya durante aquellos años era el rubio… o quizá estas ya estuvieran ahí, solo que Luffy nunca se había enterado.

Los padres de Sabo no habían sido gran problema, parecían estar más preocupados por la ofensa generada a la familia del azabache que por el paradero de su hijo, durante el intercambio con aquellos Luffy solo había pensado en lo aburrido que era todo eso, echaba de menos a el rubio y no paraba de preguntarse cómo le estaría yendo, para él las noches eran frías y los días vacios, la absurda monotonía de la vida le abrumaba, las clases le parecía inútiles, los encuentros sociales cutres y las entrevistas matrimoniales desagradables, hasta entonces no había notado que tanto le daban asco las chicas.

.

.

.

.

-Eso es lo que hay.- no había pizca de flexibilidad en la voz del pecoso -Aunque…- la sonrisa desagradablemente torcida que se dibujara en aquel rostro le decía que lo otro que el chico estaba pensando tampoco le gustaría.- también hace falta una puta en el barco.- Sabo había pensando que quizá hablando con aquel chico pudiera mejorar un poco las cosas, si bien no sabía mucho acerca de cómo se manejaban las cosas en un barco en la práctica estaba más que dispuesto a aprender, tenía todo el conocimiento teórico así que si se le daba una oportunidad.. pero aquello obviamente había sido un error, el capitán de aquel barco le detestaba por alguna razón que le era desconocida, lo cual por lo que había escuchado del resto de la tripulación era algo bastante raro, el pecoso no odiaba a nadie que no se lo hubiera ganado, pero al parecer él se lo había ganado sin saberlo siquiera (dejando de lado el asunto del secuestro no recordaba haberle hecho algo malo, aunque también podía que simplemente le odiara por ser noble, había gente así), la mención a hacerla de sexoservidora de la tripulación no solo era denigrante si no absurda, y muy a pesar suyo aquella propuesta le había hecho sonrojar cual idiota que era, después de todo fuera de la relación que había llevado con el pequeño azabache su experiencia en ese respecto era bastante limitada.

El sonrojo pronunciado y la mirada asesina que le dedicara el rubio le traían sin cuidado, el chico podría marcharse en cuanto quisiera, de hecho mientras antes mejor, no pensaba que aquello fuera posible pero aun tras varios días de travesía de alguna manera el tenerle cerca le traía a la mente irremediablemente recuerdos del pequeño azabache que habían dejado en aquella ciudad que cada vez se tornaba mucho más lejana, en un principio pensaba que aquello pasaría pero el tenerle cerca como ahora y en el espacio encerrado de su camarote hacia que pudiera percibir perfectamente su aroma ¿Era que este aun retenía el olor del pequeño en su cuerpo o…? No quería pensar en la otra opción. No quería pensar en ella porque sabía que esta era mucho más probable. –Si no te gustan mis decisiones no es necesario que sigas siendo parte de la tripulación, siempre puedes regresar a ser un prisionero hasta que lleguemos a puerto. Una vez ahí puedes hacer lo que mejor te parezca mientras…-

-Mientras no regrese a Goa por los siguientes 3 años, si, si, lo sé.- El rubio estaba cansado de que le repitieran aquello por lo que no solo había interrumpido al pecoso si no que cruzándose de brazos le había mirado cuestionablemente.- Mira, no te pido que me relegues de mis tareas, solo...- Se sentía un poco extraño de poner en duda la autoridad de quien ahora sabia era el capitán de aquel barco pero sabía que si no llevaba sus peticiones a este no serian escuchadas.- Solo me gustaría aprender un poco mas... se leer y escribir, puedo interpretar mapas y podría aprender de otras cosas si me dieras la oportunidad.- un leve gruñido por parte del pecoso le había advertido que estaba fastidiando demasiado así que soltando un suspiro resignado estaba casi listo para darse por vencido al menos ese día antes de escuchar las palabras del otro.- Veré que puedo hacer contigo Sabo. Ahora lárgate de una vez, las cubiertas no se limpiaran solas.- le escucho decir y no pudo menos que sonreír anhelante, si bien extrañaba un poco su 'hogar´ (en realidad solo extrañaba al pequeño azabache) y por las noches era difícil conciliar el sueño los días estaban tan llenos de movimientos y tareas que le era difícil pensar en alguna cosa que no fuera lo que tenia frente a el, desde que habían salido de puerto y se había parado fuera de la enfermería rápidamente se había enamorado de aquella vida, adoraba la sensación del viento salado en la cara y en cuanto superara las nauseas iníciales el oleaje le había parecido maravilloso, durante las noches cuando la tristeza de verse separado del menor era tal que le oprimía el corazón podía pasarse hasta el amanecer contemplando aquel oleaje, mas de una vez se había quedado dormido en la borda en lugar de los camarotes para los grumetes debido a aquello. En aquella separación se había dado cuenta de más de una cosa, pero aunque le hubiera gustado volver enseguida sabía que no debía hacerlo, y no por una estúpida prohibición impuesta por un extraño (ya que el pecoso continuaba siendo un misterio para él) si no por que comprendía que si volvía no podía hacerlo siendo la misma persona que había sido anteriormente.

-S-si capitán!- La enorme sonrisa del rubio casi le había hecho saltar el corazón, se alegraba que este se hubiera marchado enseguida pues casi podía sentir la tensión dejarle el cuerpo, era tan complicado todo aquello que hacía que su cabeza le doliera, el idiota aquel no parecía bien enterado de la situación, sabía que debía habérsela hecho saber de un principio pero cuando había tenido la resolución de hacerlo el chico había estado inconsciente y para cuando este despertara no se había atrevido a confesarle que había sido raptado por el amante de su prometido... maldecía a Luffy por ponerlo en aquella situación, si el rubio hubiera estado enterado desde el principio y le hubiera tratado con hostilidad las cosas habrían sido más normales, pero aquel solo se enfadaba o mostraba molestia si se hablaba mal del pequeño azabache lo cual era sinceramente exasperante, y no era que Ace hablase mal de el menor, por el contrario, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de todos las personas en aquel navío, al parecer en alguna conversación alguien había llamado "Loco" o algo similar al pequeño y el rubio le había pedido que se retractara, cuando el contrario se negase las cosas había llegado a los golpes, no podía culparle. El probablemente no hubiera pedido una disculpa si no saltado directo a los golpes, pero bueno, aquel rubio poco a poco se iba ganando su respeto y eso le fastidiaba bastante.

Lo peor era que en momentos como aquel no solo era 'respeto' lo que le infundía... aquella maldita quemadura en su rostro le daba demasiado que pensar, y no solo por lo que esta le hacía pensar de lo mucho que aun desconocía de Luffy, había algo irremediablemente atractivo en ella que hacia resaltar aun más la nívea piel y los reluciente ojos azules de el rubio, en momentos como aquellos odiaba su idiota fijación por las cicatrices y marcas eso y el hecho de que el muchacho estuviera sobre calificado para ser el chico de los quehaceres, pero bah, que importaba, él era el capitán y podía poner a quien se le antojara a hacerlos, y se le antojaba poner a los novatos siempre, no era precisamente cosa contra el rubio, más bien tradición, pero seguía siendo verdad que aquel estaba sobre calificado para ello y en el mar no era sabio desperdiciar los talentos, algo tendría que hacerse.

.

.

.

.

Nadie sabía aun la realidad de lo que había pasado en aquella casa más que el pequeño azabache y la muchacha pelirroja a la que en un arranque de desesperación le había acabado por confesar la historia completa con lujo de detalles, desde el principio y sin omitir ninguno de sus pecados, porque se sabía pecador y culpable, no era, después de todo, en busca de consuelo que le contaba todo aquello, sino mas bien debido a su soledad... necesitaba alguien con quien charlar.

Sabia que no podía confiar aquella historia a cualquiera, no porque temiera al escándalo o a alguna clase de represalia si no por motivos mucho mas egoístas, temía que si hablaba con la persona equivocada acabarían consecuentandolo, si bien en Nami sabía que no encontraría precisamente simpatía ante sus actos al menos podía esperar cierto grado de sinceridad, después de todo la chica siempre había sido sincera con él y confiaba en su juicio plenamente.

-Eres extraño.- la respuesta inicial de la pelirroja había hecho que Luffy se echara a reír un poco, había anticipado varias respuestas excepto aquella, sinceramente se sentía bien poder reír de nuevo aunque a la chica no parecía agradarle que lo hiciera en aquel momento.- ¿No podías simplemente dejarlo ir por las buenas y ya?- Nami parecía aun algo reticente a creer que todo lo que le acababan de contar fuera verdad. Soltando un pequeño suspiro el menor la había mirado con una sonrisa algo melancólica.- Si las cosas hubieran sido tan sencillas creo que estas jamás hubieran llegado a tanto para empezar, no podría haber sido de otra forma Nami.- La pelinaranja le había dedicado una mirada un tanto escéptica, al parecer no se tragaba muy bien eso de que no podría haber hecho las cosas de otra manera.- ¿Y el pirata?- Sabia que la chica estaba evitando la palabra "amante" a propósito, aunque Luffy no estaba muy seguro si por incomodidad o por que aun no acababa de creerse lo de que hubiera sido capaz de engañar a Sabo de aquella manera.- No era algo que planeara... simplemente sucedió.- Tampoco se sentía precisamente cómodo con aquel tema, pero al menos tenia con quien hablar de él.- El fue quien me ayudo antes también, cuando sucedió... eso.- No era necesario dar detalles, la chica sabía bien de lo que hablaba, era su único confidente en aquel lugar y sabría a lo que se refería.- Supongo que le debo un favor mas ahora.- termino por comentar el pelinegro pensativo, no tenía idea como iba a pagar aquello y si antes hubiera podido negarse a proposiciones que le parecieran incomodas ahora no veía como zafarse de cualquier cosa que al otro pudierasele ocurrir.

\- Lo que no entiendo - Dijo la pelirroja dejando de lado ese tema de momento, intentaba poner sus ideas en claro (era demasiado para asimilarlo de una sola vez) y suprimir la necesidad de gritarle al chico por más de una cosa de las que le había contado- es, ¿Por qué no huiste con ellos?- La mirada que le había dedicado el menor era casi como si le estuviera acusando de poseer alguna enfermedad mental por lo que se había apresurado a continuar.- Digo, supongo que habría sido difícil estar en esa situación, pero ¿No habría sido mejor?- El pequeño había soltado otro suspiro y con aquella seriedad increíble que a veces podía tener había contestado a su pregunta.- No hay motivos por los cuales irme de esta casa, no aun.- A veces le costaba comprender a aquel chico, pero una cosa que sabía bien era que si algo se le metía a la cabeza era prácticamente imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.- Lo único que no anticipe es lo molesto que sería esto de buscar "prometida" nuevamente, no entiendo cual es la prisa, si todavía me quedan más de 3 años para siquiera cumplir la mayoría de edad.-

Aquella tarde Luffy tendría otra entrevista con una de las muchas chicas de "buena" familia, el solo recuerdo le había hecho inflar las mejillas con enfado, las chiquillas no parecían mas que cabezas huecas enfundadas en vestidos confeccionados a la inspiración de algún pastel, no que fueran una mala inspiración, pero sinceramente prefería los pasteles de verdad. Aunque era obvio que si se le estaba dando el privilegio de escoger no lo desaprovecharía, sin embargo este privilegio no se debía tanto a que se le tomase en cuenta a el mismo como a que ninguna de las candidatas parecía ser lo suficientemente buena como para ser entrevistadas por sus padres en persona, todas ellas eran además unas lloronas que se hacían un ovillo de nervios en cuanto les mostrase su cara de fastidio, mas de una se había echado a llorar y eso solo le hacía sentir aun mas desesperación.- Bueno, la mayoría de las alianzas se forjan cuando los niños son muy pequeños así que supongo que no debe haber tantas chicas disponibles en tu rango de edad Luffy.- intento consolarle la criada.

El chico había soltado un resoplido molesto.- Te sorprendería.- No le importaba mucho la edad o siquiera si las chicas eran bonitas o feas pero todas las que había visto hasta el momento no solo eran odiosas y estúpidas, tampoco tenían el carácter para manejar los asuntos de estado adecuadamente y mucho menos nociones de negocios, no solo estaba buscando una chica para reproducción, que al parecer era lo único que les estaban enseñando a aquellas idiotas, aunque probablemente su desagrado ante estas también tuviera que ver con que Sabo había dejado sus expectativas demasiado altas, además de que se había mal acostumbrado en demasía a la vida que llevaba con él y ahora que tenía que buscarle un remplazo se pensaba muy seriamente si realimente había hecho lo correcto al mandar al rubio lejos, quizá después de todo hubiera sido mejor largarse con Ace y dejar que Sabo se las arreglara como pudiera... no, aquello hubiera sido demasiado egoísta, no era culpa del rubio el irse, y tampoco le hubiera dejado, no era el motivo de sus actos el alejarse después de todo, además el ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello... si tan solo las cosas no fueran tan fastidiosas, si las chicas que se presentaban no fueran mas inútiles incluso que una simple criada...- ¡Ah!- Aquello le había dado una idea, una sonrisa que no le gusto para nada a la pelirroja se poso en los labios del menor.- Nami ¿Te gustaría convertirte en una princesa?

* * *

Y hasta aquí... Ace no le quiere decir a Sabo que él era el amante de Luffy... ¿por que será? y no sé si notaron el fetiche de Ace con las cicatrices, estoy mal, lo se... pero así me aman (?) ok no, en realidad seguramente me odian XD pero yo los amo u.u y Luffy tiene que buscarse prometida, sus padres ya no le dejaran tener un chico :) que no me hubiera gustado que tuviera otro sinceramente, aunque 3 años de abstinencia después de la vida altamente sexual que llevaban los 3 chicos es mucho tiempo, ¿Que irá a pasar? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, los amo de verdad u.u

Luki-chan: Los bailarines sepsis son lo más peligroso de los festivales(?) dark Luffy XD eso me gusta, pero igual las separaciones a veces son para bien, además de que hace falta experimentar la vida(?) el pasado de Ace y Luffy… bueno, no es muy complicado y fuera de el momento del escape no hay mucho más que agregar ahí, pero veré que puedo hacer, quizá lo incorpore por ahí. Y bueno, quedaremos a mano… pero si no logro incorporar la parte del escape lo añadiré como cap extra junto con las escenas inéditas(?) como parte de aquel arreglo. Gracias por los comentarios y por leer hasta ahora :)

Laura: Si, pensé en lo de las esposas de Kairouseki o que lo hicieran estado bajo el agua, pero dado que en cuanto se las quitara el cuerpo de Ace se recuperaría realmente no tenía mucho caso, creo que el bondage ligth que tuvieron es lo más fuerte que llegaran a hacer juntos ya que aunque Luffy tenga aquella venita sádica esta realmente solo sale a relucir en situaciones donde se siente algo desesperado al no saber qué hacer y con Ace esto no le sucede, supongo que por eso con el casi no deja ver ese lado, aunque tampoco parece que le causara pena mostrarle que con Sabo si era así… hay varias cosas que tuve que omitir en este capítulo para no arruinar otras, pero ya saldrán más adelante, quizá si te plagie pero después xD gracias por leer y comentar .

Aiwo175: Todo se develara en su momento u.u y si, a Sabo le hace falta un poco mas de firmeza, por eso es que no era apto para estar con Luffy aun… pero bueno, esperemos que pueda obtenerla :) entre otras cosas XD muchas gracias por leer y comentar linda.


	18. Experiencia

Continuamos con las historias de nuestros queridos niños :) y no es que no respete sus deseos pero si, hago lo que quiero (además que no siempre se le puede dar gusto a todo el mundo me gusta el drama y las complicaciones amorosas) XD y bueno, sin más que añadir por favor disfruten (?) al menos espero que lo hagan y no se molesten mucho conmigo XD

sigo advirtiendo sobre mas Heterosexualidad en el presente capitulo u.u

* * *

Capítulo 18

Experiencia

Al sobresalto inicial de la pelirroja le había seguido el miedo y debido a la cara que había puesto la chica el azabache no había podido evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.- Vamos, vamos, no pongas esa cara, que no pienso tomarte a remplazo de Sabo, además podrías rechazar la propuesta si no te agrada, no pienso obligarte a nada.- había podido ver a la chica relajarse notoriamente tras esas palabras y viéndola cruzarse de brazos casi podía vislumbrar los engranajes de su cerebro comenzar a hacer cuentas y cálculos.- ¿Que hay en esto para mi si acepto?- el pelinegro sonrió satisfecho, si la chica preguntaba aquello era que ya no se trataba de una discusión si no de una negociación.- ¿Acaso el llevar mi apellido no es suficiente?- preguntó el moreno con falsa indignación sin dejar de mostrar aquella sonrisa un tanto satisfecha en su rostro, sabia por la cara de la muchacha que esta había entendido la broma y le había dejado continuar.- ¿Cuál es tu precio?-

La pelirroja parecía estar haciendo sus cálculos cuidadosamente , no desaprovecharía una oportunidad así de buena, obviamente, pero sabiendo toda la historia también conocía gran parte de los riesgos.-100,000 beries mensuales y aviso oportuno en caso de cualquier cambio.- el pequeño había levantado una ceja ante aquella ultima parte, esperaba que la chica pidiera dinero para su familia o algo parecido, pero aquello era extraño, la cantidad monetaria era algo elevada, podría decirse que hasta excesiva, pero era posible disimularla entre los gastos de administración si se era hábil, la ultima parte de su comentario sin embargo le había parecido bastante curioso sin embargo, no fue hasta que la chica continuara hablando que aquello cobro sentido.-¿Que pasaría si de aquí a 3 años Sabo o aquel otro tipo regresan? no quiero verme en riesgo si es que decides escapar o algo similar, mas aun si aun no estamos casados es casi seguro que tus padres la tomen contra mí y mi familia.- Luffy se paró a pensar un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza, era verdad lo que decía la chica y lo sabía bien, ¿Que pasaría si en tres años Ace o Sabo decidían volver? si bien la idea de que el pirata volviera era algo en lo que pensaba constantemente y había llegado a contemplar varios escenarios… el que su ex-prometido lo hiciera también era algo en lo que había intentado no pensar demasiado pues el pensarlo le brindaba esperanzas y las esperanzas eran una cruel arma de doble filo, pues si bien estas le servirían de soporte en aquel tiempo de espera, los años volverían la verdad cada vez más dolorosa y difícil de soportar si esta no era la deseada, ya le había sucedido en una ocasión, no quería que volviera a suceder.- Esta bien.- había aceptado el pelinegro al final, intentado mantener su mente en el presente.- si dividimos esa cantidad gradualmente durante el mes será más sencillo, ya que no se puede saber de este acuerdo públicamente debemos hacerlo de esta manera.- La chica asintió ante aquello, era consciente de que debía guardar aquel dinero cuidadosamente y sin el conocimiento de nadie hasta que el momento fuera el propicio.

-¿Y si no regresa ni uno ni otro?- Ahora había sido el menor quien cuestionaba a la pelinaranja, si bien le gustaba pensar que alguno de los chicos regresaría tenían que estar preparados para el peor de los escenarios también y no quería pasar por aquel embrollo de nuevo en 3 años si es que los otros no regresaban, después de todo el Grand line por las historias que se contaban no era un lugar precisamente seguro.- mmm... en ese caso mi regalo de bodas para ti será especialmente bueno, supongo.- dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros, sabía que si realmente llegaba a sentar cabeza con aquel niño como ya lo había mencionado el otro su apellido seria técnicamente lo único que necesitaría de ahí en mas, no en balde había trabajado para aquella familia toda su vida, sabia cuanto valían y en comparación a que casas eran mejores y a cuales valían menos, eso y la administración de la casa eran parte integral de sus deberes, después de todo era la dama encargada del menor, lo menos que podía y debía hacer era llevar control de las personas con las que este se relacionaba y como debía comportarse, en ello y debido a la personalidad de el menor se había esmerado bastante para evitar algún desastre social, no dudaba que sus obligaciones como prometida o esposa fueran a ser de mayor grado, pero tampoco temía a enfrentar ese tipo de cosas, tenía plena confianza en sus habilidades después de todo.

-hum...- A pesar de que las cosas ya estaban prácticamente resueltas el pequeño no parecía conforme, su semblante era serio y pensativo.- ¿Que pasa Luffy?- el aludido soltó un pequeño suspiro mirándola directamente a los ojos.- Nada importante, al menos no por ahora, pero sabes que si llegas a convertirte en mi esposa eventualmente esperaran que tengamos hijos ¿cierto?- Aquel pensamiento había hecho sonrojarse a la muchacha, al parecer había malinterpretado por completo aquel comentario y al menor no le había costado mucho saber hacia dónde iba encaminado aquello - Luffy... Tu... Yo... No... No se... Es que...- la chica estaba tan nerviosa que no articulaba una sola frase coherente y para cuando el pelinegro se diera cuenta era demasiado tarde para detener el tren de pensamiento de la chica que al parecer se había pasado por más de dos millas de lo que él había estado queriendo insinuar.- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no Nami! ¡Dios santo! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- el furioso sonrojo en el rostro del menor hacia ahora juego con el de la chica, era gracioso lo que un solo pensamiento equivocado podía ocasionar.- No me gustan las chicas, me preocupaba el que no me gustaría traer niños a vivir en el mismo mundo que yo...- murmuro un poco apenado aun el muchacho, dejando que la pelirroja asimilara aquella información.-solo...- continuo hablando un poco más tranquilo.- solo es necesario guardar las apariencias por ahora, hasta que llegue un día, si es que llega, en el que no se pueda dar marcha atrás, aunque igual debemos estar preparados para... bueno, para eso.- La chica aun estaba más roja que su propio cabello pero asentía obedientemente.- T-tomarnos de la mano está bien pero...n-nunca eh besado a un chico.- admitió la pelirroja al fin en una débil voz algo apenada pues a sus 19 años la chica no solo era virgen si no que ni siquiera había dado su primer beso.

Luffy miro a la chica de manera un poco condescendiente y no supo si agradecer o maldecir su suerte, si antes había sido un niño caprichoso eh inconsciente con Sabo al menos ahora sabia un poco mejor lo que hacía, además de que en ello no estaba incluido sentimiento alguno si no mera conveniencia.- Esta bien, no hay prisa "cariño" tenemos varios años por delante para que aprendas a besar.- La sonrisa que le había dedicado a la chica intentaba ser reconfortante pero más que nada intentaba calmarse a sí mismo, Nami le agradaba y no quería hacerle daño, como quien no quiere la cosa se preguntaba que se sentiría el intimar con una persona por la que no se siente amor o deseo, pues aunque no quería dañar a la pelirroja solo sentía por ella algo de cariño y aprecio, aunque probablemente de aquella manera fuera mucho mejor, después de todo cuando sentimientos más fuertes que aquellos entraban en juego se perdía a sí mismo y a su propia razón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La sangre bombeaba rápido y pesado, la adrenalina en su cuerpo era sorprendente, el olor a pólvora, sangre, sudor, sal y humanidad encarecía el ambiente al punto del mareo, se sentía borracho de aquellas sensaciones extrañas, amigos y enemigos estaban entrañados en aquel baile mortal que podría haberle costado la vida a cualquiera, un descuido y quizá una herida grave seria con lo único que acabarías, un descuido como ver que el mástil principal comenzaba a incendiarse... Alguien tomo del cabello al rubio, el frio metal apenas había sido esquivado lo suficiente para que aquello no fuera más que un doloroso 'raspón', una patada en el estomago de aquel infeliz lo había liberado de su agarre, no había muchos que se resistieran aun y cuando el pecoso había decidido intervenir por fin la nave enemiga no sobrevivió a las llamas, apenas si había dado tiempo a aliados y enemigos a abandonar el navío con cualquier botín obtenido en batalla o su propia vida.

Todo era súbito en aquel lugar, las cosas cambiaban de un día a otro, de una hora a la otra, en ocasiones incluso de un minuto al siguiente, lugares paradisiacos podían sucederse a pesadillas inimaginables, nunca, ni en el mejor de los libros de historias o en la más detallada de las crónicas que hubiera leído podría haber sentido lo que en aquellos meses, un solo día en aquel lugar tan extraño y maravilloso era toda una experiencia, El rubio había regresado a el barco completamente mojado, como muchos otros se había lazado por la borda al ver que el barco se incendiaba, era un buen nadador después de todo y si hubiera habido algún rey marino... bueno, seguro que no le hubiera dolido, aquellas bestias podían tragarte de un bocado. El agua salada hacia que el cabello y la ropa se le pegaran al cuerpo por lo que sin pena alguna se había quitado la camisa pues esta le incomodaba, desplomándose enseguida en la cubierta, con la respiración un tanto encarecida y pesada pero una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

-Nada mal para un novato.- La voz burlona de el chico que aun envuelto en girones de flamas anaranjadas había ido a posarse frente a él le había hecho sonreír un poco más, ahora que toda la adrenalina le había abandonado poco a poco se sentía mas débil y cansado.-mhh... deberías ir a que te curasen eso.- escucho al pecoso decir de manera casi acusatoria, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras señalaba su costado, el rubio se fijo en aquel momento en el charco de agua ensangrentada bajo su cuerpo, el costado de su cintura mostraba una desagradable herida que se extendía (por lo que podía sentir) hasta su espalda, llevando su mano a esta noto como aquella herida ardía un poco y sangraba profusamente, probablemente por eso se sentía tan débil, intento ponerse en pie y caminar a la enfermería por el mismo, pero la pérdida de sangre le habían hecho marearse ligeramente y acabo por tropezar, solo no había dado de bruces contra el suelo gracias a los fuertes brazos del azabache que había alcanzado a atraparle antes de que callera, el contacto de su piel le quemaba pero no se quejo ¿Era aquello por que el pelinegro estaba hecho de fuego o solo la fiebre que sigue a la pérdida de sangre haciéndole alucinar? lo que había visto en esos obscuros ojos seguramente lo estaba imaginando.

Sonriendo aun un poco aunque de manera algo más débil se dejo guiar a la enfermería con ayuda del mayor, podría jurar que el chico estaba siendo más gentil de lo necesario pero quizá solo era por consideración innecesaria. Para cuando llegaron a la enfermería esta estaba llena de pacientes en diferentes estadios de necesidad por atención medica, el doctor le había echado una mirada rápida y tras poner una compresa en la herida para evitar que aquella continuara sangrando le había mandado a sentar entre dos tipos que también esperaban a ser atendidos, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de no ser el único que había resultado herido y que si le hacían esperar quería decir que su herida no era tan grave. Al sentarse sin embargo había podido notar algo un tanto curioso, todo su cuerpo eh incluso su ropa y cabello estaban perfectamente secos y el pecoso ya no estaba ahí.

.  
.

El pelinegro se había dirigido derecho a su camarote tras llevar al rubio a la enfermería, su corazón latía tan aprisa que casi podía sentirlo saliéndosele del pecho, quería pensar que era solo la adrenalina y el calor de la batalla pero sabía que no era eso, aquello era mucho peor, mucho más fuerte, mucho más intenso, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien le causara esas reacciones? aquello era malo, muy muy malo, ahora, justamente ahora que la puerta estaba cerrada y no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera verle se había permitido respirar normalmente, soltando el aire que ni siquiera notara estaba conteniendo de manera pesada, el tono de su rostro se tornaba cada vez mas rojo, forzándolo a mantener su mirada en el suelo por la consternación de todo aquello que comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, con la espalda recargada aun en la puerta ni siquiera recordaba si le había cerrado con llave o no, se suponía debía controlar sus emociones a la perfección si no quería que las cosas acabaran mal, sabía que la furia o la rabia ciega podían traer consecuencias desastrosas tanto para amigos como enemigos, no era bueno dejar que el fuego corriera salvaje por su sangre o no podría controlarlo, el comportamiento de sus llamas dependía en alto grado de su control mental, corporal y sentimental, había dedicado años a entrenar aquellas 3 y en un par de meses sus esfuerzos se estaban yendo por la borda. Si la furia podía hacerle no distinguir entre amigos y enemigos... ¿Qué clase de consecuencias acarrearía la pasión desbordante que comenzaba a sentir? La sensación de la piel desnuda y húmeda del rubio entre sus brazos aun cosquilleaba en su propia piel, se preguntaba que sería tenerle gimiendo bajo el, con la piel perlada por en sudor en lugar del agua y aquel rubio cabello cayendo desordenadamente en la almohada, se preguntaba que tanto se arquearía su espalda al invadirle, si mantendría esos preciosos ojos azules abiertos o los cerraría con fuerza, si seria dulce o descarado, como fuera estaba seguro que sería algo delicioso.

Deseaba más que nada tocar aquella cicatriz en su rostro y si ahora había una nueva cicatriz en su costado... dios solo rogaba por que el corte no fuera tan profundo para que esta fuera permanente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La pelirroja parecía haber nacido para aquella vida, era casi divertido el verla en las tiendas de la ciudad con aquella enorme sonrisa de felicidad probándose vestido tras vestido, o bolsas, o zapatos, o sombreros, o joyas, a la chica le habían encantado especialmente las tiendas de joyas, aunque en ellas el pelinegro había tenido que limitarla mucho mas pues al parecer su amor por el dinero ahora que le había dicho que la llevaría de compras amenazaba por dejar las arcas de la casa vacías, no que le importara demasiado, pero prefería evitarse reclamos innecesarios. A mitad del paseo habían tenido que alquilar un carruaje para cargar con todas las compras pues el azabache había podido con los vestidos y las joyas, pero las redondas cajas de sombreros y zapatos habían sido demasiado para su menudo cuerpo (no tanto en peso si no en volumen) y no queriendo que se maltratasen las cosas al final habían pedido un coche de caballos en el que ahora iban cómodamente sentados uno frente al otro, rodeados de las muchas compras que le chica había hecho.- ¿En verdad puedo quedarme con todas estas cosas?- había preguntado la chica como si aquello fuera un sueño del que no quería despertar, sacando algunos vestidos de sus bolsas y abrazándolos cual si fueran lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, el azabache simplemente la miraba y sonreía tranquilamente.- Si cariño, son un regalo de compromiso, son todos tuyos.- a decir verdad habían gastado mucho menos de lo que las notas mostraban, después de todo habían concluido que una manera mucho más sencilla de desviar fondos seria dándole a Nami una adicción por las compras que al parecer no estaba siendo tan difícil de fingir, pero al menos aquello hacia a la muchacha feliz y eso le agradaba, era agradable verla sonreír después de las preguntas que había tenido que soportar no solo por parte de sus padres si no de los otros empleados, al parecer la gente de aquella casa había decidido por su propio derecho que Nami siempre había sido la amante del menor y que todo el incidente con Sabo había sido solo una forma de encubrir aquel escándalo, muchos incluso murmuraban que la chica estaba embarazada y que por eso los padres del chico habían accedido a la alianza, la verdad era que mientras fuese una chica a los padres del menor les venía de maravilla cualquiera, y siendo sinceros el menor sabía que si en algún momento llegaba a presentarse una candidata mejor seguramente el quitar a la pelirroja de en medio no seria difícil, el hecho de que algunos de los criados pensaran que la chica había obtenido aquello por estar embarazada era casi gracioso tomando en cuenta que conociendo a sus padres hubiera sido más factible que mataran a aquel supuesto bebe para encubrir un escándalo que aceptarlo. Razón de más para no desear causarle aquel pesar innecesario a la pelirroja, después de todo lo que ahora hacían era única y exclusivamente bajo la letinencia de los padres del menor.

El y la chica probablemente tendría una vida tranquila mientras no apareciera alguien que satisficiera las expectativas de los padres del menor, después de todo los chismes de casa se quedaban en casa, en aquello sus padres eran sumamente intolerantes y si un solo chisme hubiera salido de aquella casa... bueno, Luffy y Nami no serian los únicos 'castigados' por así decirlo, en aquella situación.

.  
.

-Pronto llegaremos a la siguiente isla.- Aquel informe había hecho que el pecoso bajara los documentos que había estado leyendo sentado tras su escritorio antes de la intrusión por parte del rubio a su camarote.-Ya veo, ¿Como sigue tu herida?- El rubio se había trastabillado un poco ante la súbita pregunta por su estado físico, a pesar de que las cosas entre ellos ya no eran tan ásperas el pecoso aun le trataba con sorna la mayor parte del tiempo.- Bien, supongo, no eran nada grave, solo quedara una pequeña cicatriz, nada muy notorio.- contesto el rubio haciendo lo que podía por sostener la penetrante mirada que el pelinegro le dedicaba, temía que si era el primero en romper contacto visual mostraría su debilidad.- ya veo, supongo que estarás de ánimos para celebrar salir vivo de tu primera batalla real.- la leve sonrisa algo misteriosa en los labios de el mayor no había sabido bien cómo interpretarla, aunque lo que escuchara a continuación de sus labio le había sorprendido de sobremanera.- Conozco la siguiente isla, ¿Por qué no te llevo a un buen lugar para la celebración?- casi había podido detectar un toque de travesura en la mirada del pecoso mientras este le sonreía pícaramente.-Imagino que estarás 'estresado' tras tanto tiempo, y a mí no me hará mal liberar algo de tensión tampoco.- Casi estaba rogando por que aquellas insinuaciones no fueran ciertas pero no había hecho más que devolver la sonrisa idiotamente esperando que el sonrojo que comenzaba a formarse en sus mejillas no fuera demasiado notorio- su-supongo que será divertido...- murmuro estúpidamente antes de excusarse para salir de aquel camarote a paso apresurado, no quería parecer más idiota de lo que ya era sonrojándose por algo que seguramente era la cosa más normal para la mayoría de los hombres del mundo

.  
.

El cabello de la pelirroja olía a canela y flor de naranja, era un aroma dulce y sutil, casi imperceptible más que en aquella posición, tumbado boca arriba en la cama el pelinegro no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía creer que el volver a dormir junto a alguien le hiciera sentir incluso mas solo, desde el día en que se comprometieran habían tenido que compartir la misma habitación, una de las cosas que por segunda vez en su vida le había hecho arrepentirse de sus caprichos de infancia, ambos vestían pijama y aquello le sofocaba, odiaba dormir con ropa pero sabía que la chica se sentiría demasiado incomoda si no lo hiciera, Nami era una chica hermosa, a sus 19 años tenía las curvas de una mujer, seguramente cualquier hombre habría sido feliz de tenerle en su cama, pero para Luffy únicamente era como tener una almohada mas, y ni siquiera eso pues por mas que se removiera tratando de alejarse de ella la chica al parecer inconscientemente se le encaramaba de nuevo dejando su cabeza en el pecho del menor de manera que podía percibir el olor de su cabello claramente, soltando un suspiro el pelinegro cerró los ojos para sumergirse en esa extraña noche a la que poco a poco tendría que irse acomodando.

.  
.

Era la primera vez del rubio en un burdel, se notaba a leguas, el pecoso había invitado a algunos chicos mas pensando que aquello haría la situación menos incomoda, grave error, primero habían discutido a donde ir, algunos había querido ir a lo tradicional mientras que el pecoso y algunos otros insistían en que una casa del placer 'mixta' era mejor, no todos tenían los mismos gustos después de todo, después de los insultos y los golpes habituales simplemente se habían metido a el primer bar que habían encontrado, resultando este en un sitio de espectáculos privados donde se rentaba una habitación y una chica (para desgracia de algunos de los presentes no había chicos en ese lugar) y se llevaban las bebidas a aquel cuarto, el pecoso se había sorprendido un poco cuando el rubio declinara la bebida pero pareciera más que interesado en la muchacha que realizaba alguna clase de baile erótico en el centro de la habitación, cuando este cruzara su mirada con la de la chica el rostro de el chiquillo rubio se había puesto tan rojo que Ace no había sido el único en notarlo, generando una risa general y el que la muchacha se acercara cada vez más a querer llamar la atención del rubio tampoco había pasado desapercibido, al parecer el chico era su tipo "aun con esa fea cicatriz" le había escuchado comentar, lo que si que se había pasado desapercibido era el peculiar silencio del capitán que apenas si le dedicaba alguna mirada de desagrado a aquella muchacha, mucho más concentrado en las reacciones del rubio que lejos de comerse a la chica con la mirada como otros de sus compañeros parecía buscar el lugar adecuado para poner sus ojos cada que esta se le acercase, nunca le había imaginado del tipo tímido con las mujeres, y aquello le dejaba un tanto fastidiado.

Sabo querría haber salido huyendo de aquel lugar apenas pasado el umbral, pero aquello habría sido descortés para sus compañeros, así que se había sentado en aquel lugar a intentar ´disfrutar 'del espectáculo, aunque sentía que más bien el espectáculo lo estaba dando el con su sosa actitud tan mojigata e idiota, pero no podía evitarlo, jamás había visto realmente a una mujer desnuda, o semidesnuda, no podía decir que le desagradara, pero tampoco parecía llamarle demasiado la atención, si acaso se preguntaba más bien si la muchacha no se sentiría incomoda en aquella posición, aunque claro era su empleo, pero no tenia por que gustarle solo por ello, la chica parecía bastante amable por lo que no había tardado en entablar algo de conversación con ella hasta que alguno de los muchachos celoso de aquello había pedido que volviera a bailar, el rubio se había disculpado con la muchacha sin saber bien porque, no le debía consideración alguna pero no le parecía agradable la actitud de sus compañeros, aunque la chica diciendo que estaba acostumbrada a ello no había tardado en volver a su trabajo, Sabo intento beber un poco pero el alcohol tampoco era lo suyo, su mirada recayó en el pecoso que descomunalmente cayado se había relegado a un extremo de la habitación, parecía haberle estado observando así que con cortesía le sonrió y levanto su botella hacia el aire en dirección de el pelinegro para brindar con el desde su lugar a lo que simplemente vio a el otro desviar su mirada y dar un trago a su propia bebida, rechazando el gesto del rubio de manera tan obvia que hacía que Sabo se preguntara por qué jodidos seguía intentándolo aun.

Comenzaba a emborracharse y aquello no estaba bien, Ace sabía que no debía beber demasiado cuando estaba vulnerable, aquello solo nublaría mas su razón, se puso en pie y dando su parte de la cuenta a uno de los muchachos se dirigió a la salida, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que alguien le seguía hasta que estuviera fuera del establecimiento y este le llamara.- ¡Hey! Olvidaste tu sombrero…- el chico rubio que se le acercara a paso algo rápido le había hecho sonreír, si alguien tenía el don de ser inoportuno seguramente era ese chico.- ¿Y tenias que traerlo justamente ahora?- la sonrisa de medio lado que le había dedicado al rubio había hecho que este se detuviera en donde estaba así que el pelinegro tuvo que terminar de acortar la distancia hacia el otro chico por su propio pie.- ¿Ya no soportabas mas estar en ese lugar o es que me extrañabas demasiado?- tomando su sombrero de manos del rubio había podido sentir sus dedos rosarse con los de aquel, el contacto de su piel le había hecho sentir chispas, se coloco el sombrero y bajo su mano hasta rosar la mejilla del contrario con esta, recorriendo el contorno de su rostro.- Para alguien tan listo eres bastante estúpido.- murmuro tomando la barbilla del menor entre sus dedos para levantarle el rostro, el negro perdiéndose en el azul.

Una vez que el pecoso saliera de aquel lugar no le habían quedado demasiadas ganas de permanecer en el por lo que viendo aquella mancha naranja en un rincón como su salvación la había tomado para salir de ahí con ella, si alguien preguntaba solo diría que había ido a entregar aquel sombrero, no esperaba que encontrarse de nuevo a solas con el pelinegro fuera de aquella manera, el chico llevaba más de una copa encima, por lo que no podía recriminarle su peculiar comportamiento pero su mano sobre el rostro de aquella manera le había hecho estremecer.-¿Lo soy?- era verdad que había estado pensando mucho en Luffy desde su separación pero también sentía curiosidad, curiosidad pura y verdadera y mientras que con aquella chica no había sentido atracción carnal no podía decir precisamente lo mismo en aquel momento, por lo que cuando el azabache se inclinara al frente para besarle no había intentado evitarlo eh incluso había separado sus labios para invitarle a profundizar el contacto, sonriendo ligeramente al sentir la lengua del pecoso sobre la suya.

Se separo lo suficiente para observar al otro chico por un segundo, quizá ya estaba tan borracho que se había tomado a alguna bailarina rubia y le estaba confundiendo con el menor, no, no lo había hecho, pero la sensual y cómplice sonrisa en aquel rostro le habían hecho desear que así fuera, por instinto había comenzado a acariciar el borde de aquella cicatriz en el rostro ajeno con su pulgar, la piel de aquella zona era tan diferente a la del resto de su cara que sin quererlo le observaba fijamente y cuando el rubio relamiera sus labios tras aquel beso podía sentir su cordura romperse, tomándolo del brazo le había arrastrado a uno de los callejones de aquella ciudad y pegando la espalda del contrario a la pared de piedra de algún negocio o casa desconocido le había comenzado a devorar los labios de manera hambrienta y desesperada, podía sentir el sabor de algún licor dulce que el chico había estado bebiendo y bajo aquel sabor la saliva caliente de aquella boca mezclándose con la suya era intoxicante.

Sus manos ya no le pertenecían, colándolas por debajo de la camisa del rubio había comenzado a recorrer la espalda del rubio lentamente, disfrutando de los suaves gemidos de placer que el rubio soltara dentro del beso, atrayéndole tanto como era posible a su propio cuerpo mientras sentía la temperatura de este ascender de manera rápida y descontrolada.

Las manos del azabache le recorrían mientras él se deleitaba con la sensación de aquellos músculos tan marcados en los brazos y el pecho del moreno, de verdad tenía un cuerpo envidiable…deseable, enredando sus manos en el cabello un poco largo de aquel chico sostenía este para que no le estorbara, casi se alegraba de haber cortado el suyo justo aquella mañana, su cicatriz resultaba ahora más visible pero aquello no le importaba y por la forma como el otro la acariciaba a este parecía tampoco importarle, era delicioso sentir aquellas manos en su rostro y su cuerpo, en contraste con el desesperado beso que resultaba casi doloroso, sus alientos encarecidos se mezclaban con dificultad mientras sus labios sus labios comenzaban a humedecerse con la saliva ajena en aquella batalla pasional, sintiendo el obscuro cabello del otro en el rostro cosquilleándole.

La imagen del pequeño azabache lejano le asaltaba irremediablemente cada que cerraba los ojos, de manera que tenía que separarse de vez en cuando de aquel beso, acariciar la quemadura en su rostro, rosar las vendas bajo su ropa, recordarse a su mismo con quien estaba pues aquella imagen la asaltaba irremediablemente, aquella sonrisa traviesa parecía casi acusarlo por aquello que estaba haciendo, el tacto sobre sus dedos aunque agradable parecía gritarle que no tocase aquello que no era suyo y aquella sensación hacia que se desesperara de manera que había acabado casi arrancando la camisa del otro, mordisqueando su cuello de manera algo brusca, clavando sus dientes en aquella suave carne para comenzar a recorrerle con la boca, haciendo que el rubio comenzara a gemir de manera un tanto más notoria.-nhhg… Ace…- podía sentir al otro jalándole el cabello para que se separase y en cuanto lo hiciera había sentido de nuevo el sabor del otro en su boca, cerrando los ojos para fundirse en aquel beso comenzó a dejar que la pasión lo consumiera, grave error.- Luffy…- el nombre se le había escapado de los labios apenas bajo el aliento que intentaba recobrar tras el último beso, pero al abrir los ojos lo que había visto no era a quien llamaba si no dos llamas azules que le recriminaban lo que él ya sabía, la aquella mirada de furia y traición fue lo último que vio antes de sentir el golpe en su mejilla.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Ya saben que me gustan los finales dramáticos para los capítulos :) y no, para los que mencionaron algo de violación… obvio que no iba a ser una violación, aquí el único violado es Luffy, no le quiten protagonismo(?) pero no podía decirlo antes XD igual cualquier cosa que pase o pasara o hubiera pasado tendría que haber sido consensual, pero bueno, ya el próximo será el último o el penúltimo capítulo oficial, depende como quede, aunque pensaba escribir quizá un final alternativo de manera que halla dos finales y que cada quien escoja el que quiera(?) que a mí me encantan los finales alternativos y a cada rato lo hago en mi cabecita enferma, así que no sería mayor esfuerzo, pero me gustaría saber si a ustedes les gustaría. Si más de 3 personitas me lo piden escribiré el final alterno además del oficial :) saben que los amo, muchas muchas gracias por leer y comentar, muchas gracias por seguir la historia hasta ahora y espero me aguanten todavía un ratito mas por acá. Saludos y besos a todos.

**Laura:** no sabes como te entiendo con eso de recargar la pagina como loca, que a m'i me sucede lo mismo con los comentarios XD Sabo no se dio cuenta por que estaba distraído con otras cosas u.u su corazón estaba demasiado lleno de emociones encontradas como para notarlo… hasta ahora! Ya veremos, ya veremos que pasa realmente ahora que Sabo se entero, se acaba de enterar hace unos segundos, lo viste? Ah aun tengo le emoción del momento muajajajaja, nah, nah, nada de eso, lo siento, pero muchas gracias por leer y comentar :) espero este capítulo no sea de tu completo desagrado(?)

**Aiwo175:** El ultimo Lemon de Sabo y Luffy fue triste, lo fue por la mentira implícita, aunque como dices,¿Realmente fue una mentira? No se, ya el tiempo y el final de la historia nos lo dira, me alegra que te guste mas sabo, tu eres de mi equipo(?) aunque no tanto, a mi me gustan los trios(?) ahaha, ok no, ando rara, no me prestes mucha atención, acabo de terminar de escribir el cap y aun ando con la emoción del momento, siempre me pongo simple después de acabar de escribir un capitulo u.u me alegra que no me odien aun después de la violación de Ace a Sabo que paso en escenas inéditas(?) ok no, eso era broma, pero muchas gracias a ti por el apoyo, por leer esta historia y por los amables comentarios, besos!

**Luki-Chan: **ohohohoho, lo de un tripulante era bastante factible, pero me gusta el drama, así que era mejor que se enterara de frente, aunque no sé por qué en un principio me los imaginaba en el camarote de Ace en medio de la acción cuando se le saliera el nombre de Luffy… pero creo que así también está bien, mientras menos hayan llegado mejor para ambos después de todo xD pero igual veremos qué pasa ahora, me alegra que la advertencia fuera útil XD ya sabes, conmigo no hay engaños en cuanto a advertencias(?) y lo escribiré, escribiré como fue que paso, pero quizá no sea como parte de la historia si no tal vez un capitulo especia, porque como parte de la historia a estas alturas creo que quedaría un poquito apretado de mas. Y bueno, mucha suerte con la escuela, que es lo primero, pero en un break vienes y lees esto(?) que igual no es tan bueno matarse tanto, luego el cerebro se quema u.u muchas muchas gracias por leer y comentar, animo en la escuela! Recuerda estudiar siempre con un DON y ya casi llegan las vacaciones :)


	19. Gracias por todo

Bueno, y estando tan cerca del desenlace les vengo a traer esta actualización (siempre si fue el penúltimo cap), espero que la disfruten, muchas gracias a las personas que me han leído todo este tiempo y mas a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios, toda crítica buena o mala es siempre bien recibida, esta y todas mis historias están hechas desde mi corazón con mucho cariño para una personita especial y para ustedes así que muchas gracias por prestarles atención, y bueno, no hay mucho que advertir en este capítulo, leve violencia supongo y escenas heterosexuales(?) nada grave en realidad XD

* * *

Capitulo 19

Gracias por todo.

* * *

El golpe dolió por un segundo antes de que cualquier rastro del daño que este pudiera causarle desapareciera por completo dejando solo una agradable estela de calor, era una sensación breve, casi demasiado fugaz, tanto como sus instintos. Antes de poder razonarlo su propia derecha se había clavado en la boca del estomago del rubio, la furia de aquellos orbes azules era un reflejo de la propia, pero mientras que aquella estaba dirigida hacia su persona obviamente, la furia que el pecoso sentía no estaba muy seguro en qué dirección se inclinaba, por un lado estaba molesto al recordarse (o que el rubio le recordara, más bien) que no se trataba de un chico cualquiera si no del ex prometido de su amado y por el otro estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber olvidado justo aquello, una pequeñísima parte de él probablemente también estuviera molesta con el pequeño ya que debido a él estaba en esa situación, pero el odio y rencor repartido entre su persona y la del rubio abarcaba la mayoría de tal forma que la parte que le tocaba a el pequeño azabache quedaba reducida a una cosa ínfima, casi molecular.

No había querido realmente lastimar al rubio, pero nunca había sabido contestar las agresiones con otra cosa que no fuera otra agresión, no importaban los razonamientos que le dijeran que el otro tenía derecho a estar molesto, el también tenía aquel derecho después de todo, y en su defensa el otro lo había comenzado, el enojo en los ojos contrarios no había subsistido, si acaso aquel golpe probablemente lo había intensificado.- Maldito bastardo... no puedo creer el cinismo...- escucho al rubio escupir aquellas palabras con algo de dificultad, sosteniéndose el estomago, probablemente le había sacado el aire.- ¡tch! ¿Que tendría que haber hecho según tu? No es como si lo hubiera estado ocultando deliberadamente...- Las palabras del azabache carecían de sentido incluso para el mismo, se encontraba juntando excusas para alguien a quien no le debía explicación alguna, aquello era patético pero muy a pesar suyo el dolor que veía reflejado en aquellos ojos le dolía a él también, había llegado a aprecia a aquel rubio en aquellos meses de travesía y sus ojos siempre habían sido como un espejo que reflejaba cada uno de los sentimientos de este, le era tan fácil leerlos que casi resultaba incomodo en ocasiones.

A pesar de no ser tan cercano a aquel pecoso se sentía traicionado, durante los meses anteriores la evolución de su relación había sido un poco extraña pero no por ello menos entrañable, en el chico de las pecas como en varios de los integrantes de la tripulación de este había encontrado aquello de lo que su vida siempre había carecido, compañeros, amigos, personas en las cuales confiar, que compartieran sus sueños y ambiciones, había obtenido libertad de acto, permiso por primera vez para imaginar un futuro de verdad, uno que no solo era factible si no también deseable, había obtenido... no, le había sido regalado por parte de su prometido (Pues el seguía considerándolo como tal a pesar de su separación física) la oportunidad de hacer con su vida lo que mejor le pareciera, quería hacerlo todo, experimentarlo todo, pero quizá había deseado más de lo que podía abarcar, más de lo que merecía, el amante de su prometido nada menos ¿Podría tener peor suerte que aquella? seguramente aquello era un castigo por haber considerado siquiera la infidelidad.

\- No, claro que no lo ocultabas deliberadamente.- el sarcasmo era palpable en la amargura de su voz.- Seguro que te divertías de lo lindo riéndote a mis espaldas con los demás ¿Era acaso que en tu barco también hacia falta un bufón?- el rubio intento recuperar la compostura tanto como le había sido posible, sabía que debía dejar las cosas así como estaban, que debía dar marcha, alejarse de ahí, ser un caballero... sabía que llevaba todas las de perder pero la rabia se había llevado lo mejor de su cabeza hacia ya dos segundos y sus actos no los razonaba mas, no pudiendo pensar las cosas de manera fría se había abalanzado sobre el pecoso, logrando derribarlo, probablemente solo porque este no se había esperado otro ataque por su parte, el siempre usaba las palabras primero, pero había cosas que las palabras no podían satisfacer, el deseo de moler a golpes a aquel infeliz siendo una de ellas, aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo de cualquier forma necesitaba desfogar sus frustraciones.- No me burlaba de ti!- escucho al pecoso gritarle mientras caían, su cuerpo colocándose sobre el del mayor en aquel forcejeo.- ¿Que querías que te dijera? ah sí, hola, me llamo Ace, mucho gusto, por cierto soy el amante de tu ex-prometido...- el pecoso le sostenía las manos para que no pudiera golpearlo, sus rostros se encontraban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del contrario mientras forcejeaban.

\- Sigue siéndolo.- le corto Sabo, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Que?- la cara de Ace era un poema, no tenía idea de a lo que el otro se refería.

-Luffy... sigue siendo mi prometido.- rugió el rubio, más molesto aun por la insinuación de que el pequeño ya no le perteneciera, no portaba aquella marca en su rostro en vano, poco le importaba si aquella había sido forzada sobre su cuerpo, la hubiera aceptado de habérsele dado la opción.

-No le mereces.- todo el enojo inicial que había subyugado hacia unos meses amenazaba con volver.

-¿Y tu si?- la pregunta le había hecho arremeter en el forcejeo con mayor fuerza mientras

-¡Mucho más que un idiota que le hace llorar! por eso me pidió que te llevara, ¡No soportaba mas estar a tu lado!- contesto cargado de odio, observando el rostro de el rubio descomponerse, su labio inferior temblando con duda evidente.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello, el que el pequeño azabache hubiera derramado sus lagrimas por él le había sorprendido tanto que no había reaccionado hasta sentir que el mayor cambiaba las posiciones, haciendo que ahora fuera Sabo el que estaba bajo su cuerpo, haciéndose se las muñecas de este para restringirle aun mas los movimientos.-Mientes! el no haría eso...- el rubio intento forcejear para liberarse aunque sabía que era en vano.- Luffy me amaba, el solo tenía ojos para mi hasta que tu llegaste con tus malditas artimañas ¿Con que clase de engaños lo forzaste? seguramente fue culpa tuya el que llorara, el era mío, no tenias derecho alguno a tocarlo con tus sucias manos...- El golpe en su rostro le había hecho callar, podía sentir la sangre en su boca y el ardor en su mejilla, pero no importaba, aprovechando que el contrario había tenido que aminorar su agarre para golpearlo había hecho acopio de sus fuerzas lanzándose sobre el pelinegro de nuevo en un desesperado ataque, chocando ambos cuerpos contra algunas cajas de madera tiradas por el suelo, haciendo aquellas pedazos en el proceso.- ¿Que yo no debería haberle tocado? El se me entrego gustoso!- los dos se encontraban frente a frente, la sonrisa retorcida y burlona en el rostro del azabache más que sus palabras habían hecho al otro enfurecer de manera más violenta si es que aquello era posible.- Mas de una vez fue mío, aquellos 3 días que pasamos juntos bien pudieron nunca haber acabado, la única razón por la que no te abandono antes es que le dabas lastima, un perdedor patético como tú no podría hacer nada contra el mundo.- el hecho de que el menor no hubiera querido huir con el pero quizá lo hubiera hecho con aquel pirata le había hecho a Sabo encogérsele el corazón.

Sintió como el rubio dejaba de forcejear, sus palabras le habían herido, lo sabía, pero no debía flaquear, aquel chico era la competencia y cualquier sentimiento de empatía que pudiera sentir por él no era nada ante los celos y la perspectiva de poder perder a la persona que amaba ante el.-Tú no sabes nada acerca de él o acerca de mi Portgas.- la calmada furia de aquellas palabras le había hecho recordar a el chico sentado en la camilla de la enfermería de su barco que aun cubierto de vendajes solo se había preocupado por el paradero de el menor antes que por su propia seguridad, odiaba aquel abandono del rubio por su persona en pro del menor, le odiaba porque era algo que él no sabía si podría dar.

\- Tú no eres nadie para juzgar lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, Intentaras regresar por él, ¿No?- La estúpida condición de los 3 años súbitamente tenia completo sentido, el menor no era quien la había colocado, o se lo habría dicho al 'despedirse' de él, Luffy no esperaba que volviera, o al menos no quería cargarlo con sus propias expectativas de que lo hiciera, no, aquella condición era por parte de aquel arrogante pecoso.

\- ¿Acaso crees que te seguirá felizmente?- La torcida sonrisa en los labios rotos del rubio había hecho que la sangre del azabache hirviera, el hecho de que no pudiera contestar afirmativamente a aquello de manera segura le molestaba (sabia que el menor iría con el si se lo exigía, pero no quería hacer aquello) amaba a aquel chiquillo lejano y regresaría por él en el plazo prometido, pero ¿estaría este aun esperándolo? Aquello no lo podía saber. -El es mío, 'Capitán'.- el sarcasmo en aquella palabra era palpable, sentía la necesidad de golpear de nuevo al rubio y la única razón por la que no lo había hecho de nuevo aun era que podía sentir el calor del fuego concentrarse en sus manos, si bien sentía una ansias asesinas de hacerle daño a aquel muchacho en aquel momento aun conservaba suficiente autocontrol para no perderse a sí mismo por una simple riña.- ¿Realmente crees que te preferiría a ti?- La pregunta del rubio parecía mas bien un reto, uno que le hacía arder la sangre.- Quizá lo haría.- el pecoso no sabía de donde había sacado la seguridad para decir aquella mentira.- ¿Realmente crees que me hubiera arriesgado a dejar a un niño mimado como tu abordo de mi nave sin ninguna clase de pago o seguridad?- El enojo del rubio creció al escuchar aquello aunque este ya no estaba dirigido únicamente al presente, el pecoso estaba mintiendo, tenía que estar mintiendo, pero aun así la duda si Luffy realmente le había prometido algo a aquel pirata a cabio de llevarle era suficiente para reenardecer sus celos

.- El no lo haría...- siseo el rubio recordando que el menor le había prometido no volver a ver a aquel idiota "Mientras este contigo" le recordó una pequeña voz en su cabeza y Sabo había tenido que apretar la quijada con fuerza, el chico era hábil con las palabras, le concedería aquello, la sonrisa confiada del pelinegro frente a él le confirmaba que había cosas que no sabía aun.-No lo haría.- dijo poniendo mayor énfasis en cada una de sus palabras, mas para convencerse a sí mismo que al otro.- ¿Por qué?- la pregunta del azabache le había crispado los nervios -¿Por qué te ama tanto que jamás te engañaría?- la burla y la malicia en aquellas palabras habían hecho que el rubio entrecerrara los ojos un poco, maldiciendo a él pecoso mentalmente.

-No, porque Luffy no le prometería algo así a alguien a quien no puede siquiera marcar como suyo, aun si llegase a preferirte por un tiempo a la larga solo se aburriría de ti y volvería a buscarme.- Probablemente estaba jugando sucio, pero poco le importaban sus escrúpulos cuando se trataba de el pequeño azabache, Luffy era suyo y ningún pirata venido a mas se lo quitaría, como para probar su punto el rubio había tomado un pedazo de la madera astillada de las cajas sobre las que habían caído momentos antes y a plena vista del pecoso le acuchillo con él, el moreno apenas si se había inmutado, no necesitaba que un nene creído le recordara aquello que ya sabía a la perfección, aun si lo intentara cualquier daño que se infringiera en su cuerpo solo seria temporal, la sangre que brotase de aquella herida se había evaporado apenas unos segundos después mientras la madera ennegrecida se convertía en cenizas entre las llamas, el rubio apenas había alcanzado a retirar la mano a tiempo para no quemarse demasiado.- Pero si insistes.- El pecoso ya no sentía ánimos para pelearse aunque con gusto le hubiera dado un nuevo puñetazo al rubio por pura frustración, pero la curiosidad le había detenido.- Esperare lo que resta de los dichosos 3 años, y ya veremos a quien escoge.- Ace suspiro, a pesar de que pudieran matarse a golpes la decisión al final no era de ninguno de ellos dos después de todo, si no del pequeño.

\- Supongo que va sin decir que no continuaré viajando contigo, Ace, gracias por darme un lugar hasta ahora.- Pudo sentir la mirada del pecoso sobre el por un segundo con todo el odio del mundo antes de escuchar un simple "Haz lo que quieras" el pelinegro se marcho del lugar sin más, no era tan ruin como para matar a aquel rubio solo por sentirle como una amenaza, aunque el forzar al pequeño a ir con él como pago a su promesa... bueno, no era una idea que le atrajera en un principio pero comenzaba a replantearse aquello de tener escrúpulos gravemente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Mañana es e día, ¿No es así?- La voz de la pelirroja le había sacado de su ensimismamiento, haciendo que voltease a verla, había estado pensando justo aquello que la muchacha había mencionado, al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo el tradicional festival de mascaras del reino, aquella festividad de verano en otro tiempo habría sido su día favorito, pero ahora solo le causaba angustia.- Si... mañana, mañana...- la chica le dedico una tierna sonrisa y sabia que no era necesario que se forzara a decir más, tomando la delicada mano de aquella señorita se llevo la puntita de los dedos de esta a los labios para posar un dulce beso en ellos - Todo estará bien Luffy.- El moreno desceraría estar tan seguro como la chica de aquello, pero era casi la hora de la verdad y aunque en un principio 3 años le habían parecido una eternidad ahora que el día estaba ahí y ninguno de los dos chicos de los cuales se había separado aquella noche hacia tanto tiempo atrás le había contactado estaba realmente nervioso, les extrañaba, extrañaba a ambos y a ninguno, les amaba y les odiaba a intervalos iguales su pecho se sentía a reventar y su estomago estaba completamente revuelto a tal punto que hasta la comida le parecía insípida.

Se había dicho a si mismo que no esperaría nada para que el dolor fuera menos al llegar aquel día junto con la segura decepción, pero ahí estaba como un tonto enamorado contemplando el horizonte como si este fuera a regresarle algo de lo que había perdido 3 años ah, a sus 17 años Luffy parecía no haber dejado de ser un niño al menos en ese respecto, el profundo suspiro que abandonara sus labios había hecho eco en el apretón que podía sentir en su mano por parte de su prometida en señal de apoyo, Nami era su única amiga en esa casa llena de conocidos extraños, le debía bastante y sabia que no podía tenerle así para siempre, la chica se había comportado a la altura de las circunstancias durante aquellos años y le estaba agradecido por ello; con toda la seriedad que le requería el asunto miro a los ojos de aquella chica y le sonrió de manera amable y cariñosa, ella había sido su soporte durante aquellos 3 años para no volverse completamente loco en aquella espera y probablemente lo seguiría siendo si las cosas no salían del todo bien - Te prometo que si nada cambia durante la siguiente semana comenzaremos con los preparativos de la boda.- era algo pronto para hablar de aquello, pero si nada sucedía pronto el haría que algo sucediera. No era una persona paciente y ya había esperado mucho tiempo. Acercándose a aquella chica que ahora podía ver a los ojos sin tener que levantar el rostro roso sus labios suavemente en un casto contacto que durara apenas lo que un latido de su corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí con el capitulo, quizá no sea tan largo como esperaba pero cubre lo necesario. Les agradezco mucho a las personitas que me han seguido durante la evolución de esta historia, realmente me han animado a seguirla hasta este punto, ya el próximo seria el ultimo capitulo oficial pero todavía tengo planeados 3 capítulos en realidad, así que quedaran así:

Cap. 20, final oficial  
Cap. 21, final alternativo  
Cap. 22, capítulo especial con escenas inéditas XD

espero pueda volver a verlos en alguna otra historia después, esto no es el adiós aun si no un hasta pronto :) pero realmente me siento un poco triste de que esta historia este llegando a su final, aun cuando le escribí bastante aprisa me encariñe con ella y espero que la hallan disfrutado junto conmigo. Y bueno, todavía nos quedan 3 cap. así que le paro a la llorona por ahora XD hasta el próximo cap., gracias por leer y comentar.

Laura: si bueno, debes entender laura-chan que la calentura es la calentura(?) ok no, pero mínimo se comportaron de manera medianamente decente(?) bah, ya ni para que los justifico, si no hay ni a cual irle XD el final alternativo ya es un hecho :) y espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado(?) aunque para el final puede que si haya un poco mas de demora, aunque intentare no tardar más de 1 semana.

Aiwo175: si a ti te dio el paro cari imagínate a Sabo XD ah, me gustan esos trios que mencionas simplemente porque Luffy a mi me va bien con todos, es que es un amor, por eso todos quieren violarlo(?) bueno, eso solo en mi mente creo XD sinceramente trato y trato de ver a law de seme pero siempre acabo considerándolo uke al final u.u no se, será que estoy muy impuesta, aunque también eh llegado a sostener la teoría de que cuando se lo van a ukear usa su fruta del diablo para cambiar su culo(perdón por la burda expresión) con el del otro y en realidad nunca se lo ukean por eso… ideas raras mias xD zoxluxsan eh visto buenos, pero kidxluffyxlaw no eh encontrado, si te sabes alguno bueno recomienda, que ese trio me da morbo. Zoro de uke es raro ._. lo eh visto y siempre se me hace y hara raro, pero por lo mismo que mencionas de su cuerpo. Acexluffyxsabo… realmente no sabes cómo traigo ganas de eso, pero ya en otra historia tendrá que ser u.u ahahaha, y me disculpo por lo del perro, pero hay que tener unos cuantos traumas para ser feliz(?) muchas gracias por leer y comentar :) intentare actualizar antes de que pase una semana con el final oficial.


	20. Fugitivos

Fufufufufu por fin el desenlace... no diré más, por favor disfruten

Advertencia: Lemon.

* * *

Capitulo 20

Fugitivos

* * *

Luffy no podía dormir. Se había acostumbrado hace tiempo al peso extra sobre su cuerpo y al olor ajeno, aquel calor de la piel extraña ya no le sofocaba como antaño, incluso se había acostumbrado a los pijamas aunque seguía sin considerarles en lo absoluto cómodos, todo aquello que en un principio aborreciera de la pelirroja y su convivencia con esta era ahora parte de la rutina, normalmente podría haber dormido sin problemas aun con todas aquellas incomodidades sin embargo aquella noche no era así.

El insomnio le había asaltado desde hacía varios días, y aquella noche en especial desearía más que nada haber podido conciliar el sueño pero no era así, a lo lejos le llegaban los sonidos de música y festejos, la noche de las mascaras estaba en su pleno apogeo, le había dicho a la pelirroja que podía ir ella sola si así lo deseaba pero la muchacha había preferido quedarse a hacerle compañía, valiente compañía siendo que no había durado despierta mas allá de la media noche.

El calor del cuerpo ajeno comenzaba a sofocarle de nuevo, por alguna razón por mucho que le agradara la muchacha el contacto con su cuerpo le parecía agobiante, los cortos besos que habían compartido en ocasiones carecían de sentimiento alguno y aunque la chica le pareciera ciertamente agraciada y adorable no podía dejar de verla como a una buena amiga, casi se sentía culpable de tener que involucrarla en sus idiotas esquemas, pero era mejor eso que alguna desconocida desagradable, pues si con Nami le eran incómodos los roces y la idea siquiera de llegar a intimar le parecía bizarra no quería imaginarse con alguna desconocida.

Soltando un suspiro se puso en pie con cuidado de no despertar a la chica con la que compartía el lecho, la noche era calurosa pero al abrir la ventana pudo sentir la refrescante brisa proveniente del mar llevarle el olor de la sal, era una noche perfecta para disfrutar de un festival pero hacía ya 3 años que no asistía a uno, la nostalgia le invadió y vagamente recordó la máscara de dragón al fondo de su armario, suspirando nuevamente, hacia aquello con demasiada frecuencia a últimas fechas, realmente era un mal habito ese de andar por ahí suspirando como un idiota, algo tendría que hacer para evitarlo en un futuro.

No podía realmente quejarse de su vida, además de la apatía ahora también cargaba con la nostalgia pero no tenía derecho alguno a quejarse, después de todo era él quien había escogido aquella vida, por sus decisiones arbitrarias había mandado lejos al rubio y por su propio capricho no había aceptado la invitación de el pecoso, el era la única persona a la cual culpar si aquello no salía de la forma deseada, pero le hubiera gustado que aquella pesadumbre en su pecho le dejase en paz, mirando por la ventana aun había escuchado algo de movimiento tras él pero pensando que seguramente se trataría de Nami removiéndose para acomodarse más cómodamente no le había prestado atención hasta que sintiera aquellos brazos rodearle, cubriendo su boca y restringiendo sus brazos.- Haz crecido mucho Luffy.- La áspera voz en su espalda le parecía familiar a la vez que extraña, sentir el aliento de aquella persona en su oído mientras susurraba aquellas palabras le había hecho sentir un estremecimiento involuntario, aquellos fuertes brazos sujetándolo y sometiéndolo a la voluntad ajena extrañamente emanaban un calor no del todo incomodo, a pesar de que su mente le decía que aquello era una situación de peligro su corazón le contaba una cosa completamente diferente.

-Veo que conseguiste un juguete nuevo pronto ¿Siquiera esperaste un tiempo tras mi partida?- podía percibir la rabia contenida en esas palabras susurradas nuevamente a su oído y sin quererlo soltó un suave gemido sobre la palma de la mano ajena que le impedía negar cualquier acusación así hubiera querido hacerlo, el más alto parecía estar siendo deliberadamente cruel pues mientras le lanzaba aquellas acusaciones podía sentir la otra mano del sujeto relajar su agarre para comenzar a acariciar sus brazos y su abdomen antes de tomarle por la cintura para atraerlo aun mas, haciendo que pudiera sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno más obvio y cercano aun sobre la ropa.

llevando las propias manos a aquellos brazos para intentar retirarlos cuando sintiera el agarre de el más alto aminorarse no había podido evitar comenzar a soltar suaves suspiros contra aquella mano al sentir al contrario colar su mano bajo la pijama para acariciarle la piel del estomago y las caderas con suavidad.- ¿Tan siquiera me recuerdas amor?- la añoranza en aquellas palabras hacia eco en el suave beso recibido en la curvatura de su cuello ¿Que si le recordaba? no había hecho más que pensar en él cada día de aquellos 3 años.

Podía sentir la lengua cálida y húmeda del más alto recorrerle el cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, los dientes de este jalando aquella blanda piel y haciéndole estremecer, hace tanto que no le tocaban de aquella manera que cualquier roce por parte del mayor le ponía demasiado a tono, haciéndole soltar un sonoro jadeo cuando el otro se dignara a retirar la mano de sobre su boca, su cuerpo parecía más que ansioso por aquellas caricias, y por lo que podía sentir no era el único- mphhh... Sabo...- mordiendo sus labios apenas y alcanzo a enmascarar lo peor de sus gemidos, ahora ya no le parecía tan malo el haber tenido la mano del rubio cubriéndole la boca, verdaderamente parecía que este trataba de recuperar el tiempo perdido pues podía sentir ahora ambas manos del rubio recorrerle el cuerpo de manera tosca y desesperada, abriéndole el frente de la pijama para poder acariciar sus pezones ambos a la vez, haciendo que estos se endurecieran enseguida mientras el pequeño se removía y batallaba para no dejar salir ningún sonido demasiado fuerte.

\- shhh amor, no queremos despertar a tu noviecito ¿O sí?- el rencor en aquellas palabras le tenían extrañamente excitado, sabía que el rubio era bastante celoso y aunque quisiera aclarar la situación en aquel momento su cuerpo estaba demasiado necesitado para pensar en aquello, había estado 'solo' tanto tiempo que cada caricia la sentía en extremo placentera, quería mas, necesitaba más.-S…Sabo… por favor...- la suplica implícita en aquel susurro era un tanto incierta, no quería que el otro parase aunque sabía que no era correcto hacer aquello con la muchacha 'dormida' en esa misma habitación.

Deteniendo los forcejeos había comenzado a acariciar las manos y los brazos del mayor, de manera necesitada, aquella manos mucho más fuertes de lo que recordaba también se habían vuelto más toscas y aquello le agradaba bastante, levantó su rostro para intentar observar al chico tras de él, Sabo le parecía casi un extraño, su cuerpo se había vuelto mucho más amplio y fornido, sus facciones un tanto más duras y ahora podía observar la forma que la quemadura de su rostro había tomado, aunque conservaba cierto aire de delicadeza tenía un atractivo indiscutiblemente mucho mas masculino que antes y aun así había una cosa que le desagradaba -tu cabello...-

El puchero en el rostro del menor tras observarlo por fin había hecho que el rubio casi soltara una risotada, de todo lo que podría haber dicho era justamente aquello menos importante lo que decidía decir, inevitablemente y aun con todo el rencor y el enojo que sentía en aquel momento tuvo que sonreír.-No era conveniente tenerle largo para las peleas.- dijo permitiendo que el pelinegro se girara para encararle por fin, pudiendo ver que aun tenía el cejo fruncido y los labios apretados con desaprobación.- A mí me gusta el pelo largo.- le escucho decir en aquel caprichoso tono que tanto había extrañado y no pudo evitar el inclinarse a robarle un suave beso, aquel chico era imposible, pero por algo se había enamorado de él, así era, le amaba y estaba dispuesto a llevarle a su lado, por cualquier medio necesario.

El beso que iniciara como un suave jugueteo pronto había subido de tono, los bazos del menor en torno a su cuello no se había hecho esperar y si Sabo había crecido y cambiado en aquellos años también lo había hecho Luffy, a diferencia del rubio el cuerpo del moreno se había vuelto mucho mas esbelto, alargado y curvado, probablemente por el tipo de vida que llevaba y las clases de ejercicios que realizaba, podía sentir un poco de musculo bajo la piel blanda del menor pero no lo suficiente para volverle tosco, mientras devoraba los labios del pequeño se entretenía también con la tarea de arrancarle la ropa, botando la camisa del pijama a un lado para comenzar a colar sus manos bajo los pantalones de este, deleitándose al encontrar que el chico no portaba ninguna ropa interior. Separándose para observarlo mejor por un segundo le había dedicado una maliciosa sonrisa al pequeño antes de arrodillarse frente a él, halando de los pantalones del menor para dejarle desnudo por completo.

El rostro del pelinegro se había vuelto un tanto más afilado, perdiendo la redondez de la infancia pero aquellos ojos color chocolate aun tenían ese brillo pueril que contrastaba de manera casi escalofriante con la sombra de lujuria que podía observar en ellos, no había planeado el tomarle ahí de aquella manera, simplemente quería secuestrarle y salir del lugar, pero teniéndole así de cerca después de tanto tiempo era casi imposible el contenerse, además de que el chiquillo parecía tan dispuesto como él a entregársele.

El pequeño le miraba de manera casi prepotente desde aquella posición superior y él le había dado el tiempo a observarle así, arrodillado frente a quien por siempre seria su dueño en cuerpo y alma comenzó a repartir suaves besos por su vientre y caderas- Luffy...- había habido tantas cosas que quería decirle durante aquel tiempo pero ahora nada de eso importaba, la sonrisa del menor le había dado a entender que no era necesario el decir nada, todo estaría bien de ahí en más.

Sabo le había hecho darse la vuelta, manejando su cuerpo a antojo y el sin impedirle nada se había entregado a aquel placer, sintiendo la tibia lengua del contrario en su deseosa entrada, el fresco de la brisa aun se colaba por la ventana y la luz del astro lunar incompleto bañaba sus cuerpos, si hubiera habido alguien ahí fuera hubiera podido observar perfectamente al rubio colocarse tras su cuerpo mientras el tomaba el marco de la ventana como soporte, inclinándose para brindarle al mayor mejor acceso a su cuerpo, estaba teniendo bastante dificultad para mantener su voz bajo control y cuando el rubio comenzara a introducir sus dedos lentamente en su entrada había podido sentir la sangre en su boca por lo fuerte que mordiera sus labios para evitar gritar de placer.

Podían escucharles o verles en cualquier momento, la chica dormida en la cama, algún empleado pasando por el patio... podían ser descubiertos en cualquier instante pero aquello solo les hacia desear hacer aquello con mucho mas fervor, Sabo casi deseaba violar a aquel mocoso y el azabache por su parte ya no encontraba como evitar gemir, incluso había tapado su boca con una de sus propias manos en un intento de disimular aquellos sonidos de placer que los dedos del rubio en su interior le causaban, dolía, había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que doliera tanto o más como la primera vez, pero a diferencia de aquella vez el rubio le estaba haciendo disfrutar de maneras que estaba seguro jamás podría imaginar.

El cálido y pesado aliento de el mayor en la parte posterior de su cuello, la manera como entraba y salía con sus dedos en un ritmo apresurado pero cuidadoso intentando llevar la saliva a cada rincón de su interior para humedecerle lo suficiente, el rose de sus ropas sobre el propio cuerpo desnudo, cada sensación era deliciosa, cuando el rubio por fin retirara sus dedos y le tomara de las caderas se había preparado mentalmente para recibirle a la vez que separaba sus piernas un poco más, bajando la parte frontal de su cuerpo para quedar con el pecho casi pegado al marco de la ventana.

Apenas tocar el cuerpo del pequeño se había dado cuenta de que este no se le había entregado a ningún otro de aquella manera por al menos un buen tiempo, aquello había hecho que el rubio sonriera satisfecho, si bien aun necesitaba más de una explicación al menos aquello le había hecho tener la consideración de preparar al menor como era debido antes de comenzar a satisfacerse a sí mismo, el interior del pequeño, mucho más apretado de lo que recordaba, había tenido un poco de dificultad para acomodarle pero una vez completamente dentro de él la sensación de placer y alivio habían sido incomparables, casi podía sentirse derretir en aquel contacto, los gemidos ahogados del menor le hacían desear mas, así que apenas estar dentro de él había comenzado a moverse con fuerza, viendo con deleite la manera como el azabache arqueaba su espalda de forma violenta, la elasticidad del chico era algo que aun recordaba, tomándole por las muñecas le había halado hacia atrás de manera que ambos estuvieran casi por completo de pie, empalando al pequeño en una posición un tanto difícil de mantener por el esfuerzo físico pero que le permitía disfrutar completamente del interior ajeno mientras le privaba a este de poder usar sus manos para cubrir su boca

-Ahhh... sa... Sabo...- no pudiendo aguantar más al sentir como en aquella posición el rubio golpeaba contra su próstata en cada envestida había comenzado a dejar sus gemidos salir lo mas quedo que le era posible, rogando por que la pelirroja no fuera a despertarse y mirar la escena que estaban armando, al menos sabía que no aguantaría mucho y por el ritmo un poco irregular que comenzaban a tomar las estocadas del mayor sabia que este tampoco así que dejando de contenerse dejo que su semilla se derramara por completo junto con un ruidoso gemido, sintiendo como sus paredes apresaban aquella hombría ajena con fuerza, sintiendo esta palpitar contra su interior antes de que el rubio se quedara quieto para derramarse en su interior.

Soltando una de las manos del pequeño le rodeo la cintura con uno de sus brazos, levantándole un poco del suelo para salir de su interior, antes de atraerle en un apasionado beso, cargándole en vilo con toda la emoción de estar ahí de nuevo.- Te amo Luffy...- susurro sobre los labios del azabache al separarse de él, acariciando sus cabellos con dulzura al tiempo que apegaba su frente a la del menor.- y yo a ti...- escucho a el menor responder con una sonrisa enamorada en el rostro, reflejo de la propia.

.  
.

No le había tomado al menor más de 30 minutos el vestirse y preparar sus cosas mientras explicaba a el rubio toda la situación, había sido prometido a aquella chica porque así no tendría que buscar una prometida de verdad, extrañamente Sabo casi había estado agradecido de la retrograda manera de pensar de los padres del pequeño pues eso al menos le ahorraba algunos problemas, no quería a otro chico enamorado de SU Luffy encima del pirata que seguramente no tardaría en llegar (quizá el día siguiente si la pequeña trampa que le había tendido el rubio daba resultado, quizá en aquellos momentos si no era así...) aunque de momento al menos guardaba la esperanza de llevar ventaja sobre el pecoso, habiendo sido el primero en regresar.- Luffy, ¿Sabes que no podemos quedarnos, cierto?-

El silencio que siguiera a aquella pregunta le había parecido casi eterno.- Lo sé.- el pequeño que ya se había convertido en un joven en toda forma estaba sentado en la mesa de trabajo de aquella habitación, escribiendo no sabía bien que cosa, Sabo le observaba algo impaciente, quería irse de una vez pero el menor había insistido en que aquello era importante.

Cuando terminara de escribir Luffy se había puesto en pie y dejado dos notas en la cajonera junto a la cama, sabía que lo más probable es que la pelirroja se encontrase despierta y podría haber hablado directamente con ella, pero solo de pensar que la chica lo hubiera visto intimando con el rubio se le subían los colores a la cara así que había preferido escribir aquello que quería decirle en una nota, justo al dejarlas sin embargo había reunido todo el valor que le era necesario y alargando su mano para acariciar el cabello de la muchacha había susurrado un débil "gracias".

La pelirroja se había sonrojado por completo al sentir el rose del menor en sus cabellos, la frágil palabra que escapara esos labios aun jóvenes le había hecho soltar una lagrima de manera involuntaria, sabia la historia de esos dos desde pequeños y aunque no había sido su intensión espiar había alcanzado a ver un poco de aquel último beso que los chicos compartieran cuando el rubio había alzado en brazos a su pequeño Luffy y este enredando las piernas en torno al torso del mayor se fundiera con su ex-prometido, por la forma como aun después de aquella larga separación de 3 años el cuerpo de aquellos amantes se fundiera de aquella manera que parecían un solo ente pudo saber que el menor por fin sería feliz, y sabia también por su historia que no podrían quedarse.

Unos minutos después de ver a los chicos partir se había puesto en pie para hacer sus propias maletas, cuando viera las notas no le había costado trabajo adivinar el contenido de estas, Nami sabía que tenía ventaja suficiente antes de que las cosas se complicaran, durante los años anteriores deliberadamente había mandado a su madre y su hermana de regreso a su pueblo natal, sabía que ningún mal les aclarecería allí y ahora era momento de ir junto a ellas, sin perder tiempo puso todo lo que debía en orden y salió de aquella habitación hacia el lugar donde había enterrado el dinero que el menor le había entregado cada mes sin falta, por la mañana viajaría sin mucho equipaje, le dolía un poco dejar tantos hermosos y costosos regalos con los que el menor le había presentado durante aquellos años, pero sabía que mientras menos llamara la atención seria mejor.

Al amanecer había llamado un carruaje cargándolo de la mayoría de las cosas que necesitaría de haber emprendido un viaje de verdad con su futuro esposo y pago a una amable pareja para que tomasen su lugar mientras ella se dirigía a pie hacia el puerto de la ciudad.

Quizá fuera el destino, o quizá solo una casualidad, pero al pasar por la puerta que conectaba el barrio alto con la ciudad había podido ver el rostro familiar de un pelinegro que antes le pidiera informes, habían pasado 3 años desde la última vez que le viera, pero la pelirroja tenía una memoria más que excelente de forma que no le había costado trabajo reconocer al pecoso así que con algo de esfuerzo había logrado llamar su atención.- Llegas tarde.- Aquellas palabras al parecer habían logrado confundir un poco al chico que la miraba como si no supiera de quien se trataba, la pelirroja suspiro pero le dedico una amplia sonrisa amable, probablemente aquello fuera lo mejor.

-Luffy se ah ido.- Aquel nombre había encendido una chispa de reconocimiento en la faz del azabache. La chica rebusco entre sus escasas pertenencia y saco un trozo de papel doblado cuidadosamente junto con un pequeño paquete atado en papel café y listón rojo y se lo entrego al pelinegro antes de despedirse de manera cortes del muchacho, - Esto es para ti, lo siento y mucha suerte.- no tenía mucho tiempo que perder así que no se había quedado a averiguar el contenido de aquella carta que Luffy le había pedido entregar en caso de ser posible, cuando la tomo de la encimera no pensó que le fuera a ser posible, pero ahora se alegraba de haberla llevado consigo.

.  
.

El pecoso había llegado a la ciudad aquella misma mañana, la ligera demora causada por un accidente no previsto durante la travesía le tenía un poco al borde de los nervios, a pesar de que los accidentes no eran poco comunes en las travesías algo acerca de aquel en particular le hacía sospechar que había sido provocado, apenas tocar puerto se había echado a correr como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a la ciudad, no podían atracar directamente en el puerto así que tendría que hacerse con la velocidad que brindaban sus piernas, al llegar al borde del área alta de la ciudad su corazón latía con vehemencia causada no únicamente por el casación físico, entre los nervios y la tremenda emoción que sentía por la posibilidad de volver a ver al pequeño azabache no le dejaban calmarse, al momento de detenerse para recuperar el aliento sin embargo una chica pelirroja que le parecía algo familiar pero no acababa de saber de dónde le había interceptado.

Cuando le dijera que estaba tarde aquello le había hecho parar en seco los latidos de su corazón, era como si alguien lo estuviera estrujando con fuerza y a pesar de que quiso pensar que a lo que la pelirroja se refería no tenía nada que ver con lo que él estaba pensando no lo logro, al escuchar el nombre del menor logro por fin colocar el rostro de la chica con un recuerdo concreto, pero aquello carecía de importancia ante el papel que ahora sostenía en sus manos, la joven se había ido pronto y el no había hecho ademan por detenerla, de mucha mayor importancia era el leer aquella carta, sin embargo sus manos ligeramente temblorosas por la pesadumbre de lo que ahora pensaba encontrar escrito en aquel pedazo de papel le impedían hacerlo.

Brevemente contemplo la idea de quemar aquella carta, dar media vuelta y dejar que las cosas cayeran en el olvido por su propio peso, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sabía que no sería capaz de hacer aquello. Con la lenta renuencia de quien marcha a su propia sentencia de muerte abrió aquel papel para comenzar a leer las primeras líneas.

_"Mi muy querido Ace."_

No pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa al ver la letra del pequeño y la forma como se dirigía a él, aunque esta se fue extinguiendo conforme el resto de la carta se hacía presente.

_"Te amo, no quiero que pongas en duda eso, lo digo desde lo más profundo y sincero de mi corazón, pero por desgracia ese mismo corazón malagradecido me hace amar a otra persona con mayor fervor, se que de verte de nuevo no podría resistir a la tentación de de correr a tus brazos y ser tuyo una vez mas así que eh decidido no verte, se que estas apresuradas líneas no son suficientes, nunca lo serán, pero son lo único que puedo ofrecerte._

_Desearía como no lo sabes el haberte conocido antes, quizá la historia habría sido diferente en aquel caso, pero ya que las cosas son como son y que ni siquiera soy capaz de ofrecerte pago pertinente por todo lo que me has dado te ofrezco el patético calor de este ultimo te amo, tratare de no pensar más en ti, no sea que con el pensamiento te invoque, no pienses en mi que estoy seguro sería capaz de saberlo y sentirte pensando en mi y entonces irremediablemente haría lo propio._

_Te has robado un corazón que ya tenía dueño, ¿Como harás para responder por ese crimen?_

_Te amo, mil besos lejanos para ti mi muy amado pirata._

_-D. Luffy"_

Una pequeñísima lagrima rodo por la mejilla del azabache para evaporarse sin lograr caer por completo, había tenido que releer la carta varias veces antes de asimilar su contenido, con cada palabra era como si una fracción de él mismo se quebrase, quería deshacerse de ella pero no había tenido el valor de hacerlo, en su lugar le había guardado en el bolsillo de su mochila, cerca del regalo que había traído para el menor desde el nuevo mundo y que probablemente nunca entregaría, podría haberle perseguido, podría haberle dado caza y forzadle a estar a su lado, pero aquello habría sido faltar a la decisión del menor y en el fondo lo único que deseaba para aquel chico era que fuese feliz, aun a pesar de su propio dolor.

Cuando por fin se atrevió a abrir el paquetito atado por la cinta roja tuvo que soltar un suave suspiro, aquel atadijo no era más que un ordenado montoncito de cartas sin dirección alguna, todas y cada una de puño y letra del pequeño con su nombre y la fecha en el sobre, al parecer el pequeño le había escrito sin falta durante cada semana de los últimos 3 años para un gran total de 162 cartas, no pudo evitar la triste sonrisa que se instalo en sus labios, de nuevo sentía la necesidad de deshacerse de aquel cruel regalo pero sabía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo así que guardándolas en su mochila se dispuso a partir de aquel lugar, no había nada en todo el reino de Goa que le interesara ya.

.  
.

La aurora apenas iluminaba aquel lejano reino cuando se hicieron a la mar, a la distancia parecía tan pequeño, el mundo donde Luffy había vivido aquellos últimos 17 años se esfumaba ante su mirada con prontitud, su corazón se hallaba en un remolino de emociones, sintiéndose como una persona que huía de aquel lugar junto con la noche pero su pecho se hinchaba con cada respiración al sentir los protectores brazos de quien de nuevo era su prometido, una vez mas pero por decisión propia.- ¿Estás bien?- escucho al rubio preguntar tras él, abrazándole con fuerza, al parecer había estado demasiado callado desde que salieran.- Si.- dejando de ver aquel lejano pasado se dio la vuelta para rosar los labios de su futuro esposo.- Ahora todo estará bien.- por primera vez en su vida estaba seguro que sin importar lo que viniera lograría ser feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

... y bueno... no sé si estén conformes con ello, pero este es el final oficial y en mi corazón eso es lo que realmente paso. Claro que aun falta el final alternativo y un pequeño extra que les prometí.

quizá esta de mas aclararlo pero aunque Luffy le escribió a Ace una carta cada semana (a veces mas) a Sabo nunca le escribió... pequeño dato curioso, solo para que piensen en ello XD

y bueno, si tienen tiempo eh empezado una historia nueva de este trió de hermanos que son mis favoritos :) les dejo el link... creo, no sé como dejar links realmente pero pueden copiar la dirección en su barra de direcciones :D

s/11294729/1/Casanova

muuuuchas gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo los que aun quieran leerlo y los que no pues muchas gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora

Laura: Espero que te gustara este final, y si no pues aun falta el final alternativo :) muchas gracias por leer y comentar durante todo este tiempo, lo agradezco en verdad w!

Aiwo175: Muchas gracias por el apoyo y el amable comentarios, me alegra que te gustasen los personajes y la historia, no creas que me eh olvidado de "intento de suplantación" pero como es una colaboración que hago con alguien más tengo que esperar a esa persona para seguir, pero prometo que no la dejare aunque valla un poco más lento que mi ritmo normal, en cualquier caso si esa personita que me ayuda con la parte de Ace en aquella historia llegara a no responderme más la continuaría por mi cuenta, así que no te preocupes, no la dejare botada. El titulo del trio de kidxluffyxlaw te lo agradecería :) es enserio, eh buscado bastante de esos 3 por que me gustan como trio pero nah, igual no eh buscado bien. Si escribes algo pásamelo, ten por seguro que lo leere y te dare una critica objetiva :) mi face si quieres agregarme es sunshine bunny XD

Luki-chan: Mucha suerte en tus exámenes w! espero que este capítulo no te decepcione, no hubo boda, pero es que ya de por si era demasiado drama(?) ok no, solo no me convenía en realidad xD aunque hubiera sido lindo. Me alegra saber que te ah gustado el papel de Nami y los personajes, aunque se que tienen bastante OoC pero es por ser AU u.u me alegra también que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora w te daré un pequeño spoiler, en el final alternativo se queda con Ace, aunque creo que eso ya era fácil de adivinar puesto que aquí se queda con Sabo. Espero te agraden al menos un poco mis otras historias XD si te gusta el drama y la angustia te recomiendo "la vida sin ti" (marcoxAcexLuffy) pero si quieres algo mas ligth sería mejor que de acá te brinques a "casanova" (SaboxLuffyxAce) seguiré molestando aquí otro rato (escribiendo) así que no te preocupes, de nuevo me alegra saber que te gustase la historia, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y por leer hasta ahora, y de los reviews largos… mujer eso es lo que más me gusta xD


	21. Cásate conmigo (Final Alternativo)

Este capítulo tiene lugar justo después del penúltimo en una línea de tiempo alternativa así que lo que pase aquí no aplica al resto de la historia.

Advertencia: Lemon y otra cosa… bueno, no puedo hacer la advertencia como es debido ya que arruinaría parte de la sorpresa .-. Pero queden advertidos que no seora un capitulo precisamente feliz.

* * *

Capitulo 21  
Cásate conmigo. (Final alternativo)

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que se cumpliera el aniversario de aquellos 3 años que el pirata había dicho tardaría en volver, con cada día era como si sus esperanzas murieran lentamente de manera que poco a poco comenzaba a resignarse a que su vida jamás volvería ser lo que era antes, el joven azabache sentado junto a la ventana en aquella tarde de verano contemplaba el jardín donde los días felices de su infancia transcurrieran entre travesuras y caprichos, a comparación de su vida de ahora aquellos días le parecían los mejores que había tenido y que alguna vez tendría, no era que estuviera precisamente solo, pero la compañía de la pelirroja no hacia más que acentuar cuanto extrañaba a aquellos chicos lejanos.

Su mano derecha se encontraba cubriendo sus labios mientras recargaba su codo en el alfeizar de la ventana, los colores rojizos del atardecer comenzaban a bañar aquel paisaje en lo que casi pareciera una fotografía en sepia, haciendo que el verde amarillento de los arboles de tornara dorado y las sombras se alargasen para dar un efecto alongado y casi sureal, como si las cosas fueran más altas y difíciles de tocar, casi le parecía no estar en su propia realidad, era como si ya no perteneciera mas a aquel lugar y mañana cuando se cumpliera el periodo que había prometido a la pelirroja solo el fantasma de lo que alguna vez había sido continuaría con aquella promesa. El se habría marchado, estaba seguro que su alma moriría le noche siguiente si no podía ver a alguno de sus amados.

Sabo no regresaría, lo sabia aun antes de mandarle a altamar, había esperado equivocarse pero en el fondo conocía la verdad, estaba seguro ahora que el rubio jamás le había amado eh incluso la cruel marca que había impuesto sobre este tras su ultimo desencuentro le parecía ahora un desperdicio de sus esfuerzos por apresar aquello que nunca seria suyo, el corazón del rubio quizá pudiera aun entregársele a alguien al menos pero no a él, porque el moriría al día siguiente, o al menos su alma lo haría, ya lo había decidido y únicamente el estúpido pecoso que ya tantas veces antes le había salvado le quedaba como esperanza lejana. ¿Pero que tanto podía confiar en el realmente?

Suspirando forzó una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en aquel hombre, la llama de su recuerdo vivía en las cartas que no se atrevía a mandarle, les había comenzado a escribir por capricho, para tener algo a lo cual asirse en los momentos de mayor flaqueza, cada que le extrañaba le escribía, a veces unas cuantas líneas, a veces hojas enteras, cuando parecían las suficientes tomaba un sobre y lo sellaba, con la fecha y el nombre del pecoso, tirando aquel sobre dentro de uno de sus cajones, con los años había juntado tantas que no recordaba haberlas escrito todas, y aun ahora le esperaba.

La sombra extraña que entrase en su campo de visión mientras pensaba en aquello le había hecho saltar el corazón de manera repentina dentro de su pecho, levantando la vista hacia el dueño de aquella sombra había podido ver la silueta familiar ensombrecida por el atardecer acercase bajo su ventana, el inconfundible sombrero anaranjado casi parecía brillar en el ocaso.- Llegas tarde.- le grito el menor desde su lugar en la ventana con una radiante sonrisa, el corazón casi parecía salírsele del pecho.

Miró expectante como el pecoso se quitaba el sombrero para mostrarle su rostro sonriente ¿era por la distancia quizá? aquella sonrisa le parecía guardar algo de nostalgia, pero estaba ahí, ¿No? No era un fantasma conjugado por su mente ¿Cierto? - Aceptare mi castigo.- escucho al pecoso decir con lo que trataba de ser alegría antes de comenzar a trepar por el árbol situado bajo su ventana, viéndole colocarse en una rama cercana a donde se encontrase el mismo, acuclillándose en esta sin atreverse a entrar en aquella casa aun, algo en la expresión del mayor le parecía terriblemente solemne a pesar de que este estuviera sonriéndole como siempre, aquello no dejaba de llenarle de angustia, si el otro estaba ahí debería estar feliz ¿No? entonces ¿Por qué su corazón se sentía tan pesado?-¿Sucedió algo?- se atrevió a preguntar al fin el pequeño, la preocupación era evidente en su voz.

El mayor soltó un suspiro ante aquella pregunta, en verdad no había esperado que tan ansiado reencuentro se diera bajo las circunstancias actuales y aunque podría haber negado todo y huir de cualquier responsabilidad, aunque podría haber hecho que alguien más entregase aquel mensaje, aunque podría haber pretendido que nada nunca había pasado la promesa que le había hecho al rubio le forzaba a ser el precisamente quien entregara aquella carta.- Tengo algo para ti princesa.- murmuro con esa media sonrisa en su rostro que con el juego de las sombras de aquel día moría a cada instante, pareciendo mucho más grave y falta de calor.

El sobre de papel blancuzco que sacase de uno de los bolsillos lo había extendido en dirección de el menor que tomo aquel con más firmeza de la que probablemente sentía a juzgar por su expresión.

Al ver la limpia y agradable caligrafía que leía su nombre en aquel sobre en blanco sin sellar Luffy no tuvo dificultar alguna en reconocer al remitente de aquella carta aun sin haber abierto la misma.- Así que no quiso venir a verme...- susurro sonriendo con amargura mientras sacaba el papel doblado en 3 partes de ese sobre, la terrible decepción que sintiera ante aquel pensamiento pronto se había volcado en otra serie de sentimientos tan encontrados como sobrecogedores, su corazón se había acelerado al punto de sentirlo martillando en sus oídos y sin notar cuando las lagrimas habían comenzado a fluir, apretando aquella carta entre sus manos temblorosas.

No supo cuando fue que el pecoso se había metido en su habitación, cuando sintió sus brazos al rededor de su cuerpo sin embargo por mero instinto le había empujado para que se alejara, mirándole con resentimiento mal dirigido.- ¿Se supone que deba tragarme esto?- exigió al pecoso tirándole aquella estúpida carta mientras buscaba algún rastro de que lo que decía en esta fuera mentira, sin encontrar lo que quería su frustración únicamente había aumentado.

-Luffy...- Podía entender los sentimientos del menor pero este estaba siendo demasiado injusto, intentando acercase de nuevo a este solo había sentido su mano ser hecha a un lado, la ferocidad en la mirada ajena le tenían un poco descolocado, si bien aquel chico ya no era el niño que viera la ultima vez aquella expresión le robaba así mismo toda la suavidad de las expresiones que recordaba.- Mira, sé que es difícil pero tampoco es mi culpa.- le soltó el pecoso dudando si intentar acercársele de nuevo, la sonrisa un poco torcida que viera dibujarse en aquel rostro juvenil le había causado un ligero escalofrió.

-Supongo que te fastidia que manche tu bienvenida con su recuerdo ¿No?- El rencor en esa voz había hecho que el pecoso se mordiera los labios nervioso, aquel chico había acortado la distancia entre sus cuerpos sin demasiado esfuerzo y ahora se encontraba abrazándole por el cuello, la sensualidad de aquel cuerpo que tanto había extrañado no había hecho más que incrementarse con los años y a pesar de lo precario de la situación no podía evitar el desearle, sus manos por inercia se posaron en las caderas del menor.- No es eso...- el pecoso intentaba en vano justificarse, aquella mirada que el chiquillo le dedicaba le decía que había decidido el cobrarse cualquier cosa que estuviera sintiendo con él, no que le importara demasiado pero el tenerle tan cerca le estaba volviendo loco y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría contenerse.

Aquellos labios sobre los suyos le habían cortado de cualquier pensamiento coherente, al sentir la lengua del menor rosarle los labios no había dudado en separar estos, entregándose a aquel beso pasional y lujurioso que el menor le brindaba, dejando que el chico invadiera su boca con la propia lengua mientras le atraía con más fuerza para apegar sus cuerpos lo mas que le fuera posible, jalando la camisa del menor con desespero en un intento de deshacerse de ella lo más pronto que le fuera posible, aun con las mordidas un poco dolorosas que el menor comenzaba a darle en la lengua y los labios aquel contacto le parecía el cielo.

Cuando el menor se separase con aquel hilo de saliva conectando sus labios podía sentir su propio cuerpo temblar con anticipación, mas aun cuando el chico se separase lo suficiente para comenzar a desabrochar su propia camisa, deshaciéndose del apretado abrazo en el que le mantenía el pecoso.- Ven amor... vamos a jugar un rato...- había algo de peligro en aquella melosa voz pero aquello más que asustarle le tenía en vilo, sabia, o tenía una idea más bien, de lo que era capaz aquel menudo muchacho pero aun así le había seguido hasta completamente dispuesto, deshaciéndose de la propia camisa mientras se internaban en el cuarto de baño.

Cerrando la puerta con seguros tras de ellos el pequeño azabache se había deshecho ya de sus prendas por completo, mostrando sin pena alguna los cambios que durante la ausencia del pirata se habían hecho presentes -Hace mucho que no juego con nadie...- escucho al pequeño decir casi divertido, acercándose a ayudarle con las bermudas negras que aun no se había quitado, sintiendo como aquellas delgadas manos se deshacían de su cinturón y las desabrochaban dejando que estas cayesen al piso por la gaveras haciendo efecto sobre el cuchillo que hacia peso extra sobre su ropa, dejándole únicamente en su ropa interior ante los caprichos de aquel chico que a pesar de la edad seguíasele afigurando a un niño -Dejaras que haga lo que yo quiera, ¿No Ace?- su nombre pronunciado de aquella manera tan obscena mientras podía sentir la mano del muchacho colarse en su ropa interior para masajear la ya inflamada hombría de manera descarada le podrían haber hecho caer de rodillas ante el cualquier día, ¿por que habría este de ser la excepción? -Si...-

Sacando sus manos de la ropa interior ajena jalo al pecoso hasta la regadera donde le había hecho sentarse bajo el chorro de agua caliente, la manera como el cuerpo de este se había 'relajado' ante el contacto le había hecho sonreír un poco más, sabía que estaba siendo injusto, que el mayor no quería mas que animarle y que no era su culpa pero aun así la impotencia y el enojo siempre se llevaban lo mejor de él, aun después de tanto tiempo aquellas reacciones solo podían ser causadas por una persona, y por culpa del rubio ahora se desquitaba con el pecoso.

Colocándose sobre el cuerpo del otro azabache de manera que su trasero quedase directamente sobre aquella dura hombría comenzó a moverse apenas un poco antes de clavar sus uñas en la espalda ajena, deleitándose con el gemido mitad adolorido, mitad excitado que soltase el pecoso.- No me gusta que me roben lo que es mío.- murmuro sobre los mojados labios del mayor, su cabello escurría agua en pequeños canales cayendo sobre su rostro hasta sus hombros y su espalda, sus manos se paseaban por aquel rostro ajeno de manera casi tosca, como si quisiera absorberle a trabe de las manos, lastimándole con las uñas, deleitándose ante las rojizas marcas que estas dejaban a su paso.- Quiero todo de ti Ace, tu amor, tu dolor, tu odio, tu pasión, tu cuerpo, tu sangre... y a cambio te entregare todo lo que aun tengo.- su sonrisa había comenzado a temblar ligeramente solo esperaba que con el agua corriéndole por la cara el otro no notase sus nuevas lagrimas.- incluso esta locura mía...-

El temblor en la voz del pequeño le había hecho abrazarle con mayor aprensión, hacía ya tiempo que no sentía dolor real, su cuerpo ya no lo asimilaba como antes eh incluso las sensaciones placenteras poco a poco habían comenzado a desaparecer, si algo no se había dicho acerca de aquellas extrañas cosas llamadas frutas del diablo es que no solo disminuían las sensaciones del dolor si no en si todas las sensaciones en general y eso se hacía peor conforme avanzaba el tiempo, de manera que cualquier sensación que sintiera era más que nada psicológica a menos que de alguna forma aquellos poderes se vieran inhibidos no podía sentir nada, pero ahí debajo del agua caliente con aquel chico llorando sobre el todas las sensaciones no solo habían regresado a la normalidad si no que se encontraban maximizadas, la sonrisa en su rostro se había borrado por completo, no compadecía a aquel chico por qué no había nada que compadecer pero de cierta manera podía entender su dolor.-Esta bien, ya eres mi dueño Luffy.-

-Ace...- una pequeña sonrisa adorno los labios del pecoso al escuchar su nombre de nuevo, pero llevando uno de sus dedos a acallar aquellos labios sintió al menor separarles para llenar aquel con su saliva, aunque el agua le enjuagase un poco aquello era mejor, inclinándose al frente comenzó a besar los labios del menor de manera más tranquila, con una de sus manos apretando los glúteos del menor para sepáralos un poco mientras con un par de sus dedos comenzaba a preparar aquel estrecho interior que por lo que podía apreciar llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser usado.- Te amo Luffy.- al separarse del beso pudo observar aquellas palabras haciendo que el menor se sonrojase violentamente, desviando su mirada mientras el pecoso comenzaba a instruir su cuerpo con dos de sus dígitos a la vez, ayudándose un poco del agua que escurría por el cuerpo del menor para dejar aquel interior lo bastante húmedo, disfrutando de los gemidos que el otro chico ahogaba ya besando sus labios ya mordiendo su cuello y sus hombros, dejando sus marcas por todo el cuerpo del mayor.

Cuando el pecoso sacara los dedos de aquella entrada el menor se había apoyado en sus propias rodillas para elevar su cuerpo un poco, separando sus glúteos con las manos para dejar que el mayor guiara su ya erecto falo hasta el pequeño orificio entre estos, sintiendo como esa rígida y palpitante hombría comenzaba a penetrarle no había podido evitar soltar un sonoro y descarado gemido, no le importaba quien pudiera oírles, en realidad no le importaba nada más que tener al pecoso ahí para él, entregándosele por completo, sus rodillas temblaban un poco por lo grueso de aquel intruso y había tenido que soltar sus glúteos para tomar los hombros del mayor en busca de soporte, las manos del pecoso en sus caderas le habían guiado el resto del camino hasta empalarse por completo en aquel henchido miembro.

Al sentir el agradable y estrecho calor ajeno envolviéndole el pecoso no pudo evitar el morder sus labios para evitar gemir con la misma fuerza que aquel pequeño, sabía que no aguantaría demasiado, su cuerpo llevaba un rato ya al borde del placer y con las uñas de su amado clavándosele en los hombros había encajado sus propios dedos con más fuerza de la que esperaba en aquellas estrechas caderas, moviéndole con fuerza y brusquedad contra su cuerpo antes de hacer que se levantase un poco para que comenzara a dar leves saltitos sobre su miembro, los gemidos del otro eran una sinfonía deleitable y con algo de trabajo una de sus manos comenzó a estimular a su compañero al ritmo de aquellos brinquitos, haciéndole gruñir de placer al sentirlo derramarse en su mano, el agua pronto se llevaría esa escancia pero antes de que eso ocurriera llevo un poco de ella a los labios del menor para que pudiera probarse a sí mismo, dejando que aquel le besase después mientras el pecoso se derramaba en su interior hasta desbordarse, continuando con el chapoteo de sus cuerpos unos minutos más antes de separarse de aquel beso un tanto más tranquilo.- Te amo Ace...- el mayor beso la frente del chico cariñosamente antes de apegar la propia en esta.- y yo a ti Luffy.-

Si alguien había entrado en la habitación mientras ellos estaban en la ducha no había rastro de aquello, con el cabello aun húmedo habíase echado a la cama sin ánimo de moverse, tras la primera vez había venido la segunda y tercera y cuarta y para cuando salieran del cuarto de baño la noche estaba bastante bien entrada, el menor ni siquiera había cuestionado la ausencia de la pelirroja hasta que el reloj de pared marcase la media noche.- Luffy... ¿vendrías conmigo?- mirando el techo de aquella habitación la pregunta había flotado en el aire como en un sueño, el menor había llorado más de una vez durante aquel rato y sus ojos hinchados y cuerpo cansado le hacían sentir adormilado, quizá realmente estaba soñando.- iré...- alcanzo a murmurar y sintió mas que vio la sonrisa satisfecha del pecoso mientras sentía el peso al lado del suyo desaparecer de la cama, al parecer el mayor se había puesto en pie para recoger algo del piso.- Te había comprado uno, pero supongo que preferirás quedarte con este...- volteando al fin a ver lo que el otro sostenía había podido observar como sacaba un pequeño objeto del sobre de la carta que le había traído el pecoso, debido a su enojo no había reparado en este antes.- no.- negando con la cabeza miro directamente a aquellos ojos obscuros buscando refugio en ellos.- no prefiero aquel, dámelos. Los dos.- el pirata suspiro antes de sacar otro pequeño objeto metálico de su bolsillo, ofreciendo los dos anillos al menor que les había colocado uno sobre el otro, ambos en su dedo anular.

Un pequeño y sencillo circulo de oro engarzado con un diamante y un elegante eh intrincado diseño de diamantes en corte ingles y oro blanco lucían de manera extrañamente armónica sobre los esbeltos dedos del menor.- Acepto.- murmuro el pequeño mirando a él pecoso directamente a los ojos aun, a pesar de que este no había formulado pregunta alguna, no necesitaba que se preguntara aquello que podía ver en su mirada, el pecoso tomo aquella mano y la beso suavemente, contemplando como una última lagrima rodaba por las mejillas de aquel muchacho al que tanto amaba, haciendo brillar sus ojos aun mas mientras le sonreía.- Llévame lejos de aquí, Ace, llévame hasta el fin del mundo.-

.

.

Quizá si hubiera dejado que el chico se marchara aquello no habría sucedido nunca, quizá... la enfermedad que azoto al rubio durante su última travesía podría haber sido tratada de estar en tierra firme, pero en altamar había sido imposible, con su último aliento aquel muchacho le había suplicado que hiciera llegar aquella carta y aquel anillo a su prometido, aun en sus últimos momentos para Sabo Luffy y el no habían dejado de compartir un fuerte eh indestructible vinculo. La sonrisa tranquila cuando el pecoso le había prometido entregar aquel mensaje lo había acompañado hasta sus últimos momentos, y había acompañado también al pecoso hasta el anhelado reencuentro, no era la forma como habría querido reencontrarse con el menor, hubiera podido no decir nada, pero aquel chico al que había conocido solo durante 3 cortos años se había ganado su respeto y su cariño en más de una forma y no faltaría a su memoria bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El amaba a aquel niño de la cicatriz más que a nada en el mundo, y le llevaría hasta el fin de este si ese era su deseo, después de todo el también se había convertido en fiel sirviente de los caprichos de aquel joven tirano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mí adorado Luffy,

Para cuando leas estas líneas ya no estaré mas a tu lado, ni hoy ni nunca volveré a escuchar tu risa y a disfrutar de tus besos en este mundo, mientras estuve a tu lado jamás pude cumplir mi deber cabalmente, fuiste tú quien me brindo la oportunidad de vivir la vida que siempre quise y por ello te estoy eternamente agradecido, durante estos 3 años fuiste mi luz y mi esperanza para seguir adelante, me di cuenta cada día con mayor vehemencia de el amor que sentía por ti, de la necesidad de mi cuerpo por el tuyo, en más de un sueño pude vislumbrar tu rostro y cada marca tuya que desaparecía de mi cuerpo era un suplicio.

Te amo, lo digo ahora como nunca pude decirlo antes y me disculpo por el daño que te hice con mi incertidumbre, ahora sé que de haberte servido mejor como soporte podría haberte brindado con una mayor felicidad que la que alguna vez me fue posible.

Te amo, la única mentira que conté fue a mi mismo pues te amaba aun antes de saberlo.

Mi niño, mi prometido, mi sol, aun en los momentos de delirio pienso solo en ti, el dolor no cesa, está bien, me recuerda que estoy vivo aun, tú me enseñaste que el dolor no es necesariamente algo malo, pero el dolor de no volver a verte me vuelve cada vez más loco, apenas si me quedan fuerzas para escribirte estas líneas con mis propias manos, cada segundo mi respiración es mas difícil, quizá si pudiera respirar tu aliento una vez más las cosas estarían bien, pero tu aliento esta demasiado lejos, todo tu estas demasiado lejos. Quizá cuando mi alma abandone este cascaron inútil esta pueda volar ligera a tu lado.

Te amo mi niño, te amo, jamás te lo pregunte ¿sabes? al final el único idiota caprichoso era yo, aun si ya no estoy aquí ¿aceptarías mi último capricho? Di que si, te lo suplico humildemente como siervo tuyo que soy.

Se mi esposo, mi alma te pertenece y solo necesita un 'si' para fundirse en tu aliento.

Eternamente tuyo, Sabo."

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Aquí está el prometido final alternativo, la parte de Nami es técnicamente la misma solo que ahora no estuvo de mirona (?) así que por eso no la escribo.

Quizá algunos esperaban algo de sado con Ace por cómo se estaba desarrollando la acción en un principio... yo también lo esperaba XD pero es de esas donde los personajes no te toman en cuenta y hacen lo que les viene en gana... supongo que porque Ace sabe manejar y calmar mucho mejor a nuestro pequeño Luffy después de todo.

Ya solo falta el cap. especial que les prometí y terminaremos con esta pequeña historia :) muchas gracias a quienes le han seguido hasta ahora y a los futuros lectores, realmente aprecio mucho sus comentarios y les veré en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo.

Aiwo175 No se si vallas a llorar también con este, pero me alegra que te haya gustado el final que escogí como el oficial, espero que también este te guste, lamento lo de la gente, pero voz tienes la culpa por andar leyéndome en público(?) que si ya sabes que mi especialidad es el drama XD y bueno, ando sensible así que más o menos te entiendo, espero que este otro final no parezca demasiado triste también, pero bueno, las cosas siempre tienen su precio, muchas gracias por leer y comentar y también por tus comentarios en mis otras historias, aunque cuando dije que quería un estilo más limpio me refería a que escritura no fuera tan enredosa, no en si al tema XD que si hay algo que adoro es un buen Lemon aderezado con un buen drama, me alegra que los consideres mi especialidad(?)

Laura: Espero que este final alterno sane tu corazón un poco, y si no al menos quizá logre hacer una herida lo suficientemente grande para que acabe con tus terminales nerviosas y dejes de sentir el dolor(?) ok no, espero que eso no pase u.u lo de las cartas es bastante sencillo y creo que en este capítulo queda un poco más claro, pero es porque sentía que Ace se merecía mas que le extrañara de lo que Sabo, siendo que no estaba al 100 seguro de los sentimientos del rubio por él mientras que de los de Ace nunca dudo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, en esta y en mis otras historias.


	22. Pequeñas historias (Epilogo)

Y bueno, esto es lo último que escribiré de esta historia... mas que un capitulo en concreto podría decirse que algo así como un mini especial de pequeños relatos que pueden o no ser relevantes... no me hagan caso y léanlo por ustedes mismos.

Advertencias: Violencia, maltrato, violación.

* * *

Capitulo 22  
Pequeñas historias

* * *

I. La historia de una jaula.

Cuando Luffy decía que aquellos 3 días lejos del rubio habían sido los más solitarios de su corta vida era porque en ningún momento contaba la semana que había pasado en aquel infierno que prefería olvidar, en realidad aun ahora tan lejos de aquel lugar tanto en tiempo como en espacio podía sentir su menudo cuerpo temblar incontrolablemente si alguna pesadilla le atacaba, claro que aquellos sueños eran cada vez menos comunes y que el calor del cuerpo ajeno en la cama le ayudaba a mitigar lo peor de aquellos pero su mente idiota insistía en recordarle aquello que él quería olvidar, no podía dormir por miedo a soñar de nuevo y no quería permanecer despierto por miedo a recordar, mirando el rostro apacible de quien dormía junto a él casi podía sentir odio nacido de la envidia a aquella tranquilidad, no es que quisiera sentirse así, es que no lo podía evitar.

Aferrándose al calor de la piel ajena intento no recordar, todo en vano, probablemente le sería imposible olvidarse de aquello, pero mientras tuviera a la vista el tranquilo rostro de su amante al menos podía recordarse a donde estaba, con quien estaba, aunque las sensaciones en lo mas recóndito de su cabeza le hicieran mezclar las cosas y el aliento cálido tan cerca del propio comenzaba a adormecerle, Morfeo era un dios cruel y aun el ultimo vistazo algo borroso de aquel que pronto seria su esposo no había logrado salvarle de otra noche entre los brazos de aquella prisión hecha de sueños.

Cuando aquellas manos cubrieran su boca y rodearan su pequeño cuerpo para evitar que gritase mientras le cargaban a un lugar desconocido había sentido asombro más que miedo, la canasta que llevaba en las manos había quedado tirada en medio de la suciedad y los escombros de aquel lugar, demasiado nueva, demasiado buena para pertenecer ahí, quien la encontrara más tarde aquel día probablemente no habría podido creer que alguien tirase algo en tan buen estado ahí... lo mismo que sus captores habían pensado tras arrancarle la larga capa gris con capucha que ahora estaba tirada por el piso de aquella guarida.

El pequeño pelinegro no portaba sus mejores galas pero lo que vestía ya era bastante bueno para los estándares comunes, una sencilla camisa de botones color oliva que hacia resaltar los grandes ojos cafés y la tersa piel infantil, pantalones negros, cinturón y zapatos a juego, no portaba corbata, sabia usarlas pero no le gustaban y ya de por si el traer la camisa de manga larga le hacía sentir acalorado la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque cuando comenzaran a jalonearle la ropa casi le habría gustado traer algo más de esta.

La habitación no era fría, su cuerpo en realidad se sentía mas bien caliente, ardiendo como si tuviera fiebre y temblase por ella, las sabanas sucias se le apegaban a la cara mientras le forzaban a mantenerse con el pecho apegado a esta y sus rodillas bien separadas sobre el piso de concreto pulido, dolía, cada intrusión violenta le hacía morderse los labios para evitar gritar, sentía asco más que cualquier otra cosa, no les interesaba el dinero, solo quebrarle pero él no lloraba, no les daría aquel placer encima de lo que ya le estaban haciendo, cuando intentaba forcejear era recompensado con un fuerte golpe en la espalda, en el estomago, en las piernas o cualquier otra parte que no fuera su rostro y cuando podía sentirles terminar con aquel enfermo placer que robaban de su menudo cuerpo le botaban a una sucia jaula con la camisa otrora un lustroso color oliva tomando un tono cada vez más opaco.

Los barrotes gruesos hubieran sido imposibles de romper para una persona normal, mucho menos para un niño de 9 años, sus pies descalzos se manchaban con la misma suciedad del piso, el olor a eses y orines rodeaba la pequeña prisión donde le hacían dormir, ¿comer? solo si se apiadaban de él, la sed era lo peor, sus labios resecos y su lastimada garganta dolían cuando le forzaban a complacerles con esta, en una ocasión se le ocurrió morder a alguno de ellos, el puntapié en su estomago había sido tan fuerte que le había hecho vomitar el escaso desayuno que se le diera aquella mañana, para el cuarto día sus ropas ya estaban manchadas de paños a los cuales no quería ponerle nombre y el único contacto con el mundo exterior que tenia era, extrañamente, su jaula.

No era más que una rendija diminuta, un hueco ignorado, del tamaño de un ratón quizá, aquel lugar estaba tan alejado de todo que así hubiera gritado estaba seguro que nadie le escucharía, por eso no se molestaba en hacerlo, pero aquel pequeño hueco en la pared le dejaba sentir la brisa proveniente del lejano mar y la luz del sol y la luna le permitían conservar cierta sensación del paso del tiempo, constantemente imaginaba que alguien vendría a ayudarle por lo que cuando por fin viera el curioso ojo negro asomándose por su rendija se le había parecido más un sueño que una realidad, aun ahora esa mirada le parecía mucho más real en sueños que aquel día…

-¿Luffy?- la voz cariñosa y el movimiento en sus hombros le habían sacado levemente de su soponcio, se encontraba sudando frio y con la respiración algo agitada- ¿Otra pesadilla?- abrió los ojos para observar la cara de su amado ahora teñida de preocupación, no pudo evitar el sonreír ampliamente ante esta.- Si, pero ahora estoy bien, estoy contigo.- se escucho murmurar levantando una mano a la mejilla ajena y atrayendo aquel rostro a un suave y dulce beso.- Te amo.-

II. Historia de un pajarillo.

En los lindes de un risco y por el camino a la costa había una fea casucha de una planta, el pecoso no solía ir por allí pues nunca había nada interesante en aquel lugar, pero contaban los susurros que a últimas fechas aquella había sido ocupada por una banda de piratas de mala reputación, el sentido común dictaba alejarse pero para Ace aquella era una oportunidad, si era lo suficientemente hábil podría salir con algún buen tesoro que valiera la pena, al comenzar a espiar por aquella pared lo que había visto sin embargo no era precisamente lo que esperaba.

La primera vez que se asomara a aquellos cuartos tras vigilar los movimientos de aquellos hombres no había encontrado demasiado que llamase su atención hasta llegar al último cuarto que estaba entablillado en las ventanas, haciendo casi imposible ver el interior de este, casi había pasado por alto una pequeña grieta en la pared, casi.

Aquella grieta le había permitido el observar dentro de una pequeña jaula a aquel frágil chico, sucio y menudo, dormido en el piso de aquella reducida cárcel le había recordado un pajarillo herido, no era su problema pero el ver aquello le había hecho encoger el corazón por motivos que no podía comprender, apenas era un adolecente y no entendía como el cuerpo de un niño lleno de mugre, moretones y raspones podía parecerle hermoso, debía haber sentido lastima por él y ayudarle, eso era lo moralmente correcto, pero no era su obligación, no conocía a aquel niño y no tenia por que arriesgarse por él. No lo haría.

Se marcho antes de que el chico despertara, en aquel mundo era cada quien por su cuenta y no había razón por la cual debería romper aquel principio, no la debía en absoluto a aquel niño y por lo tanto no se explicaba el estar de nuevo ahí al siguiente día.

Cuando vio aquella mirada de odio cruzarse con la suya el estremecimiento había durado medio segundo, justo lo suficiente para preguntarse si aquel había estado ahí, el chico parecía mirarlo sin verle realmente, no que pudiera ver mucho de él a través de la rendija, el muchacho probablemente no pudiera ver otra cosa que su ojo derecho mientras Ace le observaba con atención, aquel rostro le miraba con desconcierto evidente, como si no comprendiera lo que estaba viendo, en pie el niño le había parecido incluso más pequeño, en sus piernas desnudas podía ver manchas de lo que adivinaba era sangre y suciedad, debía haber sentido lastima pero lo único que sentía era molestia, no sabía hacia quien, debía irse de ahí antes de cometer alguna imprudencia, se giro dispuesto a marcharse pero una débil voz lo detuvo "Espera" la voz del pajarillo aquel era tan suave y delgada como su cuerpo, pero a diferencia de este parecía no temblar.

Los ojos que había observado al volcarse hacia aquel hueco en la pared de nuevo ya no eran los mismos, el brillo de la decisión en aquellos parecía encendido por la llama de la determinación, no era esperanza lo que veía en ellos, era fiereza, un brillo asesino, brutal, atrayente.- Ayúdame.- más que una petición parecía una exigencia.- Te compensare si lo haces.- la arrogancia en aquellas palabras le había resultado casi graciosa, el chico tenía una extraña seriedad que le hacía no tomarle a la ligera, si aquel chico decía que le compensaría era que lo decía enserio, y siendo sincero consigo mismo en realidad solo había estado buscando una buena excusa para ayudar a aquel pajarillo a salir de su jaula.

El pecoso se marcho sin replicar, con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, ¿estaba ayudando a salir a un pajarillo o liberando alguna bestia que debía mantenerse bajo llave? ya lo averiguaría después.

Espero a que cayera la noche, observando con rabia contenida lo que sucedía en aquel lugar, había encajado sus uñas contra la blanda carne de sus palmas con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto en blanco y las marcas en el interior de su mano habían ardido ligeramente, no podía más que mirar aquel acto vulgar y obsceno mientras uno tras otro se aprovechaban del menudo cuerpo del menor y aquel chico no había llorado ni suplicado en ningún momento mientras le veía soportar los maltratos y las humillaciones, era como una muñeca de trapo sobre los toscos cuerpos que le invadían, sin la camisa puesta había podido ver la gala de moretones bajo esta, había esperado, aquello había sido un suplicio pero había esperado hasta que cada uno de aquellos tipos cayeran dormidos. Colándose en silencio para recuperar la llave de aquella jaula, cuchillo en mano la tentación de desgajarle la garganta a aquellos desgraciados había sido demasiada, pero la llave era primero... ya tendría tiempo a complacer el otro 'favor' hacia el pajarillo después.

Primero la llave, después de lo demás, aquel pajarillo no podía seguir encerrado.

La obscuridad era espesa, pero no lo suficiente para ocultarles, con cuidado abrió la puerta de aquella jaula, sintiendo más que viendo al chico removerse en el interior de esta, tuvo que esperar de pie en la puerta de aquella prisión antes de que el muchacho dentro de esta notara que no se trataba de sus captores, no había gritado, aquello hubiera sido bastante idiota, pero le había mirado por unos instantes que parecían eternos, al final el pecoso le había extendido la mano y el chico tomando aquella como soporte se había puesto en pie, se notaba en su forma de caminar que cada paso era un suplicio pero lo hacía sin queja alguna y entre sus piernas aun escurría aquello que preferiría haber ignorado, pero no podía, les haría pagar, eso era seguro. Cualquier muerte no sería lo suficientemente cruenta.

Como dos gatos, como dos sombras, tomados de la mano y en silencio salieron de aquel lugar, aun ya estando lo suficientemente lejos ninguno de los dos había dicho nada y el menor se negaba a soltar su mano, los latidos frenéticos que había atribuido a la adrenalina sin embargo se negaban a subyugarse, quería ofrecerse a cargar al chico pero la mirada de determinación le intimidaba de alguna manera en que la de ningún adulto había logrado, caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la puerta este de la ciudad donde con un tirón algo brusco pudo sentir al otro colapsarse al fin.

Le atrapo apenas antes de que callera al suelo, al tenerlo entre sus brazos notando al fin lo ligero que se sentía ¿Cuantos años tendría aquel niño? parecía que había estado caminando a base de mera fuerza de voluntad pues ahora que le cargaba el pecoso tuvo que morderse los labios al notar como los pies de aquel chiquillo sangraban, debía entregarle a las autoridades más cercanas, ni siquiera conocía su nombre, ni siquiera sabía su edad o de donde era o si le volvería a ver... le recargo en la primer estación de policía que pudo hallar, los guardias seguramente harían un mejor trabajo que el al cuidarle, no entro en esta, solo toco a la puerta, si se quedaba seria llamado a declarar y aquello no era conveniente, la justicia de los burgueses no le importaba, el tendría su propia justicia.

Deshaciendo sus pasos el frio metal había rasgado la garganta del primero aquellos desgraciados sin nada más que un grito ahogado, pero aquello había sido suficiente para que los demás comenzaran a despertar, 4 contra uno después de que despachara al segundo, el tercero había presentado un poco mas de pelea, estando despierto ya pero no eran rivales para el, 3 contra uno pronto se convirtió en 2 contra uno, los disparos desesperados le habían hecho sonreír, con los otros había tenido 'piedad' al no verles participar de los pecados comentidos esa noche, pero igual eran culpables, cómplices, aquellas balas atravesaron su cuerpo en una llamarada ante la mirada de terror de sus víctimas, a esos dos no les había matado, solo les dejo heridos, aquellos bastardos no merecían una muerte tan piadosa.

Cuando la casa comenzara a arder y pudiera escuchar los gritos desesperados de aquellos sujetos arrastrándose en un patético intento de escape el crespitar de las llamas casi habría podido confundirse con la risa sin humor de aquel azabache que en aquel momento ardía en el centro de todo, en aquel mundo cada quien se cuidaba por su cuenta pero una cosa era segura, ningún pajarillo volvería a estar encarcelado en lo que quedara de aquellas ruinas.

III. historia de un escape

Ser libre en ocasiones podría ser un poco complicado.

Ser libre quería decir hacer lo que quisieras cuando lo quisieras, ¿No? pero que cuando lo que quería hacer uno no era lo que quería hacer el otro… después de atracar al primer puerto tras la huida y decidir en un hotel para quedarse el rubio y el no habían podido ponerse de acuerdo en casi nada.

Sabo quería seguir viajando por el mundo, conocer más lugares, mas cosas, más gente, Luffy también, pero no de la misma manera, después de todo el tiempo que había tenido que aburrirse en los estudios y otras cosas que ahora le parecían un sin sentido tenía ganas de salir a conocer gente de verdad, mientras más interesantes mejor, incluso había insinuado unirse al circo a lo cual Sabo horrorizado de tener a su esposo exhibiéndose ante otra gente se había negado rotundamente.

Tenían algo de dinero, pero este no duraría y mientras que al azabache no le preocupada para nada aquello y pensaba que Sabo con su vida de pirata habría aprendido como conseguir más de manera fácil el pillaje no era algo con lo que el rubio se sintiera del todo a gusto por lo que lo evitaba en la medida que fuera posible, sus habilidades de pelea habían mejorado sin embargo lo suficiente para participar ya fuera en peleas de exhibición a cambio de algún premio o clandestinas en donde el menor se encargaba de las apuestas, ninguno de los dos se plateaba el conseguir un trabajo de verdad seriamente.

Luffy también quería aprender a pelear... y justo ahí comenzaba otro argumento. Incluso la comida se había vuelto tema de discusión, mientras que el rubio insistía en que comieran sanamente el moreno únicamente deseaba ingerir carne. En ocasiones no recordaban mas ni por qué peleaban y solo continuaban con ello porque ambos eran demasiado orgullosos, Luffy siempre lo había sido y Sabo solo había necesitado algo de tiempo y libertad para desarrollar varias facetas que aunque a veces molestas no hacían mas que hacer que el azabache cada día estuviera mas enamorado de él.

\- ¿Sabes? Desearía que no tuviéramos que esperar a que cumplieras la mayoría de edad para casarnos.- dijo el rubio de repente, después de haber estado discutiendo arduamente por el siguiente destino, el moreno dibujo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, en aquello al menos estaban de acuerdo, no importaba cuanto pelearan seguirían juntos y a decir verdad estaba impaciente por poder unir su vida permanentemente a la del rubio, si solo los meses pasaran más aprisa... mirando la sortija de oro blanco engarzada en diamantes que el otro había colocado en su dedo la noche de su escape sonrió ampliamente, aquello era lo único que conservaba de su anterior vida de "lujos" -quiero que nuestra boda sea en una isla de invierno.- le dijo de forma caprichosa un día y el rubio había suspirado rendido, al menor le había encantado la nieve por alguna razón incomprensible- está bien.- susurro sobre los labios del menor antes de sellar aquellos con un beso, a donde quiera que la vida los llevase una cosa era segura, se amaban y siempre estarían juntos.

IV. Historia de una deuda

El mundo es un lugar bastante amplio, tan grande que en ocasiones al marchar a una gran aventura no se sabe si se volverá a ver a las personas de las que uno se despide, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades, entonces, de encontrarse de nuevo con ese pecoso en aquel lugar de nueva cuenta?

Sabo trago saliva, el azabache aun no lo había visto y Luffy, por suerte, no había querido bajar con el por la comida (cosa no tan rara ya que Sabo había ofrecido a llevársela a la habitación) debido que se hallaba demasiado cansado tras la noche anterior y probablemente se encontrase durmiendo cómodamente en el cuarto que rentaban solo por aquella noche.

Si el tatuaje de su espalda que mostraba con todo orgullo y el sombrero naranja no fueran lo bastante obvios como para reconocerle también estaba aquella escandalosa risa que tan bien recordaba aun después de tantos años, si bien resguardaba aquella risa con cariño en su memoria no podía evitar preocuparse por lo que sucedería si aquel hombre le reconocía. ¿Hablarían normalmente? ¿Pelearían? ¿Le preguntaría lo que sucedió? ¿Sabría que Luffy había huido con él? quizá de la persona que mas huían era justo aquel pecoso y tras 5 años de no verle, 2 de casado, ¿Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarle ahora? Su ultima 'conversación', si podía llamársele así, había sido la discusión previa a aquella separación años atrás, pelea causada indirectamente por quien ahora era su esposo.

El solo recordar las complicaciones de aquella relación que sin quererlo unía a los 3 le hacía sentir un poco pesimista, en otra vida quizá hubiera podido ser un buen amigo de aquel pelinegro al que había llegado a respetar como capitán y que como compañero de travesía no había estado tan mal, verle ahí ahora le había hecho saltar el corazón en más de una manera, pues con los recuerdos de la pelea también habían llegado los anteriores a esta... si alguna vez había pensado en serle infiel a su esposo había sido con aquel hombre y con nadie más.

Estando de espaldas a él era imposible que el pecoso le hubiera visto aun, pero sentado en la barra justamente en el camino al que debía llegar para pedir su comida y la del menor... podría haber salido a comprar comida también, siempre estaba esa opción, pero entonces se arriesgaba a que el chiquillo que ahora dormía se levantase a buscarle y se encontrara a solas con el otro azabache y eso definitivamente no lo iba a permitir. Soltando un suspiro se acerco a paso algo lento a la barra y cuando estaba a punto de pedir su comida hecho un mar de nervios un sonoro '¡Ploc!' sonó a su lado.

El pelinegro se había encontrado con uno de sus enemigos mortales, el temible plato de sopa, el que no hubiera sido tan terrible de no ser por sus constantes ataques de narcolepsia, el rubio había casi saltado hacia atrás mas que asustado pero en lugar de eso antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya había sacado la cara del pecoso de aquel plato y comenzado a limpiar su rostro, el segundo inflarlo le llego cuando los ojos un poco cristalinos se abrieran un tanto, el cabello del rubio había vuelto a crecer y sus facciones ya en nada eran las de un adolecente pero a esa corta distancia y frente a frente estaba seguro que el otro le reconocería, la cicatriz en su rostro no era precisamente algo que pudiera esconderse tan fácilmente pero el alma le volvió al cuerpo al ver que el otro volvía a cerrar los ojos y soltaba un sonoro ronquido.

-¿Le conoces?- La curiosidad ante aquella escena por parte de la empleada era más que evidente, el rubio sonrió de manera cortes mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado del pecoso pues sentarse en cualquier otro lado habría sido demasiado sospechoso.- Podría decirse.- murmuro como toda respuesta antes de pedir el almuerzo para llevar, solo esperaba que la chica se diera prisa.

Minutos después la burbuja que salía de la nariz del pelinegro en aquel momento se había quebrado haciendo que el pecoso por fin se despertara, no se había movido mucho en un inicio, extrañamente había una superficie de madera bajo su rostro en lugar de comida como habitualmente cuando se dormía comiendo, en aquella posición sin embargo había podido ver el antebrazo de una gabardina azul marino que por mera curiosidad había seguido hasta el cabello rubio que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, poco a poco había comenzado a levantarse para poder observar con mayor detenimientos aquel medio rostro que entre el cabello del rubio y la posición no le dejaban ver.

Cuando sintiera al pecoso empezar a moverse el corazón de Sabo había comenzado a latir de manera estruendosa, casi podía sentir que el otro le estaba observando pero con tal de no delatarse ni siquiera había atrevido a confirmar aquello con la periferia de su vista, es más, se había colocado la mano enguantada en la barbilla y volteado en dirección contraria para evitar así que el otro chico le viera el rostro, tan preocupado estaba con ello que bastante de sorpresa le tomaron los brazos en torno a sus hombros.-¡Tardas demasiado Sabo! ¿Dónde está mi comida?- la voz aun no tan gruesa de aquel chiquillo remilgoso que a pesar de sus 20 años no resultaba aparentar mas de cuando tenía 17 le había hecho estremecer mas por el hecho de que ya no había forma de negar su presencia en aquel lugar que por cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Lu-Luffy?- no, ya no había vuelta atrás, pero Sabo estaba listo para cualquier cosa menos lo que había pasado a continuación.- ¿Ace?- el pequeño distraído de su esposo al parecer no se había percatado hasta el momento de la presencia del pecoso, probablemente había salido de la cama con el estomago rugiéndole y casi estaba seguro que de no ser por las regañinas que Sabo le había dado en los años que llevaban juntos hubiera bajado sin ropa siquiera, pero al menos aquel no había sido el caso pues portaba una sencilla camiseta amarilla estampada con un rostro algo curioso, el cuello en V y bermudas negras, su cabello sin embargo estaba más que desordenado bajo el sombrero de paja regalo de un pelirrojo que conocieran en uno de sus viajes, era obvio que el chico no se había mirado siquiera al espejo antes de salir del cuarto y vagamente se preguntaba si este se había preocupado siquiera en ponerse ropa interior... pero aquello no era lo importante, no.

Lo importante era que apenas ver al pequeño pelinegro aquel pirata le había jalado por un brazo y antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiere reaccionar le había plantado tremendo beso en los labios al menor, lo peor del caso no había sido aquello si no que tras el sobresalto inicial SU esposo le había comenzado a corresponder, como si se hubiera olvidado por completo de que Sabo siquiera existía, aquello le había hecho hervir la sangre al rubio que halando del brazo a Luffy le había hecho separarse del pecoso con un tanto de brusquedad, dedicándole una mirada asesina al mayor mientras este solo se relamía los labios.- Tiempo sin verte princesa, disculpa que fuera un poco súbito, ah aunque no pareces mas una princesa ahora, ¿quizá debería pensar en un mejor apodo?- El descaro de aquel sujeto le había hecho saltar una vena en la sien al rubio, no solo había besado a su esposo frente a él, también le estaba ignorando por completo.

La muchacha que había llegado en aquel momento con los paquetes de comida parecía ser la única que se había percatado del enojo del rubio que pagando por aquella comida había hecho lo mismo que el pecoso eh ignorado a este.- Dije que esperaras en la habitación cariño, ya está tu comida.- Murmuro el rubio molestándose un tanto más al notar el sonrojo algo pronunciado en las mejillas del menor, jalando a este por el brazo para retirarse de aquel lugar, no quería armar destrozos en aquel sitio pero si el mayor quería pelea se la daría.

Ace había pagado su propia cuenta y seguido a los otros dos chicos dos paso atrás, el rubio que aun pretendía que no estaba ahí se había volteado a encararle al llegar a la puerta de la habitación que el mayor solo podía adivinar como la de los muchachos frente a él.- ¿Que es lo que necesitas Portgas?- le escucho preguntar pero su mirada solo era para el menor en aquel momento, a pesar del sonrojo y el nerviosismo que presentaba el pequeño podía notarse que era mucho más feliz de lo que alguna vez le había visto en el lejano reino donde le conociera alguna vez.

-Luces feliz.- Murmuro el pecoso ignorando de nuevo al rubio, no lo hacía a propósito, simplemente no tenia ojos para el mundo exterior estando tan cerca del menor- Lo soy.- escucho decir al pequeño con una amplia sonrisa y las mejillas aun teñidas de carmín.- Nos casamos...- le escucho decir algo apenado aun, levantando su mano junto a la de Sabo para mostrarle al pecoso aquellas argollas plateadas a juego en sus dedos anulares, haciendo que incluso el rubio se sonrojara con aquello, la mirada de sorpresa del pirata sin embargo no denotaba hostilidad, solo era eso, sorpresa.- Felicidades.- murmuro el pecoso con una sonrisa ligeramente nostálgica, había tanto que hubiera deseado decirle al otro pero ahora no encontraba palabras y no creía que estas fueran necesarias tampoco.

-Ace...- la expresión seria en el joven rostro del chico de la cicatriz le había hecho sonreír aun mas, aquello sí que era como un dejavú.- Aun tengo una deuda contigo.- la insinuación a aquella deuda casi olvidada había hecho que el pecoso abriera ligeramente los ojos, casi sentía que el chico le estaba pidiendo que lo llevase con él pues sabía que si aquellas palabras llegaban a salir de sus labios el menor ya fuera por amor o deber no se negaría, sonrió de lado por un momento al acariciar aquella idea pero con un leve suspiro le desecho, mirando a la pareja frente a él, no habría sido capaz de ser tan ruin viendo la sonrisa reluciente de aquel niño apenas unos segundos antes.- olvídalo.- dijo antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar para alejarse.- Tu felicidad será mi pago.- dijo levantando la mano para despedirse antes de detener sus pasos por un segundo, volteando esta vez a mirar al rubio.- Cuídalo bien o tendrás que responder conmigo.- dijo apenas audiblemente y una llamarada casi asesina poda haberse visto en sus ojos antes de que continuase con su camino.

Si el rubio llegaba a hacer sufrir a su pequeña princesa, si Luffy algún día no era feliz lo sabría, lo sabría y entonces no habría mar que no cruzara para recuperarle de las mismas garras del infierno de ser necesario.

Lo supo entonces, la deuda que había adquirido nunca seria saldada pues era una deuda de amor, en aquel momento que tomara la mano del pequeño pajarillo en su jaula aquel había apresado junto con su mano su corazón.

V. Historia de los celos.

Tras el breve intercambio con el pirata el rubio estaba hecho un mar de emociones, la última amenaza de aquel sujeto le había hecho responder de manera que nunca antes se habría planteado hasta ahora.- No necesito que me digas que hacer con mi esposo.- dijo bastante molesto yendo tras aquel chico por unos pasos antes de tomarle por el brazo, haciendo que se girara hasta encararlo.- Y una cosa más… tienes que regresar lo que robaste- el ojiazul se le quedo viendo intensamente a los ojos al moreno antes de acercar su rostro hasta el del contrario lo suficiente para robarle un rápido beso.- Todos los besos de Luffy son MIOS.-

El pecoso y el menor estaban en shock, nunca habían visto al rubio actuar así y aprovechando aquello Sabo había dado media vuelta, tomado la mano de su esposo para jalarle dentro del cuarto y desaparecido tras la puerta con la cara completamente roja ante su atípico comportamiento causa de los celos. ¿Celos de quien? Realmente no quería respondérselo.

Ace soltó un suspiro tras ver la puerta azotarse y sonrió amargamente, rosándose los labios donde el rubio le había "robado" aquel beso ¿Por qué era que su corazón idiota solo le hacía tener amores imposibles?

* * *

Ahora sí, declaro como completamente concluido y finalizado este fic, les dejo algunas aclaraciones ya para terminar.

En la primera historia dejo abierto si la persona con la que esta Luffy en su cama es Ace o Sabo para que cada quien imagine lo que mejor la parezca, en la segunda historia Ace no uso sus poderes para rescatar a Luffy ya que aun no los controlaba del todo y podría haber acabado lastimando a quien quería salvar, y las ultimas historias pueden considerarse como una especia de mini epílogos.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo disfrute de hacerla, un agradecimiento especial a todas las personitas que me dejan o dejaron algún reviews a lo largo de esta travesía que aunque corta en tiempo (2 meses) realmente creo me ah servido para mejorar un poco y ganar algo de confianza en mí, esta no será para nada mi última historia y si se sirven a seguirme en alguna otra estaré mas que feliz.

Gracias a los nuevos y viejos lectores, esta historia siempre tendrá un lugar muy especial en mi corazón al ser la primera que publico desde hace mas de 5 años y revivirá a través de cada lectura, A tí, futuro lector te agradezco aun mas por hacer que esta historia no muera, y si me permitiste llevar una pizca de ella, buena, mala, triste, alegre, sentimental o cruenta, cualquier parte, si me permitiste llevarla a tu corazón te agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

Me despido por ahora, con una sonrisa y un gracias en los labios.

Laura, Aiwo175 y Luki-chan ya que publican como anónimo me toca agradecerles todos sus comentarios por aquí, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final.


End file.
